Pirate Tales: Partes de Trabajo
by Centoloman
Summary: La historia de un carpintero de barcos en Grand Line. Se tarta de algo muy parecido a Memorias, pero en el universo de One Piece. Corresponde a una serie de fics enlazados del foro de Pirateking.es, a la que me uní con la historia ya avanzada.
1. La Joya de la Corona

**Parte de trabajo 01: _La Joya de la Corona_**

– ¡Chaval! – gritó el viejo Bettum. – ¡Ven a reparar esto!

Levanté la mirada de los libros y miré fijamente al capataz del pequeño astillero donde trabajaba. Sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba que me molestasen mientras leía y aún así siempre buscaba la más mínima excusa para traerme de vuelta al mundo, a la cruda realidad de aquel humilde taller cuya calidad no tenía nada que envidiar a los grandes astilleros de Water 7 pero que a mí me resultaba claustrofóbica.

– ¿Qué pasa ahora? – pregunté, acercándome al pequeño grupo que se había congregado junto a Bettum.

Había dos hombres bien trajeados junto a él que alzaron sus cabezas para mirarme en cuanto me acerqué a ellos. Daban la impresión de ser aquel tipo de comerciantes poco honrados que se movían por aquellas aguas, estafando a los pobres pobladores de las islas del entorno. Les dediqué una mirada de desprecio y me giré hacia el barco para examinar qué tipo de daños debía reparar.

– Este es Rido, mi aprendiz – dijo mi maestro, henchido de orgullo. – Aunque lo de aprendiz es ya sólo un título. Creo que ya no puedo enseñarle nada más.

Mientras escuchaba sus adulaciones sin prestarle mucha atención, me puse las gafas y comencé a examinar el bote. Realmente, aunque la fama se la llevaran los piratas, había conocido algunos mucho, muchísimo más honrados que aquellos ladrones de guante blanco que se saltaban cualquier tipo de norma ética. Y aquellos tipejos no se merecían una embarcación como aquella, hecha con las mejor de todas las maderas y muy resistente. Si pudiera...

– Jefe... con esto no se puede hacer nada – mentí, con la esperanza de que me siguiera el juego y de que los comerciantes no tuvieran verdadero conocimiento.

Afortunadamente unas pequeñas grietas sin realmente importancia en la quilla del barco me ayudaron en mi treta. Eran la excusa perfecta para convencerles de que su barco, su gran barco con sólo unos cuantos arañazos para nada importantes, no estaba para volver a surcar las turbulentas del Grand Line. Si querían seguir con sus fraudulentos negocios, al menos que pagaran un pequeño impuesto.

– ¡Pero...!

– ¿Han encallado recientemente? ¿Una tormenta más allá de lo normal? ¿Un bombardeo? – les pregunté, sin dejarles protestar. – Fíjense... Estas grietas de aquí... y estas de aquí abajo… – hablaba muy rápido y sin parar para no dejarles pensar, tal y como me había enseñado mi maestro cuando se trataba de convencer a alguien. – Son signo de daños estructurales. Arreglarlo sería casi como construir un barco nuevo y si siguen con esto así… no sobrevivirían la próxima vez que les cace una tormenta en alta mar.

– ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Bettum.

– Completamente, jefe – contesté. – Ni siquiera trabajando los dos juntos podríamos hacerlo…

Algo en los ojos del viejo me indicó que había entendido mis intenciones e inmediatamente comenzó a seguirme el juego. Con sus grandes dotes para el comercio y el engaño, nada tenía que envidiarle a aquellos hombres de negocios y enseguida vio la oportunidad para venderles una nueva embarcación, adornada con todos los lujos del mejor carpintero de barcos de aquella parte del Grand Line, que nada tenía que envidiarle al mítico Tom, el carpintero que había construido el barco del primer Rey de los Piratas. Él mismo había sido un pirata, o eso decían alguno de los habitantes más ancianos de la isla, pero hacía muchos años que había llegado a Relthar y había montado aquel astillero.

Quizás por eso, por los rumores que hablaban de su pasado como pirata y por la fama de sus habilísimas manos, no eran pocos los criminales de una u otra clase que llegaban hasta allí para hacer reparaciones, en lugar de arriesgarse en las aguas de Water 7, donde la prosperidad solía atraer a Marines y piratas por igual y lo convertía en un lugar no tan seguro como muchos de nuestros clientes habituales hubieran querido.

– ¡Pimfry! – grité, llamando al nuevo aprendiz que trabajaba en el taller. – ¡Coge a los chicos y descargad lo que lleve dentro! ¡Luego llévate a este pequeño a mi dique seco!

Regresé a la pequeña oficina en la que tenía todos mis libros y recogí mi martillo. Había sido un regalo personal de Bettum cuando consideró que estaba preparado para dejar de ser un aprendiz, aunque yo siguiera manteniendo aquel título por mero formalismo. Lo extraño era que no era uno corriente, sino que parecía más bien un martillo de batalla. Para colmo, una de las caras del martillo era realmente la hoja de un hacha. Por su construcción era un poco incómodo usarlo como herramienta de trabajo, pero solía llevarlo encima cada vez que me disponía a trabajar en un barco, aunque sólo fuera por su valor sentimental.

– Me gustaría vigilar el traslado de la carga – musitó uno de los dos hombres que habían estado con Bettum al pasar por su lado.

– Como si quiere ponerse medias rojas… Haga lo que quiera…

– ¿Piensas repararlo, chaval?

– ¿Usted cree que con esto puedo reparar algo? – respondí, mostrándole mi arma. – Más bien todo lo contrario, ¿verdad?

– ¿Entonces?

– Los barcos merecen un respeto – sentencié. – Sólo espero que lo tenga en cuenta cuando se vaya de aquí en lo que quiera que le compren a Bettum... o que no vuelvan a pisar uno en su vida.

– ¡Espera...!

Pasé de largo y me dirigí por una de las puertas laterales hacia el dique seco en el que solía trabajar sin que nadie me molestara y esperé a que Pimfry me trajera el bajel de aquellos comerciantes. Repararía los pequeños estropicios que tenía y luego ya pensaría qué haría con él. El chaval tardó varias horas en vaciar el contenido de las bodegas, pero, una vez completada esa tarea, el navío estuvo preparado para que pudiera comenzar a trabajar en él, pero antes de empezar a hacer cualquier reparación debía entender el bote. Cada embarcación es un mundo y a cada una había que tratarla como merecía, "mejor que a tu amante", como solía decir Bettum.

Me subí a la cubierta y la recorrí. La tripulación de la flota comercial debía ser muy grande y probablemente hubieran elegido llevar un galeón imponente como aquel para recortar costes y aparentar más. Ciertamente, lo menos que podía pretender el dueño de una maravilla como la que tenía ante mis ojos era pasar desapercibido. Una belleza como aquella impresionaba a cualquiera, y yo no era menos.

Los dos mástiles con los que contaba parecían dañados, probablemente por alguna de las tormentas que se venían produciendo con mayor frecuencia en los últimos meses, pero eran daños sin importancia que no me llevaría nada de tiempo reparar, igual que los daños que habían sufrido algunas de las bodegas, seguramente por los desplazamientos de la carga en momentos de fuerte marejada.

Abandoné el barco e inspeccioné la quilla con mayor detenimiento que en la pequeña inspección que había hecho delante de los clientes. Me llevé una agradabilísima sorpresa al darme cuenta de que estaba equivocado: las grietas no eran tales, sino arañazos que apenas habían afectado a la madera, aunque parecieran más importantes de lo que en realidad eran…

De todas formas… ¿Dónde habían metido aquel barco? ¿Qué habían hecho con él para dañar de aquel modo aquella madera cuasi-incorruptible? Si se tratara de un barco de la marina, o de unos piratas lo habría entendido, las situaciones en las que se veían envueltos no eran las mejores para un navío, pero eran comerciantes, burgueses adinerados cuyos problemas solían darse en tierra, no mar adentro. Desde luego, habría fallado en identificar los daños en aquel análisis superficial, pero no había errado en mi diagnóstico: aquellos estafadores de poca monta no merecían ni por asomo navegar en un barco como aquel.

Si eran capaces de dañar de aquella manera un barco hecho con la madera del árbol Adam… ¿qué podrían hacer con uno normal? Estaba decidido, bajo ningún concepto permitiría que volviera a las manos de los nuevos clientes de Bettum. Seguro que ya les había vendido algún plano magnífico de aquellos que tenía guardados en su archivo personal. Aunque la mayor parte estaban pensados para embarcaciones piratas y eran mucho más pequeños que su barco, había alguno de aquellos planos dedicado a aquel otro tipo de clientes. Y tenía la impresión de que el precio no les importaría mucho.

Salí de la parte inferior del barco y lo rodeé lentamente fijándome en todos los detalles. El castillo de popa era impresionante. Desde fuera parecía una mansión digna de un multimillonario, con la madera labrada formando escenas con todo lujo de detalles. En el centro destacaba una, la ejecución de Gol D. Roger en Logue Town. ¿O quizás era la de Luffy Sombrero de Paja? No. Definitivamente se trataba de Roger, Monkey D. Luffy había llevado su característico sombrero hasta el mismo patíbulo.

En otros cuadros, más pequeños estos, había otras escenas de la historia de la piratería, algunas más recientes, otras más antiguas. Pero, sobre todo, llamaban la atención los rostros esculpidos con todo detalle en los "marcos" de cada una de aquellas escenas. Todo correspondían a piratas que habían dejado su huella en la historia: Barbarroja, Gol D. Roger, Rayleigh, Shanks el Pelirrojo, Barbablanca, Barbanegra, Sombrero de Paja y toda su tripulación, Kaidou, Puño de Fuego, Don Flamingo, Eustass Kidd…

¿Quién habría construido aquel barco que parecía más bien una enciclopedia? Entre aquellas caras había Emperadores, Shichibukais, sus subordinados y los tres hombres que habían sido merecedores del título de Rey de los Piratas, aunque las leyendas que giraban en torno al cruel y sanguinario Barbarroja nunca se refirieran a él como tal. Y todos tallados con una precisión asombrosa, como si el autor los hubiera conocido a todos, como si hubiera revestido de madera sus rostros…

Madera del árbol Adam, aquel perfectísimamente labrado castillo de popa… pero lo que más destacaba era el mascarón de proa. Dos preciosas sirenas plateadas sostenían en sus manos una corona dorada engarzada con joyas. Tuve que subirme a la cubierta para observarlo más de cerca. Estaba construido de verdad con plata y oro y las piedras preciosas eran reales. Era un tesoro en forma de barco. Increíble. En los años que llevaba viendo barcos ir y venir nunca había visto nada igual.

Examinando más de cerca la corona, que parecía atraerme como las moscas son atraídas por la miel, pude ver que en el interior llevaba una inscripción todo alrededor. Casi me caigo al intentar leerla, pero al fin pude ver que decía: "Esta es la verdadera corona: la del Rey de los Piratas. Sólo él podrá tomar posesión de mí. Sólo a él le serviré en cuerpo y alma".

– Sabía que no cometerías la estupidez de dejarle este barco a esos farsantes – habló Bettum desde la puerta. – Hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Me pregunto cómo lo consiguieron…

– ¿Lo habías visto antes?

– _La Joya de la Corona_, el último barco que construyó Iceburg – dijo mientras asentía. – Él y Pauley lo diseñaron para Sombrero de Paja cuando regresó a Water 7 después de convertirse en Rey de los Piratas. Yo les ayudé a construirlo.

– Pero el _Thousand Sunny_…

– Sombrero de Paja nunca llegó a usar _La Joya_. De hecho, el barco no llegó a salir de Water 7 – se encogió de hombros. – Pauley asumió el compromiso de custodiarlo hasta que Luffy lo reclamara para sí… No sé cómo ha llegado a manos de esos… – suspiró. – ¡Pimfry! ¡Trae mis herramientas!

– ¿Qué haces?

– ¿No es obvio? – se encogió de nuevo de hombros. – Vamos a trabajar juntos en esto.


	2. Bettum el de las manos hábiles

**Parte de trabajo 02: **_**Bettum el de las Manos Hábiles**_

– Si este era un barco pirata… ¿por qué unas bodegas tan grandes?

Desde aquella vez, hacía casi un año, en la que habíamos puesto nuestras manos sobre _La Joya de la Corona_ la relación entre Bettum y yo cambió bastante. Pasábamos muchísimo tiempo los dos juntos sobre la cubierta del navío, muchas veces sin hacer nada. Era nuestro pequeño tesoro personal. El barco desconocido del Rey de los Piratas, uno cuya identidad sólo conocíamos nosotros, los Sombrero de Paja y los otros dos carpinteros que lo habían construido.

– No es eso… – meneó la cabeza mi jefe. – Sólo tenía la bodega inferior para meter los tesoros mientras los trasladaban…

– ¿Y la otra?

– No era una bodega – sentenció. – Estaba dividida en varias estancias: enfermería, almacén, dormitorios para cada uno de los tripulantes…

– Joder, qué lujo…

Entre encargo y encargo, dedicábamos nuestras horas muertas a mimar _La Joya_. Reparamos los estropicios que le habían causado aquellos canallas, tratando el más mínimo detalle como si de ello dependiera el futuro del universo. De hecho, para nosotros era casi cierto. Aquel navío se había convertido en el centro de nuestro mundo de una forma hasta enfermiza. Procurábamos tenerla siempre a punto, como si el mismísimo Luffy Sombrero de Paja fuera a entrar en cualquier momento para tomar posesión de lo que le pertenecía.

Conocía casi a la perfección cada pulgada de la cubierta, cada astilla del mástil, cada veta de la madera que cubría el suelo de las bodegas… y aún así, cada día descubría algo nuevo. Tal era la magia de aquel prodigioso bajel que el mundo parecía distinto visto desde su cubierta: un mundo sin límites, sin fronteras… Sólo el ancho mar y yo.

Sobre él, las viejas historias que con fruición leía en los libros que había ido acumulando, comprando a comerciantes o que se habían "traspapelado" en las rutinarias descargas de mercancía cuando acometíamos reparaciones importantes en los barcos cobraban una nueva perspectiva, como si todas aquellas leyendas del pasado tuvieran más sentido allí encima, mientras la luz del atardecer atravesaba el portón del dique e iluminaba aquel tan peculiar mascarón de proa.

El viejo parecía también obsesionado con el barco y su carácter cambió muy rápidamente. Sin duda se trataba de que aquello le recordaría a los viejos tiempos en Water 7, cuando había trabajado con los más grandes carpinteros del mundo. O quizás más bien era porque pisar la nave del Rey de los Piratas le traía recuerdos de su antigua vida como lobo de los mares, si es que alguna vez había existido aquel pasado.

De vez en cuando, aunque cada vez más habitualmente, se arrancaba con historias de tiempos pasados, de las aventuras de Sombrero de Paja. Las narraba con todo lujo de detalles, como si él mismo hubiera estado presente, como un miembro más de la tripulación. A veces, aunque trataba de ocultarse con sus enormes brazos, incluso se le escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas mientras hablaba.

– Eh, viejo…

Aquel día llovía y las nubes impedían que la luz llenara el recinto donde custodiábamos celosamente _La Joya_. La penumbra confería al ambiente un no-sé-qué de misterio y de nostalgia que hacía poner los recuerdos a flor de piel y las preguntas en la punta de la lengua.

Yo estaba leyendo un libro con la espalda apoyada sobre el lugar donde iba ensamblado la rueda del timón, que habíamos retirado como parte de las tareas rutinarias de mantenimiento, mientras que él estaba apoyado sobre el balcón que coronaba el castillo de popa, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, más allá de la puerta abierta del dique seco.

– ¿Qué? – respondió al cabo de un rato, con un tono que parecía reprocharme el haberlo sacado de sus ensoñaciones.

– ¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas de este barco y de los Sombrero de Paja? – pregunté sin pensar.

Nunca llegué a entender qué había de malo en aquella pregunta, pero lo cierto es que no pareció sentarle bien al viejo carpintero. Con una mirada de indignación bufó unas palabras que no llegué a comprender y se fue a toda prisa hacia su oficina. Nunca había reaccionado de aquel modo ante nada. Nunca. ¿Qué relación tan especial mantenía con aquel barco que era capaz de cambiar así de repente al hombre que me había criado desde joven?

Sin querer, quizás empujada por el extraño ambiente de aquella tarde, mi memoria voló hasta el día en que conocí a Bettum. ¿Cuánto hacía? No me acuerdo ya… quizás diez años… o quizás más. Recuerdo que en aquel momento las noticias sobre el apresamiento de Monkey D. Luffy, Sombrero de Paja, el Rey de los Piratas, estaban a la orden del día. Pero aquellas noticias habían inundado las páginas de los periódicos durante muchísimo tiempo.

Por aquel entonces yo tenía trece años y acababa de escaparme de casa, tratando de imponer mis caprichos de pubertad a la autoridad de mis padres. A los pocos días, cuando había conseguido llegar, como polizón en un buque mercante, a Water 7, me lo encontré. Él era un hombre inmensamente alto, inmensamente fuerte, con el pelo y la barba azulados y una extraña nariz que llamaba bastante la atención.

Vestía una larga gabardina de tonos pardos por encima de un pantalón vaquero y no llevaba camisa de ningún tipo. Me preguntó qué hacía allí solo, pero ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a responderle. Me dijo que le siguiera y yo lo hice. No sé aún por qué, pero su imagen, entre lo cómico y lo heroico, me convenció para seguirlo. Pasamos aún varios días en Water 7, comprando materiales, y luego me llevó con él a la isla de Relthar, una isla pequeñita, pobre, poco poblada… la típica isla que, si se pudiera elegir, nunca llegaría a aparecer en los mapas.

Por el camino me había contado que, allí tenía montado un pequeño astillero, con pocos clientes todavía, pero al que dedicaba todo su empeño. Un día llegaría a ser grande, tan grande como los de Water 7 y construiría barcos invencibles. Me había pintado un panorama espléndido, digno de un cuento de hadas. Todo lo contrario a lo que me encontré cuando llegué allí, una isla desierta y una cabaña que pretendía ser el germen de un gran astillero.

– _¿Dónde estamos? – le pregunté al desembarcar._

– _Relthar es una isla sin pasado ni futuro – sonreía. – Perfecta para el que se quiere construir uno, ¿no crees?_

Me había mentido. Una de las muchas veces que lo haría desde entonces. Pero en todas aquellas mentiras había un fondo de bondad que parecía resistir a la falta de sinceridad. Sólo lo hacía para que nuestro mundo brillara más, para que nuestros sueños brillaran más, para tener una esperanza que diera sentido incluso a los nubarrones más oscuros.

Bettum no sólo me había dado un nuevo hogar, también me había dado un futuro y una herramienta para labrarlo: mis manos. Me tomó como su aprendiz y pronto descubrí que aquello era realmente lo que quería hacer. Me enseñó a ver a los barcos como mis amigos y no como meros objetos. De su mano comencé a entenderlos, a escucharlos… a conocerlos de verdad.

Allí, en la soledad de una isla vacía como Relthar, descubrí también el amor por la historia y por las historias. Leía libros enteros de forma incansable, todo lo que caía en mis manos. Casi podía decirse que los devoraba sin piedad. Así, podía combatir las largas horas de silencio y soledad que me rodeaban.

Ni Bettum ni yo habíamos abandonado la isla desde que llegamos en aquella tarde de otoño. Todo lo que necesitábamos se lo comprábamos a los pocos comerciantes que paraban por allí. Había bastantes épocas de necesidad, sobre todo durante la temporada en que las tormentas eran más frecuentes, pero nos las arreglábamos.

Y así, poco a poco, habíamos ido viendo crecer el pequeño astillero cuya fama se había ido extendiendo de boca en boca ente gente de mala reputación que preferían un buen trabajo hecho de forma discreta a un magnífico trabajo en el que arriesgar el pellejo a ser descubiertos por la Marina o los acreedores. Aunque lo cierto es que pronto se daban cuenta de que el trabajo de Bettum el de las Manos Hábiles y de su discípulo no era simplemente bueno.

Años después, cuando yo ya había completado mi formación, hubo una devastadora tormenta en los alrededores. Aunque el jefe se frotaba las manos pensando en las ganancias, sólo un barco llegó a Relthar. Un pequeño bote en el que sólo viajaban dos jóvenes: una chica de mi misma edad, bajita y algo regordeta, con el pelo del color del azabache y los ojos verdes y su hermano pequeño, que por aquel entonces tenía sólo catorce años, muy parecido físicamente a él.

El barco en el que habían viajado Nora y Pimfry había resultado muy castigado por la tormenta y no había forma de arreglarlo, pero el gran corazón de Bettum le hizo prometerles que le construiría gratis uno nuevo. No hizo falta. Los dos hermanos habían navegado a la deriva durante meses, huyendo de las continuas extorsiones de un grupo de marines corruptos en su isla natal, que había acabado con la salud y la vida de sus padres. Ellos vieron en Relthar lo mismo que había visto el carpintero de barcos, una tabla en blanco sobre la que poder escribir un nuevo futuro.

Pronto se aprovechó el jefe de los conocimientos que Nora había heredado de sus padres sobre contabilidad y se desembarazó de lo que peor llevaba: la gestión económica del astillero. Él quería construir barcos, nada más, y los números distraían, según decía, su creatividad. En cuanto al pequeño, se enamoró de lo que allí hacíamos, y no tardó en convertirse en el segundo aprendiz de Bettum, que nunca había pensado llegar a convertirse en un maestro tan solicitado.

Los cuatro formamos una pequeña gran familia en la que el viejo hacía las veces de padre y maestro para nosotros tres. Sin embargo, a pesar de la cercanía y de la confianza, Bettum casi nunca hablaba de su pasado. Lo poco que supe de él era que se había formado como carpintero en Water 7 y que, tras algunos problemas con la justicia, había decidido abandonar la isla. Pero por más que le había insistido en aquello, nunca había revelado mayores detalles acerca de lo que había hecho antes de llegar a Relthar. No hasta que encontramos _La Joya_, aunque, sobre todo, contaba aquellas historias acerca de los Sombrero de Paja, a quienes parecía idolatrar.

Cuando Bettum reaccionó de aquella manera, me quedé mirando el lugar por donde se había marchado con cierto nerviosismo. Nunca lo había visto así y no sabía qué hacer. Tardé varios minutos en levantarme y decidirme a seguirlo para preguntarle de veras qué estaba pasando. Dejé el libro cerrado sobre el pedestal en el que iba encajado el timón, y bajé, con calma pero sin perder tiempo, por la escalerilla dispuesta para poder acceder al barco.

Cuando abandoné mi dique seco, el que yo había acondicionado para mis proyectos personales, no encontré a mi maestro por ninguna parte. Interrogué a Pimfry con la mirada y él me señaló hacia la oficina principal, donde raras veces entraba el jefe, que se sentía más cómodo entre barcos que entre papeles.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó Nora. – Me ha sacado del despacho…

– Eso quisiera saberlo yo – resoplé, mientras me acercaba a la puerta. – Se ha puesto así de…

– Está hablando por el Den Den Mushi…

– ¿Él? ¿Por un Den Den Mushi? – me giré extrañado. – Si desde que llegaste no toca uno… Odia a esos bichos.

– A mí también me ha pillado de sorpresa, pero es la pura verdad.

– Ahora sí que estoy preocupado.

Giré el pomo de la puerta y la entreabrí.

– ¡Estoy ocupado! – gritó antes siquiera de que pudiera asomar la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba.

El Den Den Mushi estaba canturreando una melodía bastante conocida, de esas que ponen en los grandes negocios mientras te mantienen en espera.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó el animalillo después de dejar de tararear.

– ¡Iceburg! ¡Soy yo!

– ¿Bettum?

– El mismo que viste y calza – gruñó él. – ¿Se puede saber en qué narices está pensando Pauley?

– No te entiendo…

– ¡_La Joya_! – gritó Bettum. – ¡_La Joya de la Corona_! ¡Está en Relthar! ¡En mi astillero!

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Lo que oyes – asintió, como si su interlocutor pudiera verlo. – Mi chico se lo burló a Slovod y a sus hombres hace cosa de un año… ¿Se puede saber cómo llegó a sus manos?

– ¿Los Cosacos? – murmuró la voz del que debía ser el más famoso carpintero de barcos de todo el Grand Line. – Eso lo explica todo…

– ¿Explica el qué?

– Es una larga historia… – comentó, críptico, Iceburg. – Y no te la puedo contar por aquí.

– ¡Iceburg!

– Vas a tener que venir hasta aquí…

– ¡Mierda, Iceburg! – protestó el viejo. – ¡Sabes que no puedo pisar Water 7!

– Haré un par de llamadas y arreglaré eso – respondió. – Tú espera noticias mías…

– ¡No quiero esperar noticias de nadie! ¡Sólo te informaba de que ahora mi chico y yo nos encargamos del barco a partir de ahora!

– Nunca cambiarás – dijo entre risas Iceburg. – De todas formas trataré de arreglar eso por si acaso…

La comunicación se cortó y Bettum le dio un golpe al Den Den Mushi como si él tuviera la culpa de todos el mal del mundo. Luego me miró y volvió la vista hacia unos papeles, como si fueran algo importante y que de verdad le interesase.

– ¿Me piensas explicar qué narices pasa?

– ¿No te he dicho que estaba ocupado?

– Y yo te he dicho cientos de veces que odio que me molesten mientras estoy leyendo…

– No estamos hablando de eso.

– Pero una cosa no quita la otra.

– Además, yo soy tu jefe… – argumentó, mientras se levantaba con intención de salir.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa, viejo? – volví a preguntar, cortándole el paso.

Una sirena resonó en las proximidades. Se trataba de un dispositivo ideado por el maestro que indicaba la llegada a Relthar de algún nuevo barco. Nuestra discusión debía quedar aplazada, aunque sólo fuera por mantener la buena imagen delante de los clientes.

– Salvado por la campana – musité entre dientes mientras le dejaba pasar.

– ¡Chicos! – nos llamó Nora. – El crucero ha llegado.

– ¿El crucero? – preguntó Bettum, que había adoptado su amable expresión habitual, como si no hubiera pasado nada. – Pero si aún deberían quedar semanas para que llegara…

– Algo les debe haber pasado – comenté, tratando de recuperar yo también la normalidad. – Con tantas tormentas como está habiendo últimamente no es difícil que hayan variado el rumbo…

Se trataba de un extraño crucero organizado desde Arabasta para la gente rica del Grand Line. Se dedicaban a viajar por pequeñas islas, casi desérticas, de escaso nombre. Algunos de sus pasajeros nos miraban como auténticos salvajes, indignos de vivir en el mismo mundo que ellos, pero, por suerte, con ellos apenas teníamos contacto y la tripulación, que apenas había variado desde la primera vez, estaba formada por gente realmente admirable y simpática.

Habían comenzado a venir a Relthar hacía ya cinco años y aquello había atraído a algunos habitantes de las islas vecinas hacia nuestra pequeña parcela de tierra, dándole una mayor vitalidad. Un matrimonio joven, que había estado trabajando en un barco mercante que había recalado allí por la misma época que el crucero, había abierto una cantina no muy lejos del astillero. Desde hacía dos años había también una pequeña tienda de souvenirs para los turistas, que regentaba una señora gorda y con aires de grandeza que sólo pasaba en Relthar las semanas estrictamente necesarias para hacer fructificar su negocio. Aquel año aún no había llegado.

– Pobre Señora Manif… – dije irónico.

– Este año no va a ver ni un miserable Berry – completó entre carcajadas Pimfry.


	3. El Zafiro de las Olas

**Parte de trabajo 03****: **_**El **_**Zafiro de las Olas**

– Menos mal que es un barco robusto…

Sumergirnos en el trabajo nos había dado a Bettum y a mí la excusa perfecta para poder escapar de los problemas personales que habían surgido a raíz de aquella misteriosa llamada telefónica al mismísimo Iceburg, dueño de la inmensa naviera Galley-La, alcalde de Water 7 y el más famoso de los carpinteros de barcos que había en Grand Line.

Llevábamos ya dos días trabajando y la verdad era que el trabajo estaba casi terminado. Sin embargo había algo preocupante. Normalmente, en un barco de aquellas características, con aquel propósito concreto no deberían producirse aquel tipo de desperfectos. No en condiciones normales.

El_ Lost Island Luxury Cruiser _era un barco resistente y seguro que navegaba normalmente por aguas tranquilas. No se metía en líos y evitaba en la medida de lo posible los encuentros con los piratas, aunque su cuerpo de seguridad era envidiable: antiguos miembros de la mismísima guardia real de Arabasta, hombres discretos y eficaces, mucho más aptos para el negocio que una patrulla de la Marina o mercenarios despiadados, recursos habituales, por lo que había oído, en las compañías del estilo.

– ¿Por qué no puedes pisar Water 7?

Aquella era la enésima vez que le preguntaba a mi maestro acerca del contenido de la conversación. Como había hecho desde entonces, evitó responder y simplemente le indicó a Pimfry su siguiente cometido. Yo resoplé, signo inequívoco de mi malestar, y me concentré en lo que me ocupaba en aquel momento, una pequeña grieta en la parte interior de la proa.

Al tercer día de haber comenzado las reparaciones en el crucero, sonó de nuevo el detector de barcos. Estábamos aún atareados en el trabajo en el barco, pero sabíamos que, de tratarse de los clientes más comunes en nuestro negocio, sería mejor despachar a los recién llegados cuanto antes para no ponerlos nerviosos y, sin embargo, no podíamos dejar lo que estábamos haciendo. No ahora que estábamos rematando los últimos detalles.

Nora saldría a recibirlos y realizar los trámites necesarios. No había problema por aquello. Bettum había decidido que la mejor manera de evitar cualquier disgusto innecesario era registrar a cualquiera que llegara a nuestro astillero, especialmente a los nuevos. Luego, aquellos datos se quemaban delante del cliente en el momento de la partida, pero mientras duraran los trabajos en su barco, podríamos amenazar con entregarlos a la Marina.

La cuestión es que con gente importante en la isla, no podíamos permitir que comerciantes de dudosa reputación, piratas u otro tipo de personas de dudosa reputación se pusieran demasiado nerviosos y montasen un escándalo. Ni la guardia real de Arabasta ni los soldados que seguro llegarían ante una petición de auxilio de los miembros del crucero eran enemigos deseables.

– Pimfry – dijimos a la vez Bettum y yo, girándonos hacia el aprendiz.

– Échale un vistazo rápido al barco – completó el viejo.

– Iremos dentro de un momentito – añadí.

Me concentré en las últimas cosas que debía hacer y unas dos horas más tarde las tuve terminadas. Recogí mis cosas y me acerqué junto a Bettum para ver cómo iba todo lo demás. Juntos hicimos la inspección rutinaria y dimos por terminado nuestro compromiso con los miembros del crucero. Justo a tiempo: Pimfry debería estar terminando también la inspección preliminar del barco.

– Esto… Jefe…

– ¿Qué quieres ahora? – contestó bruscamente

– Yo… Nada.

Me eché el martillo al hombro y regresé en silencio, como él, hacia el edificio principal del astillero, donde estaban los barcos antes de ser llevados a los diques secos donde serían reparados. El nuevo cliente se trataba, si mi intuición no me engañaba, de un pirata. No había izado su Jolly Roger, lo que resultaba bastante producente, menor posibilidad de conflicto con nuestros insignes invitados, pero el aspecto del barco era inconfundible.

– Yo me encargo del barco – me ofrecí. – Tú encárgate del informe. Te toca.

El jefe se alejó refunfuñando hacia su mesa de trabajo. Odiaba hacer ese tipo de tareas, igual que yo, así que habíamos decidido turnarnos en ellas cuando trabajásemos los dos juntos. Como la última vez, en la que habíamos tenido que reparar unos daños menores en el casco de uno de los barcos de un peligroso clan de comerciantes, había pasado yo por el suplicio de rellenar todos los papeles que nos pedía Nora, hoy le tocaría a él. Así yo podría dedicarme a lo que más me gustaba de todo: sanar barcos.

Pimfry dialogaba seriamente con uno de los hombres, probablemente el capitán. Aunque no era tan alto como yo o como Bettum, sí le llevaba más de una cabeza al pequeño aprendiz. Llevaba un pañuelo sobre su cabeza que ocultaba un poco de su proyecto de melena castaña y sobre la nariz unas pequeñas gafas. Lo que más destacaba de su cuerpo eran, sin embargo, los tatuajes azulados que cubrían, al menos, sus brazos y asomaban por debajo de su ropa.

Por el aspecto exterior del barco y la cara que ponía nuestro aprendiz, el diagnóstico no parecía muy esperanzador. A primera vista y desde lejos, era fácil adivinar que tenía bastantes parches, signo inequívoco de que no habían tenido una navegación tranquila y de que sus tripulantes habían tenido que enfrentarse a algún otro barco.

En el camino hacia la nave cogí la carpetilla con todos los datos que Nora había dejado sobre una de las mesas y la hojeé. Se trataba de un tal Eratia y tres tripulantes más, cuyos datos aún no había recopilado nuestra gerente, quizás porque estaba ocupada atendiendo a los clientes preferenciales: los miembros del crucero, con quienes estaba reunida en el despacho.

– Ya estamos aquí – saludé al joven antes de girarme hacia el cliente. – ¿Deduzco que usted es… Eratia?

– Sí…

– Mi nombre es Rido – me presenté. – Yo llevaré a cabo la inspección general para determinar el estado del… ¿Cómo se llama el barco?

– Es el _Zafiro de las olas_.

– Interesante nombre – sonreí. – Veamos qué le pasa a esta joya.

El mascarón de proa del bajel tenía forma de serpiente con una brillante piedra azulada que hacía honor al nombre de su portador. Como había sospechado desde la distancia, podían apreciarse numerosos desperfectos, no sólo en el casco, sino en el interior de la cubierta. Algunos parecían haber sido antiguos, otros realmente recientes. A juzgar por lo que veía, aquella embarcación había tenido que lidiar con numerosas adversidades: tormentas, combates… o cosas peores, incluso.

– ¿La Marina? – grité desde la cubierta, aunque no recibí ninguna respuesta.

Los mismos desperfectos eran apreciables también en las bodegas. Definitivamente había pasado por mucho y su pronóstico no era muy favorable. Sería una reparación costosa, que reportaría bastantes beneficios para el astillero, pero no podía soportar ver un barco en aquellas condiciones, aún a pesar de que quien quiera que hiciera las reparaciones pareciera mostrar un verdadero esfuerzo y bastante cariño hacia él.

– Me parece que va a ser bastante caro – comenté mientras me bajaba.

– ¿Pero se puede salvar?

– En principio… sí – me encogí de hombros. – Falta ver cómo está la quilla… Es la única parte insustituible de un barco… Pimfry, llévalo al dique seco.

– S… Sí

Ayudado por los nuevos trabajadores que habían llegado al astillero en los últimos meses, muchos de ellos huidos de sus hogares en busca de una vida mejor que seguramente no encontrarían en Relthar, el joven aprendiz obedeció mi orden y luego se reunió conmigo. Le indiqué que me acompañara y los dos nos sumergimos bajo el casco del barco.

– Ha sufrido mucho… ¿ves estas grietas de aquí?

– ¿Pueden repararse?

– Bettum y yo podríamos hacerlo – musité. – Pero si hay algo más que esto…

– Mira esto…

Pimfry se me había adelantado y había llegado a lo más bajo de la barriga del barco. Allí, la quilla mostraba una enorme grieta que había sido parcheada hacía bastante tiempo pero que era imposible de reparar. Seguramente originalmente había sido más pequeña pero el paso de los años no perdonaba a nadie, y menos a la madera.

– Mierda…

– ¿Sabes? – me dijo. – El… capitán… me dijo que había navegado dos veces por el infierno. Viendo esto…

– Parece que tenía razón, ¿verdad? – respondí sombrío a su comentario. – Con esto… no hay nada que hacer.

Lentamente, salí de bajo el barco y me dirigí a la puerta. Antes de regresar al edificio principal, eché una nueva mirada al _Zafiro de las Olas_. No quería aceptarlo pero había muy pocas posibilidades de que aquella nave volviera a surcar los mares del Grand Line.

– Capitán Eratia… – comencé cuando me encontré con él.

– No soy el capitán del barco – aclaró. – Sólo el navegante.

– Entiendo… ¿Entonces el Capitán no ha venido con ustedes?

– Es una historia demasiado larga – contestó. – A efectos prácticos, yo me hago cargo del _Zafiro_.

– Pues tengo malas noticias…

– ¿Malas noticias?

– La quilla está demasiado dañada – expliqué. – Hay una grieta demasiado grande en la parte baja… Probablemente se ha ido abriendo con el tiempo.

– ¿No hay nada que hacer?

– Con la quilla así… – suspiré. – Es como construir un barco nuevo. Así que…

– Senka me mata… – murmuró por lo bajo.

– ¿Perdón?

– Nada… sólo… Sólo pensaba en alto – reaccionó. – ¿Está seguro?

– Sí – asentí. – Pero si quiere puedo llamar a Bettum… mi jefe.

– Si hace el favor…

– Sígame – le indiqué, acompañando mis palabras de un movimiento con la mano y comenzando a caminar hacia la oficina. – Seguramente le diga lo mismo que yo, pero ya sabe…

– ¿Cuatro ojos ven más que dos?

– Iba a decir que la experiencia es un grado – sonreí. – Pero… eso mismo. Espere aquí.

Llamé a la puerta del despacho y Nora me invitó a pasar. Allí seguían los responsables del crucero, negociando los últimos flecos con la gerente del astillero. No solían tardar tanto, pero lo inusual de las circunstancias les habría obligado a ser más minuciosos que de costumbre.

– ¡Ah, Rido! – me saludó Nora, como si estuviera aliviada por verme. – ¿Tenéis el informe de la reparación del crucero?

– ¿Informe? Se encarga Bettum… ¿sabes dónde está?

– Estará en su despacho…

– Miraré allí. Toma – dije, pasándole la carpetilla que llevaba en mi mano. – Este es el mío, pero aún no es definitivo.

– ¿Mal?

– Peor… Voy a pedirle al viejo que eche un vistazo por si él ve algo que se me haya pasado por alto – me encogí de hombros. – Si me disculpan, caballeros…

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí cuando salí de allí. Seguido por Eratia, me dirigí hacia la mesa de trabajo de Bettum y allí estaba él, dormitando, con el informe del crucero terminado a su lado y un montón de planos esparcidos por encima de la mesa. Me fijé en ellos y pude descubrir que todos hacían referencia a _La Joya_, aunque diferían un poco de su aspecto actual. Meneando la cabeza, cogí el informe.

– ¡Pimfry!

Aquel grito sirvió tanto para atraer la atención del aprendiz como para despertar a Bettum, que gruñó mientras se desperezaba. Encomendé al chaval la misión de hacerle llegar los papeles a su hermana y esperé a que el viejo dejara de protestar por haberlo despertado para ponerlo al día de la situación.

– Puede que cause mala impresión, – dije en tono burlón – pero este viejo dormilón es el mejor carpintero de barcos del Grand Line, Maese Eratia. Bettum sabrá qué se puede hacer con su barco.

– ¿No dijiste que te encargabas tú?

– No hay mucho de lo que encargarse – murmuré.

– Necesito repararlo… Si no…

– Esa… Senka… le matará – terminé.

– Algo parecido.

– Quiere ver si tú encuentras la forma de repararlo, porque a mí no se me ocurre.

– Está… bien – bostezó.

Los tres recorrimos el camino de vuelta hasta el dique seco. Una vez allí, Bettum pasó a inspeccionar el navío bajo la atenta mirada del navegante. Tardó poco en regresar y, por su expresión, supe que había llegado a la misma conclusión. Si el _Zafiro de las Olas_ se lanzaba otra vez al mar, las probabilidades de una catástrofe eran enormes.

– Rido tenía razón – murmuró. – Lo siento pero… no hay nada que hacer.

– ¿Ni siquiera para el mejor carpintero del Grand Line?

– Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo… – meneó la cabeza. – Si quiere podemos ponernos a trabajar en el diseño del nuevo barco.

– Vaya, vaya… Así que ni siquiera tú puedes hacer nada.

Acompañados por Pimfry, cuyo rostro parecía pedir perdón a todos los allí presentes, acababan de ingresar al dique seco los tres acompañantes del barco. La cara de Bettum parecía un poema al verlos, quizás porque uno de ellos iba vestido como un capitán de la Marina. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaron más, me di cuenta de que aquel no era el único motivo de sorpresa. Uno de los tripulantes era un Sombrero de Paja.

Había visto su rostro mil y una veces en libros, en viejos carteles de recompensa y labrado en la madera del castillo de popa de _La Joya_. Era Nico Robin, el Demonio de Ohara, la famosísima historiadora que había sido perseguida como una criminal por su habilidad para leer Phoneglyphos, aquellas extrañas y antiquísimas piedras grabadas que, según decían, contenían un magnífico a la par que aterrador secreto.

– Me estaba acordando del _Merry_… – murmuró con una mirada nostálgica. – Incluso la forma que tenía Eratia de arreglarlo… Era como Ussopp… ¿Sabes?

– ¿Cómo Ussopp? ¿El Capitán Ussopp de los libros? – preguntó extasiado Pimfry.

– El mismo – sonrió Robin.

Parecía como si la historia nos persiguiera. De repente, en nuestra conversación, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo habían surgido los últimos grandes héroes de la era dorada de la piratería, aquellos cuya efigie había sido labrada en _La Joya_. Se trataba sin duda de una ocasión muy especial.

Pero lo que más me intrigaba y me sorprendía de todo era la familiaridad con la que la recién llegada trataba al viejo Bettum, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Ya cuando nos hicimos con el barco que Iceburg había construido para los Sombrero de Paja, había insinuado que él había conocido a la mítica tripulación. Pero aún así…

– Si hay que deshacerse del barco y hacer uno nuevo – murmuró Eratia, que parecía ajeno a todo – me gustaría conservar el mascarón. Es… algo personal.

– Eso es mucho trabajo – objeté. – Desmontarlo, acoplarlo a una nueva quilla…

– Pero es posible, ¿no?

– Y muy caro.

– ¿Y si hicieras con el _Zafiro_ lo mismo que con el _Merry_? – propuso Nico.

Todos miramos extrañados a la mujer, morena, alta, con una mirada penetrante y una desconcertante sonrisa en los labios, grabada casi de forma perenne. Miraba fijamente a Bettum mientras yo no podía dejar de preguntarme qué clase de lazos unían a los dos.

– ¿El _Merry_? – preguntó Pimfry.

– ¿_Going Merry_? – completé.

– El primer barco de los Sombrero de Paja – aclaró Bettum.

– No te supondría ningún problema, – sonrió misteriosa Nico Robin, sin dejar de mirar al maestro carpintero – ¿verdad, Franky?


	4. En busca de aclaraciones

Akano 01 - Preludio

**Parte de trabajo 04****: **_**En busca de Aclaraciones**_

– No te supondría ningún problema, – sonrió misteriosa Nico Robin, sin dejar de mirar al maestro carpintero – ¿verdad, Franky?

Inmediatamente todos nos volvimos hacia el viejo carpintero. ¿Había dicho "Franky"? ¿"Franky el Cyborg"? ¿El carpintero de los Sombrero de Paja? ¿El discípulo de Tom y "hermano" de Iceberg? ¿Bettum era "ese" Franky? Nuestras miradas paseaban constantemente de uno

–¿Fran… ky? Es... Esto es demasiado confuso... – acerté a balbucear. – ¿Entonces... eso de que...?

– ¿Y dónde quedó ese "Súper" que tanto te caracterizaba? – me interrumpió Robin.

– Desapareció cuando Sombrero de Paja se entregó ante la justicia.

La expresión de Franky se debatía entre la melancolía, la nostalgia y el alivio. Por un momento podía dejar de fingir ser otra persona pero por otra parte parecía como si le doliese renunciar a la tan trabajada doble identidad que había mantenido como una pantalla que aún a sus más allegados nos impedía vislumbrar a su verdadero yo.

– S... supongo que tendrán demasiado de que hablar, ¿verdad, Robin?

Eratia, como todo los demás, no semejaba saber cómo reaccionar. Pimfry, los otros dos acompañantes e incluso Nora, que acababa de aparecer en aquel preciso instante, se debatían en los mismos términos. Nadie parecía saber qué hacer o qué decir y, por lo tanto, nadie hacía nada. Como era de esperar, sólo la que había iniciado aquello demostraba calma, con su media sonrisa perenne dibujada en los labios.

– ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Esta es una reunión de antiguos piratas? – insinuó Rentarou, así se llamaba el pirata uniformado como un antiguo Capitán de la Marina.

Precisamente fue la indumentaria de aquel hombre la que hizo que Bet… Franky interpretara aquello como una amenaza. En una reacción que no habría previsto nunca en él, aunque en lo excepcional de la situación todo parecía tener cierta lógica, lo agarró de su ropa y lo sacudió violentamente mientras Pimfry y yo nos abalanzamos sobre él para tratar de separarlos.

– Un infiltrado del Gobierno, ¿no? – preguntó.

– ¿Pero de qué carajos está hablando? – respondió su adversario.

El supuesto marine se llevó un buen golpe en la espalda cuando Franky, en un ataque de ira y nerviosismo, lo lanzó como si se tratara de un juguete hacia una de las paredes del dique donde nos encontrábamos. Luego, el maestro carpintero se giró hacia los demás.

– Por cierto, ¿quién es el otro tripulante que os acompañaba? – le dijo a Robin. – Según el informe que me dieron, eran cuatro.

– Es al que acabas de golpear – sonreía cínicamente la antigua Sombrero de Paja.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y por qué no me lo dijisteis!?

– Esto... intentamos decirle, Señor – dijo la otra tripulante.

Se trataba de una joven un poco más alta que la media, con una melena entre castaña y rubia que caía sobre sus hombros. Vestía ropas amplias y no lograba borrar de su rostro el gesto de confusión que, como nos había ocurrido a todos, se había apoderado de ella instantes antes. Su nombre era Seastone, un nombre que se ajustaba exquisitamente bien a sus extrañas capacidades, que no tardaría demasiado en conocer.

– Vaya que esto es un grave...

Franky no pudo concluir su disculpa, porque el agredido le embistió en aquel preciso instante por la espalda y lo derribó. El pirata "camuflado" parecía fuera de sí y el maestro carpintero destilaba rabia en aquel momento. Algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder y entrar en razón.

– Por favor, Jefe, déjalo – traté de detenerlo.

– Rentarou, deja de pelear – correspondió Eratia hacia su compañero. – Nos vas a meter en problemas.

Pero no parecían querer escuchar. Si queríamos evitar la pelea había que tomar medidas drásticas, o eso al menos debió pensar Nico Robin, que no dudó un solo instante en dejar inconscientes a los dos implicados y obligarlos a dirimir sus diferencias más adelante. Vendados e inmovilizados, se aclaró la confusión y pudimos pasar al tema importante del día.

– No podrá navegar nunca más.

Aquella frase de Eratia fue la única explicación que el navegante dio a sus compañeros acerca del estado de _El Zafiro de las Olas_, aunque fueron suficientes. Excepto por Robin, los rostros de los demás miembros de la tripulación eran un poema, aunque por su reacción juraría que su apego al barco no era tan grande como el que había visto en otras tripulaciones.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Seastone.

–Así es – intervine, asintiendo. – Si intentáis salir al mar nuevamente con este barco… los resultados podrían ser catastróficos – meneé la cabeza. – En realidad es un milagro que hayáis llegado hasta aquí…

– ¿Entonces...? – preguntó Rentarou.

– No será lo mismo conseguir un nuevo barco pero es la única opción que tenemos – resolvió Eratia.

– ¿Quieres decir que vais a pedir la fabricación de un nuevo barco? – terció Franky, frotándose internamente las manos ante la perspectiva.

– Adelante – sonrió Eratia. – Senka me va a matar… pero tendrá un barco.

– Perfecto, podemos hacerle unas ligeras modificaciones al viejo barco como un recuerdo y tener otro con el que podréis salir al mar. Pero antes… los nombres. Veamos... – dijo mientras cogía la carpeta de las recompensas que le tendía Nora. – Tu nombre era Eratia… El tuyo, señorita, es…

– Seastone.

– ¿Y el de usted, señor Capitán?

– Re.. Rentarou Satsuma – Se identificó el ex-marine, no muy confiado.

– Veamos... – repitió, pasando hojas. – Eratia... 237 millones de Berries... El siguiente... Rentarou Satsuma... 42 millones... Seastone... no la encuentro por ningún lado... No, parece que no hay recompensa – cerró la carpeta. – En total son 279 millones de berries, nada mal, nada mal. Pura rutina. No penséis que os vamos a entregar a la Marina, a menos que causéis destrozos o intentéis iros sin pagar, claro.

– Eso ya se lo había explicado yo… – intervine por lo bajo. – Si me hubieras preguntado… Está todo aquí…

– ¿Cuánto va a ser? – consultó Eratia.

– A ver... Construcción de barco nuevo, incluye la madera, algunas herramientas más y mano de obra, unas modificaciones al _Zafiro_ y adaptación del mascarón... La madera ha estado bastante cara estos días…

Como siempre, Bettum hacía las cuentas con su lápiz sobre el aire, como si viera los números dibujados en el espacio delante de él. Era una manía muy curiosa y simpática que parecía inútil pero a él le servía para entenderse. De hecho, cuando lo hacía directamente, de memoria, tardaba infinitamente más tiempo.

– Todo eso saldría en total 150 millones de Berries, – concluyó – pero al ser amigos de Robin os haré un enorme descuento. Dejémoslo en 95 millones.

– Mierda – protestó el navegante. – No tenemos esa cantidad. Aún prescindiendo del dinero para reservas, no juntaríamos esa cantidad.

– Pueden pagar lo que tengan ahora y cuando los carpinteros terminen nos pagan el restante – sugirió Nora.

– Está bien, supongo que podremos juntar el restante para entonces – asintió Eratia. – ¿Cuánto podría tardarse?

– Dos semanas… como mucho – afirmó Franky. – Tres días para diseñar el nuevo barco y el resto en construirlo y probarlo.

– ¿¡Dos semanas!? – se sorprendió Rentarou. – ¿¡No cree que eso es poco tiempo!?

– ¿Para conseguir el dinero?

– No, decía para terminar todos los trabajos.

– No os preocupéis – rió el Jefe. – Tenemos excelentes carpinteros y en ese tiempo el barco estará listo.

– Sí, ya, claro… – resoplé, mientras veía como se alejaban nuestros nuevos clientes. – Dos semanas para construir un barco nuevo y con el crucero aquí y todo el papeleo que eso conlleva no sé yo si eso…

– Será posible – asintió Franky, convencido. – ¿No vas a decir nada?

– ¿Me contarías algo?

– Supongo que tendrás que esperar al momento adecuado…

– Pues entonces en el momento adecuado ya me lo contarás – repliqué cortante. – Mientras tanto… paso de peleas contigo, viejo.

– Franky… ¿podría hablar un momento contigo? – nos interrumpió Robin, mirando hacia mí en lugar de al destinatario de sus palabras. – ¿Crees que…?

– Yo os dejo – me disculpé, captando la indirecta y ahogando el final de su frase. – Tendréis bastante de lo que hablar…

– Quédate – indicó mi maestro.

– ¿Seguro?

– No vamos a tratar temas personales – explicó Franky. – Ella nunca lo haría… Así que será algo relacionado con el barco así que…

– Así que me quedo – concluí yo.

– ¿Crees que podríamos llegar a un arreglo?

– Los materiales tienen su precio y mis chicos no comen aire, Nico – argumentó el jefe, anticipándose a lo que iba a solicitar su amiga.

– Pero las tormentas seguro que os están beneficiando económicamente.

– Y cada día navegan menos barcos por su culpa – tercié. – Muchos marineros están esperando en puerto a ver si se calma todo esto… Si es que eso llega a ocurrir…

– No puedo hacerte una rebaja, Nico – sentenció el carpintero. – Si os la hiciera a vosotros…

– Hagamos una cosa – dije.

Los ojos de los dos veteranos piratas se posaron en mí. De repente, sentí como todo el peso de la historia bajaba sobre mis hombros. ¡Estaba conversando con dos Sombrero de Paja! Y no sólo eso… Una era la grandísima Nico Robin, la historiadora más grande de la última generación, y el otro era Franky el Cyborg, el mejor carpintero de todo el Grand Line, el discípulo de Tom.

– ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? – rió Robin.

– Por… por lo que he… podido ver…

– ¡Espabila! – me arengó Bettum, golpeándome en la espalda.

– Eratia tiene conocimientos de carpintería – continué, doliéndome del dorso. – Podríamos contratarle… y al ex-marine también. Eso reduciría el coste de la mano de obra, le daríamos descanso a los aprendices y os abarataría el precio del barco.

– ¡Perfecto!

– No sé yo… – me contradijo Franky, vuelto hacia los otros tres tripulantes, que estaban reunidos al otro lado del dique. – ¿Cuánto dinero les falta?

– Juraría que algunos millones…

– "Algunos millones" es una cifra muy mala – protestó el maestro, mirando a los ojos a Robin. – ¿Tú qué dices, muchacho?

– Merecen tener un barco – sentencié. – Y, sinceramente, ahora mismo podemos permitirnos rebajar un poco el precio… aunque Nora preferiría ahorrar para cuando empiecen las vacas flacas.

– Está bien – resopló él. – Iré a decírselo… Tú… – me susurró inaudiblemente al oído – no se te ocurra decirle nada de _La Joya_.

Un tensísimo e intensísimo silencio inundó el espacio a mi alrededor cuando mi maestro se dirigió hacia el grupo donde se encontraba Eratia con el resto de sus compañeros y me dejó solo con Robin. Había leído mucho sobre ella y, por descontado, tenía millones de preguntas que hacerle. Pero no sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía si debía decir algo.

– ¿Qué te parece si me enseñas todo esto?

– S… Sí.

Le enseñé todas las instalaciones, evitando en todo momento dirigirnos al dique seco donde custodiábamos el barco que realmente pertenecía a su tripulación, aunque nunca hubieran navegado sobre él. Ella caminaba en silencio junto a mí, sin alterar ni siquiera un ápice su expresión hasta que al final hizo una única pregunta, la pregunta que más temía.

– ¿Qué te dijo Franky al oído? – dijo, con una sonrisa entre lo caprichoso y lo provocativo.

– Que si algo salía mal en esto yo lo pagaría – respondí, ciñéndome al guión que había preparado en mi mente por si aquella situación se producía.

– Ya veo…

Una semana y media después, el trabajo en el nuevo barco estaba ya casi terminado. Habíamos avanzado a una velocidad increíble y los dos nuevos reclutas se habían comportado como unos excelentes carpinteros. Bajo mi supervisión y siguiendo el diseño de Franky, habíamos ido construyendo un barco bastante revolucionario en su aspecto, pero que, al parecer, incorporaba algunos sistemas que ya habían instalado en el _Thousand Sunny_, el barco de los Sombrero de Paja.

Entre esos sistemas estaba un pequeño bote auxiliar que se camuflaba en una de las bodegas del barco, de apertura mecánica, y cuyo mascarón de proa no era otro que el del _Zafiro de las Olas_. Era a eso a lo que se había referido Robin al hablar del _Going Merry_, según pude averiguar más tarde. De su diseño y construcción se había encargado el mismísimo maestro carpintero, que ahora se afanaba en la confección de un llamativo mascarón para el nuevo bajel que llevaría un temible dragón, una Gran Sierpe, coronando su figura.

Hacía ya varios días que los miembros del crucero se habían marchado y todo había vuelto a la normalidad en Relthar. Nora había hecho buenas migas con las dos mujeres que habían venido acompañando a Eratia y pasaban bastante tiempo juntas mientras los demás trabajábamos para poder cumplir nuestro compromiso. Íbamos, a pesar de mis expectativas iniciales, a ser capaces de completar el plazo.

Aquel día por la tarde la sirena que alertaba de un nuevo barco acercándose a nuestra querida isla volvió a sonar. Nuevos clientes, más trabajo… Afortunadamente seguramente podríamos demorarlo hasta terminar por completo el trabajo con el que estamos. Aunque no se podía desatender a unos clientes. En los tiempos que vivíamos eran como oro y nosotros no éramos Water 7.

Pero en aquel momento no preveíamos lo que nos venía encima. Dos minutos después, vimos a Nora correr hacia nosotros pálida como la nieve y respirando apresuradamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

– ¡La Marina! –gritó asustada. – ¡Es un barco de la Marina!


	5. La Marina

Akano 01 - Preludio

**Parte de trabajo 05****: **_**La Marina**_

– ¿Qué diablos hará la Marina aquí? – mascullé.

– Yo me encargo… – se anticipó Franky.

– Y una mierda – lo aparté de un empujón. – ¿Te recuerdo quién eres? Iré yo…

– ¿Cómo te…?

– Tú vete – insistí. – Y lo mismo vosotros dos – miré a Eratia y Rentarou. – No creo que os convenga que os vean por aquí.

Salí del dique seco donde habíamos iniciado la construcción del barco seguido de Pimfry y nos topamos de frente con Nora, que aún seguía gritando y corriendo como si la llevara el diablo. Se paró y resopló violentamente frente a nosotros mientras se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

– Tranquila – le dije. – Tú… avisa a las chicas.

Esperamos diez minutos frente al muelle principal del astillero hasta que, al fin, el gran buque de la Marina atracó. Era grande y estaba ostentosamente decorado, símbolo de que su gobernante no era precisamente alguien de escasa graduación. Al fin, desembarcaron tres hombres que avanzaron lentamente por el muelle.

El del medio, que debía ser el líder de la tripulación, lucía un uniforme muy similar al de Rentarou, aunque en mucho mejor estado. Deduje por ello, según las historias que contaba el compañero de Eratia, que se trataba de todo un Capitán de la Marina, uno de los escalafones más altos de la jerarquía de la milicia que, al menos eso se suponía, debía defendernos de los sangrientos criminales que poblaban las aguas de los siete mares.

Bajo aquel uniforme se alzaba un hombre de apariencia endeble, con ojos saltones y nariz puntiaguda, que parecía más un pájaro que un ser humano. Su barba, exquisitamente recortada, perfilaba unos labios finos y más pálidos de lo normal. Completaban el cuadro dos gafas redondas que pendían de la punta de su afilada nariz.

Uno de sus dos acompañantes era un hombre muy alto y un pelo de esos tan oscuros que sus reflejos parecen azulados. Aferraba firmemente una espada, dando a entender que no dudaría en usarla si llegara el caso. Esperaba que no fuera así y, por la expresión de Pimfry, él tampoco quería meterse en líos.

El otro de los matones que flanqueaban al Capitán era tan ancho como dos hombres juntos. Su camisa, sin mangas, dejaba al descubierto dos enormes brazos, tan gruesos como los anormales brazos que lucía mi jefe. Por otra parte, tenía pinta de ser el típico forzudo sin pocas luces, la perfecta herramienta para usar como protección: fácil de manipular a la vez que contundente.

– ¿Por qué están aquí? – preguntó amedrentado el joven aprendiz.

– Este día tenía que llegar tarde o temprano – suspiré con resignación. – Pero no han escogido el momento más oportuno…

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A que llevamos reparando barcos de piratas y mafiosos muchos años… Algún día tenían que aparecer los hombres de blanco.

– Ah… ya…

– Déjame a mí – sonreí, tratando de tranquilizarle. – ¡Buenos días, Capitán! – saludé respetuosamente cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. – ¿En qué puedo servirle?

– Soy el Capitán Louaks de la base militar de… – me miró indiferente. – Bah… No perdamos el tiempo con chusma… ¿Dónde está el jefe… Bettum?

– ¿Bettum? No está – contesté. – Hace una semana partió hacia Water 7 en busca de… Dejémoslo – me interrumpí. – No quiere perder el tiempo con detalles, ¿verdad? Me llamo Rido – tendí la mano. – Soy el segundo al mando en el astillero así que… ahora mismo… debo ser la persona con la que debe tratar, Capitán.

Sostuve su mirada dispuesto a no darme por vencido. El astillero era mi hogar, mi vida y Franky aún me debía muchas explicaciones así que debía protegerlos a ambos, a nuestro taller y a su identidad. Una palabra inoportuna, una mirada fuera de sitio… cualquier cosa podía agravar una delicada situación.

– ¿A qué os dedicáis aquí?

– A construir, reparar y desguazar barcos – contesté.

– ¿Barcos piratas?

– Que yo sepa… barcos de pesca, mercantes y algún que otro crucero turístico – enumeré, tratando de parecer despreocupado. – ¿Por qué?

– Entonces no le importará que mis hombres echen un vistazo por aquí, ¿verdad?

Antes siquiera de que pudiera procesar sus palabras sus matones ya se habían comenzado a mover por todo el local curioseando y tratando de encontrar indicios de nuestras supuestas actividades criminales mientras yo sólo podía rogar a Dios que Nora hubiera sabido ocultar todas esas pruebas que nos relacionaban con piratas y otras gentes de mala reputación.

– Bonita arma – indicó con un tono mezquino el Capitán Louaks, refiriéndose a mi martillo-hacha, que llevaba sujeto a la espalda mediante unas correas.

– No es un arma… – alegué. – Es un instrumento de trabajo.

– Sí… ya… como mi espada – rezongó. – La cuestión es… ¿de dónde lo ha sacado?

– Es un regalo de un viejo amigo.

– ¿Un cliente, quizás? Digamos… ¿un pirata?

– Encuentren lo que encuentren el veredicto será el mismo, ¿verdad? – pregunté, mirándole a los ojos.

Él no respondió. No debía merecerle la pena discutir con un supuesto criminal como yo. Uno de los dos esbirros, el más gordo, estaba discutiendo con nuestra gerente en su despacho. Por lo que podía entender de los gritos ahogados por la pared de madera, trataba de ver todos los expedientes de los barcos que habíamos reparado en el último año. No encontrarían nada incriminatorio, sólo muchos barcos mercantes a cargo de hombres totalmente inocentes… o eso esperaba.

El otro, el más alto, se había acercado al pequeño taller de diseño en el que Bettum solía pasar el tiempo y estaba rebuscando en sus diseños. Se paró especialmente en unos que había guardados dentro de un gran portafolios negro. Tras observarlos se acercó al grupo en el que nos encontrábamos Pimfry, el Capitán Louaks y yo y se los entregó a su superior. Éste los miró y luego me los enseñó desafiante.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Diseños para un barco – contesté.

– Pero esto no parece un buque mercante ni uno de pesca… – alegó.

– A mí me parece un barco pirata, jefe – intervino su secuaz.

– A mí también, Teniente Arakeist – sentenció Louaks. – Pero seguro que aquí… este, tiene una buena explicación.

– No los había visto en la vida – expliqué. – Bettum trabajó en la Galley-La siendo joven. Puede que…

– ¡Contacta con el Capitán Nezumi de Water 7! – ordenó al gordo, que seguía discutiendo con Nora en el despacho. – ¡Que compruebe si un tal Bettum trabajó para la Galley-La!

Un par de minutos después, bajó el otro de los esbirros con una expresión bastante abochornada. Le susurró unas palabras al oído a su superior y este se puso rojo como un tomate. Sus ojos parecían aún más saltones. De un salto comenzó a andar hacia el despacho mientras juraba en todos los idiomas posibles contra

– ¡Darme órdenes a mí! ¡Esa rata de alcantarilla! ¡Debería volver al mar de mierda de donde salió y dejar el Grand Line!

Como quien ve una obra de teatro, los cuatro que allí estábamos observamos al Capitán gesticular ostensiblemente a través de la ventana del despacho. Los gritos llegaban hasta nosotros como si estuviéramos hablando cara a cara. Era una discusión acalorada en la que los dos pretendían imponerse sobre su rival alegando un superior status moral. Al final, la discusión se zanjó cuando el Capitán Louaks golpeó violentamente el Den Den Mushi y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

– ¡Maldita rata asquerosa! – mascullaba entre dientes. – ¡Teniente! ¡Lleve todos esos documentos al…!

– ¡Yarius! – gritó una voz de mujer. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por la puerta lateral del astillero acababa de aparecer una mujer joven, morena y más alta de lo normal. Su piel morena contrastaba con sus ojos azulados, igual que los reflejos de su pelo, que iba recogido en dos grandes moños sujetos con lo que parecían cuchillas. "Un instrumento muy extraño para peinarse", pensé.

La cuestión es que la cara de la chica me sonaba bastante. No lograba ubicarla exactamente, pero juraría que trabajaba en el crucero, pero ¿qué hacía aquí? Su barco había zarpado hacía casi dos semanas. ¿Por qué estaba aún en Relthar entonces?

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó con sorpresa el Teniente. – ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

– Yo pregunté primero.

– Yo tengo una espada – alegó su hermano.

– Como si eso me importara… – dijo la joven sin arredrarse mientras deshacía su peinado.

Súbitamente un movimiento de la espada del Teniente le causó un corte en la mejilla derecha a su contrincante. Inmediatamente, con una patada, ella lo separó de sí y le miro, retándolo. Él le sostenía la mirada imperturbable, hasta que al fin una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– No sé quién eres… pero perteneces al Clan… – susurró, mientras le apuntaba con el filo de su arma. – Así que tu destino está sellado desde el momento en que te vi.

– No quería tener que utilizar esto contra ti pero… – ¡Estilo de la Luna Triste! ¡Byakko no Hane!

Sus dos cuchillos giraban en sus manos hasta que su silueta parecía un todo continuo, como un disco. Se lanzó decidida hacia su rival, dispuesta a descargar el golpe con todas sus fuerzas, pero la espada del Teniente se interpuso enseguida, deteniendo al instante el movimiento de las armas de Mei-Lian. De un empujón la derribó, con la mala suerte de que la chica se golpeó la cabeza contra al suelo al caer, quedando un tanto desorientada.

– ¿Con que esas tenemos? – seguía sonriendo Yarius Arakeist. – ¡Estilo de la Luna Triste!

Al igual que había sucedido con las armas de la joven, su espada giraba ahora a toda velocidad. Estaba decidido a ir a por todas sin importarle las consecuencias o, al menos, esa era la impresión que daba. Aún mareada por el golpe, parecía que la recién llegada no podría defenderse y lo que, quizás en un principio podría ser un golpe que pudiera eludir, podría convertirse en una herida fatal.

– Pimfry, corre – le dije a mi amigo antes de actuar.

Rápidamente descolgué de la correa el hacha-martillo y me abalancé sobre el Teniente, propinándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho con la parte plana. Conseguí mi objetivo: desequilibré al espadachín y evité que atacara a la joven.

– Lo siento – murmuré. – Ese golpe no tenía un nombre espectacular… pero podría hundirte igualmente alguna costilla.

Inmediatamente la espada del Capitán se posó sobre mi cuello, mientras su subordinado se levantaba, llevándose la mano al pecho.

– Has agredido a un Teniente de la Marina – anunció, desafiante. – ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? ¡Sargento O'Neill! ¡Llévese a este hombre al barco! ¡Lo juzgaremos en la base! Si es que llega a ella… – se rió, acercándose a mi cara. – ¿Sabe? Los accidentes en la mar ocurren muy a menudo…

Traté de zafarme de la presa del gorila, pero aunque lo lograra, el espadachín parecía listo para darme mi merecido en respuesta al martillazo que había recibido en el pecho. Si por alguna razón se me ocurría montarla gorda, ellos no se iban a cortar ni un solo pelo.

– ¡Eratia! – gritó entonces la chica.

– ¡¿Eratia?! – se giró hacia ella el Capitán. – ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

– ¿Está aquí? ¿Ese cabrón está aquí?

– ¿Lo conoce, Teniente?

– Eratia, el Navegante – respondió. – De la tripulación de mi hermano… Su cabeza vale doscientos treinta y siete millones de Berries.

– Vaya, vaya… ya lo estoy viendo… Comodoro Louaks… – murmuró entusiasmado. – Vinimos aquí para una misión de vigilancia de rutina y mira…

– ¡Eratia! – volvió a chillar desesperada Mei-Lian.

– ¡Busca a ese tal Eratia!

– No creo que haga falta – resonó entonces la voz del navegante. – Estoy aquí.


	6. The house's on fire

Akano 01 - Preludio

**Parte de trabajo 06****: **_**The house's on fire**_

– ¡Busca a ese tal Eratia!

– No creo que haga falta – resonó entonces la voz del navegante. – Estoy aquí.

Casi como salido de la nada, olvidando la orden que le había dado hacía escasos minutos, había aparecido Eratia, portando un espadón que llevaba apoyado ahora sobre un hombro. Miraba decidido al Capitán, pero enseguida su atención se volvió hacia el Teniente Arakeist. Gracias al momento de distracción que había generado su llegada, logré escapar de la presa del grandullón dándole un codazo en la boca del estómago y dejándolo sin respiración unos instantes.

– ¿No te había dicho que…?

– Déjame – me interrumpió. – Creo que la diplomacia ha fallado, ¿verdad?

– Eso parece – murmuré, frotando el mango de mi martillo. – En fin… ¿Qué hacemos?

– Mei-Lian se va. Este es mío… – indicó el navegante, señalando con la mano a Arakeist. – Y… tú haz lo que quieras.

"Lo que quiera", como si quedaran muchas opciones. La única elección que me quedaba era luchar y no es que precisamente fuera un combatiente experimentado más que en viejas peleas de bar. No sólo había estado involucrado directamente, sino que algunas veces me había visto obligado a intervenir para interrumpirlas bien por proteger al pequeño Pimfry, bien por evitar daños en el astillero.

– Está bien… – resoplé. – ¡Pimfry! – llamé al aprendiz. – Llévate a esta chica de aquí… y poned a salvo _La Joya_.

– ¡Yo me…! – intentó protestar Mei-Lian, mientras un puñetazo de Eratia en el pecho del Teniente lo lanzaba varios metros más allá, inaugurando así el intercambio de golpes.

– Tú te vas – la corté. – Este es mi astillero y aquí mando yo.

– Eso será si te lo permitimos – fanfarroneó el Capitán, apuntándome con su espada.

– Que yo sepa, Jefe, usted no tiene ningún poder sobre mí en este astillero… – repuse. – Cierre la boca y váyase a la mierda… O si quiere le presento a mi amigo… Se llama "martillo" y a veces es un poco agresivo.

Cargué directamente hacia el líder de la embarcación de la Marina, pero el gorila volvió a interponerse en mi camino. De un manotazo me derribó contra una mesa de trabajo que había cerca y comenzó a andar decididamente hacia mí, con la intención de repetir tan elaborada estrategia. Aferré fuerte mi arma y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la levanté a toda velocidad propinándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.

Era un experto destrozando barcos, con una persona no sería mucho más difícil. Pero me equivoqué en mi previsión. Las personas son capaces de devolver los golpes, no así los barcos. Bueno… no así todos los barcos. El primer mamporro de aquella bestia que era el Sargento O'Neill me alcanzó de lleno en el pecho y fue más duro de lo que nunca me había atizado un borracho. Definitivamente, aquello no iba a ser fácil.

Mei-Lian seguía en el suelo, tendida, sin moverse y Pimfry, asustado, no se atrevía a acercarse mucho al lugar donde se estaba produciendo la batalla. Ella seguía mirando desafiante al espadachín. Parecía deseosa de combatir ella también, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

– ¿Pero queréis correr? – le dije, mientras esquivaba un nuevo manotazo.

Mi martillo volvió a contactar con el pecho del Sargento a la vez que su puño volvía a hundirse en mi abdomen. Lo separé de mí con una patada en la rodilla que lo desequilibró el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera ganar distancia y preparar mi próximo ataque. Agarré una llave que había cerca y se la tiré, dándole en el hombro y generando la oportunidad perfecta para lanzarme nuevamente a por él.

Afortunadamente el gorila aquel no tenía muchas luces y su velocidad era inferior a la mía. Me dio tiempo a colarme en su guardia antes de que se repusiera del golpe y le aticé nuevamente en el mismo hombro con mi martillo. Un sonido sordo me indicó de una sorpresa inesperada: el impacto le había roto un brazo.

Aproveché el momento para respirar y para mirar de reojo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. Al fin Pimfry se había decidido a escapar junto a Mei-Lian, pues ya no estaban allí. Eratia estaba unos metros más allá con el Teniente Arakeist enzarzados en una batalla más que brutal. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre y rasguños y parecían haberse permitido un momento de respiro ante la mirada divertida del Capitán Louaks que contemplaba la escena apoyado en su espada como si fuera un bastón.

El haber bajado la guardia me costó recibir un descomunal golpe en la espalda. Como si no sintiera el dolor, O'Neill me había atizado con sus dos brazos juntos como si fuera una maza. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es mi cuerpo magullado sobre una mesa hecha añicos. Me costó levantarme y ver que la mitad de nuestro taller, la mitad de mi hogar, estaba en un estado lamentable.

– Rendíos y seremos compasivos – reía el Capitán con prepotencia. – Si no…

– ¿"Si no" qué?

– Fácil – se encogió de hombros. – Os reduciré a cenizas como pienso hacerlo con este sitio.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Me olvidé entonces del grandullón y me abalancé directamente sobre él, pero una vez más su subordinado se interpuso en mi camino ante las estruendosas carcajadas de su superior. Con una sola mano me frenó para darme un cabezazo que por poco me deja sin sentido.

– No tienes una sola oportunidad – continuó el líder de los Marines.

– Ya…

Aferré con todas mis fuerzas el martillo y descargué un fortísimo golpe que impactó de lleno sobre la cabeza de O'Neill. Al fin había acabado con él y ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo del taller. El siguiente oponente sería Louaks y no me iba a contener ni un solo segundo. Si pretendía acabar con los astilleros de Bettum, primero tendría pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Y no tenía ninguna intención de ponérselo fácil.

Planté mi bota en su pecho después de esquivar una estocada furtiva que iba dirigida directamente a mi rostro. Ciertamente airado, el Capitán observó mi huella dibujada sobre el blanco impecable de su casaca blanca mientras se levantaba del suelo.

– Así que quieres jugar, ¿eh? – dijo, torciendo la boca en una mueca realmente mezquino. – _En garde_, muchacho.

– ¿Jugar? – respondí con indignación. – ¡Yo no juego!

Volví a la carga, pero esta vez no tuve tanta suerte esquivando sus envites. Mi camiseta se desgarró a la altura de mis costillas y la sangre indicó la existencia de un corte no demasiado profundo, aunque sí lo suficiente como para que me incomodara moverme a partir de entonces. Sin embargo en el mismo lance había llevado mi martillo hacia sus costillas y el tampoco había salido tan bien parado.

– Así que el gusanito sabe defenderse…

Ahora fue él quien quiso tomar la iniciativa en el intercambio de golpes, pero con poca fortuna. Sin embargo, su espada se movía tan rápido que no era capaz de penetrar bajo su guardia para poder corresponder a sus ataques. Y lo peor de todo es que estaba consiguiendo arrinconarme contra la pared.

– ¡A la mierda! – grité, dando un empujón con todas mis fuerzas con el martillo, que en ese instante bloqueaba el arma del Capitán.

Louaks dio dos pasos hacia atrás trastabillado y traté de barrerle con una patada baja que evitó casi milagrosamente. Aún así, eso me permitió aliviar la presión lo suficiente como para abandonar la posición de clara desventaja en la que me encontraba. Ninguna de las estrategias que utilizaba contra él parecía funcionar así que decidí que era el momento de usar soluciones desesperadas.

No me apetecía nada tener que usar aquello contra un oficial de la Marina. Que le pusieran precio a mi cabeza, pasar a ser uno de aquellos personajes con su cara en los periódicos sobre una cantidad de dinero, no era una idea que me atrajera precisamente. Pero ya no tenía mucha opción. Al fin y al cabo ya me había metido en un buen lío.

Esta vez embestí con el filo del hacha por delante y me llevé conmigo un buen trozo de su casaca, aumentando así el enfado del oficial. Pero trató de controlar sus ánimos, consciente de que podría jugarle una mala pasada. Se sacudió el uniforme y me miró con esa media sonrisa de superioridad que parecía tener dibujada perennemente en su rostro.

– Así que un simple instrumento de trabajo…

– Bueno, digamos que estoy diversif… – me detuve. – ¡¿Pero se quiere callar?! Si quisiera hablar con usted, Capitán, lo haría encantado… Aunque no sería una conversación muy interesante.

Al fin parecía llevar algo de ventaja en nuestro enfrentamiento. Parecía que el hecho de que el atacara con el hacha en lugar con el martillo era suficiente para ponerlo en guardia y el temor le había hecho ser más conservador, algo de lo que logré aprovecharme para imponerme en un duelo que parecía que iba a tener un final claro y favorable para mí.

Después de varios lances en los que habíamos conseguido alcanzarnos mutuamente, aposté por lanzar una patada a la media vuelta directa a su rostro para derribarle. Hice blanco en su quijada y lo hice besar el polvo. Me situé sobre él y levanté mi hacha dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con aquello, pero de repente mis brazos estaban apresados en una especie de cristal que me impedía moverlos.

– ¡Llega tarde doctora!

– Yo nunca llego tarde – replicó una mujer, que debía ser la médico del barco.

En la puerta del taller había aparecido una atractiva mujer de media melena pelirroja. Sobre su nariz unas oscuras gafas cuadradas de diseño se superponían a sus profundos ojos verdes y se sumaban a un cuadro que se completaba con el blanco radiante del uniforme de los Tenientes de la Marina y una cinta del mismo color de sus cabellos y que llevaba atada al cuello.

– ¿Qué es todo este desastre? – comentó.

Pero el estallido de una pared de madera y Eratia volando a través de ella fue suficiente para distraer su atención hacia los dos combatientes que, sin que yo me diera cuenta por lo enfrascado que estaba en mi propia contienda, parecían haberse desplazado al dique más cercano, donde llevábamos a cabo la construcción del nuevo barco del navegante.

– Genial… – protesté. – El trabajo de un mes a la puta mierda…

Arakeist y Eratia se miraban fijamente. Por su apariencia física, parecía que aquel sería el golpe final y semejaba que ambos lo sabían por lo concentrados que parecían. El pirata lanzó a lo lejos los restos del espadón, que se había roto durante el combate. Entonces sus tatuajes comenzaron a refulgir con una luz azulada que poco a poco fue envolviendo su cuerpo.

– ¡Doctora! – gritó el Capitán. – ¡Atrape a ese hombre de una vez!

– No puedo, Señor – alegó ella. – Ese brillo…

Luego se detuvo, como si la respuesta no tuviera importancia, o quizás decidió que su superior, que no parecía ser una persona excesivamente inteligente, no haría caso de su razonamiento. Su mirada estaba fija en su compañero, el Teniente, que sostenía la espada en una mano y la vaina en la otra.

– ¡Estilo de la Luna Triste! – bramó. – ¡Tsuki no Hono!

– ¡Deep Blue Demon! – correspondió su rival.

Con un extraño movimiento con la vaina, consiguió prender la hoja de su espada para luego mandar un haz de llamaradas hacia Eratia. Justo en el mismo instante, el resplandor celeste que le rodeaba se fue convirtiendo también en unas llamaradas del color del mar que salieron disparadas contra su el marine. Ninguno de los dos ataques falló su blanco y ambos luchadores acabaron tendidos en el suelo. La lucha había terminado.

El navegante trataba inútilmente de ponerse en pie, pero parecía que el Teniente estaba inconsciente. Bajé la cabeza y no pude evitar que las lágrimas afloraran en mis ojos. Habíamos sido derrotados y ahora, las pretensiones maníacas de aquel fantoche ponían en peligro todo por lo que había vivido. Estaba seguro de que era muy capaz de prenderle fuego al astillero sin sentir ningún atisbo de remordimiento. Sólo esperaba que, al menos, la Joya y los demás pudieran haberse puesto a salvo.

– Aquí el Capitán – llamó por un Den Den Mushi. – Envíen a un pelotón.

A los pocos minutos, una treintena de hombres perfectamente ataviados con el uniforme de la Marina hicieron su entrada en el astillero y formaron de forma impecable delante de su Capitán, al que saludaron protocolariamente mientras con toda la calma del mundo les pasaba revista. Luego se atusó sus ropas y se puso en dirección al barco.

– Lleven al Sargento O'Neill y al Teniente Arakeist a la enfermería – ordenó mientras se alejaba – y encierren a esta escoria. Luego registren el local y préndanle fuego…

– ¡No!

– ¿Es necesario? – preguntó la médico extrañada.

– ¿Cuestionas mis órdenes, Estella? – se giró Louaks.

– No creo que realmente haga falta…

– ¿No cree? – contestó, lacónico. – No se le paga para creer, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

– Sí, Señor, – admitió – pero…

– No hay peros que valgan – sentenció. – Mujeres… – bufó al alejarse, provocando que la cara de la doctora se encendiera de rabia.

– Ya lo habéis oído – insistió ella, tragándose su orgullo. – Llevad a estos hombres al barco y… – se detuvo, como si no quisiera completar la orden. – Bueno, ya lo habéis oído.

– ¡No! – volví a chillar desesperado. – ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

– ¡Hacedlo! – repitió, antes de marcharse ella también.

Entre varios hombres cargaron a los tres heridos camino de la embarcación, mientras que a mí me condujeron, después de arrebatarme el arma, a punta de espada. Encabezaba la comitiva aquella doctora tan atractiva de nombre Estella. Atrás quedaban una veintena de hombres, cumpliendo las funestas órdenes de su Capitán.

Cuando el _Starsy_ comenzaba a alejarse del puerto, las llamas comenzaban a engullir ya los astilleros de Bettum. Ya no tenía hogar. Ahora era un criminal y mi vida, en el mejor de los casos, tenía ya un precio pactado por hombres que probablemente nunca me verían a lo largo de su vida. Definitivamente, aquel era el peor de mis días.


	7. Berserker

Akano 01 - Preludio

**Parte de trabajo 07****: **_**Berserker**_

Al segundo día de nuestro cautiverio, el calor se hacía asfixiante entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Pronto, al amanecer, dos soldados vinieron a llevarse a Eratia para una entrevista con aquel maldito Capitán y me dejaron solo en aquella celda incómoda, asándome con los rayos de sol y el aire caliente que entraban por el ventanuco y calentaban el espacio como si fuera un auténtico horno.

Busqué un lugar bajo el ventanuco y me senté, tratando de escapar lo más posible a la luz y a la flama. Terminé sacándome la camiseta y usándola cada poco para enjuagar el sudor que, cada vez más, a medida que avanzaba el día, afloraba sobre mi piel. Pero aquel era el menor de mis problemas.

Eratia había insistido todo el día anterior en pedirme disculpas. Unas disculpas que no eran necesarias en absoluto. Él no tenía la culpa en absoluto. Toda mi desgracia tenía un único causante, ese cabrón prepotente con cara de cuervo y casaca de Capitán de la Marina que gobernaba el barco que nos llevaba hacia un seguro cautiverio.

Mientras me regodeaba en mi propia miseria recordé la fantástica historia que mi nuevo compañero de desdichas me había contado el día anterior, después de que el Teniente Arakeist fuera a preguntarle por un tal Linkaín, que parecía que era su hermano, el que había compartido tripulación con Eratia como habían dejado escapar durante nuestra conversación en el astillero. ¿Sería así mi vida de ahora en adelante? Siempre huyendo, siempre escondiéndome… Sabía que trabajar casi al margen de la ley, como hacíamos en el astillero, siempre tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre aquella fina línea que separaba lo dudoso de lo ilegal, podría traerme problemas. Pero siempre había soñado que llegarían lo suficientemente tarde como para que me diera tiempo a escapar de ellos… o al menos para que no importaran tanto. Y ahora, con toda la vida por delante, me había convertido en un criminal.

De un salto, impulsado por la rabia que me invadía, me levanté y me acerqué a la reja que limitaba el espacio de nuestro calabozo. Me puse a mirarla, a examinar cada uno de los detalles. Al menos así mantenía mi cabeza ocupada en algo que no fuera alimentar mi propio rencor y mi propia autocompasión. Entonces me di cuenta de que uno de los barrotes estaba medio suelto. Si aplicaba la suficiente fuerza sería capaz de sacarlo de su sitio… aunque no serviría de mucho. Difícil de esconder, sería imposible utilizarlo como arma para sorprender al celador cuando se acercara y mi corpulencia, sumada al poco espacio que había entre cada uno de aquellos listones de acero no permitía que, aún deshaciéndome de uno, pudiera pasar entre ellos.

Llevaba horas dando vueltas por la habitación, escuchando de cuando en cuando gritos ahogados en la lejanía que hacían presentir lo peor, cuando hicieron volver a Eratia. Estaba despierto. Pero eso era lo único bueno que se podía decir de su situación en aquel preciso momento. Magullado, con el cuerpo lleno de cortes, apenas podía andar y los dos mismos soldados que lo habían llevado a aquella "entrevista" con el cerdo del Capitán Louaks, ahora lo tenía claro, en la sala de torturas lo traían a horcajadas y lo tiraron con desdén al interior de la celda.

– ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?! – les pregunté a voz en grito.

Pero su respuesta fue nula mientras se alejaban del lugar de nuestro confinamiento. Le repetí la pregunta, con la voz más calmada, a mi compañero a la vez que trataba de ponerlo en una posición más cómoda que aquella en la que le habían dejado los guardias. Sin embargo, apenas podía articular sonidos inteligibles. Se habían esmerado con él. Se habían llevado a un hombre y habían devuelto un despojo, casi un cadáver.

Me pasé observándolo y tratando de ayudarle las siguientes horas. Poco a poco fue mejorando, aunque estaba visiblemente debilitado y se movía con mucha dificultad. Aún así pudo explicarme que, como yo ya había supuesto, lo habían torturado. No quería forzarlo a hablar, necesitaba mucho descanso y ya habría tiempo de contármelo. Presentía que íbamos a pasar muchísimo tiempo juntos.

– Toma, dale esto – sonó la voz de la doctora a mi espalda que me tendía unas pastillas. – Son unos analgésicos. No servirán para mucho pero al menos le calmarán el dolor.

– ¿Y así podrán repetirlo? – pregunté con tono amenazante mientras me levantaba y me acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

– No sé qué quiere conseguir el Capitán con esto y si pudiera detenerlo lo haría – me respondió, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. – De hecho…

– Puede hacerlo, Teniente – le dije, presintiendo que podría sacar algún fruto de sus discrepancias. – Denúncielo, rebélese contra él. Seguro que los altos mandos le harán pagar por sus excesos…

– No estoy yo tan segura – musitó.

– Pues entonces abra esta puerta y se lo haré pagar yo mismo…

– ¿Y enfrentarnos a toda una tripulación de la Marina sin posibilidades de escapar? No complique más la situación – me advirtió. – Ahora mismo… aún puede albergar alguna esperanza de que su caso se resuelva favorablemente. No así el de… – miró con compasión y disgusto a Eratia. – Volveré dentro de un rato a ver cómo sigue.

Al amanecer del tercer día, el estado del navegante del Zafiro de las Olas seguía siendo bastante deprimente. La doctora había cumplido su promesa y había vuelto con más analgésicos a eso de la medianoche que ayudaron a mi nuevo amigo a pasar la noche de una forma, al menos, humana. Pudo descansar, pero los primeros rayos de un sol ardiente hacían que sus heridas escocieran aún más de lo que ya lo debían hacer de por sí.

Entonces regresó Estella, pero en su rostro había una expresión de urgencia y, quizás, de alivio y esperanza. Algo estaba ocurriendo que había hecho aflorar ese nuevo gesto en su cara. Abrió la puerta con febril celeridad y se dirigió al hueco de la pared. Asomó la cabeza y luego se giró hacia mí.

– Mira por el ventanuco – me indicó.

– ¡Es _La Joya_! – exclamé. – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

– ¿_La Joya_? ¿Conoces a sus tripulantes?

– Creo que ahora tenemos una oportunidad, doctora – asentí. – Comparados con Eratia o conmigo, los que van en ese bote son gigantes – exageré un poco. – Saldremos de aquí de todas todas.

No sólo lo decía a modo intimidatorio. Por un lado trataba de convencerla a ella. Había visto en sus ojos que se estaba debatiendo en una gran crisis en su lealtad hacia sus superiores y que había un algo más madurando en ella. Pero también trataba de convencerme a mí mismo. Franky, Nico Robin, Seastone y Rentarou eran huesos duros de roer y seguro que serían capaces de liberarnos. O eso esperaba al menos.

– De usted depende en qué bando quiere venir…

Ella me miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior para aliviar un poco la tensión. Luego giró su cabeza primero a Eratia y luego hacia el ventanuco, por donde se iba perfilando cada vez más la corona dorada del Rey de los Piratas y la perfecta silueta del barco. Al final, volvió a fijar su vista en mí y resopló, negando con la cabeza primero y luego, con los ojos cerrados, asintiendo.

– Está bien – dijo al fin. – Iré a por tu arma. Espera aquí.

– Tranquila – sonreí. – Nos vemos en cubierta.

– ¡Piratas! – se oyó un grito desde el exterior. – ¡Son piratas!

Le pegué una patada con todas mis fuerzas al barrote que había visto suelto y lo arranqué de cuajo. Lo tanteé para comprobar su solidez mientras lo recogía del suelo. Haría una buena arma. Podría abrirme paso fácilmente hacia la cubierta. Luego allí arriba ya sería otro cantar… Estarían preparándose para recibir el envite de aquel enorme barco que les perseguía y se habría agrupado la mayor parte de la tripulación. Al menos eso dictaban mis esquemas mentales.

– ¿Por dónde es?

– Por allí – señaló de frente.

Estella se alejó por un pasillo hacia mi izquierda mientras yo me echaba a los hombros a Eratia. No podía caminar aún con mucha soltura así que sería más rápido así. Aunque también sería más peligroso. Para una persona poco acostumbrada al combate como yo, cargar un peso en la espalda mientras trataba de moverme a toda velocidad blandiendo un arma más grande que yo y que nunca había usado era una temeridad. Pero estaba en mi territorio, un barco, y estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo.

Pocos soldados me encontré, como había supuesto, en mi camino hacia cielo descubierto. La gran envergadura de mi arma y su contundencia me permitían deshacerme de mis rivales a una distancia bastante segura que no ponía en riesgo la condición de mi compañero a mi espalda. Por ahora todo salía bien y la puerta estaba a nuestro alcance.

Pero al salir a la cubierta ya era otro cantar. _La Joya_ ya estaba encima del _Starsy_ por babor y todo el mundo estaba en guardia. Los mejores hombres de aquella tripulación estaban allí y era un espacio abierto, demasiado abierto para poder proteger eficientemente a Eratia. No había llegado tan lejos para nada, y el rostro del viejo Bettum abordando el barco de un salto me hizo confiar más en mí mismo.

– Tírame al agua – susurró Eratia a mi oído.

– ¡¿Pero cómo te voy a tirar al agua?! ¡¿Estás loco?! – contesté, mientras, aprovechándome de la cobertura que me brindaba el umbral, me deshacía de dos marineros más. – ¡No tienes fuerzas para nadar! ¡Y además es agua salada! ¡No quiero pensar en lo que te dolerá!

– Tú hazlo…

– ¡Pero…!

– Hazme caso – insistió. – Ábrete paso hacia estribor y tírame al agua.

Podría no tener fuerzas, pero al menos había pensado con rapidez. La mayor parte de los combatientes se habían acercado al costado de babor así que sería más fácil hacerse camino en la dirección que me había indicado. Aún no entendía qué pretendía, pero estaba seguro en sí mismo y, al fin y al cabo, debía saber lo que hacía. Él era el experto en este tipo de situaciones.

Como pude, fui apartando de mi camino a más y más soldados que se acercaban a nosotros para impedir que saltáramos por la borda. No fue una misión nada fácil y apunto estuve de perder el equilibrio y a Eratia, pero al fin llegué a la barandilla que separaba el firme terreno de la cubierta del vacío y, mucho más abajo, el mar.

– ¿Estás realmente seguro? – dije, dándome la vuelta hacia el centro del barco para defenderme de otros dos.

No respondió. Simplemente se descolgó y se dejó caer a las frías aguas que se crispaban bajo la quilla del barco. Me obligué a no mirar hacia atrás para comprobar el resultado de la hazaña de Eratia y a concentrarme en lo que tenía por delante. Los que sí se habían dado cuenta de nuestra aventura eran los marines y cada vez más venían a por nosotros, dividiendo la atención de toda la tripulación entre los que venían al abordaje y… yo.

Mordiscos, patadas, manotazos, puñetazos, cabezazos, barrotazos… cualquier estratagema era buena para sacarme de encima a los marineros que venían con cara de pocos amigos. Cuando era necesario y posible trataba de escabullirme y, de paso, provocar unas no habituales colisiones entre miembros del mismo bando. Esperaba que acercarme a mis compañeros me garantizaría una mayor seguridad.

Minutos después, Eratia aún no había aparecido, pero poco a poco habían ido desapareciendo muchos de los combatientes más débiles. El Capitán daba órdenes desde una posición más resguardada, donde estaba escoltado por su inseparable Teniente Arakeist, que lucía un aparatoso vendaje que asomaba por encima de su cuello.

– ¡Rido! – me llamó una voz femenina que, en un principio no logré distinguir entre el alboroto.

Me giré y descubrí a la doctora, que cargaba con mi martillo mientras se deshacía eficientemente de algunos de sus antiguos compañeros. Me lanzó el arma y la cogí al vuelo, salvándome por un pelo de cortarme con su filo. Inmediatamente, dejé caer el barrote que me había acompañado y comencé a martillear a todo cuanto marinero se interponía en mi camino.

– ¡¿Qué se cree que hace doctora?! – bramó el comandante de la nave.

– ¡Impartir justicia! – gritó ella. – ¡_Laser lens_!

Una lente se fraguó cerca del Capitán y un rayo de color rojo salió directo hacia el brazo del hasta entonces su superior. Pretendía continuar, pero le puse mi mano en su espalda y la desperté del medio éxtasis en el que estaba sumida. Se giró asustada y sorprendida, dispuesta a atacar al enemigo que la acababa de asaltar por la espalda, pero, al reconocerme, bajó la guardia.

– Está haciendo lo correcto – asentí. –Pero su jefe es mío, doctora.

O'Neill se abalanzó entonces hacia nosotros. Aquella mole de músculos sin cerebro embistió entonces contra Estella y contra mí, pero inmediatamente un puño enfundado en un guante se estrelló en su cara. Era el ex-Capitán Rentarou que, alerta, se había lanzado en nuestro auxilio con sus mejores armas, sus propias manos, por delante.

– Con permiso – se excusó irónico antes de continuar con la lluvia de golpes.

Aparté a la doctora para evitar molestar en aquella contienda y le recomendé que se quitara de en medio. Se ofreció a ayudarnos, ya no le quedaba más opción, y comenzó a aprisionar a sus antiguos subordinados de la misma forma que lo había hecho conmigo. Así me ayudó a avanzar hacia el puente, donde Louaks y Arakeist seguían manteniendo su posición más asegurada.

– ¿Quién le ha hecho eso a mi casa? – preguntó Bettum en voz alta, poniéndose a mi altura.

– No insistas – contesté. – Es mío.

– ¡Y una mierda tú…!

– El verdaderamente peligroso es ese – señalé al Teniente. – Y fue el que se cargó tu taller privado y el Dique 1 – apostillé, consciente de que así le convencería mejor.

Caminábamos los dos, hombro con hombro, mirando decididos a los dos hombres que quedaban en pie junto con el Sargento simiesco, al que seguramente no le quedaría mucho tiempo. Ya sólo quedaba un paso para consumar nuestra venganza. El más alto de los dos desenvainó sus dos espadas gemelas dispuesto a plantar cara a todo un Sombrero de Paja. Su superior, trataba de huir

– Ten cuidado – me dijo, antes de separarse de mí para enfrentarse a Arakeist.

No pensaba dejar huir al bastardo que le había prendido fuego a mi casa. No pensaba tener piedad. No pensaba ser misericordioso ni compasivo ni bondadoso. No pensaba perdonarle lo que había hecho por mucho que suplicara. No tenía intención de ser ninguna de esas cosas cuando me lancé contra él y traté de rebanarle el brazo con el que blandía su espada. Pero consiguió esquivarlo.

Esta vez no quise dejar ningún resquicio a que pudiera tomar la iniciativa él así que continué lanzando golpes a diestro y siniestro mientras, poco a poco, hacía retroceder al Capitán hacia el fondo del castillo de popa. Lo estaba arrinconando contra la barandilla, pero consiguió rodearme con un hábil movimiento.

Me di vuelta para continuar. Y seguí. Y seguí. Y seguí. De una patada, Louaks cayó de bruces sobre la sección principal de la cubierta seguido de mí, que salté para continuar con mi batalla. Lo levanté y lo lancé contra la pared, desarmado e impotente. Cayó de rodillas y se rindió. Como si yo estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo…

– _Dispel _– conjuró Estella.

Me di la vuelta y contemplé el panorama. Las prisiones cristalinas que retenían a los marineros de más bajo nivel se deshicieron. Al fondo, el gran cuerpo de O'Neill yacía inconsciente en el suelo de la cubierta a pies de Rentarou. A mi espalda, en el puente, seguían los sonidos de la batalla. Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos y me di la vuelta de nuevo hacia mi víctima.

– ¡No! – gritó el Capitán desesperado mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él. – ¡No puede acabar así! ¡Me auguraron un futuro brillante!

Me paré y miré a mi hacha-martillo. Estaba ensangrentada. Saqué mi camiseta del bolsillo, donde la había guardado la noche anterior, y limpié el líquido carmesí, que estaba empezando a coagularse. Ahora refulgía bajo la luz del sol, que daba de pleno sobre la cubierta. Miré fijamente a los ojos de mi presa y sonreí, mientras el sudor se escurría por mi frente aún a pesar del pañuelo que llevaba atado.

– ¿Le parece lo suficientemente brillante ahora? – pregunté, saboreando las palabras. – Porque esto es su futuro, bastardo.

– ¡Rido, no! – gritaba Bettum.

– ¡No! – gritó Eratia, que aparecía justo en ese momento por la borda. – ¡No lo hagas! ¡Serás como él!

Pero sus advertencias llegaban tarde. Ya no había nadie ni nada que pudiera detenerme. Estaba plenamente decidido y no me iba a echar atrás. Un eterno instante después, la hoja del hacha volvió a ensangrentarse y el sonido sordo de la cabeza del Capitán Louaks hizo enmudecerse a todo el mundo.

En aquel tétrico silencio, me dirigí hacia donde unos momentos antes había recuperado mi fiel compañero de fatigas que ahora estaba bañado en la sangre de aquel buitre en forma de hombre. Me agaché y recogí el barrote, también cubierto por los fluidos vitales de algunos de los marineros que habían caído en mi huida. Me di la vuelta y me volví a acercar al punto donde yacía el cadáver de Louaks.

No pensaba, no sentía, no había nada más a mi alrededor. Simplemente actuaba. Agarré la cabeza por los pelos y la ensarté en el barrote. Caminé hacia proa y, con un fuerte empellón, clavé el pedazo de metal en el suelo, confeccionando un nuevo mascarón para el _Starsy_.

– Vámonos de aquí – dije al fin.

Ante la mirada atenta de todo el mundo, comencé a caminar hacia la _Joya_ por la pasarela que habían tendido para facilitar el abordaje y la huida. Cuando llegué a la cubierta del barco, toda la nube de odio, rencor, sangre y dolor que me había obnubilado durante la última hora se disipó y caí rendido, de espaldas sobre el suelo, contemplando el cielo azul. No recuerdo mucho más que el hecho de que lloré como un niño, aún poco consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

Pero entonces algo llamó mi atención. Sobre el mástil ondeaba una Jolly Roger, la bandera de los piratas. Era muy rudimentaria, casi como improvisada, y, a diferencia de otras que había visto, sólo llevaba las tibias y la calavera, sin más distintivos. Comprendí entonces mi destino. Ahora era un proscrito, un pirata, y pasaría mi vida huyendo y surcando los mares. Pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para pensar en eso. Entre lágrimas, el cansancio físico y mental le fueron dejando paso a Morfeo, que poco a poco me fue acunando entre sus brazos hasta que quedé completamente dormido sobre la cubierta de mi nuevo hogar.


	8. Nakamas

**Parte ****de trabajo 08: **_**Nakamas**_

­– He vuelto… – anunció Franky desde la entrada de la bodega.

– ¿Traes las herramientas? – le pregunté.

– Sí.

Habían pasado ya varios días, una semana aproximadamente, desde el día en que llegamos a Serafia tras varias semanas de navegación. Después del incidente a bordo del _Starsy_, había pasado un par de días en el limbo de los justos, durmiendo casi todo el tiempo y permaneciendo en un inerte estado de duermevela en el que apenas tenía la lucidez suficiente para reconocer algunas sombras a mi alrededor.

Y sólo eran sombras lo que recordaba de lo que había ocurrido en el barco de la Marina, como si una densa niebla se empeñara en evitar que fueran reveladas. Sin embargo, las escasas imágenes que se aparecían fugazmente en mi memoria eran suficientes. No me reconocía en aquellas visiones casi macabras. Era imposible que aquel fuera yo, pero el recelo que residía, a pesar de lo mucho que trataban de disimularlo, en la mirada de mis compañeros de aventura no hacía más que confirmar mis sospechas.

Por eso llevaba casi desde que había abandonado aquel extraño estado de somnolencia recluido en las bodegas de mi nueva casa con la excusa de ir reparando pequeños desperfectos realmente inexistentes. Dormía allí, lo poco que conseguía hacerlo, y sólo salía a cubierta por las noches, cuando sabía que nadie me vería a parte de Ur, el pintoresco pájaro que acompañaba a Seastone a todas partes. Rentarou solía estar haciendo la guardia nocturna, pero parecía respetar mis deseos de soledad y no se acercaba.

Me gustaba pasar las noches allí. Tumbado sobre la sirena que daba forma al mascarón de proa contemplaba el firmamento y me dejaba llevar lejos de allí entre la suave brisa marina. Al menos tenía la agradable sensación de que las estrellas no me juzgaban por mis actos y podía relajarme durante un buen rato antes de caer rendido y regresar de nuevo a mi refugio.

Dos días antes de llegar a nuestro destino, Franky había bajado a la bodega para explicarme sus proyectos para la _Joya_ una vez alcanzáramos Serafia, el lugar de nacimiento del que todos consideraban el Capitán del Barco, que parecía el destino ideal para pasar desapercibidos al menos una temporada. La isla estaba fuera del Grand Line, en el East Blue, el mar que había visto nacer a las grandes leyendas de la piratería, de donde habían surgido Luffy Sombrero de Paja y Gol D. Roger. Además, las fantásticas vistas que, según Eratia, había de Reverse Mountain, eran un indicio de lo fácil que sería retornar al mar en el que me había criado cuando llegase el momento oportuno.

Su proyecto, que había comenzado a poner en marcha cuando aún estábamos en Relthar, consistía en un complejo sistema mecánico que nos haría disponer de distintos utensilios rápidamente en alta mar. Su idea parecía demasiado excéntrica pero, al parecer, era una perfección de algo que ya había puesto en práctica en otra ocasión y los planos parecían coherentes. Trabajar en algo como aquello me vendría bien para mantener la mente ocupada.

– ¡¿Pero qué?! – exclamé cuando me di la vuelta para ver las nuevas herramientas.

Franky había ido al pueblo a por ellas, pero no se había conformado con ello. Había vuelto con un extraño cambio de look. Había abandonado su barba y su viejo mono de trabajo por un tupé, unas gafas de sol y una camisa amarilla con un estampado de bastante mal gusto. Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente de todo.

– ¡¿Qué mierda ha pasado con tus pantalones?!

Lo más sorprendente de todo era que de cintura para abajo sólo vestía un pequeñísimo tanga.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – se hizo el loco.

– ¡¿Cómo que qué quiero decir?! – respondí. – ¡Quiero decir que estás medio desnudo!

– Ah, eso…

– Déjalo… – meneé la cabeza. – Mejor… No, no quiero saberlo.

– Porque puedo explicártelo muy sencillamente.

– Definitivamente, no quiero saberlo no… – seguía diciendo yo por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto, Franky había ido colocando las herramientas en el suelo de forma ordenada y las contemplaba con una sonrisa en la cara, como si estuviera visualizando perfectamente lo que iba a hacer con ellas no mucho después.

– ¡Súper! – exclamó de pronto.

– ¿Súper? – lo miré extrañado.

– ¡Vamos a terminar el Soldier Dock System! – continuó cogiendo una llave entre sus manos. – ¡Cuando lo completemos, sólo dos barcos en la historia lo habrán llevado!

Los trabajos que mi maestro había llevado en secreto en Relthar facilitaron la tarea, pues todos los preparativos estaban ya dispuestos para cuando nos pusiéramos a trabajar en ello seriamente. Sin embargo, una reforma como aquella comprometería la posibilidad de navegar, y, por tanto, de huir, durante lo que durara la transformación de nuestra embarcación.

– ¿Has visto esto? – comentó, sacando un periódico de debajo de su camisa, cuando habíamos decidido dejar el trabajo al tercer día de nuestra empresa.

– ¡Es el _Belladona_!

El primer barco en el que había trabajado como un carpintero de verdad y no como un mero aprendiz era propiedad de la mujer cuya foto aparecía junto a la de la fantástica nave, una de las piratas más temidas de todos los mares, Bianca, una de las Cuatro Emperatrices que gobernaban el mundo de los piratas más allá del Red Line. Realmente era casi perfecto, comparable a la _Joya_. Rápido, resistente, capaz de cumplir el propósito para el que el gran carpintero de Relthar lo había construido. Y ahora se dirigía hacia aquella zona del East Blue, al archipiélago donde estaba Serafia.

– ¿Qué vendrá a hacer aquí?

– No tengo ni idea, – bufó – pero eso significa que esto se va a comenzar a infestar de Marines. Seguramente enviarán a todo el pelotón de Red Village…

– Eso significa que debemos darnos prisa – pensé en alto.

– Sí… Calculo que en… tres o cuatro días lo tendremos listo.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Estoy convencido – aseveró mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la bodega. – Ven. Vamos a explicárselo a los demás.

– No sé si…

– Mira, chaval – se giró. – Si no sales, te volverás loco; si no te enfrentas a tu problema, te volverás loco; y si pretendes hacerlo solo…

– Me volveré loco – concluí. – Lo capto. Pero…

– Pero ahora vas a salir ahí fuera conmigo y vamos a explicarle esto a los demás – sentenció, sin dejarme oportunidad de réplica. – Ten en cuenta que tu vida está en sus manos… y viceversa.

La luz del sol cayendo tras el horizonte me dio de lleno en los ojos y me cegó ligeramente cuando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pisé la cubierta a la luz del día. A muchos de mis compañeros no los había visto desde que me había recluido en las profundidades del barco y con los demás no había cruzado palabra. Pero Franky tenía razón. Había que ponerle remedio a aquello.

El viejo carpintero llamó a todo el mundo, que poco a poco se fue congregando a nuestro alrededor.

– Esto… yo… Yo no…

La lengua se me trabó y una pelota de remordimientos se apoderó de mi garganta. El estómago se me llenó de nudos y los músculos se me atenazaron terriblemente. La vida fuera de la seguridad de Relthar, donde reinaba la tranquilidad por encima de todo aún a pesar de las curiosas ocupaciones de nuestros clientes, amenazaba con no merecer la pena por aquel simple trance.

– No pasa nada – terció Rentarou, con una media sonrisa que trataba de ocultar una cierta desconfianza. – Todos cometemos errores.

– Ya, pero…

– Será mejor que no pensemos ahora en eso, Carpintero – me interrumpió Robin.

– Sí… pronto la isla estará infestada de vuestros amigos los de blanco – dijo Franky, señalando a los dos ex-marines y dejando el periódico sobre uno de los barriles de provisiones. – Parece que el _Belladona_ viene hacia aquí.

– No puede ser… – murmuró el antiguo Capitán. – ¿Una Emperatriz en East Blue?

– Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes – opinó Estella.

– La cuestión es que el barco aún no está del todo listo para navegar – comenté. – Como mucho… podríamos parchearlo para que pueda aguantar hasta la siguiente isla… pero no irá ni todo lo rápido que puede ni aguantará un…

– Vamos, que la cosa está jodida…

– Pero supongo que alguien que ha pasado Xarmentes… – sugerí, mirando a Eratia.

Pero el navegante no parecía estar en nuestro mundo. Su mirada se había perdido, absorta, en la foto de Bianca, la reina albina del otro lado del Grand Line al que llamaban Nuevo Mundo. En sus ojos había una expresión de sorpresa y de cierto temor que para nada parecía casar con un hombre que había vivido lo que me había relatado en la celda del _Starsy_.

– No puede ser – balbuceó titubeante. – No…

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Seastone.

– Shenka…

Sin decir nada más, se dirigió rápidamente a su camarote mientras Mei-Lian se hacía con el recorte de periódico entre sus manos y examinaba detenidamente el retrato. Luego lo agitó y no pudo reprimir un agudo chillido de emoción.

– Esto quiere decir que él también estará aquí – rió ilusionada antes de comenzar a bailotear por toda la cubierta. – ¡Estará aquí!

– ¿Pero qué…?

– Shenka era la Capitana de la tripulación en la que estaba Eratia – expliqué. – Supongo que…

– ¿Qué esa Shenka y Bianca son la misma persona? – completó la doctora.

– Sí… Si no… No lo entiendo…

Ante tal revelación, un tenso silencio sólo roto por el entusiasmo de nuestra cocinera, que seguía correteando por el barco, se apoderó de nuestra conversación. Nos miramos unos a otros sin saber qué decir. Nuestro navegante y el hombre al que tácitamente todos seguíamos como a nuestro líder había sido parte fundamental de la tripulación de una Yonkou.

– Interesante – murmuró Robin rompiendo el mutismo con su perenne media sonrisa dibujada en la cara. – Muy interesante…

– ¿Qué vendrá a hacer aquí?

– Eratia vivió aquí – dijo Seastone. – Probablemente vengan a buscarlo.

– Menuda coincidencia – protestó Franky. – Justo lo que nos faltaba. Más problemas… ¡Chaval!

– Sí, lo sé – resoplé. – Habrá que currar como unos condenados.

– ¿No estamos adelantando acontecimientos? – preguntó Rentarou. – Es decir… aquí Bianca lleva una máscara. ¿No es posible que simplemente se parezcan?

– Eso habrá que preguntárselo a Eratia – contestó mi maestro. – Pero cualquier precaución es poca…

La noche se cernió sobre nuestras cabezas mientas discutíamos cuál iba a ser nuestro siguiente paso. Eratia seguía encerrado en su camarote y nadie se había atrevido aún a ir a hablar con él y preguntarle por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Al final, la decisión fue que pospondríamos cualquier decisión hasta la mañana siguiente, en la que trataríamos de consultarlo con él. Al fin y al cabo, sólo él podía sacarnos de allí.

Como todas las noches, me quedé mirando las estrellas acostado sobre el lomo de la sirena. La noche seguía siendo bastante clara, como las anteriores, pero unas nubes comenzaban a asomar por el horizonte amenazando con enturbiar mi contemplación del firmamento, como si aquello significara la que nos venía encima.

Haber salido de mi encierro y haberme enfrentado a mis compañeros había sido un tremendo paso adelante, pero si una de las Emperatrices buscaba a Eratia eso sólo podría suponer problemas. Habíamos conseguido pasar inadvertidos hasta llegar a Serafia y habíamos permanecido bajo el radar de la Marina durante varios días en aquella isla. Ahora toda aquella tranquilidad que tanto habíamos anhelado parecía venirse abajo.

– Eso que hiciste el otro día…

La voz de Estella me distrajo de mis reflexiones. Se había plantado allí, observándome por encima de sus gafas. La brisa mecía suavemente su melena del color del fuego y la cinta que llevaba atada a su cuello. Su expresión se debatía entre la vergüenza, el temor y la indecisión.

– ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? – la miré, cambiando de tema.

– No es eso… Es que ahora que has vuelto me preguntaba si…

– No sé qué pasó – confesé mientras me incorporaba y me sentaba, dándole la espalda, girado hacia la proa del barco. – No podría decirte… Era como si… como si yo no estuviera allí, ¿sabes? No puedo prometer que no volverá a suceder porque no sé qué era – me encogí de hombros. – Pero si por mí fuera no pasaría de nuevo.

– Quiero convencerme de que el Capitán se lo merecía, pero es que… – suspiró, mientras se sentaba en el espacio libre que quedaba a mi lado. – Fue algo inesperado.

– Ese hombre me había arrebatado mi vida – murmuré.

Dejé de hablar y me quedé mirando fijamente el horizonte, a la isla de Serafia que se alzaba humildemente delante de nosotros. Era la primera vez que hablaba de lo ocurrido y, de alguna manera, notaba como si me estuviera sacando un gran peso de encima. Me sentía más cómodo ahora, no sé si por el menor peso que cargaba sobre mis hombros o porque estaba en compañía de Estella, cuya sola presencia irradiaba bondad.

– Y aún no sé por qué lo hizo. Recuerdo que lo tenía ahí delante y sólo podía ver su cara cuando ordenó prenderle fuego al astillero…

– Cobijabais a criminales…

– Sobrevivíamos – le contradije. – Era lo único que hacíamos. Puede que nuestros clientes no fueran honrados… pero no todos son unos carniceros desalmados – me encogí de hombros. – A muchos no les ha quedado otra opción…

– Pero…

– Mírate – le señalé. – Ahora eres una pirata, como yo… ¿Hicimos algo malo?

– Bueno, la verdad es que…

– Sí, ya sé que yo hice algo espantoso – asentí. – Aunque no recuerde qué pasó…

– Mejor así – sonrió tímidamente, por primera vez. – Es de esas cosas que es mejor no recordar.

– De acuerdo – le devolví el gesto. – Pero a lo que iba, ya me había convertido en un criminal antes de eso. Sólo por defender mi hogar y tratar de evitar que mataran a Mei-Lian…

– ¿A Mei-Lian?

– Ese Teniente, Arakeist…

Le expliqué todo lo que había pasado en el astillero antes de que ella me hubiera apresado y por su expresión intuí que cada vez estaba más convencida de la decisión que había tomado al ayudarnos a huir del _Starsy_ y subirse a la _Joya_ con nosotros.

– Soy una pirata…

– Increíble, ¿verdad? – sonreí.

– Sí – rió.

– Los piratas usan una palabra, "nakama" – comenté. – Un nakama es aquel que está dispuesto a dar la vida por ti, o eso dicen.

– Creo que ahora somos nakamas, ¿no?


	9. So we sailed up to the sun

Akano 01 - Preludio

**Parte**** de trabajo 09: **_**So we sailed up to the sun**_

– _¿De verdad eres Nico Robin? ¿El Demonio de Ohara?_

– _Como comprenderás, ese sobrenombre no me hace mucha gracia pero... sí, supongo que se trata de mí – contestó._

– _En ese caso me gustaría pedirte un favor..._

Vencido el miedo a enfrentarme a las miradas de mis nuevos compañeros de aventuras, la mañana no se me hizo tan amenazante como las anteriores. Había logrado dormir bien, sin que las imágenes de lo que había pasado a bordo del _Starsy_ me lo impidieran. Todo parecía ir mejorando desde que hubiera hablado con la doctora y me hubiera desahogado, aunque sólo fuera mínimamente y sólo hubieran pasado unas horas.

Franky me había dado el día libre en las tareas de carpintería que estábamos llevando a cabo para que me aireara un poco y me deshiciera de toda la tensión acumulada durante las largas semanas que había pasado en el interior del barco.

Por precaución, habíamos decidido procurar ir al pueblo lo menos posible. El aumento de la seguridad ahora que una de las Emperatrices parecía dirigirse hacia Serafia nos había obligado a extremar las precauciones. Según Eratia, no íbamos a tener problema con los habitantes del pueblo, pero no podíamos decir lo mismo de las dotaciones de Marines que llegarían a la isla en los próximos días y semanas.

Estella y Mei-Lian se ofrecieron de voluntarias para ir al pueblo en busca de provisiones y de información para poder planear nuestros próximos movimientos. Cuando llegaron con el periódico se lo arrebaté cariñosamente de las manos y comencé a hojearlo. Sentía que me tenía que empapar del mundo exterior después de tanto tiempo recluido en mí mismo y en mis propios pensamientos.

– Vaya... – murmuré, deteniéndome en una página. – Parece que están de moda.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A que han capturado a las otras tres Emperatrices _– _respondí. – Ayer lo de esa Senka viniendo hacia aquí. Ahora esto...

– Eso sólo puede traernos malas noticias – se acercó Rentarou. – Con Senka fuera del Nuevo Mundo y las otras tres Emperatrices en Mariejoa se va a desencadenar una guerra en la segunda mitad del Grand Line. Más pronto o más tarde.

– Sin contar que ahora es posible que aumenten la dotación que persigue a Bianca.

– Y eso sólo puede significar problemas para nosotros – añadí al último comentario de Robin, quien se había sumado también a la conversación. – Aunque no entiendo en qué nos puede influir lo que acaba de decir Rentarou.

– Una guerra en el Nuevo Mundo – explicó el ex-Capitán – pondrá a todos los grandes piratas de uñas... Será una gran crisis para la piratería. Créeme, – sonrió, aunque con cierto aire irónico – si eso sirve para que los piratas se enfrenten entre ellos y acaben los unos con los otros mis antiguos jefes tendrán algo menos de lo que preocuparse.

– Ya veo... – murmuré. – Pero estamos demasiado lejos de Nuevo Mundo para que eso nos afecte...

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el costado de babor del barco, que estaba orientado hacia la inmensidad del mar. Me apoyé en la barandilla que cercaba la cubierta del navío y me dejé despeinar por la brisa que venía del mar. Era una sensación bastante agradable. Muy lejos, mucho más allá del otro lado del horizonte, comenzaba a fraguarse una guerra por el dominio de tierras lejanas. Pero en ese momento, con el viento golpeándome en la cara, poco parecía importar.

– Creo que esto te interesará...

Franky se puso a mi lado y me tendió una hoja de papel, un cartel de recompensa. Bajo mi fotografía aparecía una leyenda con mi nombre. "_Bloody Axe_ Rido", me había bautizado alguna mente ingeniosa de la Marina. Bajo mi nuevo nombre de pirata aparecía una cifra, el precio que el gobierno mundial estaba dispuesto a pagar por mi cabeza.

– Veintisiete millones – sonrió él. – Eso es mucho más de lo que pagaban por Nami después de que mandáramos Enies Lobby a la mierda...

– No sabes cuánta ilusión me hace eso – le devolví el gesto.

Me di la vuelta y apoyé los codos en la barandilla. Yo ya era un proscrito y lo que se extendía delante de mí, la _Joya de la Corona_, era ahora mi casa. No era la vida que había soñado, pero estaba empezando a darme cuenta que, aunque en realidad no era tan romántica como contaban las historias del Captain Ussopp, no era tan mala como la había imaginado en mis peores pesadillas.

– _¡¿Estás loco?! – bramó Franky cuando se lo comenté mientras construíamos el que sería el próximo barco de Eratia. – ¡Te convertirás en un proscrito!_

– _Eso mismo me dijo ella pero... – repliqué. – Si no se enteran no tiene por qué pasar nada, ¿verdad?_

– _80 millones, Rido – comentó. – 80 millones. Tenlo en cuenta..._

– Ahora ya no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad?

– ¿Eh?

Me acerqué a Robin, que también se había apartado ya del corrillo que hablaba insistentemente de política internacional y se había puesto a tomar el sol en la cubierta de popa. Mi sombra debió alertarla de que alguien se había dispuesto a estropearle el momento de relajación y abrió los ojos sin decir nada. Luego volvió a cerrarlos y se dejó llevar otra vez.

– Ahora ya soy un proscrito – sonreí. – No veo que mal puede hacerme.

– Esto no es un juego de niños, Carpintero.

– Ya lo sé – me encogí de hombros. – Pero yo quiero jugar de todas formas.

Mi insistencia la obligó a incorporarse. Se puso su característico sombrero vaquero y salió de allí, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirme todavía, así que la perseguí hasta el interior del castillo de popa. Saqué el tema un par de veces más, pero la respuesta era siempre negativa.

– ¿De qué sirve el conocimiento si se queda encerrado en unos pocos? – protesté.

– El estudio del lenguaje de los Phoneglyphos está penado por el...

– ¿Y eso qué más da? – la interrumpí. – Mi cabeza vale veintisiete kilos ahora... Sin contar con que nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

Traté de dejar claro que no me rendiría y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Quizás por eso quizás porque anteriormente sólo estaba probándome, acabó por aceptar mi petición: ahora me convertiría en un estudiante de la lengua arcana más misteriosa que se recordaba y, como un niño como un caramelo, sentía una ilusión y una alegría inmensa.

– Será una tarea difícil – aseguró.

– No me importa.

Las clases comenzaron aquella misma tarde, en uno de los camarotes que habían quedado vacíos, lejos de las miradas de todo el mundo. Al principio me costó acostumbrarme a las grafías, pero una vez logré hacerme a ellas todo parecía matemáticamente fácil, como si todo siguiera una extraña lógica que hacía que todo encajara casi a la perfección.

Durante las semanas siguientes tuve que compaginar mi nueva ocupación con el trabajo con Franky en el acondicionamiento de la nave. Diariamente, las noticias que llegaban del pueblo a través de Mei-Lian y de nuestra médico, que al fin había sustituido el blanco uniforme de la Marina por un atuendo un tanto más acorde con su nueva condición, nos hacían estar más y más alerta, hasta el punto de esconder el barco en una amplia gruta en la escarpada cara noroeste de la isla, bien resguardada de cualquier mirada indiscreta, y abandonar la vulnerabilidad que suponía estar en una cala abierta al mar.

Según Eratia, la gente del lugar no nos delataría, pero no podíamos confiarnos. Cada vez eran más los marines que se daban cita en la isla y no era aconsejable exponerse demasiado, pero cualquier precaución era poca en aquellos momentos y pasar desapercibidos era nuestra mejor opción tal y como estaban las cosas.

Habíamos descartado la idea de huir. De alguna forma, nuestro navegante, a quien a falta de Capitán considerábamos el líder de nuestro grupo, tenía la intención de reunirse con su vieja amiga y, después de mucho madurarlo entre todos, decidimos acceder a sus deseos. Todo cambiaría en el momento en el que nos descubrieran, pero habría que esperar que no pasara nada.

– Es inquietante, ¿verdad? – le comenté a Estella una noche, mientras conversábamos en la popa.

Solíamos coincidir todos los días allí, a veces solos, a veces con Rentarou, que había optado por reducir sus visitas nocturnas al pueblo. Simplemente nos sentábamos allí y hablábamos de la vida y de la muerte hasta que el sueño o el frío de la madrugada nos recomendaban volver a nuestros camarotes a esperar la mañana siguiente.

– ¿El qué?

– Todo esto... El mar, el vivir en un barco...

– Te terminas acostumbrando – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. – Al final lo que resulta raro es pasarse en tierra más de lo necesario para recargar un Log Pose o para aprovisionarse. No sé, aunque no lo parezca, la vida en el mar está llena de prisas… Da gusto poder descansar unos días así, como lo estamos haciendo nosotros…

La noche era de las más claras a las que habíamos asistido en las últimas semanas. Ni una sola nube se había atrevido a obstaculizar nuestra contemplación del firmamento estrellado. Sin previo aviso, la doctora se apoyó sobre mi hombro y se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el cielo. No sabía como reaccionar, pero al final opté por pasar mi brazo por encima de sus hombros. Seguramente estaría más cómoda así.

– Ya verás cuando nos coja una tormenta…

– Este barco… lo aguanta todo – aseguró. – No tendremos problema.

– ¿Tan convencido estás de tus propias creaciones?

– ¿Esto? Nah, no lo he hecho yo – contesté. – No, aquí trabajaron los mejores carpinteros de barcos de la historia.

– ¿También el Vicealmirante Ramsus?

– ¿Quién es ese?

– Pues su propio nombre lo dice – respondió. – Un Vicealmirante… Aunque hay quien dice que fue pirata en otro tiempo.

– Curioso cambio – sonreí. – Aunque otros lo habéis hecho al revés.

– De todas formas creo que sólo eran calumnias – añadió. – Algunos buscan el poder a cualquier precio…

Se quedó callada unos segundos que parecieron eternos, con la mirada fija en las estrellas. Seguramente estaba pensando en su anterior vida al servicio del Gobierno Mundial. Probablemente estuviera recordando sus años de servicio bajo el mandato de un hombre como los que acababa de describir.

– Es el mejor carpintero de la Marina – continuó. – Vi alguno de sus barcos en el Cuartel General… Son casi tan impresionantes como este.

– En ese caso no me importaría conocerlo… – comencé a decir. – Aunque creo que no sería buena idea encontrarse con un Vicealmirante, ¿no?

– No, no es una buena idea – respondió divertida.

– Bueno, tú aún podrías, señorita rehén.

Ella volvió a reírse con el comentario. Curiosamente, pocos días atrás, había salido publicado en los periódicos que la Teniente Estella Salgari, doctora del buque _Starsy_, había sido secuestrada por una banda de piratas sanguinarios que había asaltado su navío y asesinado a su Capitán. El relato, que pecaba de un profundo sensacionalismo probablemente destinado a amedrentar al lector medio, no escatimaba en detalles escabrosos y macabros sobre un gigante armado con un hacha y que poco menos que echaba fuego por los ojos y espuma por la boca. No era una descripción muy agradable, pero no podía menos que sentirme aludido por aquello, y no era precisamente gracioso.

– Aún no me has respondido. ¿De dónde sacasteis este barco?

– Es… es una larga historia – acerté a contestar. – Es decir… así… rápidamente… te podría decir que lo recuperamos de manos de unos mafiosos…

– ¿Así rápidamente?

– Vaya, vaya con los dos tortolitos – se burló Renta, interrumpiendo la conversación y ahorrándome una larga explicación de algo que aún no tenía del todo muy claro aún a pesar de las veces que había escuchado la historia en los últimos tres años..

– ¿Dónde dices que están Eratia y Seastone? – contesté en el mismo tono.

– Touché ­– rió el ex-marine, mientras se sentaba a nuestro lado y encendía un cigarrillo. ­– ¿Quieres?

– Gracias, pero hoy no – rechacé amablemente.

– Y tú deberías dejarlo – aconsejó Estella.

– O humo o locura, Teniente – replicó él tras expulsar el humo de la primera calada. – Y creo que todos preferimos lo primero.

– Sí… Con Bettum ya tenemos suficiente – apunté. – Nunca lo había visto… así. Ahora se le ha dado por construir un submarino.

– ¿Un submarino?

– Como lo oyes – asentí. – Lleva días con eso…

– Joder… Si los tripulantes eran así… – musitó Rentarou.

– Cómo sería el Capitán – completé alegremente la misma frase que nos habíamos estado repitiendo desde el extraño cambio de comportamiento de Franky. – La verdad, había leído que los Sombrero de Paja estaban locos, pero no creí que fuera para tanto.

– Sí…

– ¿Sabíais? – sonreí. – Bettum me contó que uno de los motivos por los que Sombrero de Paja no quiso navegar en este barco es que no tenía césped ni piscina.

– ¿Quién podría querer césped en un barco? – se extrañó Renta. – Lo de la piscina… Bueno, un usuario de las habilidades… vale… pero… ¿césped?

Estella se incorporó y nos miró a los dos con cara de extrañeza. Entonces recordé que no había terminado de explicarle el origen de la _Joya_ a causa de la interrupción del antiguo Capitán. Aquella cara de sorpresa parecía señalar que era el momento justo para completar la historia, así que me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia proa.

– Como te dije antes, – me giré hacia ellos. – este barco tiene una larga historia. Os enseñaré algo, venid.

Pero cuando continué mi trayecto hacia el otro lado de la cubierta me di cuenta de que una de las ventajas de esconder el barco en una gruta no era la luminosidad. Prender una tea parecía una opción, pero mi instinto me dijo que encender una luz podría comprometer nuestra curiosidad. No parecía que pudiera mostrarle la inscripción de la corona del mascarón aquella noche.

– Mejor os la enseño por la mañana, con luz – propuse. – Es tarde y si Franky sigue en sus trece… mañana toca currar. Mejor nos vamos a dormir.

Tal y como había prometido, terminé de explicarle a Estella la historia de la _Joya_ por la mañana, en un momento de descanso que había sacado mientras trabajábamos en los últimos detalles del submarino. El proyecto parecía ir viento en popa y eso no hacía más que alimentar el cada vez más extraño comportamiento de mi maestro, al que ya era difícil identificar con el que vivía en Relthar.

– ¡Eratia!

No sólo me había dado cuenta de la falta de luz la noche anterior cuando pretendía completar mi explicación. Había otros detalles de la situación del barco que no eran los más adecuados, así que nada mejor que comentarlos con él.

– Deberíamos darle la vuelta al barco – sugerí. – Quiero decir, si es posible.

– Había pensado lo mismo anoche – respondió. – Nos facilitaría huir si es necesario.

– No sólo eso – añadí. – Los camarotes están a proa, y solemos encender las luces por las noches. Puede que no sea muy importante, pero todo sea por reducir riesgos.

Ejecutamos la maniobra unas horas más tarde, después de asegurarnos de que no había moros en la costa unas dos o tres veces. Ahora la sirena que portaba la corona del Rey de los Piratas encaraba al mar, desafiándole, como era la función de todos los mascarones. Ahora estábamos preparados para echar a navegar a toda velocidad cuando fuera menester.

Dos días después, el _Scuba Ray_, el submarino, al que había bautizado Franky, estuvo listo para zarpar. Eratia, por sus dotes de navegante, y yo, debido a mis habilidades para la carpintería, nos encargaríamos de realizar el primer viaje de pruebas por los arrecifes de la isla. El viejo carpintero había decidido concederme ese honor porque, según él, llevaba demasiado tiempo a bordo de la _Joya_ y necesitaba un cambio de aires.

Creo que nunca le agradeceré lo suficiente esa elección. Si la contemplación del mar en todo su esplendor era abrumadora en la superficie, las profundidades del mar era el espectáculo más grandioso que nunca había visto. Toda la inmensidad que parecía engullirle a uno al aire libre, se reducía a la mínima expresión al sumergirse, cuando cada centímetro parecía completamente distinto.

El fondo del mar bullía de actividad. Bancos de peces moviéndose aquí y allá entre las rocas, algas de todos los colores… Parecía un mundo totalmente distinto al de la superficie. Era completamente maravilloso, increíble, uno de los lienzos más maravillosos que un hombre podría contemplar en su vida.

Después de unos minutos de total admiración, comenzamos a movernos entre los pequeños arrecifes para comprobar la maniobrabilidad del vehículo. Todo parecía funcionar a la perfección, así que podíamos dedicarnos por entero a disfrutar del panorama. Fue entonces cuando descubrí una cosa muy extraña unos metros más allá de nuestra posición.

– ¿Qué es ese resplandor?

Se trataba de una luz azulada muy tenue, muy parecida a la que había visto emanar de Eratia en su combate contra el Teniente Arakeist.

– ¿Kairouseki? – se preguntó en alto.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Kairouseki, la piedra marina – explicó. – Es un mineral que emite la misma energía que el mar. Anteriormente se creía que era muy extraño pero desde hace unos años a esta parte se han descubierto enormes yacimientos… La cuestión es que normalmente son submarinos y se encuentran a muchísima profundidad por lo que cuesta mucho acceder a ellos…

– ¿Y qué tiene de especial?

– Bueno, al emitir la misma energía que el mar le afecta de la misma forma que él a los usuarios de las habilidades…

– Vamos, que las anula.

– Exactamente – asintió. – Las esferas que utiliza Seastone son de Kairouseki… igual que estos tatuajes.

– Interesante… – murmuré. – ¿Vamos a comprobarlo?

– Vamos.

Resultó que la luminosidad emanaba de un túnel bastante amplio que había en un acantilado. Una mirada entre nosotros bastó para animarnos a continuar nuestra búsqueda después de avisar por un Den Den Mushi a Franky de lo que haríamos y escuchar infructuosamente sus objeciones. Nos introdujimos por la abertura siguiendo el resplandor y resulto que el pasillo entre las rocas comenzaba a hacerse más y más ancho unas decenas de metros más adelante.

Al final descubrimos que se trataba de alguna especie de lago subterráneo y la curiosidad nos impulsó a salir a la superficie para comprobar qué había allí que fuera capaz de producir aquel brillo. Atracamos, si es que se puede decir así, el _Scuba Ray_ en la orilla y salimos a explorar lo que se presentaba ante nosotros.

– Guardaba al _Zafiro_ en una caverna como esta – comentó mi amigo.

– La verdad es que sería un buen refugio – correspondí.

Se trataba de una enorme caverna que, a pesar de que parecía natural, se notaba que había zonas trabajadas por la mano del hombre. El origen del fulgor que iluminaba por completo la estancia y le confería aquel tono entre celeste y argénteo procedía de una de estas partes, que parecía un conjunto un poco más elevado y más trabajado al fondo de la cueva.

Nos acercamos a mirar. Aquello semejaba ser un altar circular decorado con un misterioso dibujo espiral. En el centro, una esfera idéntica a las que portaba nuestra compañera, servía de centro para toda la composición. Dos líneas perpendiculares dividían el diseño en cuatro cuadrantes y, en cada uno de sus extremos, otras cuatro esferas refulgían con la misma intensidad que la del centro.

– ¿Qué es esto? – pregunté.

– No tengo ni la menor idea – respondió, con la misma cara de circunstancias que yo. – Pero yo no tocaría nada. La última vez que estuve en un sitio como este conocí a unos bichejos no muy agradables, y los Outlaws se enfrentaron al kraken.

– Estás de coña.

– Y una mierda de coña – replicó. – Pregúntale a Renta o a Seastone. No fue una tarde placentera precisamente.

Comencé a caminar por el resto de la caverna. El mismo dibujo en forma de espiral se repetía una y otra vez en cada recoveco de la cueva. Parecían estratégicamente situados, como si formaran parte de un conjunto enorme que era imposible entender a simple vista, igual que ocurría con los Phoneglyphos.

– Aquí hay una inscripción –señalé. – ¿Entiendes lo que dice?

– Tú eres el de las lenguas extrañas – contestó.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Somos muchos en muy poco espacio – se encogió de hombros. – Esas cosas se saben. ¿Por qué no lo copias y se lo enseñas a Robin?

– Porque no tengo papel y lápiz pero… Espera – me detuve, sacudiendo el polvo de la inscripción. – Esta línea de aquí parece estar escrito en el mismo lenguaje de los Phoneglyphos…

– ¿Entonces puedes leerlo?

– Sólo esta línea… y no creo que mi traducción sea muy fiable.

– Mañana vendremos con Robin – sugirió.

– No creo que eso sea muy recomendable – objeté. – Si lo que dices de las piedras estas es verdad, se desmayaría nada más pisar la cueva.

– ¡Mierda! – exclamó. – Pues… mañana vendremos con papel y lápiz. Pero… una cosa así provisional no vendría mal.

– Está bien…

Me llevó bastante tiempo tratar de entender lo que ponía. Definitivamente, utilizaba el mismo lenguaje que el de los Phoneglyphos y, aunque había tenido una gran maestra en su estudio, mis capacidades aún no eran las mejores. Además, lo poco que sabía de ellos daba a entender que la caligrafía del grabador no era muy buena. Mientas yo me entregaba al descifrado, Eratia seguía paseando por la caverna y sus tatuajes brillaban con el mismo color que aquellas esferas.

– Pareces un árbol de Navidad – me burlé.

– Muy gracioso… – se quejó. – ¿Alguna novedad?

– Pues… Supongo que estas líneas dicen lo mismo en distintos idiomas – comenté. – No sé… Esto… es bastante complicado. No me atrevo a hacerlo.

– ¿Eres un cobarde?

– No es eso…

– Venga, hombre – me animó. – Esto queda entre tú y yo…

– Está bien – cedí con un suspiro. – Dice algo así como "Las armas del guerrero del mar en el altar"… y… aquí es algo más complicado pero creo que pone… No tengo ni idea de lo que pone.

– Bueno, al menos lo has intentado – sonrió. – Mañana con papel y lápiz se lo preguntamos a Robin. ¿Volvemos?

De camino al submarino me paré a observar el pequeño altar. La única frase que creía haber entendido no paraba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Entonces, una idea me vino a la cabeza y cogí dos de las esferas con mis manos.

– ¿Estás loco? – me regañó Eratia. – A ver… ¿Kraken? ¿Bichos changos? ¿No te lo dije antes?

– Seastone es capaz de manejar estas cosas, ¿no? – le pregunté.

– Sí.

– Y lucha con ellas, ¿verdad?

– Sí…

– ¿Y eso es habitual?

– Para nada… – siguió contestando. – ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

– ¿Y si ella fuera el guerrero del que habla esa inscripción? ¿No deberíamos llevárselas?

– Puede, pero…

– Mira, he cogido dos de las esferas y no se ha acabado el mundo – le corté. – No creo que pase nada. Y si me equivoco, siempre podemos volver y colocarlas en el sitio.

Sin esperar a que me diera su permiso me metí aquellas dos esferas en los bolsillos y cogí las otras tres en mis manos. Luego, con un movimiento de la cabeza le indiqué que ya podíamos marcharnos de allí y los dos nos introdujimos en la cabina del _Scuba Ray_ para regresar al barco y poder contrastar con los demás todo lo que habíamos descubierto allí.

– Parece que tu amiga tarda en llegar a Serafia – rompí el silencio al volver.

– Senka nunca llega tarde – replicó, con cierta sonrisa nostálgica. – Llega siempre en el momento oportuno… Bueno, depende de quién lo mire, claro.


	10. Chaos Lady

Queridos amigos:

**Parte de trabajo 10: **_**Chaos Lady**_

_Queridos amigos:_

_  
Lamento mucho el que hayan tenido que enterarse así de un triste pasado que hace años creí haber enterrado para siempre. Ahora ya saben el motivo por el cual no quiero regresar a mi aldea natal. Siento que mi destino siempre ha sido huir de todo, pero ya no puedo seguir más. Sólo quiero que sepan que no soy de aquella clase de personas que son capaces de traicionar a los que han querido durante años, ni mucho menos recibir algún incentivo monetario por algo así. Si por algún motivo pretendo huir, entiendan que no es por admitir tal atrocidad, sino que ya no puedo cargar el peso de un crimen falso._

_  
Seastone, si llegas a reunirte con Silver, dile que no me busque, puesto que no regresaré con ellos otra vez, no sé si podré verles la cara nuevamente ahora que saben este maldito pasado, que de seguro ya deben estar al tanto de todo. De hecho, puedes decirle al resto de la tripulación de La Joya de la Corona que no me busquen, no pienso regresar a pesar de que admito que han sido excelentes personas y que no me arrepiento de haberles conocido en este pequeño tiempo._

_  
Suerte en su viaje._

_  
Rentarou Satsuma_

Volví a meter en el bolsillo la nota de Rentarou después de releerla por tercera vez mientras Estela terminaba de vendarme la herida que Seastone me había provocado en el brazo. A pocos metros, Franky atendía a Robin, aturdida aún por la brutal descarga de lo que, al parecer, era energía marina que emanaba de las esferas de kairouseki que habíamos extraído de aquella caverna submarina.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Tengo una empanada mental encima que… – me quejé, aunque tratando de sacar hierro al asunto. – ¿Y tú?

– Bien – sonrió la doctora mirando hacia la roca en la que descansaba Robin. – Tuve más suerte que ella…

– ¿Se pondrá bien?

– Sí, sólo necesita descansar un tiempo…

– Justo lo que no tenemos..

_Con las esferas finalmente en nuestro poder, salimos de nuevo a la superficie a bordo del _Scuba Ray_ y regresamos al barco después de comprobar por última vez que todos los sistemas funcionaban correctamente, tal y como Franky nos había insistido hasta la saciedad._

– ¡_Ya llegamos!_ _– anuncié a los cuatro vientos, con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras saltaba a cubierta. – ¡No os podéis ni imaginar lo que hay ahí abajo! ¡Es pre..!_

_Sin embargo, mi entusiasmo acerca de los nuevos descubrimientos había chocado de frente con la gran tensión que se respiraba a bordo de la_ Joya_. Mei-Lian, que parecía la más afectada por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, revisaba nerviosamente unas hojas de periódico, mascullando algo ininteligible por lo bajo, mientras Estella leía el diario por encima del hombro de la cocinera. Franky estaba apoyado sobre la borda y miraba fijamente al horizonte con expresión molesta. Extrañamente, no había señales de Rentarou por allí aún a pesar de que sólo desaparecía de la cubierta para dormir o para ir al pueblo._

_Las únicas dos personas, aparte de Eratia y de mí, que parecían ajenas a toda aquella situación eran Seastone, que se dedicaba a hacerle carantoñas a Ur, su martín pescador, y Robin, que se dedicaba a una de sus actividades favoritas en aquellos días tan tranquilos: tomar el sol._

_­­­__– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Eratia, sacándome las palabras de la boca._

– _¡Esto es lo que pasa! – chilló Mei-Lian, lanzándole el periódico al navegante._

_Él lo abrió por la hoja que las dos mujeres estaban examinando minutos antes y comenzó a leerla. Al igual que había hecho Estella antes, asomé mi cabeza por encima de su hombro para poder enterarme también de los motivos de aquella escena. _

_En el centro de la página, hacia arriba, la foto de un Teniente de la Marina llamado Fletcher presidía toda una página en la que se relataba la historia de la traición y posterior venta a los piratas de una aldea cercana a Serafia, Red Village, por un ciudadano, al que el entrevistado se refería como el "pirata camuflado", que, tras convertirse en pirata durante una temporada, había acabado ocupando un puesto de importancia media en la Marina para luego traicionar también al cuerpo militar._

– _¡¿Pirata camuflado?! ­– preguntó extrañado Eratia, después de repetir en alto una de las frases del artículo._

_Para mí, al menos, estaba bastante claro de quién se trataba, pero las afirmaciones que allí se reflejaban eran de tal gravedad que no me atrevía a decirlo en alto. Yo también había experimentado recientemente cómo funcionaba aquella especie de estratagema propagandística de los de blanco y sabía que en buena parte era todo sensacionalismo. Además, no eran pocos los que en los últimos tiempos habían abandonado la bandera blanca de la gaviota para abrazar las dos tibias cruzadas detrás de una calavera._

_Sin embargo, las extrañas reacciones del ex-Capitán cuando se mencionaba el nombre de aquella aldea parecían ser ya claramente identificativos, a tenor de las graves acusaciones que allí se vertían._

– _¿Acaso no es…? – sugerí, sin atreverme a mencionar directamente su nombre._

– _Satsuma – completó Estella, asintiendo._

– _¿Y le preguntasteis por esto? – la miré._

– _El muy maldito no quiso responder – respondió Franky, con la voz cargada de desprecio, mientras se daba la vuelta y se acercaba a nosotros. – Incluso lo arrastré por todo el barco… pero no quiso hab…_

– _¡¡Que hiciste qué, viejo?! – le reproché._

– _Mirad – intervino Eratia a tiempo, antes de que mis diferencias con mi maestro llegaran a más. – Mejor vamos a buscarle para que nos explique lo que pasa. Probablemente sea todo un malentendido y si no le señalamos con el dedo acusador… seguro que nos cuenta todo._

_Según todos los demás, se había encerrado en el interior del castillo de popa de una forma algo violenta al huir del acoso del cyborg. Eratia y yo lideramos la marcha hacia su camarote, que era uno de los más alejados de la salida hacia cubierta, por lo que aprovechamos para comprobar que, efectivamente, el antiguo marine no se había escondido en ninguno de los otros camarotes._

_Un grito de Franky, que había bajado a las bodegas a buscar, acompañado de Seastone, que tampoco parecía muy contenta con cómo se había resuelto la situación anteriormente, nos informó de que tampoco se encontraba allí. Como era lógico, su camarote había sido el lugar elegido para ocultarse._

– _Volved a cubierta – sugerí. – Entraremos Eratia y yo._

– _Será mejor – coincidió el navegante. – Si entramos todos a la vez lo intimidaremos demasiado._

– _Luego ya os contaremos todo – aseguré._

_Con un gesto, le indiqué que pasara delante de mí. Llamó a la puerta sin obtener respuesta durante un rato. Al final, optamos por entrar sin llamar, pero en aquella habitación tampoco había más rastro de Rentarou que una nota garabateada encima de la mesa en la que tras alegar su inocencia ante lo que afirmaba el diario, informaba de que había abandonado el barco y no pensaba volver, ni junto a nosotros, ni junto a su anterior tripulación, los llamados Outlaws del Capitán Long Jhon Silver, a la que también pertenecía Seastone._

_­__– Mierda…_

– _Carpintero, Capitán Eratia – nos llamó Robin desde el umbral de la puerta. – Falta un bote de compras._

– _Entonces se ha ido de verdad... – murmuró el navegante, recientemente ascendido, al parecer, por Robin._

– _Insisto – meneé la cabeza. – Mierda._

_Cuando salimos a cubierta y les explicamos a los demás lo que había pasado, nadie supo qué decir. Cada uno pareció encerrarse en sus pensamientos o en su orgullo. Yo me senté sobre la barandilla que señalaba la borda del barco y releí una vez más la nota. Había algo que no me terminaba de cuadrar y, más importante aún, necesitaba comprobar que aquello era verdad._

– _Busquémosle – dije en alto._

_Al cabo de un rato, resolvimos que Eratia, Robin, Seastone y yo buscaríamos por la isla mientras que los demás esperarían en el barco por si renunciaba a lo que había escrito en la nota y regresaba. Además, Estella prometió que evitaría que Franky se enfrentara una vez más a Rentarou si eso llegaba a ocurrir._

_Seastone se demoró en abandonar el barco y, de repente, se asomó por la borda y me saludó como si no me hubiera visto jamás en la vida. De todas formas, no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Había que evitar a toda costa que un compañero, un nakama, cometiera una estupidez, así que en lugar de interesarme por aquel extraño comportamiento, simplemente la apremié a bajar._

_De un salto, tomó tierra y comenzó a caminar con altivez delante de nosotros con expresión soberbia y distante. No parecía ella. No sólo por su extraña actitud si no también por su apariencia, mucho más agresiva ahora, incluso en su forma de vestir. Realmente, era como si fuera otra persona completamente diferente._

_­– ¿Qué le pasa? – le pregunté a Eratia, que se encogió de hombros._

– _Habéis traído algo para mí de vuestro viajecito, ¿a que sí? – preguntó fingiendo dulzura tras una máscara de mezquindad._

– _Efectivamente – asentí, llevándome las manos a los bolsillos. – Supongo que te alegrarás al ver est…_

_Entonces, cuando les eché mano, las esferas de kairouseki que llevaba en el bolsillo comenzaron a vibrar a la vez que algo en la mirada de la chica hacía ver que nada estaba saliendo según lo previsto. No era buena idea sacarlas ahora. No era buena idea, algo que confirmó Ur cuando comenzó a revolotear sobre mí soltando picotazos a diestro y siniestro hasta que su dueña le ordenó con la mirada que cesara._

– _Bueno, – reaccioné – será mejor que te las enseñemos después. Ahora concentrémonos en buscar a Renta…_

– _No veo por qué no puedes enseñármelas ahora – replicó confiada, mientras se acercaba a mí peligrosamente. – Las bolas de kairouseki, digo. Noto perfectamente su presencia. Muéstramelas, vamos._

– _Estamos en una situación bastante crítica – terció Eratia. – Deberías centrarte en buscar a tu compañero. Además, después queremos estudiarlas junto con Robin para intentar entender algo que descubrimos ahí abajo._

_Ella pareció aceptar el trato y simuló relajarse. Sin embargo, todo era una estratagema para que bajásemos la guardia y aprovechar para robar las esferas inmovilizándome mi brazo derecho. Rápidamente, Eratia consiguió evitar que se hiciera con todas, tomando dos entre sus manos._

_Pero ella tenía ya las otras tres y aquello sólo contribuía a alimentar a la bestia que parecía habitar en el interior de Seastone. Decidí entrar en acción, pero ella se zafó de mí con una espectacular llave y me envió volando hasta una roca cercana dejándome aturdido._

_Cuando conseguí volver a la realidad, discutía con Mei-Lian, quien, desde la cubierta del barco, le suplicaba que parase. Parecía que había bajado la guardia, el momento oportuno para tratar de noquearla, pero reaccionó a tiempo y evitó mi ataque con dos de sus esferas. Una conseguí bloquearla con el martillo, pero la otra me hizo un corte bastante considerable en el brazo._

_La que había impactado contra mi arma, se había quedado adherida a ella y comenzaba a extenderse. Intenté golpearla, pero la destreza con la que era capaz de dominar aquel metal era suficiente para convertir todos mis intentos por deshacerme de él en vanos. _

_Pronto aquel metal que había invadido mi arma se convirtió en el menor de mis problemas. Las otras cuatro esferas danzaban como locas a mi alrededor y tenía que esquivarlas como bien podía hasta que, de repente, noté como algo helado me penetraba el brazo y las bolas se detuvieron, suspendidas en el aire._

– _¿Eres consciente de lo que ocurre? – habló Seastone. – Esa bolita se ha adentrado en la herida de tu brazo, pequeño. Pero no será tan fácil como estallar todos tus órganos desde el interior – sonrió mezquina, relamiéndose en su locura. – Eso sería demasiado rápido e indoloro. ¿Notas como se diluye? – continuó. – He pensado que sería divertido extenderte todo el kairouseki por tu sistema nervioso. Poco a poco… – saboreó las palabras. – Lentamente… Imagina cuánto tiene que doler eso._

– _¡¿Quién diablos eres?! – bramó Eratia._

_Lo último que recuerdo antes de perder la consciencia fue, de nuevo, aquella sensación helada, aunque esta vez parecía como si abandonara mi interior. Quizás aquella trastornada había decidido dejar de usarme como su juguete, o quizás fuera otro el motivo. _

– Vamos – dije, incorporándome.

– ¡¿Cómo que vamos?! – me regañó Estella. – Tú también necesitas descanso.

– Descansaré cuando sea el momento de descansar – sentencié. – Ahora tenemos a dos compañeros que encontrar… y no podemos dejarle a Eratia todo el trabajo. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí.

­– ¿Aún quieres encontrar a ese traidor? – preguntó Franky.

– ¿Acaso no es un compañero nuestro? – respondí. – No vengas si no quieres. Aquí nadie te obliga. ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?

– Yo voy – se sumó Estella.

– Bien – sonreí. – Tú, – señalé a Franky – cuida de Robin. Llévala al camarote y procura que descanse. Mei-Lian, si Rentarou vuelve antes que nosotros… explícale lo que pasó con Seastone. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible… y puede que él sepa algo.

– ¡Yo puedo ir con vosotros!

– ¿Y entonces quién va a vigilar a este viejo tarado? – repuse. – No. Mejor quédate aquí. Además, cuando volvamos tendremos que reponer energías. ¿De acuerdo?

– De acuerdo – cedió, no muy convencida.

– Vamos – me instó Estella.

Nos adentramos por el camino que ascendía de la gruta en la que habíamos atracado el barco hacia el bosque y pasamos un buen rato en silencio. Parecía como si ella no quisiera hablar de lo que había ocurrido y yo tampoco lo tenía muy claro. Sin embargo, tampoco soportaba aquel elocuente mutismo y necesitaba romper el hielo de alguna forma.

– Así que esto es lo que hay al otro lado de la barrera…

– ¿Qué?

– Cuando… lo del _Starsy_… Supongo que es algo así como os sentisteis…

– Tú no atacaste a tus amigos – objetó.

– Pero maté a un hombre a sangre fría…

Durante las últimas semanas, había aprendido a convivir con ello, pero no había logrado asimilarlo del todo. Apenas hacía mención a ello, pero cada vez que lo decía en alto el tema parecía volver con toda nitidez a mi mente. Resultaba chocante y frustrante, pero al menos ahora notaba que contaba con el apoyo de mis compañeros.

Recorrimos el bosque durante varias horas mientras intercambiábamos impresiones acerca de lo ocurrido aquella tarde, pero no encontramos señales de nuestro objetivo. Los habitantes del pueblo tampoco pudieron darnos información acerca del paradero de Rentarou, pero sí afirmaban que un pelotón de la Marina liderado por el "marine del periódico" había llegado a la isla poco antes de que la dama del caos, quien no podía ser otra que Seastone, causara enormes estropicios en las viviendas de un barrio de pescadores al otro lado del pueblo.

Nos acercamos hasta allí para tratar de reunirnos con Eratia, pensando que quizás pudiéramos servir de ayuda, pero con lo único que nos encontramos fue con los destrozos causados por nuestra amiga. Casas destrozadas, heridos en las calles… el panorama parecía desolador.

– Esto es terrorífico…

– Sí… – contesté. – Cuesta creer que alguien como Seastone sea capaz de hacer esto.

– También costaría creer que alguien como tú mereciera ese apelativo – comentó con cierto tono de broma que parecería fuera de lugar en aquella situación, mientras señalaba uno de mis carteles de recompensa, situado en la ruinosa lonja.

– Muy graciosa – respondí burlón, sin darle mayor importancia de la que tenía a su comentario. – Deberíamos ayudar a esta gente.

– Pero no tenemos tiempo…

– Nadie dijo que la vida fuera fácil – bufé. – ¿Tú qué opinas?

– Opino que un carpintero de barcos tiene poco que hacer aquí – se encogió de hombros. – Atenderé a los heridos. Tú busca a Satsuma.

– De acuerdo.

Preguntando a los aldeanos, no encontré ninguna noticia acerca de dónde podía estar nuestro amigo, aunque pude enterarme de que Eratia, a quien los habitantes de Serafia conocían como "Sherman", había logrado calmar a la dama del caos y la había llevado a un lugar seguro, lejos del pueblo. Al menos habíamos solucionado uno de los problemas.

Seguí buscando a Rentarou hasta bien entrada la noche por los bosques que rodeaban a la villa. Por los pescadores del puerto, sabía que no había salido navegando de allí, a menos de que estuviera lo suficientemente loco como para echarse al mar en el endeble bote de provisiones. En ese caso, tampoco tenía oportunidad de seguirlo.

Llegada la medianoche, decidí regresar al barco confiando en que el antiguo Capitán de la Marina sería capaz de evitar a los que hasta hace unos meses pertenecían a su mismo bando hasta la mañana. Sólo Franky permanecía sobre cubierta, vigilante. Todos los demás habían ido a descansar después de un día duro.

Sin mediar palabra me senté sobre el mascarón de proa y encontré el paquete de cigarrillos de Rentarou, que probablemente se había caído durante los incidentes de aquella tarde. Encendí una cerilla y, con ella, un cigarrillo. Disfruté la primera calada y me entregué a la contemplación de las estrellas.

– ¿Alguna novedad?

– Déjame en paz, viejo – contesté sin mirar.

– ¿Viejo? – se encogió de hombros Eratia. – Juraría que sólo tengo unos par de años más que tú.

– Ah, lo siento – me incorporé. – Creí que eras Bet… Franky. No – negué con la cabeza. – Ninguna nov… Bueno…

– ¿Sí?

– Ese tal Teniente Fletcher arribó esta tarde en la isla – expliqué. – Y por lo que dice el periódico, no viene a por Bianca…

– Debemos encontrar a Rentarou ya y salir pitando – resolvió. – Hemos llamado demasiado la atención.


	11. In the Navy

Akano 01 - Preludio

**Parte de trabajo 11: **_**In the Navy**_

– ¡Mierda! – bramé.

Habíamos vuelto a llegar tarde. Recién llegada de atender a los heridos en el pueblo, Estella había traído la mala noticia. Según había oído, un grupo de pescadores que invertía su tiempo en poner a punto sus aperos, mientras la dama del caos, como ya todo el mundo llamaba a Seastone, devastaba el pueblo, el _Estrella Fugaz_, el barco del Comandante Fletcher, había abandonado el embarcadero militar situado a las afueras de la aldea con su antiguo Capitán a bordo.

Mientras Seastone y Robin se recuperaban en sus camarotes de los intensos acontecimientos del día anterior, los demás nos reuníamos en el camarote de navegación para evaluar la situación y buscar la forma más apropiada de proceder. Sólo había una cosa clara: por encima de lo que pudiera haber hecho, no pensábamos permitir que uno de los nuestros fuera ejecutado.

– Es culpa mía – me acusé. – ¡Joder! ¡Mierda!

– Tranquilo, Rido – trató de consolarme Eratia. – Yo estaba aquí y tampoco hice nada.

– Pero tú recuperaste a Seastone… – objeté.

– Mira… Ahora lo que debemos hacer es llegar a tiempo a Red Village – sentenció. – Es la base más cercana a Serafia y lo llevarán allí.

– ¿Seguro?

– Es lo más lógico – asintió. – En cuanto podamos, nos pondremos en marcha.

– Estamos listos para zarpar – aseguró Franky, con quien aún no había cruzado una sola palabra desde la tarde anterior.

– Perfecto – sonrió el navegante. – Entonces, vamos allá.

– Hay un problema – interrumpió Estella. – Red Village es una isla famosa por sus cazarrecompensas. No creo que sea un destino agradable para unos piratas…

– Tranquila – volvió a sonreír el navegante. – Ya había pensado en eso.

– ¿Y qué sugieres? – preguntó Mei-Lian.

– Vamos a cambiar de bando por un tiempo…

La travesía hacia el pueblo natal de Rentarou duraba dos días, dos días que debíamos aprovechar para pulir todos los defectos que podía tener, y que de hecho tenía, el plan de Eratia. Entre ellos, Estella trataba de inculcarme todos los conocimientos que necesitaría para hacerme pasar por todo un Capitán de la Marina.

– Bendita idea – ironicé, mientras iba memorizando todas las cuestiones de protocolo. – ¿Y no tenías algo más humilde?

– Es el único uniforme que te servía – negó Eratia. – Bueno… uniforme… Es el único abrigo que te servía – se corrigió. – Recuerda llevar bien cerrada la casaca.

– Sí… – contesté dejando clara mi incomodidad.

Red Village parecía un típico pueblo marinero, de esos cuya ocupación fundamental es la pesca. Predominaban las casas bajas, de aspecto humilde, aunque, a medida que uno se alejaba del puerto, su categoría parecía ir en aumento, igual que ocurría en Serafia o en alguno de los otros puertos en los que habíamos hecho escala antes de llegar allí.

Sin embargo, el ambiente era muy diferente al de la isla que habíamos abandonado sólo dos días antes. A medida que uno se adentraba en el pueblo, uno podía respirar una sensación totalmente distinta, mucho más amenazante. Las puertas de todas las casas estaban empapeladas con al menos un cartel de recompensa y, por algún comentario que pudimos captar, surgido de conversaciones más o menos acaloradas entre los vecinos, habíamos hecho bien en disfrazarnos. No quiero pensar qué hubiera pasado si nos hubieran reconocido.

Tal y como habíamos planeado, nos dirigimos en un primer momento al Cuartel de la Marina en la isla, situado sobre una formación rocosa, casi encima del mar. Su regente, el Capitán Rurouni, había partido hacía un día hacia Serafia, por lo que la máxima autoridad en su ausencia era el Comandante Fletcher, el encargado del proceso contra Rentarou.

En mi calidad de superior del grupo, encabezaba la marcha hacia el despacho que nos habían indicado, con Estella y Eratia, ambos con experiencia al servicio del Gobierno Mundial, flanqueándome uno a cada lado. Mientras tanto, Seastone, que volvía a ser la misma, y Mei-Lian habían ido al pueblo a buscar información acerca de la próxima ejecución. En el muelle, Franky custodiaba la _Joya, _mientras velaba por el estado de Robin, que aún seguía bastante debilitada.

La doctora llevaba su uniforme de Marine, el mismo con el que había abandonado el _Starsy_ aquel fatídico día. El navegante había recogido un par de uniformes, entre los que estaba la casaca que me confería el rango de Capitán, de su casa en Serafia. Iba vestido con uno de ellos, que correspondía a un Sargento. Para evitar ser reconocido, llevaba sus extremidades vendadas, para evitar que se le pudiera reconocer a través de sus tatuajes, un pañuelo que ocultaba la parte inferior de su rostro y gafas de sol por debajo de una gorra bastante calada.

Realmente, parecía más sospechoso que sin tanta caracterización encima pero, al parecer, aquel tipo de apariencia no era infrecuente en la Marina. Jocosamente, Franky había afirmado que el abuelo de Luffy, que había alcanzado el rango de Vicealmirante, lucía una enorme máscara de perro y que el actual superior de la base de Water 7, el Capitán Nezumi, llevaba una gorra con forma de orejas de ratón. Ante tales precedentes, el disfraz de Eratia parecía lo más normal del mundo.

Pero lo que de verdad me preocupara, más allá de lo eficaz de los disfraces, era que tenía que ser capaz de mantener el tipo en aquella situación, pero durante mi "entrenamiento" habíamos diseñado una estrategia que me permitiría ocultar mi inexperiencia en el cargo. Para ello, tenía que poner en práctica todas mis capacidades para engañar a la gente, las mismas que me habían servido, por ejemplo, para poder recuperar la _Joya_ de manos de aquellos "honrados comerciantes" que habían llegado con ella a Relthar. Hacer de superior irresponsable e indisciplinado era la excusa perfecta para suplir mi desconocimiento acerca del funcionamiento interno de la Marina.

– Buenos días, Capitán… – saludó Fletcher cuando entramos en su despacho.

– Capitán Snorlax – me presenté. – Venimos a… A la mierda… Mi Teniente le informará. ¡Thackeray!

– ¿Sí, mi Capitán? – se cuadró Estella.

– Dígale a este a qué cojones venimos – le ordené, mientras me dejaba caer pesadamente sobre una butaca.

– Sí, Capitán – respondió ella, girándose hacia el Comandante. – El Capitán Snorlax se encuentra persiguiendo al Capitán Long Jhon Silver – comenzó. – Le gustaría interrogar al recluso, a quien se ha relacionado con…

– Bueno, a eso y a ver la ejecución – la interrumpí. – Siempre es bueno disfrutar del espectáculo.

– Espectáculo… – murmuró, no muy convencido, la víctima de nuestro engaño. – ¿Podría ver una orden?

– ¿Para el interrogatorio? – preguntó Estella.

– Yo no necesito ninguna orden – sentencié. – Debería estar en Serafia para recibir a esa perra blancuzca… igual que usted, ¿no es así, Comandante?

– Yo…

– Y pescar a un pirata de poca monta no es comparable a contravenir una orden directa de… ¿de dónde venía la orden, Thackeray?

– Del Cuartel General de la Marina en Mariejoa, Señor – contestó.

– Mariejoa… – bufé. – ¿Ve a dónde quiero llegar, Comandante?

– S… Sí, Señor…

– Entonces no le importará retrasar la ejecución lo necesario para que pueda hablar tranquilamente con esa escoria, ¿no es así, Comandante?

– Verá… yo… los vec…

– ¿Los superiores? – completé. – Eso es problema suyo. Como lo será una llamada anónima al Cuartel General… Sherman, – miré a Eratia – alcánceme el Den Den Mushi.

– Está… está bien – cedió al fin.

– Sabia decisión, Comandante… – sonreí, con una mueca que trataba de ser a la vez macabra y satisfecha, mientras me levantaba y le indicaba el camino a la puerta. – Detrás de usted.

La zona de los calabozos estaba en los sótanos del Cuartel. La humedad que rezumaba por las paredes, calaba hasta la ropa y los huesos, produciendo una sensación muy incómoda. Afortunadamente, aunque fuera del Grand Line, según me había dicho Eratia, se producía una alternancia de climas que se conocían como "estaciones", no estábamos en la estación fría. En otro caso, aquello sería aún más insalubre.

– El prisionero se encuentra en la celda del fondo – informó el soldado que custodiaba la entrada a la zona penitenciaria.

– Muchas gracias, Smittsen – respondió su superior.

Habíamos completado la primera fase del plan, habíamos llegado hasta Rentarou. Había que comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba y buscar la forma de sacarlo de allí, lo que no iba a ser fácil.

– Mi Sargento necesita un poco de intimidad, Comandante – me giré hacia él.

– ¿No estará presente en el interrogatorio?

– Puede ser un poco desagradable, créame – argumenté. – ¿Qué le parece si la Teniente Thackeray, usted y yo nos tomamos un buen vaso de whisky y dejamos a otros los trapos sucios?

– Yo…

– No querrá quedar como un pésimo anfitrión, ¿verdad, Comandante?

Apenas una hora más tarde, regresamos a la cubierta del barco. Mei-Lian y Seastone ya habían regresado de su expedición al pueblo. Además, Robin al fin se había levantado alegando que ya se encontraba totalmente en condiciones. Procuraba mantenerse lejos de su accidental agresora, a la que miraba con desconfianza, pero al menos se podría sumar a los efectivos del rescate.

– Joder que calor tengo – me quejé, mientras me sacaba el abrigo y la gorra y los tiraba directamente al suelo nada más llegar. – Puta casaca de mierda.

– ¿Lo habéis visto?

– Yo sí – contestó Eratia.

– ¿Y qué tal está?

– Tiene un corte bastante feo en el pecho y apenas le dan de comer… Por lo demás está bien.

– Tenemos que sacarlo de allí en cuanto sea – tercié. – Pero no va a ser fácil sacarlo del Cuartel.

– Nuestra mejor opción es mañana en la ejecución – opinó Seastone. – Será en la plaza, a mediodía.

– Y ya no será sacarlo del cuartel… – murmuré.

– Pero habrá que atravesar toda una guarnición de marines…

– Sin contar a los vecinos – apuntó la cocinera. – Juro que esos tíos dan miedo.

– Estella puede encargarse de ellos – propuse.

– Pero no puedo paralizar a todos – objetó.

– Pero sí puedes abrirnos un pasillo – sugirió Eratia, con un brillo de determinación en la mirada. – Rido, volverás a tener que ponerte ese abrigo.

– ¡Y una mierda! – protesté. – ¿Tú sabes el calor que he pasado? Además, ¿para qué?

– Estella, tú y yo asistiremos a la ejecución tal y como está programado – aseveró.

La plaza en la que se encontraba el patíbulo, una monstruosa estructura de madera, estaba llena a rebosar de vecinos exaltados por la perspectiva del espectáculo que iban a contemplar. Muchos de los propios marines, que anteriormente habían sido subordinados de Rentarou, compartían el mismo espíritu. A decir verdad, sólo un satisfechamente sonriente Fletcher, su otrora hombre de confianza, y el Alcalde de la villa, que había resultado ser el hermano menor de nuestro amigo y que lucía apenado y meditabundo, parecían albergar sentimientos diferentes a los generales.

Tanto ellos dos como mis ayudantes y yo estábamos ubicados al otro lado de la plaza, en una especie de palco de autoridades desde el que se podía acceder directamente a la plataforma donde sería ejecutado el reo a través de una pasarela flotante que atravesaba los cielos de Red Village. A medio camino sobre ella, había situado un tercer espacio, más o menos amplio, acondicionado con sistemas de amplificación de voz. Desde él se leería la condena y se ordenaría al verdugo, que ya esperaba, encapuchado, sobre el patíbulo, el momento de proceder.

Según el protocolo que el Comandante nos había explicado la tarde anterior, justo cuando el reloj de la torre anunció el mediodía, se hizo sonar la sirena del Cuartel, la misma que se hacía sonar bajo ataques piratas para alertar a toda la población, para avisar de que daba comienzo el último paseo del condenado, el que le conducía a morir avergonzado delante de aquellos que le habían visto crecer.

Unos pocos y tensos minutos después asomó la figura de Rentarou por la Calle Mayor, flanqueado por cuatro hombres de blanco. Llevaba el torso descubierto, mostrando abiertamente la gran herida del pecho de la que nos había hablado Eratia la tarde anterior. El estado del ex-marine, aunque no llegaba al grado de demacración en el que habían dejado a nuestro navegante a bordo del _Starsy_, bastante deplorable. Sucio y harapiento, con aspecto de haber comido poco y dormido menos en los últimos días, ni siquiera le habían permitido morir con una imagen digna.

Para completar la escena, lo llevaban atado de pies y manos. El líder del destacamento, un Teniente que tenía aspecto felino hasta el punto de que más que un hombre con rasgos felinos parecía un gato con rasgos humanos, tiraba de él con cadenas, casi arrastrándolo. Los dos soldados que iban en la retaguardia del grupo llevaban sus espadas desenvainadas, dispuestos a abortar inmediatamente cualquier movimiento extraño. Más que un hombre, el que durante años había sido su superior parecía ahora un perro.

– Ya casi no me acordaba de este tipo de cosas… – se lamentó Estella por lo bajo.

El bullicio de la turba fue en aumento a medida que la macabra comitiva se abría paso hacia su destino. Los vecinos llegaron incluso a lanzar piedras, algunas de las cuales impactaban en el objeto de su ira y otras, menos "afortunadas" en su trayectoria, lo hacían en otros de los presentes, realimentando así la violencia que impregnaba el ambiente.

Una vez Rentarou hubo puesto un pie en el patíbulo, el Comandante se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar solemne y pretenciosamente hacia el lugar desde donde pronunciaría su discurso. Según había confesado entre trago y trago de whisky la tarde anterior, estaba convencido de que después de la ejecución sería recompensado con el ascenso a la Capitanía y no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

– Capitán Snorlax, – me llamó discretamente el "Sargento Sherman" aprovechando la marcha del Comandante – cuando usted diga.

– Tranquilo – me giré. – Déjale hablar.

– ¡Habitantes de Red Village! – comenzó efusivamente Fletcher mientras "acomodaban" a Rentarou en el lugar designado. – ¡Hoy es un día grande para vuestro pueblo! ¡En este día tan señalado, el causante de todas vuestras desgracias pasadas pagará por vuestros crímenes! ¡Hoy por fin podréis cobraros vuestra venganza!

– Qué sentimental – bufé, irónico mientras me levantaba yo también. – En fin, Vamos allá.

Avancé lentamente, aplaudiendo con actitud irónica y tratando de mostrar aires de grandeza. Me seguían Estella y Eratia, manteniendo una pose seria y recatada, más propia de un marine convencional que la que yo estaba poniendo. Fletcher enmudeció, girándose hacia nosotros con expresión sorprendida sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– Disculpe la interrupción – intervine, lo suficiente cerca del micrófono como para que se me escuchara. – Hay un último asunto pendiente que debemos resolver antes de proceder con… esta ocasión tan señalada.

– ¿De qué se trata ahora?

– Coincidirán conmigo que la complicidad en una traición es tan grave como la propia traición – respondí. – Por eso mismo, Comandante Fletcher, queda usted bajo arresto por haber ayudado a escapar al fugitivo conocido como Rentarou Satsuma a la espera de que se aclaren los acontecimientos.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Le aconsejo que no se resista – continué. – Sargento Sherman…

– ¿Sí, Señor?

– Proceda.

La confusión se cernía sobre todos los presentes y eso se podía reflejar en frases sueltas que se podían escuchar por encima del bullicio general. Eratia avanzó hacia el Comandante, sacándose las gafas de sol y el pañuelo que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, algo que para nada entraba dentro de unos planes en los que la discreción había sido nuestra premisa fundamental a la hora de elaborarlos.

– ¡Tú! – exclamó Fletcher al reconocerlo.

Inmediatamente desenvainó la espada, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues casi al instante el puño derecho del navegante se estrelló en su rostro. Ese fue el momento en el que, como estaba previsto, Estella envió una señal luminosa a la _Joya_ valiéndose de su habilidad para crear cristales, para dar comienzo a la siguiente fase del plan.

– ¡Es Eratia el Navegante! – gritó un avezado marinero que contemplaba desde debajo de la pasarela. – ¡El de los 237 millones!

– ¡Esos tíos no son marines! – correspondió otro que estaba a su lado.

– La cagamos… Mira que dijimos que había que ser discretos… – protesté. – Pero por lo menos puedo sacarme esta mierda de abrigo…

Nuestra estrategia de dejar eso como un enfrentamiento entre dos facciones del Cuerpo de Marines se iba al garete. Pero ahora que éramos oficialmente piratas y no necesitábamos fingir, al menos teníamos más libertad de movimientos.

Como si quemara, lancé la casaca al respetabilísimo público de nuestra hazaña para hacer lo propio con la gorra justo a continuación. Debajo del abrigo iba vestido con mi ropa habitual, pero sentía como si estuviese verdaderamente liberado. Saqué del bolsillo del pantalón un pañuelo negro que me até a la cabeza y fue como volver a sentirse en casas. Desabroché mi hacha-martillo, que llevaba asegurada en mi espalda mediante unas correas, igual que hacía mientras trabajaba en el taller y la así con fuerza.

– Esto ya es otra cosa – sonreí. – Encárgate de estos, voy a buscar a Renta.

Con una patada, lancé fuera de la pasarela a uno de los soldados que cargaban contra mí mientras trataba de atravesar la plaza hasta la plataforma patibularia y con el hacha bloqueé el ataque de otro empujándolo para conseguir el mismo efecto. De modo similar, hice lo mismo con los que siguieron interponiéndose en mi camino.

– ¡A por él! – chillaba el oficial felino.

Un estallido lejano informó de que, desde la _Joya_, habían comenzado a poner en práctica la segunda parte del plan. Situada en pleno puerto de Red Village, Franky había puesto en marcha toda la batería de babor contra el Cuartel de la Marina, creando así un nuevo foco de distracción que llamó la atención de un buen número de Marines.

Amparado en la sorpresa, llegué rápidamente al lugar donde estaba encadenado Rentarou. Pero allí me esperaban el verdugo, un hombre de dimensiones gigantescas, y el rapidísimo oficial felino. Afortunadamente, la velocidad del encapuchado era ínfima y su resistencia para nada hacía justicia a un cuerpo como el que lucía. Pude noquearlo de un certero golpe en la mandíbula con la cara plana del martillo. El Teniente sería otra historia muy diferente

– Así que tú eres _Bloody Axe_ – se relamió.

– Y tú eres… ¿Garfield?

Lancé un martillazo que esquivó con facilidad, haciéndome perder ligeramente el equilibrio. Aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarme un zarpazo a la espalda, pero conseguí evitarlo rodando por el suelo aprovechando la inercia de mi propio golpe. Se abalanzó sobre mí y le planté mi bota en su pecho para evitarlo, haciéndolo volar unos metros.

En el siguiente ataque, consiguió alcanzarme la cara, abriéndome un corte peligrosamente cercano a mi ojo derecho. Yo le devolví el regalo abriéndole un corte en su brazo izquierdo. Así luchamos durante varios minutos, sin que ninguno de los dos consiguiera una clara ventaja hasta que, deshaciéndome de una presa en la que me había atrapado, lo lancé hacia la pared sobre la que se apoyaba toda la estructura, derribándolo el tiempo suficiente como para inmovilizarle poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él y presionando su cuello con el mango de mi arma.

– ¿Piensas decapitarme a mí también?

– No siempre hay que creer lo que dicen los periódicos – contesté lacónico. – Duerme un rato, que pareces cansado.

Valiéndome de todas las fuerzas que pude reunir descargué un potente cabezazo que lo condujo a la inconsciencia. Ahora, libre de todos los enemigos, pues Estella había logrado inmovilizar al resto de Marines excepto a Fletcher, que seguía combatiendo ferozmente con Eratia, pude acercarme al centro del patíbulo y liberar a Rentarou cortando de cuajo sus cadenas.

– Mi… hermano… Mi hermano… – logró balbucear. – Él… Él lo explicará todo.

– ¿Explicar? – le pregunté, mientras me lo echaba sobre los hombros. – ¡Es el verbo equivocado! ¡Escapar!

– ¡No! – objetó. – Tienen… tienen que saberlo…

– ¡Es un suicidio! – protesté. – Tenemos que salir ya.

– Por favor, Rido…

– Mierda… – cedí. – Está bien…

Volví a correr por la pasarela esquivando los objetos que nos lanzaban los habitantes del pueblo y los golpes entre el navegante y el Comandante y llegamos de nuevo al palco de autoridades, donde Estella trataba de controlar las presas que había invocado sobre todos los marines y el Alcalde estaba paralizado por los acontecimientos.

– Alcalde… Creo que tiene algo que explicarle a sus ciudadanos.

– No me creerán… – respondió.

– No pierde nada por intentarlo – aseguré.

– Pero…

– Su hermano se merece que la gente sepa la verdad – afirmé.

– Seiji… – murmuró Rentarou. – Por… favor…

– Está bien…

– Nosotros nos vamos – anuncié. – Bonito pueblo… Una lástima las circunstancias…

El Alcalde comenzó a caminar hacia el atril desde donde supuestamente se debería haber dado la orden de ejecución minutos antes, pero Eratia y Fletcher seguían empecinados en matarse el uno al otro. El navegante parecía fuera de sí, alguien totalmente diferente al habitual, consumido por una ira ciega, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

– Esto va a ser un problema… – musité. – Estella, ¿puedes apresar también a Fletcher?

– Sí – asintió. – ¡_Crystal Shell_!

El efecto fue inmediato. Fletcher cayó redondo, apresado de pies y manos en aquella masa amorfa de cristal. Tenía el rostro completamente desfigurado por los golpes pero, de alguna forma, seguía manteniendo aquella expresión confiada con la que había caminado hacia el micrófono cuando todo parecía irle bien.

– ¡Era mío! – se quejó Eratia, que no parecía conforme con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

– ¡Vámonos, joder! ¡Tenemos que llegar a la _Joya_ antes de que nos salte encima todo el mundo!

El navegante pareció volver a la realidad y, de un salto, abandonó la plataforma seguido de Estella y de mí, que aún cargaba con Renta a mi espalda, mientras el Alcalde, que parecía decidido a dar una explicación a toda la historia de su hermano mayor, trataba de llamar la atención de sus conciudadanos. Pero, lejos de hacerle caso al hombre con la mayor autoridad sobre la aldea, toda la turba nos rodeó, fiel a su vocación común de cazarrecompensas.

– Son demasiados – observé.

– Y yo no puedo apresar a nadie más – indicó Estella, agotada por el esfuerzo. – Ya son demasiados…

– Mierda…

Un nuevo barco asomó entonces por el horizonte mientras entraba en el puerto de la aldea. Rápidamente traté de identificarlo. Si la bandera que llevaba era blanca, podíamos darnos por acabados. Sin embargo, su bandera era una Jolly Roger, la bandera negra con las dos tibias cruzadas y una calavera.

– ¿Amigos o enemigos? – preguntamos Estella y yo a la vez.

– Amigos – contestaron al unísono los otros dos.

– Ese es el _Caledonia_ – apostilló Rentarou. – Ese es Silver.


	12. Rey del mar

Akano 01 - Preludio

**Parte de trabajo 12: **_**Rey del Mar**_

– Ese es el _Caledonia_. Ese es Silver.

– ¿El _Caledonia_?

– Sí… – aseguró el ex-marine. – Lo reconocería hasta en una noche sin luna y con niebla cerrada.

– Eso significa que tendremos ayuda – sonrió Eratia. – ¡Vamos!

– ¿Cómo que vamos? – preguntamos Estella y yo, al unísono.

– ¿Tú ves cuánta gente hay?

– Tendremos que abrirnos paso – observó el navegante. – Es la única opción.

– ¿A hostias? ¡Ni de coña! – me opuse. – ¡Esta gente no ha hecho nada!

– ¿Prefieres morir?

– ¡No, coño! Pero enfrentarme a civiles no entraba dentro de mis planes para hoy.

– ¡¿Entonces qué?! – protestó de nuevo Eratia. – ¿Volamos? ¿Los hacemos desaparecer?

– Busquemos otra solución – intervino la médico.

– No hay tiempo para planear nada…

– Pero quizás no haya necesidad de planear nada – dije, señalando hacia el frente con un movimiento de cabeza. – Mirad.

Huyendo del bombardeo al cuartel y acudiendo en auxilio del destacamento que permanecía en el pueblo, un nuevo batallón de hombres de blanco acababa de llegar a la aldea, sin embargo, tres hombres se habían propuesto plantarles cara y, así, echarnos una pequeña mano cuando más parecíamos necesitarlo.

– ¡Es Silver! – gritaban los aldeanos. – ¡Son Silver y los Outlaws!

El nuevo grupo centró la atención de buena parte de los cazarrecompensas que hasta entonces nos habían cerrado el paso, sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos aún seguía mirándonos amenazantes. Si no pensábamos en algo rápido nos veríamos obligados a enfrentarnos a civiles, no precisamente inocentes, pero civiles al fin y al cabo.

– Tengo una idea – sugerí. – Estella, mantén atados a Fletcher y al gato y suelta a los demás.

– ¿Para qué? – preguntó el navegante.

– Entiendo – asintió la médico.

Inmediatamente, la cristalina prisión con la que mantenía sujetos a los soldados de rango inferior, se diluyó en el aire. Eso aumentaría el número de nuestros enemigos pero, al mismo tiempo, liberaba a la doctora del control que debía ejercer sobre aquellos cepos de cristal y le permitió crear dos enormes murallas que nos ayudaron a atravesar la marea de gente que teníamos delante.

Avanzamos todo lo rápido que pudimos entre aquellas dos paredes semitransparentes que, al menos durante unos metros, consiguieron contener a la masa mientras los rodeaba. Así, conseguimos llegar hasta un pequeño claro con los aldeanos cazarrecompensas a nuestra espalda y los marines que aún se mantenían en pie enfrente, cerrándonos nuevamente el paso hasta el puerto.

– ¿Quieres pegarle a alguien? – le dije a Eratia. – Todos tuyos.

En la misma situación que nosotros se encontraban también dos de los tres hombres que, según los gritos de la gente, pertenecían a la tripulación de la que era miembro Rentarou. Uno de ellos era casi un anciano parecía estar bajo los efectos del alcohol. El otro, bastante más joven pero aún así en la madurez, parecía el líder del grupo, por lo que debería ser el famoso Long Jhon Silver, uno de los piratas más buscados por la Marina

– ¿Puedo saber a dónde te llevas a mi amigo? – preguntó amenazante mientras se ponía a mi lado. – ¿Eres _Red Axe_ Rido? – añadió en un tono mucho más amable mientras tumbaba a un marine de un puñetazo.

– En realidad me llaman _Bloody Axe_ Rido – contesté sorprendido por mi "fama" mientras me deshacía de dos soldados que habían cargado contra nosotros, los últimos de aquel grupo.

– Pues ese nombre me da sed – apuntó, hipando, el borrachín. – Me recuerda a un sabroso trago.

– Silver – balbuceó Rentarou. – ¿Eres tú?

– Tranquilo mi amigo, ya hemos llegado – sonrió el Capitán pirata. – Perdón por el retraso.

– Nos gustaría quedarnos a hablar – apremió entonces Eratia.

– ¿Dónde está Seastone? – le preguntó Silver, que parecía haberse dado cuenta aún de su presencia.

– En el barco, junto a los demás.

– Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos – advirtió Estella. – Viene otro pelotón desde la plaza.

– No creo que debamos preocuparnos por ellos – anunció el capitán. – Miren…

El tercero de los hombres que habían desembarcado del _Caledonia_ se había interpuesto en el camino del nuevo destacamento de hombres de blanco que bajaba desde la plaza después de verse libres de la prisión de Estella y clavó su enorme espadón en el suelo. Como por arte de magia el pelotón de marines se detuvo, y lentamente empezaron a desplomarse uno por uno. Luego, sin alterarse, volvió a blandir su arma y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

– Creo que esos eran los últimos – murmuró al llegar al grupo.

– Buen trabajo, Mijok – le felicitó su capitán.

– No es nada, eran unos novatos. ¿Por cierto, como está Rentarou?

– Excelente, Mijok – le contestó el hombre a mi espalda.

Esos dos hombres, el grandullón Mijok y el capitán con pinta de los viejos galanes de las comedias románticas eran los mismos de los que tanto hablaba Rentarou por las noches en las largas conversaciones que solían mantener en la cubierta del barco. Por la apariencia del tercero y siempre según la descripción del antiguo marine, debía de tratarse de aquel tal Reyes. Ninguno de los tres parecía estar preocupado por la situación que estábamos viviendo. Incluso hacían bromas, como si aquello fuera el pan de cada día.

– Debemos salir rápido de aquí, Silver – advirtió Eratia – Hay que atender a Renta lo más pronto posible, sin contar que aún nos queda huir de los cazarrecompensas.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el puerto pero, nuevamente, una buena parte de los aldeanos, habían rodeado las calles y se habían situado entre nosotros y el puerto. No nos atacaban, quizás conscientes de que aún en nuestra inferioridad numérica les aventajábamos claramente. Pero su simple presencia era un obstáculo. No queríamos enfrentarnos a ellos, al menos la mayor parte de nosotros era de esa opinión, pero no parecía que fuéramos a tener otra opción.

– No creo que sea el comité de bienvenida – dijo el borracho.

– Silver, creo que es mejor que nos larguemos – opinó Mijok.

– Estoy de acuerdo – añadió Eratia.

La voz del navegante quedó ahogada entonces por un estruendoso rugido. De las aguas del puerto, que rápida y violentamente comenzaron a anegar las calles circundantes, emergió una enorme bestia con forma de serpiente, blanco como la luna y con un rostro que recordaba, más bien, al de un perro.

– Eso lo veremos – afirmó Silver, lanzándose a correr hacia el monstruo.

– ¿"Lo veremos"? – le pregunté a Rentarou.

– ¿Qué? – me respondió él, como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

– Nada… Agárrate fuerte.

Aprovechando el pasillo que se estaba abriendo el Capitán de los Outlaws entre la conmocionada turba, me eché a la carrera hacia el puerto. Poner a salvo a Satsuma era una prioridad, no sólo por la gravedad de las heridas que revestía, sino también previsión de lo que se nos venía encima con aquel Rey del Mar, como llamaban a aquellos monstruos.

– Izquierda – me señaló Rentarou.

Obedecí a su indicación y giré por una calle que discurría paralela a la costa, perseguido por la doctora y buena parte del grupo de aldeanos, que no tenían ninguna intención de dejar escapar con vida ni al hombre que había vendido, supuestamente, su aldea a los piratas ni a uno solo de los que habíamos osado ayudarle.

Iba todo lo rápido que podía, pero cargar con el ex-marine ralentizaba mis movimientos. Teníamos que ponernos rápidamente en un lugar seguro. Nuevamente, entre gemidos de dolor, me dijo que entrara en la tercera casa a mano derecha y, suponiendo que sabía qué hacía, le hice nuevamente caso. Estella entró detrás de mí. Atrancamos la puerta y tendimos a Rentarou en el suelo, sobre una alfombra. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Aunque estaba perfectamente arreglada y limpia, parecía que hacía tiempo que no había nadie que habitara allí.

– Mierda…

El estado de nuestro amigo era bastante deplorable. Estaba cubierto de cicatrices y mostraba señales claras de no haber comido ni dormido en los últimos días. Temblaba de frío, aunque el día era caluroso, y respiraba con dificultad. No hacía falta ser médico para saber que no tenía un pronóstico muy alentador, pero había que mantener la esperanza.

– Mierda – repetí, cuando me di cuenta de que había perdido la consciencia.

– Debemos llevarlo al Cuartel – avisó Estella.

– ¿El Cuartel?

– Tienen que tener una enfermería allí – explicó.

– Sí, ya, claro – repliqué. – Pero ahí fuera hay una pila de gente que no está esperando para que les firmemos un autógrafo.

– Pero si no hacemos algo rápido…

– Renta nos dijo que su padre adoptivo y su hermano eran médicos, ¿verdad?

– Sí, pero…

– Y fue él el que nos trajo hasta aquí…

– ¿Qué?

– Ni la siguiente, ni la anterior, ni la de enfrente – expliqué. – Esta casa…

Los golpes en la puerta se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Intentaban echarla abajo. No había mucho tiempo. Debíamos hacer algo ya. Rápidamente me levanté y cogí una gran sábana que cubría un tresillo para evitar que le cogiera mucho el polvo. La enrollé alrededor de unos cojines y me la eché a la espalda con la esperanza de que confundiera lo suficiente a la gente.

– Esta casa tiene que significar algo – le dije a toda prisa. – Quizás haya medicinas, vendas… lo que sea. Trataré de ganarte tiempo.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Ya te lo he dicho – sonreí. – Ganar tiempo. De todas formas… bloquea la puerta con esa cosa que haces cuando salga, ¿vale?

– Puedo hacerlo ahora… – respondió, no muy convencida.

– Así no te molesto – objeté. – Además, hay un bicho gordo ahí fuera… Seguro que una mano más no viene mal.

– Vale…

– Cúidate.

Subí rápidamente al piso superior y salí al balcón que dominaba toda la fachada de la casa. Con un grito llamé la atención de la turba justo antes de salir disparado, de un salto, hasta el de la casa siguiente y, desde ese, lanzarme sobre un montón de redes que se apilaban enfrente de la puerta de una de las casas. Afortunadamente no era una caída muy alta.

Sin dejar de correr ni un solo instante, miré hacia atrás cuando me incorporé y comprobé que mi plan había tenido éxito. Ya nadie custodiaba la puerta del edificio en el que nos había hecho entrar Rentarou y todo el mundo me perseguía a mí. Decidí escapar en dirección opuesta al puerto, así, al menos, podría evitar a aquella serpiente gargantuesca que amenazaba el muelle.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, dejé caer la falsa carga que tenía. Eso contribuiría a retrasarlos. Quizá alguno decidiera regresar a por Rentarou, pero ahora que ya habíamos salido del núcleo principal de población, quizás era más fácil que se decantaran por seguirme a mí.

Sin cargas a mi espalda, era bastante más rápido que todos ellos, así que pronto conseguí crear un hueco que me permitía ser más cauto en mis elecciones. Después de evaluar todo lo calmadamente que pude la situación, decidí que sería mejor ir hacia el bosque que había más allá de la aldea. Estaba bastante poblado y parecía tratarse de un terreno bastante escarpado, en el que sería fácil despistar a mis captores. Contaba con el hándicap de no conocer bien la zona, pero podría superarlo con mi velocidad… eso esperaba.

A los pocos minutos de comenzar a dar vueltas entre los árboles encontré una pequeña abertura en la tierra, la madriguera de algún animal, quizás un zorro, como los que vivían en el bosque de Relthar. Me lancé hacia ella y me cubrí con unas hiedras que caían desde los árboles cercanos aguardando a que llegaran los aldeanos y, con suerte, continuaran sin darse cuenta de mi presencia.

Les llevaba más ventaja de la que pensaba, porque tardaron bastante más de lo que yo había previsto en pasar por delante de la madriguera. No eran precisamente discretos y pronto pasaron de largo. Me quedé quieto unos instantes más, por si acaso y luego me lancé a la carrera de vuelta hacia el pueblo.

Pasé rápidamente por la calle en la que había dejado a Estella con Rentarou, pero ya no estaban allí. Probablemente, la doctora se había decidido, viendo el panorama despejado, a llevarlo al Cuartel. De todas formas no era momento para pensar en eso. Debía volver al puerto. Allí, Eratia, Silver y Mijok trataban de contener la furia del monstruo, cuyos movimientos torpes y visiblemente más lentos de los que desarrollaba en el momento que me fui parecían predecir el próximo fin.

Por su parte, los aldeanos estaban paralizados, viendo luchar a aquellos hombres. Parecía como si, por una parte, admiraran y temieran la valentía de los combatientes, pero, por otra, esperaran ansiosamente plantarles cara aprovechándose del estado en el que estarían cuando acabaran con el Rey del Mar… Si es que eso llegaba.

Miré fijamente a la masa, desde varios metros de distancia. Allí había hombres de toda clase imaginable: aguerridos marineros en la flor de su vida, que lucían orgullosos sus músculos, mujeres armadas con los útiles de la casa… ¡y niños! ¡Había niños entre ellos! ¡¿Qué clase de pueblo podía permitir aquello?!

– ¡¿Están locos?! – les grité. – ¡Volved a vuestras casas!

– ¡Cállate, pirata!

– ¡Pero…!

– ¡Muérete!

– ¡Asesino!

No había sido una buena decisión. La ira de la masa se dirigió hacia mí en forma de insultos y desprecio. Incluso algunos comenzaron a lanzarme piedras con escasa o nula puntería. En medio del fragor de la batalla, un grupo de niños, preadolescentes, se separó del gran grupo dispuestos a hacerse los héroes delante de sus familias. Lo más grave es que aún sus propios conciudadanos les arengaban.

– Joder… – bufé.

Mientras trataba de buscar una forma de reaccionar un enorme estallido a mi derecha me alertó de que, en uno de sus últimos debates entre la vida y la muerte, la sierpe había hecho derrumbarse uno de los edificios del puerto. Los cascotes volaban en todas las direcciones, entre ellas, la posición de uno de aquellos jóvenes, paralizado por el pánico, hacia donde se dirigía inevitablemente una enorme viga, grande como el mástil de un velero pequeño.

Sin pensarlo, me lancé a por ella y la desvié de su camino, asumiendo la mayor parte del impacto, pero evitando que golpeara al joven, que al fin parecía haber vuelto en sí y había regresado asustado, gritando, hacia el gran grupo.

En ese mismo instante el suelo se estremeció cuando el Rey del Mar se desplomó sin vida. La batalla había terminado y ninguno de los aldeanos había resultado herido, al menos eso parecía. No ocurría lo mismo con los edificios del puerto, entre ellos la gran lonja, que había resultado ser el edificio contra el que había chocado el monstruo.

Me incorporé, dolorido, llevándome la mano al pecho y me acerqué caminando torpemente al grupo donde estaban mis compañeros.

– Deberíamos salir de aquí – propuso Eratia. – ¿Dónde está Renta?

– Estella quería llevarlo a la enfermería Cuartel – les dije. – Los dejé en una de las casas de allí pero ya no están así que...

– ¿Puedes? – me ayudó Silver, viendo que perdía el equilibrio.

– Gracias…

– Al Cuartel entonces…

– ¿Qué hacemos con los de blanco, Silver? – le preguntó su subordinado, el gigante.

– Deberíamos llevarlos a los calabozos… – dije.

– ¿A los calabozos? – me miró Eratia.

– Sí… Así… Así no tendremos que hacer otra de estas cuando nos vayamos…


	13. Hurgando en el pasado

**[b]Parte de trabajo 13: [i]**_**Hurgando en el pasado[/i][/b]**_

Para cuando Rentarou se hubo despertado, ya habíamos terminado de instalarnos en la Base de la Marina en Red Village, haciendo de ella nuestro Cuartel General para el tiempo que estuviéramos allí. De alguna forma, tácitamente habíamos acordado en no escapar de la isla rápidamente, sino permanecer en ella, al menos, hasta el día siguiente.

Tomar posiciones en el Cuartel de la marina no había sido fácil. Lo más dificultoso había sido trasladar a todos los marines desde la Plaza Mayor del pueblo hasta los calabozos situados en el sótano del edificio en el que nos encontrábamos, donde ahora estaban encerrados. Afortunadamente, los vecinos no nos pusieron mayores trabas en la operación. Quizás por su "derrota", quizás por todo lo acontecido con el Rey del Mar; bien por miedo, bien por otras cuestiones, se habían mantenido al margen y, mucho más calmados, algunos parecían comenzar a volver a sus ocupaciones cotidianas.

Estella me había aplicado un aparatoso vendaje en el pecho y en la cabeza. Probablemente, decía, lo que tenía en la cabeza no era más que una contusión y unos pocos rasguños, nada grave, pero prefirió curarse en salud. Más grave era la herida de mi torso: el golpe con la viga me había dejado un par de costillas rotas de recuerdo y, por momentos, se me hacía incómodo hasta respirar. De todas formas, yo era el único herido de importancia descontando a Rentarou y ocuparse de mí rápidamente le permitió a la doctora concentrarse en el ex-Capitán, de quién se estaba ocupando ya Seiji, el Alcalde y hermano del herido, que compaginaba su labor en el gobierno de la villa con el ejercicio de la medicina.

Como venía diciendo, Rentarou tardó bastante en volver a despertar, casi al atardecer, preocupado por explicarnos a todos los motivos que nos habían llevado hasta allí, pero Silver, su Capitán como pirata, le instó a hacerlo después de la cena, que ya estaba preparando una de los tripulantes del [i]_Caledonia[/i]_, una tal One Piece, que se había acercado al pueblo para ayudar en las cuestiones de intendencia dejando en su barco a los otros dos miembros de la tripulación, As y Roca y, al parecer, un perro.

Al final, la cocinera llegó para avisar de que la comida estaba lista y que nos preparáramos para cenar, pero yo no tenía realmente mucha hambre. Con la excusa de fumarme un cigarrillo, salí un momento de la sala y me puse a mirar por la ventana hacia el muelle. El _Caledonia_ y la _Joya_, descansaban ahora atrapados en la bahía del puerto de Red Village, que ahora reflejaba una paz y una calma que varias horas antes parecía inimaginable, una tranquilidad sólo rota por la imagen de aquel edificio ahora en ruinas que dominaba al centro del distrito portuario.

– ¿No cenas? – sonó una voz a mi espalda.

– Sí, ahora voy… – me giré para descubrir al famoso Long Jhon Silver mirándome fijamente con una expresión casi paternal.

Long Jhon Silver, el pirata más famoso de todos los que habían surcado los meres después de la coronación de Luffy Sombrero de Paja como Rey de los Piratas, era un hombre no muy alto, delgado y con el aspecto de aquellos galanes de épocas pasadas. Su presencia daba testimonio de que ya no era un joven pirata, sino un experto lobo de mar, cuyo espíritu había sido templado por mil y una aventuras, muchas de las cuales pertenecían ahora al inmenso corpus de las leyendas de la piratería, incluida su misteriosa desaparición hacía casi una década.

– No estarás preocupado por lo que Mijok te dijo antes, ¿no? – preguntó.

– ¿Lo de que yo no había hecho nada ahí fuera? – respondí restándole importancia al tema con el mero tono de mi voz. – No, qué va. Poner a Renta a salvo era una prioridad – asentí. – No sé si hubiera sobrevivido si no lo llegamos a dejar en un lugar seguro.

– Dkantún es un hombre fuerte – aseguró.

– No digo que no… pero son los fuertes los que suelen caer en la batalla – sentencié, con la mirada de nuevo fija en la bahía. – Sí, ya sé… "Honor y gloria a los que dan sus vidas por la piratería". Lo he leído muchas veces – continué. – Pero una cosa es morir en batalla y otra cosa es suicidarse en ella…

– Le salvaste la vida a aquel chaval, me dijeron – dijo, cambiando de tema, en un tono más amable.

– Por muy cazarrecompensas que sean…

– Ya – me cortó. – Va a resultar que no eres tan sangriento como te llaman.

– Sí… Un mal día – contesté, irónico, mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a la enfermería. – Guardad algo de cena.

– ¿A dónde vas? – me detuvo Estella, en la puerta, que había venido a apremiarnos para ir a la cena.

– A la [i]_Joya[/i]_ – contesté, sin darme la vuelta ni pararme. – Los otros también tienen derecho a escuchar alguna explicación. Además, mañana voy a necesitar alguna herramienta más que ésta…

Blandí el hacha-martillo por encima de mi hombro derecho, no sin sentir un dolor bastante punzante en la zona más dañada de mi torso, y lo devolví a sus correas en el mismo movimiento. Atravesé la puerta sin darle tiempo a objetar nada a la doctora: por muy herido que estuviera, era algo que ya había decidido que haría.

La noche había llegado clara y fría, iluminada por una luna que apenas había abandonado su plenitud hacía un par de días. Las calles estaban desiertas, y quizás fuera mejor así. No sería demasiado esperanzador encontrarse de noche con alguno de aquellos exaltados cazarrecompensas por vocación, y menos envalentonados ante la presencia de uno solo, y herido, de uno de los piratas que habían dado al traste con el gran espectáculo que esperaban haber presenciado aquella mañana.

Caminando, llegué hasta el distrito portuario, aunque no me encaminé directamente hacia el muelle, sino que me desvié hacia la zona en la que Eratia y los demás habían combatido a aquella feroz serpiente. Me detuve un momento delante de la lonja y observé los restos medio derruidos del edificio. La viga que se había desprendido del edificio estaba allí, tirada, inmóvil. Toda aquella destrucción no hacía más que traerme recuerdos envueltos en llamas, aún demasiado cercanos como para ser inocuos. ¿Qué sería de Pimfry y de Nora? ¿Habrían conseguido salvar algo?

Sacudí la cabeza violentamente, tratando de espantar aquellos demonios. Aunque me doliera, Relthar había quedado atrás por ahora y no podía anclarme en el pasado. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás algún día lograría volver y podría… hacer algo. Pero no por ahora. Ahora era un pirata y mi lugar estaba allí. Pensar en otra cosa que en eso podría ser hasta peligroso. Me di la vuelta con decisión y me encaminé hacia la [i]_Joya[/i]_, el único recuerdo que me quedaba de mi antigua vida y de mi antiguo hogar.

– ¡A buenas horas! – me regañó Mei-Lian nada más pisar en la cubierta.

– ¡Eh, eh! – me defendí con una sonrisa divertida, aguantando el dolor y levantando las manos a la altura de los hombros, como si me atracaran. – Vengo en son de paz.

– ¿Y por qué no has venido antes "en son de paz"?

– Buena pregunta – repliqué. – Estábamos ocupados – expliqué, señalándome el vendaje de la cabeza. – Aún terminamos hace un poco… y ahora que está todo despejado, os venís con nosotros a la base. Llama a Seastone – le indiqué. – Yo voy a buscar una cosa abajo y ya vengo.

– ¿Y Franky y Robin?

La pregunta de nuestra cocinera se perdió en el vacío y no obtuvo una respuesta cuando yo ya bajaba a la bodega para coger mis herramientas. De regreso hacia la parte superior del barco, pasé por el camarote de Nico para ver cómo se encontraba y preguntarle si quería venir al cuartel. Cómo no, allí estaba Franky, con quien aún no estaba a bien del todo. Si Renta estaba ahora medio moribundo era, en cierto modo, su culpa.

– ¿Todo bien? – pregunté, mirando exclusivamente hacia Robin.

– Sí – se dio la vuelta el Cyborg. – Ahora sólo necesita descanso. ¿Y en tierra firme?

– Perfecto – contesté secamente, tratando de hacerle ver que no era él con el que me apetecía hablar en este momento. – Los demás están cenando. Renta va a explicar lo que pasó…

– Ah…

– Si aún te queda algo de sentido común dentro de ese tanga de mierda deberías ir – añadí. – Pero tú mismo. ¿Te encuentras bien, Nico?

– Sí, gracias – sonrió ella. – Creo que yo me acercaré al Cuartel.

– Guay – le devolví el gesto. – Te espero fuera, entonces.

Cuando llegué a cubierta de nuevo, me encontré con la visita inesperada de un joven, probablemente un poco mayor que yo, al que no conocía y que estaba hablando animada mente con Seastone. Tras las obligadas presentaciones descubrí que se trataba de As Puño de Fuego, otro de los Outlaws.

– Un nombre muy apropiado para un pirata – observé.

– Puede ser – se rió.

– Lista – anunció Robin, recién llegada, sola, a la cubierta. – ¿Vamos?

– El cabezón de mi jefe no viene entonces, ¿no? – comenté en tono recriminatorio.

– Alguien tiene que quedarse a cargo del barco – terció Seastone.

– Ya…

– ¿Tú no vienes As?

– Tengo que quedarme cuid…

– ¡Pero de eso puede encargarse Roca! ¡Y Flaunder!

– Pero…

– Venga – suplicó la chica de las esferas de kairouseki.

– Está bien – cedió, simulando que aquello era una gran carga. – Entonces esperad un momento…

A través de la pasarela improvisada que habían dispuesto él y Seastone para atravesar de un barco a otro, se dirigió rápidamente al [i]_Caledonia[/i]_ y volvió al cabo de un minuto más o menos acompañado de un hombre ya mayor, aunque no demasiado, y otro más joven, quizá de la misma edad que As. Ninguno de los dos semejaba ser un pirata, ni nadie muy acostumbrado a las aventuras en el mar.

– Os presento… Este es el…

– El profesor White – concluyó Nico con su habitual media sonrisa.

– ¡Nico Robin! – saludó efusivamente el anciano. – ¡Qué maravilla!

– Este es Miguel, el ayudante del profesor – concluyó el otro las presentaciones.

– ¿Profesor? – pregunté yo.

– En la Academia de Atonar, hijo – asintió él. – O al menos eso era hasta que estos amigos me invitaron a su barco.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se me dibujó en el rostro al escuchar la respuesta. Primero Nico Robin, el Demonio de Ohara, quizás la última depositaria de una tradición sapiencial antigua como el hombre mismo, y ahora un profesor del mayor y más prestigioso centro de saber de todo el Grand Line: la Academia de Atonar. Estaba de suerte.

El camino de vuelta, ahora que no iba yo solo, nos lo tomamos con menos precaución que la que había puesto yo en el trayecto hacia el barco. Las calles, en cualquier caso, seguían solitarias, una señal ciertamente ambivalente. Aún no habían terminado de cenar cuando llegamos al comedor que habían improvisado en la enfermería para que el más grave de los heridos pudiera compartir el momento con todos los demás, y afortunadamente One Piece había hecho suficiente comida para todos.

La velada transcurrió de forma muy distendida, entre bromas, puyas y reencuentros más o menos efusivos. Yo acosaba a preguntas al profesor White, aprovechando al máximo el poco tiempo que seguramente compartiríamos juntos, pero él siempre me emplazaba a otro momento, otra situación más apropiada. Aún así, tuve la suerte de poder compartir con él algunas ideas que me había ido formando a través de mis clases con Robin.

– Deberías preguntarle sobre la frase de Serafia – habló Eratia.

– ¿La frase de Ser…? ¡Ah, sí! Lo que pasa es que no tengo muy claro el texto…

– ¿A qué te refieres? – se interesó White.

– En Serafia, en una gruta submarina, encontramos…

Pero en ese momento, Rentarou, ajeno a la "urgencia" de la conversación que mantenía con el académico, decidió que había llegado el momento de explicar todo lo que había sucedido. Y ninguno de nosotros era quién para negarle aquello, sobre todo cuando, personalmente, estaba deseando escucharlo.

– Veréis, yo…

Tras un comienzo bastante dubitativo, el ex-marine comenzó a relatarnos toda su historia. Hijo de Gargadon, [i]_el águila silenciosa[/i]_, el Capitán de los piratas del Águila del Hielo, Rentarou siempre había sido mal considerado en la aldea por su ascendencia. Por eso, cuando aún siendo adolescente los piratas que habían tomado el control de la villa le culparon falsamente de haber traicionado a sus vecinos, todo el mundo creyó ciegamente aquella mentira. Ese era el estigma que portaba desde entonces y lo que había provocado aquella situación.

– Así que era eso… – murmuré.

– Piratas – bufó Miguel, sin reparar en qué clase de compañía le rodeaba.

– ¿Qué has dicho?

– Es por culpa de ese tipo de gente que tenemos tan mala de fama – le recriminó Eratia.

– Lo… lo… siento…

– ¿Qué has dicho que buscaban esos piratas? – preguntó, de pronto, Silver.

La cuestión que le planteaba el capitán a Rentarou desvió la atención de la pequeña trifulca que amenazaba con armarse entre Miguel y el resto de los presentes. Todos nos quedamos mirándole fijamente, sin entender, así, de buenas a primeras, lo que quería decir.

– Pues… Una cueva en… en la que había un… un no se qué – contestó dubitativo. – ¡Espera! ¿No insinuarás que…?

– Barbarossa – sentenció el pirata.

– ¿Aquí? ¿En Red Village? – intervino, sorprendida, Seastone.

– La piedra de Atonar… – seguía Rentarou, con cara de asombro.

– Esperad, esperad, esperad – dije rápida y atropelladamente, fruto del asombro que me embargaba. – ¿Estamos hablando de Barbarossa, Barbarossa? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo que…?

– Sí, ese – se rió As.

– ¿Pero…?

Omero Valhomburo, llamado Barbarossa, junto con Gol D. Roger y Luffy Sombrero de Paja, formaba parte ya del panteón de la piratería. Las leyendas afirmaban que era capaz de controlar el mar con su sola voz, que tenía poder sobre él. Otros afirmaban que era un sanguinario asesino ante el que se doblegaba hasta la misma naturaleza, pues tal era el temor que inspiraba.

– Es una larga historia – aseveró Silver. – Espero que tengas la piedra…

– ¿La piedra? – le preguntó Rentarou. – ¿La que encontramos en Atonar?

– ¿Qué piedra? – preguntó el profesor White.

– La tiene Fletcher – contestó el ex-marine.

– ¿Una piedra blancuzca? – intervino Seiji. – ¿Como de este tamaño? – especificó, haciendo un gesto con las manos.

– Sí…

– Me la dio a mí el otro día cuando vine – respondió.

– No se habrá deshecho de ella, Alcalde – le miró el capitán de los Outlaws.

– No… – contestó él, tranquilo. – Debía ser algo importante si la estaba conservando… La guardé en una caja segura, en mi despacho.

– Entonces, mañana por la mañana tendremos que hacerle una visita, Excelencia – sonrió

– Sí… Mañana será otro día – comentó, estirándose, el Alcalde. – Creo que me voy a retirar…

El hermano de Rentarou se despidió de todo el mundo y, abrigándose bien, se marchó sin aceptar una pequeña escolta que le protegiera frente a la eventualidad de que alguno de sus conciudadanos decidiera tomar represalias contra él por haber ayudado a unos piratas. Aún así, Reyes subió a la torre de vigilancia y desde la lejanía comprobó que, efectivamente, el camino del Alcalde hasta su domicilio, al menos aquel que podía ser divisado desde la atalaya, que era la práctica totalidad, había transcurrido sin problemas.

Cuando bajó, protestando por la escasez de ron, One Piece y Seastone ya se habían ido a dormir, al igual que White, Miguel y Robin, y As había decidido regresar al barco para sustituir a Roca. Estella revisaba el vendaje de mi cabeza mientras Rentarou, en cuya voz se notaba cada vez más cansancio, conversaba con Silver, Eratia y Mijok. Poco más tarde, la doctora anunció que ella también se retiraba y me quedé yo, solo con los cuatro Outlaws.

– ¿Para qué trajiste tus herramientas, Rido? – preguntó el navegante.

– Esa gente vive de la pesca…

– Y de cazar piratas – apuntó el grandullón.

– Sí, eso también – acepté. – Aunque dudo que sea su labor cotidiana. Mañana quiero arreglarles la lonja que destruyó el rey del mar.

– Noble propósito – asintió Silver. – Pero no esperes recompensa por ello. La gente no cambia así como así.

– Lo sé – me encogí de hombros. – Pero quiero hacerlo.

– Definitivamente, tu apodo no te pega, chaval – se rió abiertamente Mijok. – ¿[i]_Bloody Axe[/i]_? ¡Hermanita de la caridad, diría yo!

– Como si me gustara esa mierda… No, a ver… Los marines quemaron mi casa, el astillero donde trabajaba… Sé lo que es…

– Entiendo – sonrió. – Pero mañana no va a ser posible, muchacho.

– ¿Por qué?

– He visto como hablabas antes con el Profesor – contestó. – Se ve que te interesa la historia y las leyendas.

– Sí… ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

– ¿Te vas a perder la aventura?


	14. Hilmar

**Parte de trabajo 14: **_**Hilmar**_

– _¿Te vas a perder la aventura?_

Las palabras de Silver resonaron en mi cabeza de nuevo mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño en aquel incómodo catre del cuartel. Al parecer el viejo Capitán tenía un plan, o, al menos, una idea bastante clara de lo que quería conseguir en aquella isla. Eso era ya más de lo que yo podía decir. Yo aún debía decidir si me unía a ellos o no.

– Es una oportunidad única – cavilé en alto. – El profesor White es un profesor de Atonar y al parecer Silver es discípulo suyo…

No podía negar que la idea era sumamente atractiva y que deseaba con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma, con todas mis fuerzas, unirme a la partida exploradora que los Outlaws pretendían organizar llegada la mañana. Pero mi sentido de la responsabilidad no dejaba de decirme que debería hacer algo con el edificio de la lonja. Y para colmo de males, mi orgullo me decía que los aldeanos no se merecían nuestra ayuda después de lo muy hospitalarios que habían sido con nosotros.

– Aún así…

Aún así, a pesar de eso, no podíamos pagar con esa moneda. Del mismo modo que habíamos tratado de acondicionar lo mejor posible a los Marines y no les habíamos devuelto el trato que le habían aplicado a Rentarou, no sin protestas por parte de nuestro amigo, no íbamos a devolver mal por mal a los ciudadanos de Red Village. Si ellos eran unos animales, yo no lo era.

– En fin…

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, eso estaba claro, y lo que ahora necesitaba no era otra cosa que dormir. Dormir, descansar y despejarme. Ya mañana sería otro día. Ya mañana valoraría lo que tenía que hacer y lo que tenía que dejar de hacer. Sí. Ya mañana sería otro día. Sería mejor que me pusiera a dormir ya. Eso. Cerrar los ojos y dormir. Cerrar los ojos y…

¡Mierda! No lograba conciliar el sueño. Por más y más vueltas que daba en aquella mierda de catre más duro que las entendederas de Franky. ¡Joder! Quizás… Quizás si me fumaba el último pitillo de la cajetilla que había tomado prestada de Rentarou me relajaría un poco y conseguiría dormir, así que me levanté y rebusqué en los bolsillos del pantalón en busca del ansiado cigarrillo. Lo cogí junto con el mechero y salí de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

Abrí la ventana, dejando paso a la fresca brisa nocturna, me puse el cigarro en la boca, lo encendí y arrugué la cajetilla vacía antes de tirarla hacia la inmensidad de la noche. Allí estaba el pueblo, durmiendo a la sombra de unos piratas, como durante la época más infame de su historia. Aunque por lo que contaba Renta, nosotros éramos bastante distintos a aquellos criminales sin escrúpulos, para ellos no éramos más que escoria de los mares. Seguro que más de uno de los aldeanos no podían dormir aquella noche por culpa del miedo, la rabia los nervios o qué se yo… y de ello eran testigo las luces que aún alumbraban el interior de algunas de las casitas del pueblo y las siluetas, realmente pocas, que se movían por las calles, quizás regresando de la taberna donde habían ahogado su desdicha en una botella de ron o preparándose para una madrugadora faena pesquera.

– ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

La voz de Estella volvió a llevar mi atención hacia el interior del Cuartel. La doctora se puso a mi lado y, tras lanzar una mirada desaprobatoria hacia el cigarrillo que me estaba fumando, apoyó los codos en el espacio del alféizar que quedaba libre y se unió por un momento a mi contemplación silenciosa del paisaje.

– Demasiadas cosas en que pensar – expliqué al fin de un pequeño silencio, exhalando el humo de una calada. – ¿Y tú?

– Mei-Lian – contestó.

– Era ella la que gritaba, ¿no? – comenté con cierto tono irónico haciendo referencia a unas voces que había escuchado desde la habitación.

– Al parecer ayer se pasó el día cocinando para Rentarou – aclaró. – Y hoy One Piece "le robó ese honor"…

– Qué raro…

– ¿Raro?

– Sí, raro – asentí. – Cuando fui a buscarlos al barco no me dijo nada… y es raro que no dijera nada antes…

– Sí, es raro… – concedió la doctora. – Pero esta niña no es muy normal…

– Como si alguno de nosotros fuera normal – sonreí.

– Ya…

– ¿Quién sabe? – me encogí de hombros. – A lo mejor está madurando…

– Sí, puede ser…

– No quiero saber qué ha pasado con toda la comida que hizo – reí. – ¿Y tú qué tal estás? – cambié radicalmente de tema. – Con todo este lío de rescates para aquí y huidas para allá hace tiempo que no hablamos…

Ella contestó con una tímida sonrisita y apoyó la cabeza sobre mi brazo mientras comenzaba a contarme todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza a la vista de los últimos acontecimientos. Realmente, sentía casi como si la situación le sobrepasara, como si jugar a ser pirata estuviera siendo demasiado para ella, pero a fin del día lograba mantenerse firme y mantener la cordura. Al menos le quedaba ese consuelo.

– Es una mujer fuerte, Teniente Thackeray – bromeé, adoptando el mismo tono que había usado al hacerme pasar por el extraño Capitán Snorlax.

Ella volvió a reírse, separándose ligeramente unos segundos para volver a apoyarse en mí transcurrido ese tiempo. Permanecimos así, en silencio, durante unos cuantos minutos, quién sabe cuántos, pero antes de que la situación pudiera derivar en algo incómodo y violento, apagué el cigarrillo en la cornisa y señalé que ya era hora de volver a dormir.

– ¡Quiero ir!

– No, no quieres ir – replicó seria la doctora.

Recién terminado el desayuno en el comedor-enfermería, Rentarou se había levantado de su cama exigiendo ir con la patrulla de exploración. Estella se había apresurado a apresarlo con unos grilletes de brillante cristal y ahora los dos estaban enzarzados en una discusión sobre la oportunidad de su presencia o no en la partida.

– ¡¿Pero tú has visto como estás?! – le gritó, exasperada.

– ¡Me encuentro perfecta…!

Un ataque de tos quebró el alegato que el antiguo Capitán de la Marina estaba presentando para tratar de convencer a la médico de que estaba perfectamente. Sin duda, fue la mejor ocasión para establecer de una vez por todas que la decisión de Estella de dejarlo en la enfermería era tan firme como las rocas sobre las que estaba cimentada la Base de la Marina en la que nos encontrábamos… o como el cristal que inmovilizaba las piernas de Rentarou. Fue, además, el momento en el que Seiji aprovechó para intervenir.

– Mírate – le espetó. – Estás sudando, tienes fiebre y un tajo en el pecho de padre y muy señor mío… No estás para saltar entre las rocas y la salitre… Cogerías una infección y…

– ¡Quiero ir! – insistió una vez más.

– Está bien – bufó Estella, visiblemente enfadada. – Si quieres ir y morir, allá tú.

– Yo…

Lo certero del presagio de la doctora fue la última bala que quebró las débiles defensas de un Rentarou que se había puesto lívido al ver rondar sobre sí la posibilidad de la muerte. En otra época, en otra circunstancia… con otro tipo de muerte en el horizonte – una más honorable, quizá –, yo diría que aquello no era una expectativa que echara para atrás a un pirata de pura cepa; pero o yo estaba muy equivocado, o esta no era una de esas muertes que daban sentido a la piratería.

– ¿Tan grave es?

– Tienes fiebre, lo que quiere decir que esa herida se te ha infectado – explicó. – Si te dedicas a hacerte el valiente no serás un héroe ni un buen compañero ni ninguna gilipollez por el estilo. Serías un estúpido – sentenció. – Un estúpido muerto.

– Vale, vale, vale – tercié rápidamente. – Vamos a dejarnos de morir y de no morir, ¿de acuerdo?. Aquí nadie va a morir… Hoy no, al menos – añadí despreocupado, tratando de mandar a paseo toda la tensión que había en la sala. – Renta, ya has escuchado a Estella… Tú… – me giré hacia ella. – No seas tan dura con él, ¿vale? – le dije suavemente. – Sólo quiere ayudar. Silver, – cambié de destinatario, interrumpiendo a la doctora, que había abierto la boca con intención de rebatirme – ¿cuándo salimos?

– ¿Entonces vienes? – sonrió el Capitán de los Outlaws.

– Así es – asentí. – Quiero ver con mis propios ojos a qué te refieres con todo lo que mencionaste anoche.

– Yo también voy – indicó As.

– Muchos más no deberíamos ser – razoné. – No sabemos cuánto tardarán en venir los de la Marina y hay que estar preparados para luchar o salir por patas.

– Estoy de acuerdo – asintió el líder de la expedición. – El profesor White viene con nosotros.

– Y yo voy con él – alegó Miguel, su ayudante, en un tono que iba entre lo amenazante y lo amedrentado.

– Bueno, si así lo quieres... – concedió el capitán. – Mijok, tú defiende esto.

– Sí, Silver – sonrió el grandullón, que estaba apoyado en la pared, interponiendo su espadón entre su espalda y el muro.

– Quizás Robin debería venir con nosotros – propuse.

– No – rehusó Eratia. – Es mejor que descanse también. Estella y Seiji, quedaos aquí con Renta y Mijok – intervino Eratia. – Los demás nos encargaremos de proteger los barcos.

– Entonces vamos allá.

– A todo esto… ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la cueva? – preguntó Seiji.

– Pues…

– Sin mí no podréis llegar hasta las ruinas – dijo Rentarou, como última tentativa por acompañarnos. – Sólo yo sé cómo llegar allí.

– Tú y tu hermano – puntualizó Mijok.

Aquella acotación del segundo de a bordo del _Caledonia_ fue la piedra que acabó por derribar las esperanzas del antiguo Capitán de la Marina. Satsuma se quedó pensativo, mirando las sábanas y un brillo se le vino de repente a los ojos. Quizás aún había alguna posibilidad de que pudiera venir con nosotros.

– Pero… – comenzó dubitativo. – Pero él no puede llevaros – afirmó. – ¡Los aldeanos pensarán que también les ha vendido!

– No será necesario que venga – afirmó Silver, con media sonrisa. – Ya he solucionado ese problemita durante la noche, así que creo que esta vez no necesitaremos un guía. Además, es mejor que él esté aquí, por cualquier cosa.

– Así que eso fue lo que hiciste… – murmuró su lugarteniente.

– Sí, – confirmó despreocupado, sin perder la mueca y acomodándose la chaqueta – digamos que me dediqué a visitar la isla.

Entonces llegó el momento de partir hacia la cueva, situada en el extremo contrario de la isla, en un paraje no precisamente agradable para vivir que comenzaba poco más allá del bosque donde me había escondido el día anterior. Todo eran rocas y peñascos que despuntaban en pequeños claros sobre el césped casi quemado por el intenso calor de los últimos días. Silver, que guiaba el grupo, nos llevó hacia un acantilado sobre el que rompían violentamente las olas de un mar tremendamente agitado.

Allí, un angosto, empinado y peligroso sendero iniciaba su agresivo hacia una pequeña cala que se abría tímidamente en la región más resguardada de aquella abrupta costa. Probablemente, al subir la marea, el océano la engulliría en buena medida, si no al completo, así que deberíamos tener cierto cuidado y vigilar de cerca el tiempo.

– ¿Cómo lo descubriste? – preguntó As.

– Según Renta, – contesté yo – aquellos piratas dijeron que era la única cueva de la isla que no se conocía. Supongo que buscó la de acceso más peligroso.

– Bien visto –me felicitó el Capitán.

– Nada importan… ¡Cuidado!

Casi como si mi advertencia fuera una premonición, Miguel puso su pie sobre una porción de terreno en la que había cierta gravilla suelta y se resbaló. Perdió el equilibrio y amenazó con caer al vacío y perderse para siempre en aquel infierno de escarpadas rocas y rugiente oleaje, pero conseguí agarrarle de la pechera a tiempo para que no se abalanzase hacia la nada y tirar de él. Se dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared que delimitaba el sendero por el lado de la costa y su nariz comenzó a sangra profusamente

– ¡Pero…! – protestó por el golpe mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara y la apartaba, descubriendo la sangre.

– De nada – le interrumpí, en tono seco.

– Gra… gracias.

– Procurad fijaros bien donde pisáis… – sugirió Silver.

Llegamos a la boca de la cueva y nos detuvimos para hacer dos pequeñas antorchas con ramas secas que había en unos matorrales cerca de la entrada. Algo demasiado rudimentario y que, llegado el momento, seguro que no resultarían tan útiles como debieran bien por su fragilidad bien por su poca potencia bien por lo que fuera, pero algo es algo y menos da una piedra.

Dimos los primeros pasos hacia las entrañas de la isla con decisión y seguridad, por un terreno fácil en el que lo más incómodo no era el suelo que pisábamos o el camino que siguiéramos si no la excesiva humedad y salitre que hacían dificultoso y poco agradable el respirar. El olor a mar era agradable… pero aquello era demasiado. El problema sobrevino cuando llegamos a una bifurcación del camino. Una de las alternativas posibles ascendía. La otra descendía. En cualquier caso, no teníamos ni idea de cuál era la opción correcta.

– Intuyo que esta parte tú no la exploraste…

– ¿Y perder la emoción de la primera vez? – sonrió él, divertido.

– ¿Qué hacemos?

– Dividirnos – resolvió alegremente el Capitán.

– ¿Divi-qué?

– Dividirnos – repitió, muy seguro.

– ¡Eso es una locura! – protestó As.

– Podemos explorar las dos por separado – razoné. – Pero sería demasiado tiempo. En cualquier caso… ¿qué puede haber ahí dentro?

– Eso – sonrió Silver mientras su compañero me miraba con una cara de reproche, advertencia y miedo como si dijera "eso es lo que tú te crees" o "no sabes la que te espera". – As, tú conmigo. Usted, Profesor, y su apéndice irán con Rido.

– Yo iré por este – señalé con la tea que portaba el camino que quedaba a mi derecha.

– Toma – dijo el capitán, entregándome un Ko Den Den Mushi. – Yo tengo uno y Mijok otro. Si pasa algo…

– No va a pasar nada, pero gracias – asentí, dejando el paso libre hacia el corredor que había elegido. – Detrás de usted, Profesor.

Caminábamos los tres muy pegados. Mientras lo hacíamos, revisaba el suelo en busca de algo que pudiera hacer las veces de la antorcha que ya se apagaba, pero nada más que piedras y arena era lo que encontrábamos a nuestro paso. De vez en cuando, Miguel soltaba algún improperio, bufaba o protestaba. Quería dejar clara su inconformidad con la situación. Pero en cuanto le indicaba la posibilidad de regresar al pueblo la rechazaba rápidamente como alma que llevaba el diablo.

– ¡¿Qué…?! – exclamé. – ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Una magnífica cueva, labrada como si de una capilla se tratase, se abrió delante de nuestras narices cuando llevábamos una media hora caminando. Fue nuestra salvación, pues apenas unos minutos más y nos hubiéramos quedado sin luz. La estancia estaba rodeada por un buen número de antorchas que fui encendiendo poco a poco. Estaba completamente vacía, pero el camino continuaba más allá.

– ¡Malditos! ¡Malditos!

Un chillido agudo, desabrido, que amenazaba con perforar mis tímpanos salió entonces de la nada. Poco a poco, se fue modulando hasta sonar como una melodiosa voz, más que agradable, casi hipnotizante, pero seguía repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez mientras una neblina grisácea se materializaba delante de nosotros.

– ¡Joder! – exclamó asustado Miguel.

– ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!

– Eso pregunto yo…

La neblina poco a poco había ido adquiriendo una forma humanoide. Parecía más bien un hombre bajito, barbado muy estilosamente, con ojos afilados y nariz respingona. Llevaba el pelo cortado muy estilosamente y lo más característico, junto a su consistencia nebular, eran unas afiladas orejas acabadas en punta que nada tenían que ver con las de una persona normal.

– Hilmar Salpicabirras, bardo de las tierras de Gorlam – se presentó, con una profunda reverencia y tono cortés.

– ¡Es un puto fantasma! – grité.

– Disculpe, caballero – me corrigió con cierta indignación. – No soy un fantasma. Soy un ghost.

– Pues eso – me encogí de hombros. – Un fantasma.

– Un ghost.

– Fantasma…

– Ghost.

– ¡Fantasma!

– ¡Ghost!

– ¡Fantasma!

– ¡Ghost!

– ¡Fantasma!

– ¡Ghost!

– ¡Fantasma!

– ¡Ghost!

– ¡Fantasma!

– ¡Ghost!

– ¡Fantasma!

– ¡Ghost!

– ¡Mierda!

El exabrupto pareció dar por zanjada la discusión acerca de la forma correcta de referirse a la naturaleza del recién llegado y dio paso a las preguntas más importantes. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Dónde coño nos habíamos metido?

– Disculpen, caballeros… – se arregló las ropas. – ¿Qué han venido hacer a mi humilde morada?

– Venimos a…

– Venimos a conocer qué secreto guardas, hijo – tomó la palabra el profesor.

– Me temo que no podré permitírselo.

– Me temo que he de insistir – continuó White.

– Tendré entonces que detenerles.

El espectro tomo carrerilla y se abalanzó a toda velocidad sobre el profesor. Miguel y yo nos movimos rápidamente para interponernos en el camino del fantasma o del ghost o de como quisiera que se llamase y, mágicamente, nos atravesó como un soplo de aire atraviesa el vacío. Tan sorprendido como nosotros, Hilmar tenía los ojos abiertos como platos cuando se dio la vuelta hacia el grupo.

– Bien, vista la utilidad del guardián… procedamos.

– ¡Parad!

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – sonreí, burlón.

– ¡Puedo ser realmente molesto!

– Tú chilla, yo caminaré – respondí. – Cuando quiera, Profesor.

Nos introdujimos en el seno del nuevo pasillo. Este no era ya un camino escarbado en la roca como el anterior, sino un verdadero corredor de piedra, como de una antigua fortaleza. Portábamos con nosotros una de las teas que iluminaban la gran sala y, para colmo, Hilmar había acertado con su capacidad para ser molesto.

Atravesamos dos… no, tres estancias similares a aquella en la que nos habíamos encontrado con el gnomo etéreo chillón, pero aún continuaba el pasillo. Todas estaban vacías, sin una sola señal, sin una sola inscripción que pudiera darnos alguna pista de lo que estábamos buscando. Si el profesor sabía algo, nada compartía… quizás el único que entendiera qué hacíamos allí era Silver.

Al fin, después de una hora de camino aguantando los gritos desesperados del fantasma, llegamos a una gran puerta de madera oscura que medía al menos tres metros de alto y que estaba labrada con misteriosos dibujos. Otro pasillo confluía en aquella gran sala.

– ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –sonó una voz risueña y familiar antes de que me diera tiempo siquiera a albergar la esperanza de que aquel camino fuera el que traía consigo al Capitán de los Outlaws.


	15. Damnes

**Parte de trabajo 15: **_**Damnes**_

– ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

– ¡Silver! – exclamamos Miguel, el Profesor White y yo al reconocer la voz del Capitán de los Outlaws.

– ¡Más intrusos! – chilló Hilmar

– Mis respetos, Señor – le saludó el recién llegado, con reverencia incluida.

Al bardo espectral pareció gustarle la galantería del pirata, porque recibió el saludo con regocijo y halago. Tras las protocolarias y parsimoniosas presentaciones, el pequeño gnomo etéreo se sorprendió de que tan agradable personaje fuera amigo de gente de nuestra calaña. Eso era, al menos, lo que dejaban ver sus palabras, bastante claras en este sentido. Un poco cansado del desprecio del supuesto guardián, avancé hacia Silver para preguntarle acerca de la ruta que ellos habían seguido.

– El camino que tomamos era sólo un pasadizo interminable, recto, de paredes y piso muy liso, lleno de polvo y murciélagos – se adelantó, mirando a As. – Pero además de eso, nada.

– Pues el nuestro era algo similar – correspondí. – Nada de escrituras, ninguna seña, nada de nada, excepto por un gran salón que pasamos hace un rato y donde nos encontramos a este particular "amigo" – apostillé.

– Yo no soy tú amigo – estableció Hilmar.

– Pero hasta ahora que hemos dado con esta puerta y con el pasillo que os traía a vosotros… Rien de rien.

– Bastante extraño es este lugar – asintió Silver.

Mientras tanto, la pesadilla fantasmal que se había unido a nuestro grupo daba vueltas haciendo muecas e intentando provocarme, pero yo había tomado una firme decisión y no iba a hacerle el menor caso hasta que no demostrara ser más racional de lo que estaba demostrando ser. Al final, no sé si harto de mi indiferencia o porque se había acordado de algo, decidió reanudar la conversación con el Capitán de los Outlaws.

– ¿No habéis dicho que ha venido por el camino de arriba?

– Así es – sonrió el pirata.

– Y decidme… – prosiguió, tembloroso, Hilmar. – ¿No se encontró por casualidad con… "eso"?

– Ah – reaccionó Silver con despreocupación. –Se me había olvidado… Sí, es cierto – asintió. – Lo encontré.

– ¿Y dónde está ahora? – preguntó el espectro, temblando de pavor.

– Pues muy lejos de aquí, de vuelta en el agujero del que salió – explicó con voz confiada el soberano del _Caledonia_.

El pequeño fantasma dejó de temblar. Su expresión aterrorizada había dado paso ahora a un gesto de profunda reverencia que se materializó en las felicitaciones que salieron de su boca. Silver respondió a ellas con una sonrisa y, ante la extrañeza que demostramos White y yo, se dispuso a explicarnos qué había ocurrido.

– Era un etéreo – informó. – Pensé que estaba a cargo de resguardar todo el lugar, pero al ver la reacción de Hilmar he comprobado que fue enviado después.

– ¿Un etéreo? – repitió el profesor. – Pensé que eran sólo un mito.

– Pues no lo son.

– Un momento – les detuve, antes de que prosiguieran con su charla y yo no me enterara de lo que decían. – ¿Me podéis explicar que es todo esto?

– Perdona, hijo, perdona – se disculpó el maestro de Atonar. – Los etéreos son una especie de seres invisibles para los ojos no entrenados, pero que sin embargo pueden sentirse fácilmente. Toman la forma de viento, – añadió – aunque hay quien dice que es el efecto de sus alas al volar.

– ¿Pero existen o no?

– Lo que sucede es que es una especie de seres mencionados en antiguos libros prohibidos – continuó. – Aquellos libros en los que los científicos poco creen, pero que sin embargo gente como Silver ha leído…

– Y qué bueno que lo hice, Profesor – terció Silver con orgullo. – Esto demuestra que no estaba equivocado, y que lo que dicen los antiguos es cierto.

– Está bien, está bien, tienes razón de nuevo… – concedió White. – Pero cuéntanos, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Silver nos relató entonces su travesía por el pasillo que Hilmar había identificado como superior y su encuentro con el misterioso guardián que custodiaba aquella ruta. El que más interés ponía era el que, a priori, mejor debía conocer aquellos caminos. Primero con miedo pero con entusiasmo hacia el final, Hilmar parecía deleitarse en todas y cada una de las palabras del Capitán.

– Quiero disculparme si he sido un mal ghost con ustedes – dijo el gnomo al final del relato. – Y como me han librado de esa abominación sepan que tienen mi permiso para estar en este lugar y explorarlo, pero sepan, que debido a mi condición, no puedo ayudarlos.

– Muchas gracias, señor – correspondió, en el mismo tomo de galán de antaño, Silver.

– Gracias amiguito – sonrió el profesor.

– Yo también quiero disculparme Hilmar – resoplé, imbuido de aquel ambiente. – Creo que debí ser un poco más respetuoso

– No hay cuidado, he sido yo quien ha empezado – admitió.

– Pero también es mi culpa, por haber insistido en lo de fantasma…

– Bueno, eso no importa – rió. – Al fin y al cabo son la misma cosa, ¿no?

Todos nos contagiamos de la risa del guardián de aquella especie de laberinto subterráneo. Fue la mejor ocasión para despedir toda la tensión que provocaba aquella misión en la que estábamos embarcados y que ahora se enfrentaba a su primera gran prueba: abrir aquella puerta. Probamos de todo: empujar, tirar, buscar mecanismos ocultos… Pero nada de eso sirvió hasta que Silver decidió probar suerte con la piedra que le había entregado Seiji y resultó ser la llave que nos permitiría cruzar aquel umbral que daba paso a una enorme sala rica en grabados y escrituras murales que centelleaban bajo la luz de las antorchas que portábamos en nuestras manos.

– ¡Impresionante! – exclamó Hilmar. – Así que esto es lo que hay tras la puerta.

– ¿Cómo? – respondí. – ¡No me digas que no lo sabías!

– Yo soy guardián desde la puerta hacia fuera – se excusó. – El resto lo desconozco.

– ¡Excelente! – contestó Silver – Entonces somos todos los que desconocemos que nos aguarda dentro de este lugar. ¿No es emocionante? – añadió.

Él fue el primero en traspasar la puerta hacia aquella sala, que estaba repleta de escrituras antiguas. También había allí Poneglyphs, aunque, al parecer, eran demasiado arcaicos y ni siquiera el profesor White era capaz de descifrarlos. Sí podía, sin embargo, Silver, que alegaba como explicación habérselos encontrado en una ocasión anterior. Él parecía también el menos impresionado por la sala e inmediatamente propuso seguir adelante, como si lo allí escrito careciera de importancia.

– ¿No deberíamos antes intentar descifrar lo que dicen estos muros? – protestó el profesor, sacando una libreta del bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

– Yo puedo decirle que es lo que dicen sin necesidad de mirar demasiado – le respondió algo hastiado Silver. – Si observa los dibujos, estos que parecen seres humanos no lo son. Son una antigua raza que se encargaba de proteger la tierra – explicó. – Vivían felices y tranquilos hasta que uno de ellos despertó al mal que habitaba en el fondo del mar. Eso produjo que el equilibrio desapareciese. El mundo vivió una época muy oscura, producto de este ser, – indicó un grabado bastante extraño que representaba una especie de monstruo en parte calamar, en parte Rey del Mar y en parte humano que reposaba sobre una espiral y de cuyas manos parecían surgir tempestades – el que pretendía dominar todo lo conocido. Hasta que algunos valientes se le opusieron sellándolo nuevamente a costa de su vidas…

– ¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo eso con todo esto? – se interesó White, que no parecía del todo convencido con la historia.

– La relación entre eso y esto – respondió, enfatizando las palabras, aunque sin poner demasiado interés en la explicación – es que supuestamente aquí descansa, o descansaba, uno de los instrumentos necesarios para enfrentarlo.

– ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Barbarossa? –intervino As.

– Como bien dije antes, Barbarossa parecía conocer la existencia de dicha raza, así como el mito que acabo de relataros. Por lo tanto, debe haber venido hasta aquí en busca de eso.

Era impresionante, y definitivamente mucho mejor haberse quedado a reparar la lonja, algo para lo cual seguro que había tiempo después. Poneglyphs, civilizaciones antiguas, grandes piratas… parecía todo sacado de un libro de leyendas y, al mismo tiempo, tan real y normal como la vida misma. A juzgar por lo que decía Silver y por lo que había visto aquella mañana, me iba a ser muy difícil distinguir entre realidad y fantasía desde entonces.

Las preguntas se agolpaban en mi garganta, esforzándose por salir, pero pronto mi atención la captó una inscripción que resultaba perfectamente inteligible. No eran Poneglyphs, ni ninguna lengua antigua… No. Era la lengua común. Probablemente fuera uno de los secuaces de Barbarossa, o el legendario Capitán, el que había escrito aquello.

– Maldita senda hacia lo oculto, espíritu encantador que emboba la mente y el alma – leí en voz alta. – Cerrad los ojos y los oídos, no permitáis que oiga vuestros sueños. Al final de las escaleras aguarda…

Como por arte de magia, en el mismo instante en el que dejé de leer la frase, una brisa gélida nos atacó desde el tenebroso pasillo que daba continuación a la sala hacia las entrañas de la tierra. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, expectantes, temiendo que pudiera pasar lo peor. La tensión, los nervios y el temor condujeron a Miguel, el fiel escudero del profesor, a un estado de shock. No dejaba de temblar de pies a cabeza, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del corredor mientras balbuceaba lo que apenas se podían considerar sonidos

– No podemos obligarle a seguir, Silver – observó As tras intentar calmarle. – Sería demasiado para él.

– Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí o volver ahora – respondió el otro con cierto fastidio. – No podemos perder más tiempo en esta isla.

– Pero si yo me quedo aquí junto a él, podríais seguir adelante – propuso, no sin cierto pesar, el académico.

– Creo que sería mejor que volviesen al pueblo – sugirió al fin el Capitán. Pero usted solo no puede con Miguel, así que As, – se giró hacia su subordinado –vuelve con ellos al pueblo.

– Pero capitán, ¿y si ese algo que menciona lo que leyó Rido aún está allí dentro? – protestó el joven. – Necesitarán ayuda.

– No te preocupes. Rido y yo estaremos bien – aseguró Silver. – Recuerda que los marines le llaman Bloody Axe.

– No me llames así, por favor – supliqué. – No es necesario.

– Esta decidido entonces. Seguimos nosotros e Hilmar, mientras tú te llevas al profesor y a Miguel de vuelta – sentenció nuestro líder.

Nos separamos y seguimos adelante por un pasillo estrecho y húmedo que desprendía un fortísimo hedor a salitre mezclada con algo parecido al amoníaco y que estaba recubierto de hongos y musgo fosforescente que nos permitirían, o eso esperaba, seguir orientándonos más allá del momento en que se consumiese del todo la última de nuestras antorchas. Las paredes, llenas de grabados, repetían, según Silver, la misma historia que el gran grabado de la sala que habíamos dejado atrás, aunque la intensidad con que estaban inscritos en la roca era mucho menor a medida que nos adentrábamos más y más en las entrañas de la tierra y en una oscuridad cada vez más penetrante.

– Interesante, muy interesante – comentó, de pronto, Hilmar, rompiendo el silencio.

– ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan interesante?

– El hecho de que a pesar de que llevo bastante tiempo aquí jamás supe que era lo que se escondía tras la puerta.

– A propósito – le pregunté, en busca de algo de conversación que me distrajera de aquel camino que se iba haciendo más siniestro a medida que avanzábamos. – ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí y por qué motivos?

Justo cuando el gnomo iba a contestarme, Silver se paró y se agachó, apuntando en silencio hacia la oscuridad con la tea y luego a una de las paredes. Los grabados, apenas visibles desde hacía unas decenas de metros, habían desaparecido y dejado paso a una especie de gárgola con forma de alguna clase de reptil. Como si supiera exactamente qué hacía, acercó la llama a las fauces del saurio y el fuego comenzó a correr enérgicamente por todo el muro, a lo largo de un pequeño canal que seguramente contuviera aceite para ese fin.

El río flamígero que ahora surcaba los muros nos guió hasta una escalera oscura como la más oscuras de las noches sin luna y que estaba cercada por un número ingente de fauces como aquella primera que habíamos visto unos cuantos pasos atrás. "Aquel que no teme, está loco, o ha dejado de creer, resignado al terror más oculto", rezaba la inscripción que apareció fugazmente, en un vivo color carmesí, en el muro que había más allá de la escalera y que cerraba el pasillo por el que habíamos venido.

– ¡¿Visteis eso?! ¡¿Visteis eso?! – gritó Hilmar aterrorizado.

– Por lo menos ya sabemos que Hilmar no está loco – comenté, nervioso, mirando al Capitán, tras un breve silencio.

– Pues al parecer nosotros tendremos que demostrar que si lo estamos – respondió, echando a andar.

Le seguí en su descenso de la escalera que bajaba y bajaba sin parar hacia lo más profundo de la isla y el oscuro fulgor de los peldaños de ónice bajo la tenue luz de nuestra única antorcha nos acompañaba junto con el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el lugar, sólo roto por el sonido de dos respiraciones bastante aceleradas a causa del respeto que producía la situación.

En aquellas condiciones, alcanzar el final de la escala se me hizo eterno, pero al fin llegamos a una gran sala con forma de hemiciclo, recubierta por todos lados de grabados. Pero ninguno de ellos eran inscripciones, palabras, sino que todos ellos eran pequeños dibujos que detallaban los seres más variopintos y monstruosos que la mente humana pudiera imaginarse. El techo abovedado se alzaba sobre el enlosado, que continuaba el mismo patrón que el de las escaleras y cubría aproximadamente la mitad de la estancia.

– Interesante lugar, muy interesante – comenté.

– No podía esperar menos – añadió mi compañero. – Barbarossa frecuentaba lugares bastante extraños.

Silver sí se detuvo esta vez a contemplar los grabados de la habitación, aunque lo más llamativo de ellos era que, a medida que avanzábamos, parecían aumentar profusamente hasta el punto de que era imposible hacer distinción alguna entre los grabados. Todo semejaba responder a un cierto patrón, pues al fondo de la estancia, dos estatuas, vestidas como antiguos guerreros, flanqueaban una nueva puerta de madera. Seguramente aquellos eran valientes guerreros de aquella , encargados de custodiar la última de las puertas. Parecía que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, pero ¿qué nos aguardaba allí? ¿Estaban encerrados allí esos monstruos? ¿Aquel era su lugar de nacimiento?

– ¿Entonces? – pregunté.

Pero Silver ya no estaba allí, no en espíritu. Su mirada ausente se había quedado clavada en algún punto del infinito y ya no respondía a mis palabras. Lo zarandeé en un par de ocasiones pero el resultado era el mismo.

– ¡¿Qué le pasa al caballero Silver?! – le gritó Hilmar, visiblemente consternado.

– Eso quisiera saber yo…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Estábamos a punto de cruzar la puerta, la que a todas luces parecía la última de nuestro recorrido, ¿y Silver entraba en una especie de catatonia? No podía ser una coincidencia. Y lo peor es que parecía irremediable por el momento. Trataba de hacer todo lo imaginable para devolverlo al mundo de los vivos, pero nada era de utilidad. Para colmo, Hilmar había optado por martirizar mis oídos tratando de traer de vuelta con nosotros al Capitán pirata a base de gritos, algo entendible porque la voz era el único recurso de un ser etéreo como él, pero que no me permitía pensar con claridad.

De pronto, un potente zumbido procedente de ninguna parte y de todos los sitios a la vez llenó la habitación haciendo que los gritos del fantasma parecieran una melodiosa sinfonía primaveral. Instintivamente, cerré los ojos y me llevé las manos a los oídos, intentando separarme de la realidad tan agresiva que me rodeaba, pero de poco servía. Afortunadamente para mi cordura, apenas unos segundos después, el ruido cesó súbitamente y cedió su lugar a un silencio sepulcral.

– ¡Silver! – llamé de nuevo, con la esperanza de que el chirrido lo hubiera sacado de su extraño letargo. – Mierda, no contesta.

– ¡¡Silver!! – me imitó el bardo.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento – confesé, atándome el pañuelo a la cabeza. – Prepárate.

– ¿Prepararme? – preguntó, sorprendido, el gnomo. – ¿Prepararme para qué?

– No lo sé… y no sé si quiero saberlo.

Pero tampoco tenía mucha opción en ese aspecto. Nuevamente, aquella brisa gélida me rodeó, como si estuviera llamándome. Aquello no me gustaba nada. En aquellas ocasiones parecía mucho mejor vivir en el aburrido mundo real y no en aquel cuento de leyendas. Correspondí a aquella "llamada" desabrochando las correas que sujetaban mi hacha-martillo a mi espalda y asiéndola fuertemente en mi mano.

Di dos machetazos al aire. Quería cerciorarme de que estaba perfectamente listo para la inminente batalla, porque estaba seguro que iba a haber alguna, fuere cual fuere el enemigo al que nos tuviéramos que enfrentar en aquella ocasión. Y para colmo, Silver no estaba en condiciones de defenderse e Hilmar no sería de mucha utilidad en ese aspecto. Eso sólo añadía una complicación más y ya casi estaba acostumbrándome a luchar con alguien indefenso a mis espaldas.

Acomodé al Capitán en las primeras escaleras, la ruta de salida más obvia. Sabía que él nunca me perdonaría huir ahora que habíamos llegado hasta allí, y yo tampoco lo haría, pero la vida era mucho más importante que una misión a la que podríamos regresar más tarde bien preparados y alerta con respecto a lo que nos esperaba. Además, las escaleras podrían ser un buen embudo si el enemigo me sobrepasaba en número.

Repasé con cautela cada uno de los detalles de la sala con la mayor de las cautelas y me di cuenta de que la roca comenzaba a iluminarse con aquel característico fulgor azulado del Kairouseki. La intensidad del brillo iba en aumento, resaltando cada vez más los grabados, especialmente cuanto más cerca de la puerta estaban.

– Ahí vamos…

De las paredes surgieron entonces numerosos monstruitos como cangrejos humanoides: Decenas de ellos, de todas partes. Me coloqué en guardia delante de Silver, preparado para recibir el envite de aquellas bestias, no más altas que mi cintura, que se amontonaban para atacarme en masa. No seguían ningún patrón, ni ninguna estrategia, a menos que atacar en tromba entrara dentro de su cuaderno de tácticas de combate.

– ¡¡Socorro! ¡¡Socorro!! – chillaba espantado Hilmar. – ¡¡Silver, despertad!! ¡¡Socorro!! ¡¡Socorro!!

– ¡Eh, tú, ghost de los cojones! – le increpé. – Asústate si quieres, pero asústate en silencio – le ordené.

De un golpetazo mandé a los dos más cercanos al suelo, pero inmediatamente se levantaron como si nada y volvieron a la carga junto a sus compañeros. Me defendí de igual forma una y otra vez, pero aquellos crustáceos volvían siempre a por más. Con esa forma de combatir conseguirían agotarme antes de que yo consiguiera ver algún resultado mínimamente aceptable.

Tenía que pensar. Gracias a Dios, su persistencia sólo era comparable a su irracionalidad o, al menos, a su poca lucidez. No sólo me estaban atacando a mí, sino que mi nuevo compañero también estaba siendo objeto de las arremetidas de aquellos bichos inmundos, ataques inútiles que sólo conseguían traspasar su cuerpo etéreo. Quizá no pudiera combatir, pero Hilmar acabaría siendo útil.

– ¡Hilmar! – grité de nuevo. – ¡Ponte junto a la puerta!

– ¡¿Para qué?!

– ¡Tú hazlo!

– ¡¿Pero por qué?!

– ¡Hazlo, joder!

A regañadientes, el fantasma atravesó la habitación, llevándose consigo a la mitad aproximadamente de los cangrejos aquellos. Eso provocó un cierto atropello entre los que perseguían as Hilmar los que se acercaban a mí que me permitió acercarme al aún catatónico Silver y coger el Den Den Mushi que me conectaría con los refuerzos en el Cuartel.

– ¿Qué pasa, Silver?

– ¡Menos mal que puedo hablar con alguno de vosotros! – exclamé un tanto aliviado al reconocer la voz de Mijok. – ¡Estamos siendo atacados por cangrejos con forma humana! ¡Silver se ha quedado en trance y no reacciona a nada!

– ¿Y As?

– ¡El discípulo del profesor White sufrió un ataque de pánico y ambos regresaron a la aldea! – expliqué. – ¡As los está acompañando! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Son demasiados!

Tuve que colgar, porque uno de aquellos monstruitos se había lanzado ferozmente contra mí. Lo recibió la cara plana de mi hacha-martillo y lo envió volando hacia una de las paredes, con tal puntería que acerté de lleno en una de las antorchas de la pared. Inmediatamente, al entrar en contacto con el fuego, el humanoide comenzó a consumirse.

– ¡Rido! – me advirtió Hilmar, que también lo había visto. – ¡El fuego!

– ¡Lo he visto!

Me lancé hacia la tea más cercana y la blandí con mi mano izquierda como si fuera una espada. Amenacé con ella a los que me rodeaban y pronto recuperé mi posición protegiendo al Capitán de los Outlaws. Desde allí, repartía embestidas con el hacha y con la antorcha que, poco a poco, iban mermando el número de los atacantes, aunque esa merma era mucho menor de las bajas que causaba, pues continuaban saliendo a raudales de los grabados de la pared.

– ¡Creo que va a haber que taparles la entrada! – observó el fantasma.

– ¡Sí, claro! – respondí. – ¡Eso es muy fácil decirlo!

Pero el gnomo tenía razón: había que cortar el riego de monstruos en la sala. Pero ¿cómo? Tenía que buscar una solución, rápido, y no era muy fácil razonar en aquella solución, teniendo que resistir el acoso de bichos con cabeza de marisco.

– Piensa, Rido, piensa… – me dije en alto.

¿Dónde estaba? En la antecámara de una especie de templo. Si la leyenda que según Silver estaba inscrita en la gran sala tras la primera de las puertas era cierta, allí se guardaba el arma o una de las armas usadas para vencer al gran monstruo del fondo de los mares. Era normal que hubiera guardianes, pero… ¿los bichos aquellos? No me cuadraba. No encajaba que fueran ellos los que custodiaban las armas que debieran destruirles. Tenía que averiguar por qué. Y seguramente había alguien que podía ayudarme.

– ¡Hilmar! – le llamé. – ¡¿Cómo y cuándo llegaste aquí?!

– ¡¿A qué viene esto ahora?!

– ¡Responde!

– Yo… – hizo memoria. – No sabría decirte hace cuánto… pero me invocaron.

– ¡¿Hombres?!

– Gnomos – me corrigió.

– ¡¿Gnomos?!

– ¡Pues claro, gnomos! – aseguró orgulloso. – ¡¿Quién si no?!

– ¿Fueron ellos los que construyeron esto?

– Supongo…

– Pero tú no sabías lo que había aquí dentro, ¿verdad? – continué con mi interrogatorio entre mandoble y mandoble.

– ¡No! ¡Ya os lo dije antes! – insistió medio ofendido. – ¡Yo de la puerta hacia afuera!

– Por el corredor de abajo… – murmuré. – ¡¿Y el etéreo?!

– Él… él… llegó más tarde que yo – dijo con cierto pesar.

– Interesante…

– ¡¿El qué?!

"Guardián de la puerta hacia afuera, sólo por el camino inferior". Esa era la misión de Hilmar, por lo que el camino superior debía poseer su propio guardián, uno que, seguramente aquel era el motivo del pesar en la voz del gnomo, había sido destruido por el etéreo que lo había sustituido. Había sido invocado por los gnomos, que probablemente habían sido los constructores de aquello. ¿Serían los gnomos la gran civilización de la que hablaba Silver?

En aquel momento, todo debía ser tal y como se pretendía, pero las inscripciones en lengua común revelaban algo totalmente distinto. Según ellas, el mal habitaba allí, y sólo un loco se enfrentaría a él. Probablemente, aquellas inscripciones eran el legado de Barbarossa e indicarían que ya en aquellos tiempos de leyenda, la situación en el interior de la cueva era totalmente distinta.

De repente, los bichos se paralizaron, apresados en un mar cristalino que los rodeó, inmovilizándolos.

– ¡¿Estella?! – me giré con sorpresa. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Salvarte el culo, novato! – contestó en su lugar Mijok, que aterrizó de un salto en medio de la sala y liquidó con su espadón a los que seguían en libertad.

– ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó la doctora.

– Cansado, pero bien – sonreí con seguridad. – No te preocupes por mí.

– Ya, pero…

– Hey, en serio – la miré. – Estoy bien. ¿Puedes ocuparte de Silver mientras le echo una mano a Mijok?

– Sí…

– ¡Gracias! – volví a sonreír. – ¡Mijok! – me giré hacia él, que ahora dominaba el centro de la estancia. – ¡El fuego!

Le lancé mi antorcha y cogí otra en la pared más cercana con la que fui incinerando a los monstruos que seguían atrapados en la prisión de Estella. A los otros les iba rebanando la cabeza o hundiéndosela con mi hacha-martillo. Pronto, Mijok y yo nos habíamos hecho cargo de todos y sólo quedaban ya los que seguían saliendo de las paredes.

– ¡Peleas bien, novato!

– ¡Tú tampoco lo haces mal, viejo! – correspondí. – ¡Tenemos que hacer que dejen de salir.

– Pues busca una forma, yo me encargo de esto – sugirió.

– ¿Seguro?

– ¿Lo dudas? – rió. – No es la primera vez que me enfrento a unos damnes.

– ¿Damnes?

Mijok no me contestó. Estaba imbuido del espíritu de la batalla y concentrado en repartir estocadas con su espadón a diestro y siniestro. Volví a junto de Estella, el lugar más seguro de toda la sala y le indiqué que ya podía liberar su técnica. Seguro que así sería capaz de concentrarse mejor en averiguar qué le pasaba a Silver.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunté.

– No lo sé – suspiró. –Parece… Parece en éxtasis…

– ¿En éxtasis?

– Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí –resolvió.

– Imposible – rechacé la idea.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por Silver – contesté. – Nos mataría si lo hacemos.

– ¡Pero…!

– Tranquila – la detuve. – Con Mijok aquí no corremos peligro. Es cuestión de averiguar dónde se apaga el surtidor…

– Pero…

– ¡Saludos, bella dama! – canturreó la voz de Hilmar a mi espalda.

– ¡Un fantasma!

– ¡Un gh…! – estuvo a punto de replicar, antes de que le indicara que parase. – Es un honor y un verdadero placer – afirmó con reverencia.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – me preguntó Estella, sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

– Una larga historia. Luego te cuento…

– Con gusto os narraré yo lo sucedido – propuso el bardo. – Soy Hilmar Salpicabirras, bardo gnomo de…

Dejé a un lado la charla del espectro y me concentré en buscar la forma de detener la afluencia de damnes a la sala. Esto tenía que estar previsto de alguna forma. ¿Qué hacían aquellos monstruos, a todas luces "secuaces del Mal", custodiando las mismas armas con las que los habían bien? O bien ellos eran los vencedores y no los derrotados, o bien… protegerlas era su condena.

– ¡¿Y si usaron un santuario anterior?! – pregunté en alto.

– ¿Qué?

– Esto es demasiado grande para haber sido construido por gnomos…

– ¡Eh! – protestó Hilmar, herido en su orgullo racial.

– No es lógica una construcción tan grande en gente de tan pequeña estatura – aclaré. – Encerraron al mal en su propia casa… – continué con mi hipótesis. – Por lo que… Tendrían que haber previsto que… ¡Pues claro!

– ¡¿Lo has descubierto?!

– No estoy seguro, confesé. – Pero… Si eso es cierto, los grabados representarían que es de allí de donde nacen los damnes. Como una especie de sello que ha perdido su poder…

– Ya veo... – asintió Estella. – Pero…

– Nadie construye algo de esta magnitud sin pensar en que tiene que durar por siempre – proseguí. – Así que tuvieron que prever que el sello se rompiera… Algo para combatir… ¡Ya está!

– ¿Lo tienes?

– Hilmar, dime – miré hacia el bardo.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Eso te parecen armaduras gnomas? – señalé hacia las estatuas.

– Pues ahora que lo dices… La corte real de Gorlam…

– Esos no son hombres, son gnomos "agrandados" – expliqué. – Como cuando nosotros hacemos estatuas de hombres más grandes de lo normal. Son los custodios del lugar.

Atravesé a la carrera la sala, deshaciéndome de algunos damnes por el camino y aliviándole el trabajo a un entusiasmado Mijok, que estaba disfrutando visiblemente de la batalla. Hilmar me seguía, con expresión intrigada, mientras yo examinaba las estatuas. Probé con las espadas y con los brazos, pero nada de ello se movía, tampoco su cabeza, aunque parecía normal porque quedaban fuera del alcance de cualquier gnomo.

– Sus pies – apuntó el bardo. – Son los pies.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Porque soy un gnomo – sonrió.

En cuanto posé mi mano sobre las botas del guerrero gnomo, se iluminaron con una esplendorosa luz dorada que inundó toda la habitación, cegándonos a todos. Cuando se disipó, los damnes, incluso los restos de su sangre que salpicaban aquí y allá el suelo y las paredes, habían desaparecido. Por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho.

– ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?

– ¡Silver! – saltó Estella.

– No deberías echarte a dormir en los momentos clave, Silver – le recriminó su segundo, aunque detrás de su voz había un tono de preocupación que nunca habría imaginado en él a partir de la imagen que ofrecía.

– Damnes – le expliqué al Capitán. – Cientos de ellos…

– Pero los habéis vencido – sonrió él, con su habitual preocupación. – Enhorabuena.

– Tuvimos que venir a echarle una mano, pero… – rió Mijok, dándome un manotazo en la espalda que pretendía ser una muestra de apoyo. – El chaval lo vale.

– ¿Y vos, maese Hilmar?

– ¡Yo descubrí el secreto!

– ¿En serio? – le preguntó Silver, como un niño que acaba de escuchar una historia fantástica. – ¡Increíble! Pero, ¿cómo llegasteis hasta aquí? – se giró hacia Mijok.

– Ah, eso… – le contestó su fiel compañero. – Fue gracias al testarudo de Renta, que nos guió hasta aquí.

Renta, que se había mantenido alejado de todo el bullicio por precaución y, probablemente, por órdenes de Estella, apareció entonces por la escalera. Simulaba que estaba en plenas facultades, para no causar ningún tipo de molestia, aunque seguramente su estado era más grave del que pretendía hacernos ver. En cualquier caso, no era cuestión de echarle aquello en cara.

– Entonces… ¿seguimos?

– ¿Lo dudas? – sonreí, echando a andar, de espaldas, hacia la puerta.


	16. Como está escrito en el libro

**Parte de trabajo 16: **_**Como está escrito en el libro**_

– Entonces… ¿seguimos?

– ¿Lo dudas? – sonreí, echando a andar, de espaldas, hacia la puerta.

– Ni un ápice – correspondió el Outlaw.

Silver se levantó con cierto esfuerzo, cosa que preocupó a Mijok y a Estella, pero enseguida se apresuró a achacárselo a su edad y caminó hacia mí, adelantándome. Me di la vuelta y lo seguí, parándonos los dos junto a la puerta.

– Detrás nos espera el final de todo esto.

– O un poco más de diversión – apostillé.

– Espero no perdérmela esta vez – rió. – Tú primero, Rido.

Con el hacha bien sujeta en mi diestra y preparada para cualquier eventualidad, posé suavemente la palma de mi mano izquierda sobre la puerta. Era la más sencilla de todas las que habíamos cruzado hasta entonces, pero también era, quizás también precisamente por eso, la que más respeto imponía. Grande, esbelta, oscura como la noche y tan perfectamente pulida que un ojo experto como el mío apenas podía distinguir si estaba hecha de madera o de metal.

La empujé lentamente y poco a poco fue desvelando una estancia aproximadamente la mitad de grande que la que estábamos a punto de dejar atrás. Sus paredes reflejaban tímidamente la luz de unas lámparas de aceite que se encendieron inmediatamente al entornar la hoja de la puerta. Las paredes, como la sala anterior, estaban totalmente cubiertas de grabados, pero estos eran completamente distintos a los precedentes. Si aquellos eran monstruosos, estos eran hermosos, como un libro que contara una historia con un final feliz. Tenía sentido: fuera, estaba el prólogo; dentro, el desarrollo. Pero la estancia era una cámara diáfana, sin más que enseñarnos que aquellos dibujos en la pared, aunque no era poco.

– ¿Vacía? – fue la reacción de Hilmar, que marchaba un poco a la cola del grupo, en un tono bastante decepcionado.

– No – le advertí. – Es maravilloso. Mira las paredes.

– Sí, pero… No es eso lo más interesante – murmuró Silver. – Mirad.

Avanzó un par de pasos y se agachó. Palpó ligeramente el suelo con la yema de sus dedos y volvió a levantarse para repetir la operación un poco más allá. Parecía buscar algo, y que su búsqueda era infructuosa, porque aún tubo que reiterar aquella maniobra un par de veces más ante nuestra mirada intrigada y expectante.

– ¡Oh! Aquí está… – murmuró al fin, levantando la vista. – Debería de haberlo visto antes.

Se incorporó, se acercó a la pared en la que se abría la puerta y deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre uno de los grabados, apenas rozándolo. Inmediatamente, se iluminó con la misma luz dorada que nos había cegado antes y las losas del suelo sobre las que se había agachado el capitán comenzaron a moverse.

– ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

– Experiencia – alegó.

Lo que quedó al descubierto fue una nueva escalinata. Blanca, reluciente, que refulgía ante la tenue luz de las antorchas y las lámparas de aceite como la luna en mitad de una noche clara. Era amplísima, como preparada para que por allí bajaran grupos amplios de personas. Si mi hipótesis de que aquella construcción funcionaba de forma parecida a un templo era cierta, quizás aquella escalinata tenía un papel fundamental en alguna ceremonia.

– Me pregunto a dónde nos llevará esto – murmuró Mijok.

– Al final – respondimos Silver y yo al unísono, provocándonos una mutua sonrisa cómplice.

– ¿Seguros? – nos cuestionó Rentarou.

– Es la única posibilidad – aseguré. – ¿Vamos?

Descendimos despacio, con prudencia, asegurándonos bien de donde poníamos el pie cada vez que dábamos un paso. No es que la escalera imprimiera desconfianza, todo lo contario, estaba magníficamente cuidada, en un mármol albino perennemente pulido de una forma perfectísima, con detalles dorados y plateados decorando los pasamanos. Tenían estos aderezos formas muy simples, como líneas que no parecían representar nada especia, aunque probablemente alguien muy espiritualista viera en ellas los caprichosos hilos de la magia, de la historia, de la vida.

– Es precioso – comentó, extasiada, Estella.

– Sí – le sonreí.

– Imagínate como debió ser en sus tiempos…

– Increíble.

– "Aquí descansa el saber" – recitó Silver en voz alta.

Lo había leído en la leyenda que ondeaba sobre la enorme verja dorada que dominaba la gigantesca cámara en la que habíamos desembocado a través de la escalera. Revestida completamente del mimo mármol blanco que la escalinata, la sala parecía haber aprovechado una gran gruta natural, tal y como revelaban las irregulares paredes albinas.

La esbelta reja de oro concentraba la atención de los visitantes en la separación que establecía entre la parte principal y una pequeña, aunque nada desdeñable, caverna abierta en el fondo, de frente mismo a la escalera. Las paredes de la zona principal permanecían completamente blancas, limpias, uniformes, mientras que las de aquella pequeña habitación lucían unos curiosos frescos relucientes que representaban, aunque de forma muy sencilla y esquemática, escenas de tiempos antiguos que giraban siempre entorno a un mismo objeto: un libro.

Probablemente se tratara del mismo tomo que se situaba en el centro de aquella pequeña habitación, cerrado sobre un atril de madera – desde lejos semejaba madera de Adam – magníficamente labrado. El volumen estaba exquisitamente encuadernado en piel oscura decorada con elegantes ribetes argénteos y los cantos de las hijas poseían el mismo color áureo de la verja, como si la reflejaran.

Silver fue el primero en acercarse, aunque no atravesó la reja, sino que lo contempló todo desde fuera, en silencio, como meditando si debía o no cruzar o, quizás, esperándonos. Junto con Estella e Hilmar fui el primero en aproximarme hasta donde él se encontraba, seguidos por Mijok y Renta que caminaban unos metros más atrás que nosotros y un tanto más despacio.

– Tú nos has traído hasta aquí – me comentó el Capitán de los Outlaws. – Haz los honores.

– Espera – me detuvo Estella. – ¿Cómo sabemos que…?

– No lo sabemos – se encogió de hombros Silver.

– Eso es lo divertido – se rió Mijok. – Si no, ¿dónde iba a estar la emoción?

– No te preocupes – intervine yo. – No nos va a pasar nada.

– ¿Me lo prometes?

– Sí, mujer – respondí. – Tranquila.

Empujé ligeramente la reja para darme cuenta de que abría en sentido contrario. Dando un paso hacia atrás para despejar el camino de la hoja, tiré de la puerta y la verja se abrió suavemente, sin un solo quejido metálico, como si estuviera recién construida y en perfectas condiciones. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Silver me invitó a pasar delante.

– Madera de Adam – confirmé en voz alta, aunque para mí mismo, al llegar junto al atril y pasar mi mano por encima.

Abrí cuidadosamente el libro por la mitad, acomodándolo al mismo tiempo sobre el pedestal. Las páginas, que pasé con la máxima cautela, hacían justicia al lujoso exterior. Confeccionadas con un papel realmente grueso, estaban decoradas con miniaturas que representaban gnomos en distintas posiciones y escritas con una caligrafía sumamente delicada, limpísima. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que estaban escritas en la lengua común y no en algún extraño lenguaje antiguo como pudiera parecer.

– "Y sucedió que, desde aquel día, el gran Garl cubrió de oro al noble Tholtan de Corlya y lo nombró su enviado en todas las tierras de los gnomos" – leí en alto, ante la sorpresa de entender el texto.

– ¿Lees gnómico? – preguntó Hilmar, cuya cabeza asomaba tímidamente a través de mi pecho.

– ¿Gnómico? – respondí, antes de darme cuenta de su presencia. – ¡¿Pero qué coño haces ahí?! –me sacudí, expulsando el espectro y provocando las carcajadas de mis compañeros.

– Glosolalia – explicó Silver, que no podía contener la risa. – Es una escritura mágica que se presenta en el idioma que comprende cada cual.

– Fantástico… – murmuré, mientras pasaba las páginas.

– Entonces… ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Rentarou.

– Si esto es el final… – musité. – Qué curioso… aquí no se dice nada de la batalla contra…

– Eso es porque esto es sólo una etapa más – estableció el Capitán. – Las armas no están aquí.

– ¿No? ¿Ya lo sabías?

– Lo sospechaba – sonrió. – Aquí encontraremos la pista que nos llevará a la siguiente parada de nuestro viaje.

– En el libro – supuse, tomándolo en mis manos para examinarlo mejor. – Sería lo más lógico…

– Querido amigo, – me corrigió – la historia no se suele guiar por las normas de la lógica. Aunque reconozco que no sería raro que estuviera ahí.

El pirata se puso a contemplar los frescos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su mano derecha acariciando la barba, como si estuviera escuchando lo que aquellos dibujos le decían. Pronto solicitó la asistencia de Hilmar y, juntos, comenzaron un análisis detallado de las imágenes. Iban una por una, haciendo valoraciones, fijándose en cada detalle y volviendo hacia atrás en muchas ocasiones.

Entre tanto, Rentarou había comenzado a ser incapaz de ocultar el esfuerzo y el cansancio provocados por acudir hasta allí en aquellas condiciones, así que anunció que se iba a sentar a descansar en la escalera. Un sonoro "Te lo dije" que retumbó en las paredes de la gran caverna acompañó a la doctora mientras ella y Mijok seguían al ex-Capitán de la Marina para evitar que se quedara solo.

Sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la verja, comencé a hojear el libro, que no parecía contener más que leyendas en las cuales, para encontrar un significado en la dirección que esperábamos, habría que bucear hasta sus profundidades. Si la siguiente pista estaba allí, podría ser muy trabajoso el encontrarla, aunque quizás ese era el objetivo. Alcanzar el saber para entender el objetivo no era una premisa discordante en aquel ambiente. Más aún, así se habrían asegurado que sólo alguien capaz de entender aquello podría ser capaz de dar el siguiente paso.

Seguía pasando hojas y hojas, examinando ligeramente el contenido de cada una de ellas. Gestas épicas, enseñanzas morales, leyes… Aquello no era un libro de leyendas cualquiera, sino más bien un libro de historia vestido de fantasía, posiblemente para ayudar a recordarlas durante un estadio anterior a su puesta por escrito. O quizás es que aquella magia y aquella fantasía eran inherentes al mundo antiguo en general y el de los gnomos en particular.

En mi recorrido por las páginas, sin embargo, me encontré con una incidencia un tanto extraña, una diferencia bastante sutil en las páginas. No la había advertido en mi primera pasada por encima, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no eran gnomos sino hombres los que ilustraban los márgenes de aquella hoja. La caligrafía era también sutilmente más ruda.

¿Se encontraría allí la pista que indicara nuestro próximo destino? Comencé a leer detenidamente el contenido de aquella página. Ya una cuestión llamó mi atención en primer lugar, y es que los protagonistas de aquella historia no eran gnomos, sino hombres. Sin embargo, lo que más me descentró fue la aparición, entre aquellas palabras tan antiguas, de un nombre que por largo tiempo se había instalado en lo más profundo e ignoto de mi memoria y que ahora volvía a la luz.

– No… – murmuré. – No puede ser.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– He encontrado algo – expliqué.

Silver se apresuró a aproximarse hacia mí y por poco me arrebata el libro de las manos. Se puso a leer la página con muchísima atención mientras su expresión pasaba de lo desconcertado a lo intrigado y de lo intrigado a lo entusiasmado. Parecía que él había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. El siguiente paso estaba allí.

– Isla de Xartha… – susurró.

– No la conozco – dijo Hilmar.

– Yo sí – asentí con cierto pesar.

– Bien – sonrió entonces el Capitán. – ¿Hacia dónde, entonces?

– Hacia el Grand Line.

Afortunadamente, Silver no quiso saber el porqué de mi reacción ante aquel nombre y se dirigió sonriente a la salida mientras informaba a los demás desde la distancia del rumbo en que íbamos a dirigir nuestros pasos. En cualquier caso, yo tampoco estaba preparado aún para explicarlo, pues aún tendría que aclararme yo a mí mismo y con mis sentimientos.

– ¡Eh, Silver! – llamé. – ¿Qué hacemos con el libro?

– Buena pregunta… – se paró, girándose hacia a mí. – ¿Tú qué opinas?

– "El saber se perpetúa al compartirse" – dijo Hilmar.

– ¿Qué? – respondí.

– Lo pone aquí – señaló hacia la parte superior de la reja, por el lado contrario a aquel en que se encontraba lo que había leído Silver.

– ¿Y qué se supone que significa?

– No lo sé – se encogió de hombros.

– No sé… – volví a centrarme en el libro. – Es decir, por un lado deberíamos llevárnoslo…

– Pues entonces llevémonoslo – propuso el Capitán.

– Es decir, tal y como parece que es todo este lío conocer a quienes participaron es realmente útil – árgumenté. – Pero por otra parte, el sitio de esto es aquí…

– Pues lo dejamos – aseguró Hilmar.

– Así no ayudáis – les reproché. – Quizás si copiáramos lo más importante…

– No tenemos tiempo – estableció Silver.

– Hilmar, tú eres un bardo, ¿no?

– Sí, señor – asintió. – Bardo gnomo de las Tierras de Gorlam. El mejor, por cierto.

– No lo dudo – sonreí. – Entonces conocerás muchas de las historias de este libro.

– Probablemente…

– Sólo las que él no conozca – le propuse entonces al Capitán.

– Aún así… Los detalles importan mucho – razonó él.

– Mierda… – bufé. – Y me niego a arrancarle hojas.

Comencé a caminar para activar mis pensamientos, como si una cosa dependiera de la otra. También podría ser que hubiera un mecanismo que nos castigara si el libro era sustraído y al final acabaríamos teniendo aún más problemas. Pero quizás necesitáramos algo de la información que habíamos encontrado en aquel libro más adelante. Más allá… de allí.

De repente, el libro comenzó a brillar con fuerza en mis manos. Cuando me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, había atravesado el portal en una de mis idas y venidas, me apuré de nuevo a entrar en el pequeño recinto. Sin embargo, había un nuevo libro en el atril.

– ¿Qué…?

Una neblina grisácea se comenzó a materializar sobre el pequeño pedestal de madera. Otro fantasma, sin duda, como no tardé en confirmar poco después. Este, sin embargo, parecía más anciano que Hilmar y sus "ropas" eran más propias de un estudioso que de un comediante.

– El saber se perpetúa al compartirse – dijo el recién aparecido en voz calma. – El saber se muere si nadie lo transmite. El saber necesita que le lleven a los demás.

– ¿Qué quiere decir?

– Tomad el libro de la Gran Historia y llevádselo a todas las criaturas – continuó, sin prestarme atención. – Que en todos los reinos de los gnomos se conozcan nuestros días.

– ¿Los reinos de los gnomos? – pregunté yo. – Desaparecieron hace siglos seguramente.

– Pero recordad, la página maldita nunca saldrá de este templo.

Dicho esto, la nueva figura se desvaneció tan rápida y silenciosamente como se había formado y todo volvió a la normalidad como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. El único testimonio de lo que había ocurrido era el nuevo libro que descansaba solemnemente sobre el atril, como si llevara allí durante los últimos cinco mil años.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunté en alto.

– Una ilusión – contestó Hilmar como si fuera completamente evidente.

– Los gnomos son especialistas en el arte de la ilusión mágica – aclaró Silver, que se había acercado. – ¿Qué dijo de una página maldita?

– Que nunca abandonaría este templo – respondí, abriendo el libro y buscando la página que nos había revelado el próximo destino. – ¡No está!

– ¿El qué?

– ¡La página maldita! – respondí. – ¡No está!

Silver se acercó al libro que volvía a estar en el atril y lo abrió. Allí estaba, en el mismo sitio, exactamente igual, la lámina que nos guiaba hasta la Isla de Xartha. Sonriente, el Capitán cerró el libro y abandonó el templo, seguido de Hilmar.

– Creo, entonces, que no hay ningún problema – afirmó al pasar a mi lado.

– Ningún problema.

– Entonces nos vamos – anunció Silver con el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño. – ¡A la Isla de Xartha!

– Entonces se van… – murmuró el fantasma con voz apesadumbrada.

– Siempre puedes venir con nosotros – sugirió el veterano bucanero.

– Pero, yo… Mi misión…

– No es que fueras un guard… – comencé a decir, deteniéndome al darme cuenta de que era muy poco sensible aquella frase.

– Esto estará seguro durante mucho tiempo – añadió Silver, ante mi descuido. – Estoy convencido.

– Y un bardo siempre debería conocer nuevas gestas que cantar – apostillé.

– En… ¿En serio? ¿Lo estáis diciendo en serio?

– Totalmente – asentimos los dos al unísono, provocando unas etéreas lágrimas de felicidad en el espectro, que comenzó a bailotear alegremente.

Tras aquella efusiva demostración de las dotes para la danza que poseía el bardo, abandonamos la caverna sin mayores dificultades. Todo estaba tranquilo, muerto y a la vez lleno de vida y misterio. Nadie diría que en las entrañas de aquellas rocas acabábamos de librar una gran batalla contra seres procedentes de las más oscuras pesadillas y de acercarnos a un gran misterio, velado durante eones a los ojos de los mortales. Pero lo habíamos hecho.

La luz del sol me cegó cuando salimos a la superficie. Habíamos vuelto al mundo normal, el mundo en el que la fantasía ha desaparecido y los problemas mortales han ocupado su lugar, el mundo en el que era un sangriento y peligroso pirata a los ojos de quienes decidían quienes podían vivir libremente y quienes debían huir por el resto de sus días

Por eso, mientras ascendíamos por el acantilado, me aferré fuertemente al volumen de los gnomos, que me recordaba que aquello no había sido sólo un sueño, que aquellas maravillas, aquellas leyendas de los libros realmente existían y que sólo estaban esperando bajo tierra para que las sacaran a la luz.

Noté también cómo Estella se acercaba especialmente a mí, casi hasta apoyarse en mi brazo. No fui el único que se percató de la situación. Silver, Rentarou y Mijok se adelantaron ligera y discretamente tras cruzarse una media sonrisa bastante expresiva cuando yo rodeé a la doctora con el brazo. Al poco, los tres Outlaw llamaron al gnomo para que les contara alguna historia y, de ese modo, nos dejara solos.

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

– Ahora sí – contestó ella en un susurro, pegándose más a mí. – Ahora sí.


	17. Cambio de Rumbo

**Parte de trabajo 17: **_**Cambio de Rumbo**_

– ¿No querías ir a reconstruir la lonja del puerto y ayudar a estos tipejos? – preguntó Rentarou antes de llegar de vuelta al cuartel.

– Así es – asentí. – Creo que iré a la Joya a buscar mis herramientas. Por cierto… – añadí. – Nunca había escuchado a alguien expresarse así de su isla.

– Tal vez porque desde un principio nunca me sentí parte de esta isla… – contestó secante.

– Bueno, me tengo que ir.

– Yo te acompaño, Rido – se ofreció Estella.

– Yo… yo también os acompaño – dijo Hilmar

Llegamos a la _Joya_ hacia la hora de comer. De las cocinas llegaba el conocido olor de la comida de Mei-Lian, acompañado por el inseparable sonido de cuchillos picando algo sobre una tabla de madera. Inmediatamente, Franky apareció en la cubierta por haber escuchado alguien entrando y no pudo contener un alarido de terror al descubrir a Hilmar flotando a nuestro lado.

– ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

– ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser? – pregunté, disimulando la risa.

– E… ¡Eso! ¡Eso es un ghost!

– Vaya… Alguien capaz de reconocer mi verdadera naturaleza – observó, orgulloso, Franky.

– ¡¿Dónde está Pellona?!

– ¿Pellona? – se extrañó Estella.

– Sí, Pellona, Pellona – insistió el Cyborg, como si estuviera tan claro y cristalino como el agua.

– No tenemos el placer – reí yo, recordando aquel personaje de las historias del Capitán Usopp tan… esperpéntico. – Tranquilo, es amigo – aseguré.

– ¿Amigo? – preguntó él, acercándose hasta "rozarse" casi con el rostro del gnomo. – ¿Seguro?

– ¡Eh! ¡Apartaos, sucio bellaco! – le conminó Hilmar.

– ¿"Sucio bellaco"? ¡Serás…!

– ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Calma! – exigí, antes de que Franky cometiera el mismo error que yo y se enzarzara en una pelea inútil con el fantasma.

– ¿De dónde has sacado a este redicho, Rido?

– De un mundo mágico… – expliqué, sin muchas ganas. – ¿Dónde están los demás?

– Robin está en su camarote, Mei-Lian en la cocina y Eratia y Seastone han salido.

– ¡A comer! – se escuchó la voz de la cocinera.

– ¿No deberíamos esperar a Eratia y Seastone?

– No creo que vengan – sonrió Franky. – Ya me entiendes…

Durante toda la comida tuvimos que estar dando explicaciones acerca de lo que había ocurrido en la cueva y, sobre todo, de la naturaleza de nuestro invitado. Franky seguía mirando con cierto recelo a Hilmar, mientras que la joven cocinera parecía entusiasmada con la especial consistencia del recién llegado y no paraba de acosarlo a preguntas.

– Viejo, – le dije a mi maestro al terminar – tú y yo vamos a arreglar ese puerto esta tarde…

– ¿Esta…?

– Sin peros – corté. – Pero antes voy a descansar un poco.

Parar unos minutos, clarificar mis ideas y asimilarme para lo que tenía que venir: Xartha. De todos los lugares del mundo, de todas las islas en los cinco mares tenía que ser aquella la isla a la que nos apuntara aquel libro. ¿Es que al destino no se le ocurría una cosa mejor que hacer que meter la mano en donde dolía?

En fin. Necesitaba descansar un rato y por eso me retiré al camarote. No tardé mucho en conciliar un sueño que probablemente hubiera sido reparador si unos gritos en cubierta no me hubieran despertado violentamente un poco después. Maldiciendo a Franky que, como no, era el autor de semejante escándalo, me levanté y me dirigí a cubierta.

– ¡¿Qué cojones pasa aquí?! – protesté.

– ¡¿Ves?! – le regañó Mei al Cyborg. – Has despertado a Rido. Renta… ha pasado por aquí – explicó ella girándose hacia mí. – Ahora está en el _Caledonia_.

– Tú eres tonto… – le espeté al carpintero. – Tonto de remate…

– ¿Pero qué perra os ha entrado a todos con defenderle?

– Te dije que vinieras a escuchar su historia, pero tú no, en tus trece, aquí enfurruñado – le recriminé. – Tonto de remate, de verdad – suspiré. – Voy a por mis cosas. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Franky y yo nos presentamos en el puerto. Allí estaba trabajando, posiblemente desde primera hora de la mañana, una pequeña cuadrilla de carpinteros, aunque por sus mañas y la velocidad de su trabajo, seguramente serían pescadores reconvertidos debido a la necesidad.

Al vernos, detuvieron inmediatamente su tarea, se agruparon y, herramientas en mano, avanzaron hasta plantarse cara a cara frente a mi maestro y a mí con expresión de pocos amigos. El motivo era obvio. Nosotros, piratas, habíamos invadido su terreno, y los recuerdos de tiempos pasados pesaban enormemente sobre lo que nosotros pudiéramos hacer para remediarlo.

– ¿Venís a cobrar tributo? – preguntó el cabecilla.– Vamos a daros vuestro tributo – añadió, entono chulesco y amenazante.

– ¿Tributo? – respondió Franky, que no conocía la historia de la isla.

Desabroché las correas del hacha-martillo y la tomé en mi mano, provocando el recelo del grupo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, pasé de largo. No tenía sentido alguno entrar en polémicas y perder el tiempo en discusiones sin sentido. La mañana siguiente partiríamos y había que dejar el trabajo hecho. Ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran, tomárselo como quisieran, rebelarse incluso. Yo iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Bastó lo que restaba de tarde para concluir las reformas del edificio de la lonja y la mayor parte de las pequeñas reparaciones que requerían los edificios de alrededor. Franky, incluso, se había tomado la libertad de realizar algunas modificaciones sobre el proyecto original que, a su juicio, permitirían una mayor funcionalidad al edificio.

– No creáis que os lo vamos a agradecer – sentenció el cabecilla del grupo.

– Tenéis lonja nueva – le respondí mientras recogía. –Así ya podéis colgar nuestros carteles de recompensa.

– No me gusta tu actitud, chaval…

– Ya, bueno – me encogí de hombros, mientras comenzaba a caminar. – Es lo que hay.

Sin entrar a sus provocaciones, el Cyborg y yo nos retiramos y los dejamos solos con su rabia y su sed de venganza. De vuelta en la _Joya_ ordené mis herramientas en la pequeña cabina que habíamos dispuesto a tal fin en la bodega y me tomé unos minutos para descansar, acostado sobre la sirena que conformaba nuestro mascarón de proa.

– ¿Preparado para esta noche?

– ¿Eh? –contesté, inclinando la cabeza en busca de mi interlocutor. – Oh, Eratia – saludé. – ¿Qué pasa esta noche?

– La fiesta en casa de Renta… ¿No te lo han dicho?

– Eh… No… Espera… ¿Era eso que estaba bufando Mei?

– Lo mismo.

– ¿Y es prudente? – pregunté. – Digamos que no nos quieren mucho ahí en tierra firme.

– Prudente no sé – contestó despreocupado. – Pero es justo. Renta se lo merece.

– Sí…

– Dicen que tuvisteis ciertos problemas ahí abajo – dijo, mientras se sentaba.

– Damnes…

– Eso me contaron – asintió. – Mira que son coñazo esos bichos…

– ¿Ya los conocías?

– Digamos que me los crucé una vez, sí – confirmó. –También me dijeron que resististe bien ante ellos.

– Ya… Seguro… Menos mal que llegaron Mijok y Estella – murmuré. – Me pregunto qué le pasó a Silver.

– ¿El qué? – preguntó extrañado. – Lo acabo de ver hace un rato y parece perfectamente.

– Y lo está… Creo – respondí. – Pero allí abajo se quedó como inconsciente. Estella djo que estaba como en un éxtasis.

– Pues ni idea – se encogió de hombros. – Pero "raro" es la palabra que mejor define lo que suele pasar alrededor de Silver.

– Me temo que sí – reí.

– Hablando de Estella… ¿Qué tal con ella?

– ¿Cómo que qué tal con ella?

– Vamos, Rido, que es evidente – insistió. – Y Mijok me dijo que…

– No seas tan cotilla – le regañé despreocupado. – Es como si yo te preguntara por Seastone, ¿no crees?

– Eso fue un golpe bajo – se rió. –No, en serio, ¿cómo estáis?

– Pues por un lado ya sabes y por otro qué quieres que te diga…

– O sea, que no sueltas prenda…

– ¿Conoces a Hilmar? – cambié de tema.

– ¿Al fantasma? Sí, he tenido el placer – afirmó. – Un poco pedante, ¿no?

– ¿Un poco sólo? – sonreí. – Pero bueno… Se vuelve soportable al cabo de un rato – concedí.

– Pasaron muchas cosas ahí abajo, ¿no?

– Sí –suspiré. – Aunque si te digo la verdad…

– Es difícil de entender – asintió. – Conozco la situación.

– Por lo menos parece que Silver tiene claro de qué va todo esto…

– Esperemos… – suspiró. – Bueno… Parece que ya va siendo hora de irse para el pueblo, ¿no?

– Parece que sí – asentí.

Me incorporé y me dirigí a mi camarote. La noche se avecinaba fría y probablemente fuera mejor coger algo de abrigo. Me hice con una cazadora que me eché encima y salí hacia cubierta. Por el camino, vi como Franky se metía en su habitación y no me pareció que tuviera intención alguna de ir a la fiesta en la casa de Rentarou. Me encaminé hacia él y me planté en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

– ¿Preparado? – pregunté, como si no viera sus intenciones. – ¿Nos vamos?

– ¿Nos vamos? – reaccionó, haciéndose el loco. – ¿Nos vamos a dónde?

– Viejo…

– ¡¿Qué?!

– ¡¿Cómo que qué?! – repliqué. – No pretenderás quedarte aquí…

– ¿Para qué voy a ir?

– Vas a ir porque Rentarou es un compañero nuestro y un amigo – argumenté. – Y vas a ir porque esto es muy importante para él y tú te portaste como un soberano hijo de la gran puta. ¿Entendido?

– Baja los humos, chaval – me cortó.

– No es cuestión de humos, viejo – respondí. – Es cuestión de humildad. Te equivocaste con él y deberías pedir perd…

– ¡Vendió una aldea!

– No, no lo hizo – intervino Robin, que apareció por la puerta en aquel preciso instante. – Franky, deberías venir.

– ¿Tú también estás con él?

Ante la cabezonería de mi viejo maestro y la previsión de que aquello podía acabar de mala manera, decidí dejarle a Robin que fuera ella la que razonara con él y me marché hacia la cubierta. Allí me reuní con Eratia, Seastone y Estella, que me dijeron que Mei-Lian ya estaba en la casa ayudando a One Piece con la comida.

– ¿Y los demás?

– Vienen ahora – aseguré.

– Debería dejar de pelearte con él – comentó Estella. – Así no vais a llegar a nada bueno…

– ¿Y yo qué quieres que le haga?

– Sois tal para cual – terció Eratia. – Ah… Ahí vienen.

La figura de la historiadora emergió de la penumbra del castillo de popa seguida de la descomunal silueta de un Cyborg que no parecía totalmente satisfecho con la situación. A regañadientes, el que había sido el carpintero del segundo Rey de los Piratas, aceptó el acompañarnos al pueblo, aunque fuera protestando durante todo el camino.

La fiesta comenzó con la cena, aunque, sin mediar explicación alguna, Eratia y Seastone se desaparecieron discretamente antes incluso de que se sirviera el segundo plato. Silver y sus tripulantes esbozaron una pícara sonrisa ante aquel hecho, mientras el ron cada vez corría más y más.

– Tíos, – protesté – ¿nadie trajo whisky?

– ¿Whisky? – preguntó Roca, el grandullón que había quedado al cuidado del barco, como si hubiera blasfemado. – ¡Hay ron!

– Ya, por eso pregunto – sonreí.

One Piece dijo que era ya demasiado tarde para comprar el whisky y que en una taberna de la ciudad no seríamos bien recibidos, así que la opción tenía que quedar entre el ron, el agua y los refrescos que había acaparado Franky al otro lado de la mesa.

Lo más extraño de la situación, sin duda, era la presencia entre nosotros del Comandante Fletcher, el antiguo subordinado de Rentarou. Lucía un buen muestrario de hematomas y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y especialmente en su rostro, desfigurado por la paliza que le había propinado nuestro navegante durante la escaramuza en la Plaza Mayor. Ante mi extrañeza por su presencia, Silver dijo que Fletcher era desde esa misma tarde un pirata, un Outlaw, aunque se negó a responder a ninguna de mis preguntas subsiguientes con una visible sonrisa.

– Hey – se me acercó Estella finalizada la cena.

– Dime…

– ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

– ¿Un paseo?

Toda la conversación que había tenido con Eratia aquella tarde vino de pronto a mi mente en ese momento. Estella y yo… Era innegable que tenía una conexión especial con la doctora, pero más allá de eso no me atrevía a pensar en nada más. Quizás fuera por miedo o porque no me sentía realmente preparado para lo que eso parecía suponer. Sin embargo, no podía negar que junto a ella me sentía realmente a gusto, realmente cómodo, tranquilo… sin necesidad de pensar en nada más. Y para ello no hacía falta más que su sola presencia.

– Vale – acepté. – Pero abrígate, va a hacer frío.

Salimos juntos en un momento en el que nadie nos atendía y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo por el pueblo, hacia el interior de la isla. Ella se había pegado a mí, como había hecho por la mañana, y así caminamos un buen rato, en silencio, acompañados sólo por el incesante murmullo de las olas en el puerto.

– Rido… ¿Qué está pasando?

– Pues… No sé – confesé. – Todo esto es muy raro… pero…

– Ya...

– Sin embargo… Es muy interesante – comenté. – Y por lo que dijo Silver es de suma importancia.

– Pero también es peligroso – murmuró.

– Estella – la miré. – Somos piratas… En teoría… el peligro va en el contrato.

– Sí, por eso estoy preocupada.

– Tranquila, ya verás como pronto comenzaremos a entender mejor todo esto – sentencié confiado.

– Tú siempre me dices que me tranquilice – protestó, con una sonrisa. – Espero que tengas razón.

Seguimos paseando sin rumbo durante un buen rato y hablando de lo divino y de lo humano, hasta que consideramos que era el momento de volver a la _Joya_. Yo aún me quedé unos minutos en cubierta, comprobando que todo estaba en perfecto estado para cualquier inconveniencia y ella decidió irse al camarote. La seguí con la mirada mientras entraba en el interior del barco.

Realmente me gustaba esa mujer, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. ¿Y si luego la jodía? La percepción de los demás podría estar equivocada. Mi percepción acerca de lo que ella sentía por mí podía estarlo. ¿Y si lo que era una gran amistad, pero simplemente eso, se iba a la mierda por culpa de que no sabía interpretar lo que de verdad estaba pasando?

Decidí no darle muchas vueltas y me fui al camarote. Había sido un día demasiado largo, había demasiadas cosas de las que reflexionar… y el día siguiente parecía tener todas las trazas de ser otro de esos días importantes: el primero de nuestro viaje hacia aquella maldita isla de Xartha.

Me desperté temprano, y preparé todas las cosas para zarpar. Reyes y As hacían lo mismo en la cubierta del _Caledonia_, mientras que Eratia revisaba con Silver la ruta que nos llevaría de nuevo a Red Village. Teníamos que aprovisionarnos en condiciones, y, debido a la mala fama que teníamos entre los habitantes de la isla natal de Renta, sería mejor desviarnos un poco de la ruta más directa para pasar por Logue, uno de aquellos lugares emblemáticos: la isla en la que Gol D. Roger había nacido y había sido ajusticiado, donde había nacido la leyenda de Luffy Sombrero de Paja, donde había nacido la Edad dorada de la piratería. Además, aquel rodeo nos evitaría pasar cerca de Serafia, donde Senka había organizado un verdadero caos.

– ¡Por fin, Renta! – exclamé, al ver aparecer por el puerto al único que faltaba para partir. – Nos espera un largo viaje y tú te quedas a dormir hasta tarde…

El antiguo Capitán de la Marina pasó de largo sin responder a mi reproche y se subió al otro barco. Al rato, Eratia regresó al bordo de la joya y nos indicó que soltásemos amarras. Volvíamos a cruzar el mar después de todo lo que había pasado. Nuevas aventuras nos esperaban más allá de la Reverse Mountain, el punto de acceso hacia el Grand Line.

Así, partimos de Red Village, dejando atrás aquella isla de cazarrecompensas en la que había aprendido tantas cosas. Tocaba regresar a la infinitud del mar,

– ¡Eh! – el grito de Roca me sacó de mi adormilamiento mientras hacía la guardia dos noches después. – ¡Rido!

– ¡¿Qué pasa?!

– ¡Es Renta!

– ¡¿Renta?! – pregunté. – ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

– ¡Está muy grave!

– ¡Avisaré a Estella!

Fui corriendo al camarote de la doctora y la desperté con urgencia pero tratando de ser todo lo suave que podía. Ella se levantó sobre saltada, se abrigó y ambos fuimos a toda prisa a cubierta, donde Roca ya había preparado una pasarela para poder acceder de un barco a otro. Ella pasó, indicándome con un gesto que me quedara yo en el barco, para cualquier casual.

Tardó una hora en volver, aproximadamente, y venía pálida. Para aquel entonces, Robin, Eratia y yo la esperábamos en la cubierta de la _Joya_, aguardando las noticias sobre el estado de nuestro compañero de aventuras. Rentarou había contraído una grave infección debido a las heridas y a lo insalubre de su cautiverio y su vida corría serio peligro. Lo peor de todo es que habíamos gastado en Red Village buena parte del material médico y sería difícil conseguirlo en Logue, al parecer.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

– No tengo ni la más remota – confesó Eratia. – ¿Se os ocurre algo?

– A mí no – negué.

– A mí tampoco… – suspiró Estella. – Creo que puedo mantenerlo, quizás hasta cruzar la Reverse Mountain pero…

– Syrup – intervino, de pronto, Robin.

– ¿Syrup? – pregunté yo. – ¿Pero esa isla existe de verdad?

– Claro que existe – sonrió. – Y allí vive el mejor médico de los cinco mares.


	18. Leyendas

**Parte de trabajo 18: **_**Leyendas**_

La navegación hasta la isla de Syrup fue afortunadamente tranquila, por lo que sólo tuvimos que preocuparnos por el estado de salud de Rentarou, a quien, no sin esfuerzo, habíamos conseguido trasladar de nuevo a la _Joya_, cuya enfermería estaba mejor acondicionada. Estella pasaba la mayor parte del día allí, cuidando del ex-marine y apenas paraba un segundo. Los demás, teníamos que conformarnos con ver su ir y venir porque, según ella, estaba demasiado débil como para atender visitas.

Tras aproximadamente una semana de navegación, en la que apurábamos todo lo que podíamos, llegamos a nuestro destino. Para entonces, la infección de Rentarou se hallaba ya muy avanzada. La fiebre no bajaba y, en el único momento en el que pude entrar en la enfermería, nuestro compañero de aventuras estaba tan pálido como la casaca de su antiguo uniforme. En esas condiciones, el pronóstico de nuestra doctora era muy negativo: si no encontrábamos ayuda pronto le quedaría, como mucho una semana.

Por lo demás, la travesía había transcurrido, como dije, sin incidencia alguna. La ruta trazada por Eratia había conseguido alejarnos de una gran tormenta que se acercaba desde el norte del archipiélago en el que estaba Serafia y, aún así, no dar un rodeo innecesario que nos retrasara más de lo debido.

Quizás lo único extraño, junto con la enfermedad de Rentarou, fuera la actitud de Franky, mucho más reflexivo y serio de lo que normalmente era, o, al menos, de lo que se había convertido en costumbre desde que habíamos abandonado Relthar hacía ya casi una eternidad. Sin embargo, las evasivas eran su única respuesta, y el habitual mutismo de Robin no ayudaba a esclarecer nada de lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡Hemos llegado! – avisó Reyes, desde lo alto del mástil del _Caledonia_. – ¡Tierra a la vista!

Inmediatamente nos preparamos para el desembarco. As y yo nos ofrecimos para hacer de camilleros y dispusimos al ex-Capitán de la Marina, que estaba inconsciente a causa de la fiebre, entre un buen número de mantas para evitar que el clima exterior pudiera contribuir de algún modo a un empeoramiento que ninguno de nosotros deseaba. Ni siquiera Franky, que parecía haberse reconciliado con él después de que le hubiéramos contado la historia de lo que había ocurrido años atrás.

Media hora más tarde, estábamos bajando la camilla hasta el muelle. Hilmar, Mei-Lian y Roca se quedarían cuidando los barcos mientras nosotros procurábamos la asistencia médica que necesitaba Rentarou. Sin pedir muchas explicaciones, pues era bastante obvio lo que buscábamos, nos indicaron el camino hacia la mansión de la doctora Kaya y así lo seguimos todo lo rápido que pudimos. En nuestro caminar llamamos la atención de los ociosos, que nos miraban desde las ventanas o se paraban por las calles para contemplar a la comitiva que encabezaba Franky.

Atravesamos una verja metálica y entramos en las posesiones de la que, según Estella, era la única persona capaz de curar a Rentarou ahora que había alcanzado aquel estado, la doctora Kaya. Sin embargo, el encanto de aquella visita no sólo era aquel. Íbamos a conocer al mismísimo Capitán Usopp, el autor de las más conocidas crónicas de la Era de la Piratería… y el tirador de los Sombrero de Paja.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo la verdadera identidad de mi maestro, había devorado nuevamente todos los relatos que había escrito aquel pirata legendario. Mis libros eran las únicas pertenencias que había conseguido salvar del astillero, precisamente porque la _Joya_ había acabado por convertirse en mi gran refugio para evadirme del mundo que me rodeaba. Ahora tendría oportunidad de conocerlo.

Mientras nos acercábamos una melodía conocida llegó a nuestros oídos. Un hombre, al piano, interpretaba uno de los himnos piratas más conocidos en todos los mares, especialmente en el Grand Line: "He venido a entregar el sake de Binks". Y lo hacía en un tono que iba entre lo nostálgico y lo romántico con el que pocas veces, por no decir nunca, había escuchado interpretarla. Solía ser la típica canción de taberna, pero en el modo en el que sonaba, su sentido era totalmente distinto

– Parece que no somos los primeros – murmuró, con una media sonrisa, Robin.

– Súper – sonrió Franky, aunque en su tono había un no-sé-qué difícil de interpretar como alegre, mientras llamaba a la puerta.

– ¿En qué puedo atender…? – atendió casi ipso facto un mayordomo, con un peinado realmente extraño, pues recordaba a un carnero, cuernos incluidos. – Oh, la doctora Kaya hoy no…

– Esto es urgente – suplicó Estella.

– Lo entiendo, señorita, pero precisamente hoy…

– Nos atenderá – sentenció el carpintero. – Dile que somos viejos amigos del Capitán.

– Con que le describas a él bastará – rió Robin.

El mayordomo desapareció en el interior de la casa y, unos segundos más tarde, la música paró. El sirviente parecía haber interrumpido la fiesta que había en el salón de la mansión.

– ¡¿Con un fardahuevos?! – sonó una voz en el interior. – ¡¿Franky?!

– Yohohoho – se rió otra. – Veo que no pierde las antiguas costumbres.

El viejo carpintero de Relthar entendió aquel intercambio de frases como una invitación a entrar. Empujó la hoja de la puerta, que permanecía entreabierta, y marchó decidido por el pasillo. No sé si se orientaba sólo por las voces o es que realmente conocía la casa, pero nos llevó directamente al salón. Aquello parecía un museo de leyendas.

Sentado en una butaca orejera, había un hombre de tez morena con una extraña nariz alargada que empezaba a quedarse calvo y en cuya cabellera negra, rizada, asomaban ya algunas zonas canas. Sin duda aquel era el Capitán Usopp, el rey de los tiradores. En el taburete del piano, había un hombre altísimo elegantemente vestido con un traje negro, aunque no tenía piel, signo inequívoco de que se trataba del esqueleto gentil, Brook.

Junto a ellos dos, en una esquina del salón, apoyado en la pared, estaba un hombre de más o menos mi misma edad. Tenía la misma altura que Eratia, aproximadamente, el pelo castaño no muy largo y miraba al suelo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Parecía como si estuviera abstrayéndose de la situación.

Había también en la sala, sentada cerca de la butaca donde estaba Usopp y en un asiento muy similar al suyo, una preciosa mujer rubia, embarazada, con una reluciente sonrisa en la boca. Probablemente se trataba de Kaya, la doctora más afamada del mundo, a quien nosotros veníamos a ver.

– ¡Franky! – saludó el anfitrión. – ¡Has venido muy pronto! – exclamó mientras se levantaba. – ¡Robin! ¡Tú también por aquí!

– Yohohoho, ya escuché que os divertisteis en Red Village – comentó el esqueleto, a modo de saludo, mientras se levantaba el sombrero.

– Dejadme que os presente a Kaya – sonrió el tirador tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a incorporarse. – Y no sé si habéis visto a mi hijo Yassop por ahí…

– No hemos tenido el placer – sonrió Robin.

– Dad gracias – habló el cuarto hombre. – Ese niño es un demonio.

– Yohohoho – rió Brook en su tono histriónico. – No seas tan duro con el chaval, Kyo. Es mi acompañante – añadió, ante la mirada interrogadora de Franky. – Y supongo que esos son los vuestros…

– _Bloody Axe_ Rido, Eratia el Navegante, Long Jhon Silver, Yuriakur Mijok… – fue enumerando el tal Kyo. – Vaya, tú debes ser la Teniente Médico secuestrada por unos piratas, ¿no? Estella… algo – continuó, acercándose. – Y él… Él debe ser el traidor… ex-Capitán Rentarou Satsuma.

– Veo que estás bien informado, amigo – correspondió Silver. – Aunque habría que matizar eso que has dicho de nuestro compañero. Brook, Usopp, – se giró hacia ellos – me alegro de veros.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, novato – sonrió el afamado escritor. – Creía que habías muerto.

– Tú y todo el mundo – apostilló Mijok. – Pero mala hierba nunca muere.

– Te recuerdo que lo que se aplica a Silver se te aplica a ti – se rió As.

– Siento interrumpir un reencuentro tan emotivo, pero… – murmuró Estella.

– Es cierto – asintió Kaya. – Merry, llevaos a nuestro invitado a la enfermería, yo subiré ahora.

El mayordomo nos guió a As y a mí a través de un pasillo hacia una enorme sala blanca situada al otro lado de la mansión. Detrás de nosotros, Estella ponía al día a su colega acerca del estado de Renta, mientras esta asentía con cierta preocupación al breve informe que le había dado.

– Entiendo… Pero… – sonrió. – Podremos hacer algo. Estoy segura.

Dejamos a Rentarou cuidadosamente sobre una cama y la doctora nos pidió por favor que la dejáramos trabajar en solitario. Sólo se quedó con ella Estella, así que los demás regresamos al salón donde, cuando llegamos, los demás aún seguían poniéndose al día tras varios años sin verse. Merry nos sirvió unas bebidas frías y nos fuimos uniendo gradualmente a la conversación.

A pesar de ser leyendas, tanto Usopp como Brook parecían personas de lo más sencillo. Cualquiera que los viera no podría adivinar que habían formado parte de la tripulación del mismísimo Rey de los Piratas no hacía mucho más de una década atrás. Habría que salvar demasiadas cosas, como el macabrro aspecto de Brook, para poder llegar a afirmar que parecían personas de lo más normal y corriente.

–Y bien… ¿Por qué nos has llamado, Tirador? – preguntó Robin.

– ¿Llamado? – preguntamos Eratia y yo al unísono.

– Creía que veníamos aquí para…

– Sí, vinimos a traer a Rentarou – respondió Silver. – Pero había sitios más cercanos que Syrup, ¿cierto?

– ¿Y por qué nadie dijo nada? – pregunté.

– No lo creímos necesario – se encogió de hombros Franky.

– ¿No lo creísteis neces…?

– No pasa nada – me detuvo Eratia, cuando ya me encaraba a mi maestro. – Ahora nos lo dirán.

– Yohohoho, el chaval tiene humos – rió nuevamente el esqueleto. – ¿Y cuál es la noticia? La intriga me está matando… ¡Pero ya estoy muerto! ¡Yohohoho! – añadió. – ¡Skull Joke!

– Luffy está vivo – anunció, sin ambajes y sin prestar atención al estúpido chiste de su nakama, Usopp.

– ¡¿Qué?!

La reacción de todos fue la misma. Incluso a la habitualmente impasible Nico Robin le salían los ojos de las órbitas en aquel momento. La mandíbula desencajada de Brook no era para menos, acababan de darnos una noticia que conmocionaría aún más la edad dorada de la piratería: el Rey de los Piratas, supuestamente ejecutado hacía ya muchos años, estaba vivo. ¡Estaba…! ¡Luffy Sombrero de Paja estaba vivo!

– Imposible – murmuró Silver.

– Cierto – repitió Franky. – Imposible… ¡Lo vimos morir, ¿recuerdas?!

– ¡Sí, lo sé! – le reprochó Usopp. – Pero, ¿creéis que os haría venir hasta aquí desde… Atonar… Relthar y… donde quiera que estuviera Brook si no fuera por un buen motivo?

– Entonces explícate.

– Hace dos meses llegó Zoro aquí escondido en un barco de pesca – comenzó relatar en expresión nostálgica. – Decía que había recibido una llamada de Terreis…

– ¡¿Terreis?! – le interrumpí. – ¡¿Terreis la Capitana de los Dark Hunters?! ¿No estaba muerta?

– ¿Muerta? – preguntó Usopp. – ¿Estás seguro?

– Terreis es la Almirante Alira – aclaró Eratia.

– ¡¡¿Qué?!!

– ¿Y qué le dijo Terreis? – intervino Robin, reconduciendo la conversación a lo que realmente interesaba en aquel momento.

– Lo único que me dijo Zoro es que le explicó que la ejecución de Luffy había sido una farsa – dijo. – Lo sé – asintió, al tiempo que levantaba una mano para detener una objeción de Franky. –Yo también estuve allí y lo vi – suspiró. – Pero no era Luffy, era…

– Bon Kure – concluyó la historiadora. – ¿Cierto?

– Exacto –confirmó el tirador.

Hubo un gran silencio sólo roto por los murmullos inconexos de alguien que cavilaba las implicaciones posibles de la situación. Unos mirábamos a otros buscando una posible solución al conflicto que se planteaba, pero nadie decía nada. No lo hacían los Sombrero de Paja, ni los Outlaws… mucho menos lo iba a hacer yo, que era el menos experimentado de los que estábamos allí.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? – cuestionó, rompiendo por fin el hielo, Brook.

– El _Sunny_ está listo para zarpar en cualquier momento – sentenció el escritor.

– ¡¿El _Sunny_?! – exclamé eufórico al escuchar el nombre de semejante mito en forma de barco. – ¡¿El _Thousand Sunny_ está aquí?! – miré con ilusión primero a Usopp y luego a Franky. – ¡Quiero verlo!

– No te preocupes, Rido – sonrió Franky. – Lo verás.

– ¿Y dónde está el Espadachín y los demás? – preguntó Robin.

– Zoro ha ido a Kokoyashi a buscar a Nami – explicó nuestro anfitrión. – Pasaremos por New Baratie de camino a…

– ¿Por qué no han venido ellos hasta aquí?

Usopp miró con gesto serio y no precisamente tranquilo a Kyo, que era quien había hablado. Parecía que aquel joven que quería hacerse el interesante, o al menos esa era la impresión que daba, había tocado en algún punto sensible. Había echado sal en una herida que ya de por sí escocía.

– Digo yo que si Franky, Robin y Brook, que estaban en el Grand Line, han venido, ellos, que viven en el East B…

– No se te ocurra cuestionar a uno sólo de mis nakamas, enano…

Franky había agarrado al acompañante de Brook y lo había levantado, empujándolo contra la pared. Lo miraba enrabietado a través de sus inseparables gafas de sol y semejaba tener la intención de lanzar lejos a aquel imprudente si no se lo hubiera impedido una mano de Robin posada sobre su hombro.

– Déjalo…

– ¡¿Entendido?!

– Sí… – murmuró Kyo, al soltarle Franky.

– Cuando ejecutaron a Luffy, quisimos permanecer unidos, pero tanto Nami como Sanji renunciaron a seguir adelante sin él – relató Robin. – Por eso no han venido hasta aquí.

– Pero si saben que Sombrero de Paja está vivo… – continué.

– Vendrán enseguida – asintió esperanzado Usopp. – Aunque más bien vamos a ir a buscarlos nosotros – se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Dónde dices que está Luffy? – preguntó Silver.

– Ese es el problema…

–En Impel Down – adivinó Mijok.

– Súper… ¿Y cómo pensamos entrar ahí?

– Aún no lo pensé – confesó el tirador.

– ¡Es Impel Down! – exclamó Franky, como queriendo dejar patente la gravedad del asunto.

– ¡Luffy lo consiguió una vez! ¡¿Recuerdas?! – le recriminó el otro. – En cualquier caso, lo primero es reunir a la banda.

– En eso coincido con Usopp – asintió Brook. – Lo primero es estar todos juntos, pero…

– Tengo por aquí guardado… – masculló el dueño de la casa en la que nos encontrábamos mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a una estantería. – Tengo por aquí… O debería tenerlo aquí… un… ¡Aquí está! – exclamó feliz, sacando un Pose. – Después de la Reverse Mountain debemos ir a Drum a…

– No hace falta que vayamos a Drum – replicó Robin, sombría.

– Pero hay que buscar a Chopper…

– En Red Village había un gato con apariencia y comportamiento humana – razonó en un tono nostálgico, triste y oscuro. – Ya sabes lo que eso significa…

El rostro de Usopp palideció hasta volverse blanco como las hojas sobre las que escribía sus hazañas. Parpadeó un par de veces como queriendo rechazar un mensaje que había captado perfectamente y se desplomó de nuevo en la butaca, mientras buscaba con la mirada a un Franky que se había dado la vuelta para ocultar los lagrimones, a Brook, que se había dejado caer sobre el taburete del piano y miraba al suelo, y a Robin, cuyo rostro no podría reflejar una mayor tristeza en aquel momento.

Un gesto de la cabeza de Silver nos indicó a los demás que era mejor abandonar la habitación en aquel momento. Así lo hicimos todos los que habíamos llegado con Rentarou, a quien todavía no podíamos ir a visitar, y Kyo, que se unió a nosotros en el jardín. El ambiente no era muy agradable tampoco allí, pero parecía que no podía ser de otra forma.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros? – preguntó Seastone al fin.

– Esta no es nuestra guerra – opinó Eratia. – Si Luffy está vivo o no…

– Eso lo cambia todo – dijo Kyo. – Que Sombrero de Paja esté vivo lo cambia todo.

– Estoy de acuerdo – asentí. – Pero sigue sin ser nuestra guerra. Nuestro objetivo está claro: Xartha…

– ¿Qué opinas tú, Silver?

– Creo que como Rido – asintió. – Nuestra prioridad es Xartha…

Seguimos cambiando impresiones durante un rato hasta que apareció en el jardín la figura de Estella, un poco abrumada por la dramática situación que se había encontrado en el salón. Se acercó a nosotros y, tras presentarle a Kyo, no pudo evitar los motivos del repentino cambio de humor que se había vivido en el interior de la mansión

– Tony Tony Chopper está muerto – le contestó Mijok sin ambages.


	19. Der Schiffszimmermann

**[b]Parte de trabajo 19: [i]**_**Der**__**Schiffszimmermann[/i][/b]**_

La noticia que acabábamos de escuchar, y que Seastone trataba de explicar lo más asépticamente posible a Estella, pesaba como una gran losa sobre nuestro ánimo, aunque casi por asociación con aquellos con los que habíamos compartido esta última etapa de nuestras vidas. Caso distinto era la "resurrección" de Sombrero de Paja. Alguien de su importancia, no sólo ya por lo que pudiera hacer, sino por el significado que el nombre Monkey D. Luffy tenía en el mundo de la piratería y en toda la historia en general. Él era el segundo Rey de los Piratas y, independientemente de su posible vuelta a los mares, la noticia de que seguía con vida supondría un vuelco monumental a una situación muy convulsa ya de por sí.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Estella.

– Estábamos hablando de eso cuando llegaste – le dije. –Nuestro plan sigue siendo el mismo: en cuanto Renta pueda navegar, salimos para Xartha.

– ¿Seguros?

– Tú sólo dinos cuando podemos salir – confirmó Eratia. – Respecto a lo otro… Esta no es nuestra guerra, no pintamos nada.

– Pues… – meditó la médico. – La doctora Kaya dice que en uno o dos días estará lo suficientemente estable como para navegar y después de eso… ya veremos –explicó. –Nos va a reglar un buen lote de medicamentos, por lo que dijo, así que supongo que no habrá problema en zarpar cuanto antes.

– Si puede ser en un día mejor que en dos –afirmó, críptico, Silver.

– ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

– ¿Podrías echarle un vistazó al [i]Caledonia[/i]? – cambió de tema sin el menor disimulo. – Si vamos a atravesar la Reverse Mountain siempre es bueno que el barco…

– ¿La Reverse Mountain? ¿Por qué no atravesamos el Calm Belt? – propuso Estella. – Ya lo hicimos una vez…

– Íbamos huyendo, los barcos de la Marina nunca seguirían nuestros pasos a través del Calm Belt – rebatió Eratia. – Y tuvimos suerte, mucha suerte – añadió. – No podemos fiarnos de que vuelva a suceder.

– Pasaremos la Reverse Mountain – sentenció Silver, girándose hacia mí. – ¿Lo harás?

Yo seguía dándole vueltas a la idea de que el Capitán de los Outlaws sabía algo que no nos quería decir. Posiblemente considerase que aún no era el momento más oportuno o quizás simplemente no quería que nos preocupáramos por lo que fuera que él tenía en mente. En cualquier caso, no estaría de más revisar los barcos.

Conocía perfectamente el estado de la [i]_Joya[/i]_ y estaba seguro de que estaba en perfectas condiciones para navegar en cualquier situación por complicada que fuera… y lo que sabía de Eratia me dejaba más tranquilo a ese respecto. Bastaría con un vistazo rápido, aunque fuera sólo para cumplir el expediente.

Sin embargo, no podía saber si con el [i]Caledonia[/i] sucedía lo mismo, así que prometí que dedicará esa misma tarde a hacer una completa revisión del navío y comenzar con aquellas reparaciones más urgentes y, sobre todo, aquellas que no se pudieran ir haciendo en alta mar. Si Silver quería apurar, tendríamos que priorizar tareas.

La reunión en el interior de la mansión del Capitán Usopp iba para largo y nosotros no teníamos nada más que comentar así que resolvimos separarnos. Silver, Mijok, As y One Piece se fueron a la mansión a visitar a Rentarou, provocando las quejas de Estella, que decía que eran demasiados. Eratia y Seastone, para no agobiar al paciente, decidieron irse juntos a pasear por los alrededores, mientras que Fletcher, que había permanecido todo el tiempo callado y un poco al margen, siguió de lejos a los Outlaws al interior de la casa. Kyo, el acompañante de Brook, desapareció sin avisar y Estella y yo nos encaminamos de vuelta a la [i]_Joya[/i]_.

– Empezaré a pasar mis cosas al [i]Caledonia[/i] – suspiró ella por el camino.

– ¿Y por qué ibas a hacer eso?

– Está claro, ¿no? – comentó. – La [i]_Joya de la Corona[/i]_ es el barco de los Sombrero de Paja, no el nuestro. Si ellos se van…

–No cambies nada – aseguré. –Nuestro barco seguirá siendo la [i]_Joya[/i]_.

– ¿Pero no acabáis de decir que esta no es nuestra guerra y que…?

– ¿Te conté alguna vez cómo recuperamos el barco? – la interrumpí. – Le dije a unos mafiosos contrabandistas que la quilla estaba rota y que no era recuperable… Afortunadamente eran demasiado tontos y no sabían que la madera del barco era madera de Adam, así que se tragaron la bola – sonreí. – Lo llevé a mi muelle seco y lo examiné… Cuando vi la inscripción que hay debajo de la corona, – continué tras una breve pausa – Bettum me contó toda la historia del barco. Luffy nunca abandonó el [i]_Sunny[/i]_ – expliqué. – Así que… podría decirse que la [i]_Joya[/i]_ pertenece a Sombrero de Paja, pero nunca fue el barco de los Sombrero de Paja.

– Ya, pero…

– Sí, ya sé a lo que te refieres – la volví a cortar. – El Capitán Usopp lo dejó todo claro: el [i]_Thousand Sunny[/i]_ está preparado para zarpar en cualquier momento, así que…

– Vale, capto la idea – asintió. – Entonces… ¿damos un paseo?

– ¿Crees que Mei nos perdonará si llegamos tarde a comer? – reí.

– Cierto… ¿qué hora es? – dijo, buscando el reloj en su muñeca izquierda. – ¡Joder! ¡Qué tarde es!

El exabrupto tan poco habitual en los labios de la doctora me hizo prorrumpir en una sonora carcajada y ella no pudo evitar seguirme al darse cuenta del motivo de mi estallido. Apuramos entonces el paso para llegar cuanto antes al barco y no hacer espera mucho a nuestra irritable cocinera y, sin perder la sonrisa nos sentamos a la mesa.

– ¿Dónde están Eratia y Seastone? – preguntó.

Estella y yo nos intercambiamos una mirada cómplice imposible de no adivinar y que hizo que la más joven de los que viajábamos en la [i]_Joya[/i]_ estallara en un ataque de rabia contenida y comenzara a protestar por semejante forma de malgastar la comida y un montón de juramentos más que apenas lográbamos entender, pues hablaba entre dientes y de forma muy acelerada.

Fluctuando por allí, y sin nada mejor que hacer para pasar el rato, Hilmar se propuso intentar calmarla pero su insistencia no hizo más que agravar la situación, así que la única solución para evitar vernos involucrados en una batalla campal inútil fue coger nuestros platos e ir a comer a un lugar retirado del barco. Concretamente, tomamos posición en lo alto del castillo de popa, sentados en el suelo y apoyando nuestras espaldas en la barandilla que nos separaba de caer por la borda.

– Cuando se pone tonta se pone tonta – sonreí.

– Ya, bueno, también tu amigo el gnomo cuando se pone…

– Ya – reí.

Pasada la comida, bajé a la bodega y cogí mis herramientas en la cabina para lanzarme a la reparación del _[i]Caledonia[/i]_. Cuando llegué a la cubierta, me paré y tomé un respiro. Si era verdad todo aquello que decían de las aventuras de Long Jhon Silver, si era verdad que él, Mijok y el _[i]Caledonia[/i]_ habían regresado del mundo de los muertos (y comenzaba a creer que cosas como esa podían suceder) tenía que estar muy preparado y saber bien lo que iba a hacer. Afortunadamente habían cambiado mucho las cosas.

_[i]Era una tarde lluviosa de abril. Aunque hacía más de tres meses que había acontecido lo que ya todos los periódicos llamaban "el incidente de las Cinco Muertes", las noticias sobre aquello seguían siendo incesantes. Los diarios de todos los rincones del Grand Line se hacían eco de lo que no eran más que rumores, muchos de ellos fundados sobre bases poco sólidas, acerca de lo que había llevado finalmente a Monkey D. Luffy, el Rey de los Piratas, ante la justicia._

_Las publicaciones más sensacionalistas seguían dándole vueltas a una posible teoría de la conspiración que sugería que no era realmente el risueño Sombrero de Paja el que había sido conducido al patíbulo y que todo había sido un ardid del Gobierno Mundial para acallar una campaña de críticas hacia sus recientes fracasos en la persecución de piratas tan importantes como propio Luffy o el joven Long Jhon Silver, desaparecido misteriosamente hacía pocas semanas._

_De pronto, los diarios volaron de la mesa, fruto del violento empellón de un hombretón de importante estatura y aspecto realmente extraño. Con un grito de rabia acalló un sollozo que luchaba por salir de su garganta y que él se negaba a consentir. No podía permitirse más sufrimiento aún._

– _¡Hermano! ¿Qué te pasa?_

– _No me pasa nada – mintió descaradamente. – Simplemente… me…_

_Desde el otro lado de la sala, el hombre que había hablado le miró con pena. Pero poco podía hacer por él ahora, tenía que ir a trabajar. Había llegado a ser uno de los miembros más importantes en el escalafón de la que quizás era la compañía más importante de todo el Grand Line. Todo había sido gracias a aquel hombre al que llamaba "hermano" y al pequeño Sombrero de Paja. No podía echar a perder sus esfuerzos._

– _Tengo que irme – le avisó. – Prométeme que no vas a hacer tonterías, hermano._

_Franky el Cyborg sólo asintió sin demasiada energía mientras veía a su fiel Zanbai desaparecer por la puerta de lo que años atrás había sido un sucio almacén abandonado. Luego volvió a derrumbarse sobre la mesa y lloró maldiciendo su suerte. Realmente no había entendido los motivos que habían llevado a Luffy a dejarse atrapar por el Almirante Koby y nunca los comprendería, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás._

_Levantó la mirada y miró al frente. Sobre los papeles se encontraba aún aquel pequeño objeto que Usopp le había entregado como señal. La consigna era clara: si alguna vez aquello brillaba, deberían procurar llegar lo antes posible a Syrup… o ponerse en contacto con él lo antes posible si algo impidiera su travesía._

_Entre lágrimas, se dio cuenta de que no podría estar toda la vida esperando a que aquella pequeña piedra con forma de caracola, como los Dial de Skypiea, comenzara a iluminarse y de que tenía que empezar a mirar hacia delante. Quizás, hoy era mejor que mañana para empezar la nueva vida a la que estaba condenado._

_Pero él era Franky el Cyborg, pirata famoso en el mundo entero, miembro de la "corte real", la tripulación del Rey y custodio de una de sus "reliquias", la[/i] _Joya de la Corona[i]_, el navío que simbolizaba toda una historia de aventureros que habían pretendido alejar el nombre de la piratería de la sanguinaria huella que muchos asesinos habían dejado sobre él, una historia que tenía su máximo exponente en aquel joven que un día había salido de Fuschia con un sueño, un sueño que había conseguido llevar a cabo a pesar de todos los tropiezos que había encontrado en su camino. Aquel hombre de goma era todo un símbolo para todo el mundo, para todos los hombres, y por eso su cara y la de todos los que iban con él nunca llegaría a pasar desapercibida del todo, por mucho que se hubiera dejado aquella barba._

_Y si aquello sería la tónica general en todo el mundo, mucho menos podría pasar el carpintero desapercibido en Water 7, por mucho que el poder de Iceberg le mantuviera al margen de la Marina. Tenía que cambiar de vida, salir de allí… y empezaba a tener una idea. ¿Quién sabe? Había conocido en sus viajes una isla pequeña, perdida y casi desértica, a no ser por una inmensa cabaña que les había servido de cobijo durante un férreo temporal, lejos de la gran Capital del Agua en la que poder empezar un pequeño astillero. Iría poco a poco…_

_Salió a la calle. Seguía lloviendo, así que regresó al interior y se puso unos pantalones por encima del bañador y una gabardina marrón en lugar de su habitual camisa de flores. Chimney decía que no había llovido así desde el Aqua Laguna en el que los Sombrero de Paja habían declarado directamente la guerra al Gobierno Mundial en Enies Lobby. No podía asegurarlo, había estado lejos de la isla durante años. Debía hacer una última gestión antes de partir y, cómo no, despedirse de toda la Family. Entonces lo vio. Estaba en una esquina, resguardándose de la lluvia debajo del alféizar de una ventana._

_Nunca sabría por qué, pero aquel niño, bastante grande para la edad que aparentaba, con el pelo castaño largo cogido en una coleta mal hecha que se le pegaba al cuerpo por la lluvia y unos ojos verdes que semejaban estar en búsqueda de algo, o de alguien, le llamó poderosamente la atención y despertó en él una serie de sentimientos que no estaba seguro de haber experimentado alguna vez. Espoleado por aquella extraña reacción interior, se acercó a él y se plantó delante, tapándolo de la lluvia._

– _Chaval, te vas a mojar – sonrió._

_El pequeño le miró y, sin saber el tampoco por qué, le devolvió el gesto._

– _¿Estás sólo? – preguntó, aunque por su tono aquello sonaba más a una constatación. – Ven conmigo._

_Todavía en silencio, el pequeño le siguió como un hijo sigue a su padre. Juntos fueron a las oficinas de la Galley-La. Allí, mientras el niño esperaba en la recepción del gran edificio administrativo que también hacía las veces de alcaldía, él encomendó el cuidado de la _Joya_ a Iceberg y sus hombres. Al fin y al cabo, no había nadie mejor para custodiar un barco que aquel que lo había construido.[/i]_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se produjera aquel encuentro. Así, de una manera tan fortuita, había comenzado mi vida como carpintero de barcos y así había descubierto mi vocación. Luego la vida había dado muchas vueltas y por mis manos habían pasado navíos de la categoría de la [i]_Joya de la Corona[/i]_ y el [i]_Belladonna[/i]_ de Bianca, el primer trabajo de construcción en el que Bettum me había dado tareas de responsabilidad. Y ahora me encontraba allí, en la misma isla de donde había partido otro bajel legendario, el [i]_Going Merry[/i]_, y a punto de posar mis manos sobre otro de aquellas embarcaciones míticas que surcarían eternamente los mares de las leyendas, los cuentos y la historia, el _[i]Caledonia[/i]_ de Long Jhon Silver y sus Outlaws.

_[i]Como un padre que enseña a su hijo a andar en bicicleta, desde las pocas semanas de llegar a Relthar, Franky había comenzado a enseñar a Rido, así se llamaba el chico, los entresijos de los barcos. Proyectaba en él las mismas ilusiones que aquel joven rebelde llamado Cutty Flam que había quedado sepultado años atrás detrás de aquella figura imponente. Además, el chaval le respondía con energía y eso no hacía más que aumentar sus sueños._

_  
Un año después de la fundación del astillero, aún no tenían mucho trabajo, era una lástima. Apenas los pescadores de las islas del entorno acudían allí a reparar sus barcazas después de alguna tormenta. Los más potentados incluso acudían con regularidad. Aquello les proporcionaba el sustento necesario para ir manteniéndose, sobre todo porque muchas de las transacciones se hacían al modo del trueque, pero tampoco podían hacer grandes excesos.[/i]_

Respiré hondo una vez más y solté los músculos. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo recolocar las vértebras y dejé mi mente en blanco. Era el mismo ritual de siempre, pero esta vez tenía un mayor significado. Si no tomaba las debidas precauciones aquello podría jodidamente difícil. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me enfrentaba a un reto como aquel y, si todo lo que contaban era cierto, ni el [i]_Zafiro[/i]_ sería comparable. Eso de por sí me hacía estar un poco nervioso y no contar con la siempre atenta presencia de Bettum a mi lado… más.

_[i]– ¡Argh! – gritó de dolor el joven aprendiz._

– _¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué ha pasado?_

– _Me dado con… – dijo él, llevándose el dedo gordo de su mano izquierda a la boca y levantando el martillo con la derecha._

– _¿Qué haces ahí abajo?_

– _¿No me dijiste que el problema estaba en la quilla?_

– _No te dije nada – contestó Franky, extrañado. _

– _¿Cómo que no me dijiste nada? ­– replicó Rido. ­– Pero si…_

_El veterano pirata miró con preocupación al niño que tenía a su cargo. Él no le había dicho nada, estaba claro. Es más, ni siquiera estaban en la misma habitación. Pero en los ojos del joven había algo que le indicaba que tampoco se lo había inventado, que realmente le había escuchado decirle algo. ¿Tenía alucinaciones? No, tampoco parecía eso._

_Entonces, si él no había sido y tampoco se trataba de una alucinación, ¿qué era? Era imposible que fuera otra persona. No había nadie allí, ¿verdad? El dueño del astillero dio, por si acaso, una vuelta para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaban solos con aquel buque mercante que había llegado hace dos días y que no había nadie más allí. El chaval debía estar inventándoselo o…_

_Sin saber por qué, en aquel momento volvió a su cabeza un vago recuerdo de años pasados, cuando acababa de conocer a Usopp y al resto de los Sombrero de Paja, aún en Water 7. Pero era imposible que fuera eso lo que había sucedido. El niño era demasiado joven, demasiado inexperto, el barco no era suyo y, además, no parecía lo suficientemente "importante" o lo suficientemente querido como para haber despertado un espíritu, un[/i] _Klabautermann[i]_._

_Quizá fuera lo mejor dejarlo pasar. Y eso mismo pensó esa y las tres veces más que ocurrió en aquel mismo mes. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a observar aquel extraño fenómeno más de cerca, incluso cuando él no se enteraba. Algo extraordinario ocurría con aquel niño, como si hubiese nacido para hacer aquello, como si los dioses, quienes quiera que fueran, hubieran decidido que aquel pequeño vagabundo que un día había encontrado en Water 7 empapado bajo una lluvia torrencial fuera carpintero de barcos._

_Y es que aquella extraña habilidad parecía haberlo destinado para ello. Sin embargo, también tenía sus factores negativos, y muy negativos en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando Rido se enfrentaba a tareas demasiado difíciles, demasiado arriesgadas o, simplemente, para las que aún no estaba preparado pero su ímpetu y su ilusión infantil le animaban a llevar a cabo.[/i]_

­– Rido, ¿estás bien? – preguntó a mi espalda la voz de Mei-Lian.

– Sí… – contesté, volviendo a la realidad. – Sólo estaba descansando un rato y… recordando viejos tiempos.

– Descansando…. ya – respondió incrédula. – En fin… ¿Seguro que estás bien?

– Seguro, mujer – sonreí. – ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

_[i]– ¡Bettum! ¡Bettum!_

_La joven corría como una loca mientras llamaba a voz en grito al que desde hacía escasamente dos días se había convertido en su jefe y protector en aquel astillero perdido en el medio del Grand Line. Él, asustado por la urgencia con la que le llamaban y, en cierto modo, molesto por la interrupción cuando estaba enfrascado en el diseño de su nuevo proyecto, salió a toda prisa de su taller de diseño al encuentro de la chica._

– _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!_

– _¡Es Rido! – gimió ella. – ¡Está inconsciente!_

_­– ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Dónde?!_

– _En… en… en el Muelle 2 – dijo ella, mientras recuperaba el aliento._

– _¡¿En el 2?! – exclamó Franky. –__ ¡Pero si le…!_

_Con un gruñido se lanzó a la carrera en dirección a donde le había dicho Nora. Mira que le había advertido que no se acercara allí. El muelle albergaba en aquellos momentos al[/i] _Sueño[i]_, el barco de Noemí la Diablesa, una de las piratas más sanguinarias que surcaban en aquella época el Grand Line. A su alrededor giraba toda una leyenda de violencia y lujuria que, si tuviera que compararla con alguna de aquellas supernovas que habían coincidido con Luffy y los Sombrero de Paja en su primer viaje a través del cementerio de los piratas, hacía inevitable su asimilación al cruel y despiadado Eustass Kid._

_De todas formas, no eran ellos los que le preocuparan, ni lo que le pudieran hacer a Rido o a su astillero. Al fin y al cabo, aunque hubieran pasado ya cuatro años desde su retirada, aunque se hubiera cambiado de nombre y de aspecto físico, él era el mismo Franky el Cyborg que había asaltado Enies Lobby, que había declarado la guerra al Gobierno Mundial y que había formado parte de una de las tripulaciones más legendarias de toda la historia de la piratería. No era eso, a fin de cuentas, el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo._

_Lo que realmente le preocupaba eran las sospechas que ahora venían a confirmar las palabras de Nora. Durante aquellos tres últimos años había visto con terror y preocupación la posibilidad de que algún día sucediera algo como eso. Por eso precisamente le había pedido a su joven aprendiz, a quien quería y trataba como si fuera el hijo que nunca tuvo, que se mantuviera al margen del Muelle 2 en aquella ocasión. Sin embargo, lamentaba no haber puesto más cuidado en que realmente le hiciera caso._

_A toda prisa, entró en la gran sala que albergaba el imponente galeón pirata y descubrió allí cómo un grupo de fornidos piratas se carcajeaban de aquel adolescente que yacía inconsciente frente a ellos. Junto al cuerpo inerte de Rido, estaba, cual espantapájaros incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Pimfry, el hermano de Nora, que, de rodillas, lloraba amargamente sobre su compañero a causa del miedo que le producía la situación._

– _¡Fuera de aquí! – les gritó Franky, blandiendo un martillo._

– _¿Qué nos vas a hacer, viejo?_

– _¡Fuera de aquí he dicho! – insistió, más enérgicamente aún, mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo._

_Al final, consiguió que los piratas le dejaran tranquilo y el se montó a horcajadas sobre su pupilo después de decirle al mocoso aquel que les acompañaba que fuera a junto de su hermana. Rido estaba inconsciente, efectivamente, pero, por fortuna, parecía en perfectas condiciones de no ser por el gesto de profundo terror que reflejaba su cara. Tanto su pulso como su respiración, aunque acelerados, entraban dentro de lo normal, así que no había que temer por su vida._

_Pensando en ello, se dio cuenta de que la urgencia de la situación y la falta de práctica habían borrado de su mente las indicaciones que le había dado Chopper alguna vez acerca de cómo actuar en una situación del estilo. Por eso decidió optar por la vía más tradicional y comenzó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas mientras repetía incesantemente el nombre del chaval. Sin embargo, aquél método no funcionaba, así que comenzó a zarandearlo, suavemente primero y con cierta fuerza y nerviosismo después, hasta que poco a poco Rido comenzó a recuperar la conciencia._

– _¿Estás bien?_

_Él tosió levemente y trató de incorporarse, pero no podía. Con la mirada perdida, recorría la habitación como si buscara algo más que estaba muy lejos de allí, o como si quisiera comprobar que realmente estaba en Relthar, en el astillero, donde debía estar. Luego, fijó sus ojos en los de Franky y unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, mojando una incipiente barba._

– _Muerte… – consiguió mascullar con cierto esfuerzo._

Por fortuna habían pasado muchos años ya desde aquello y las cosas ya no eran como antes, aunque la experiencia con el [i]_Sueño[/i]_ me había enseñado dónde estaban mis límites. Gracias a ella, había comenzado a conocer mejor aquella habilidad, única según decía Franky, y a controlarla, aunque era un largo camino en el que seguro que me quedaba mucho que recorrer.

Pero tenía el control de la situación. Ahora era yo el que tenía el control, el que decidía cuándo, cómo y de qué hablar, el que decidía cuándo parar, el que mandaba, en definitiva. Por eso podía emprender nuevas pruebas, nuevos retos, y quizás enfrentarme al _[i]Caledonia[/i]_, a Silver y a sus misterios, era el paso necesario para alcanzar aquellas nuevas metas que me debía plantear y, en cierto modo, era un camino que estaba ansioso por emprender.

– ¡Hey! ¡Roca! – llamé.

El grandullón salió del interior del castillo de popa con una botella de ron en la mano y signos visibles de haber estado bebiendo. Tardó un poco en ubicar la procedencia de mi voz, pero al final se acercó hasta la borda de su barco para hablar conmigo. A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, realmente era capaz de actuar y razonar con sobriedad, al menos con la suficiente sobriedad como para cumplir con lo que iba a pedirle.

– Silver me ha pedido que le eche un vistazo al barco – le expliqué. – ¿Podrías poner la pasarela?

Mientras él buscaba el gran tablón que hacía las veces de pasillo entre los dos navíos, me apoyé en la barandilla y comencé a examinar, desde aquella distancia, al _[i]Caledonia[/i]_. Se trataba de una carabela construida casi con toda seguridad en madera de roble, aunque lo podría constatar mejor cuando estuviera a bordo.

Era bastante austera en su decoración, aunque quizás eso se debiera más a la erosión por el paso del tiempo que a la intención original del carpintero. Su figura sobria estaba dominada por los tres altos palos que se alzaban sobre la cubierta. En lo alto del palo mayor, el central, ondeaba orgullosa la característica calavera azul de la Jolly Roger de los Outlaws, todo un emblema de una época que parecía no querer pasar del todo.

De todos modos, más allá del significado que tenía aquella bandera, lo más característico del barco era, sin ninguna duda, su mascarón de proa: un portentoso guerrero que, melena al viento, sujetaba un espadón que no tenía nada que envidiar al de Mijok. Con su expresión aguerrida, desafiaba al mar, al futuro, a todas las amenazas que se habían cernido y se cernirían sobre Long Jhon Silver y sus compañeros de aventuras.

– ¡Listo! – anunció Roca

– Entonces, vamos allá – sonreí.

_[i]­­– Voy a hacerlo, lo quieras o no – le dijo Rido, desafiante._

– _Rido… – se interpuso Franky._

_Pero por mucho que quisiera detenerlo, el hasta hace poco aprendiz parecía determinado a adentrarse en el Muelle 2. Al final, resignado a que era algo que tenía que ocurrir sí o sí, decidió seguirlo con cierta desgana hasta allí, mientras seguía insistiendo una y otra y otra vez en los motivos que deberían alejar a su "hijo" de allí._

_El más joven de los dos era ya todo un hombre con una estatura que alcanzaba casi los dos metros y unos brazos poderosos. Llevaba el pelo largo y, sobre él, un pañuelo negro que le cubría toda la parte superior de su cabeza. Lucía una espesa barba y en su mano derecha tenía bien aferrada una herramienta mitad hacha mitad martillo que su mentor le había regalado cuando había terminado su espada de aprendizaje._

_Con aire decidido trepó a la escalerilla hasta la cubierta del[/i] _Stringwinger[i]_, un velero estilo Cipang que albergaba a los Piratas de Lung-Tsu, una tripulación procedente del East Blue de la que se rumoreaba que usaban la magia negra para cometer escabrosas y macabras atrocidades y cuya leyenda acabaría violentamente meses después de abandonar Relthar tras ser aniquilados por los barcos de los Almirantes Bassabel y Arkathkyo en las proximidades del Florian Triangle._

– _¡Rido! – volvió a intentarlo Franky._

– _¡¿Qué?! – respondió él. – Estate tranquilo, hombre._

_Lo iba a hacer. Iba a demostrárselo. Después de dos años estaba seguro de que podía con aquello y con mucho más. Se sentía totalmente convencido de ello y Bettum iba a estar igual de convencido muy pronto. Él se encargaría de ello. Al fin había llegado el gran día, el momento en el que podría enseñarle qué era capaz de hacer y que era capaz de hacerlo sin ninguna clase de problema. _

– _¿Ves? – le echó en cara a su maestro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. – No pasa absolutamente nada._

_Había en el tono de Rido un marcado color de autosatisfacción. Durante los últimos dos años se había sentido constreñido, casi como enjaulado. Su maestro lo había relegado a simplemente construir barcos y encargarse de las reparaciones de los barcos menos importantes y aquello lo frustraba en gran medida. No es que no le gustara su trabajo, todo lo contrario, pero siempre había entendido su don como algo que debía poner al servicio de los demás y no poder hacerlo en plenitud de condiciones lo mosqueaba._

_Por eso, durante aquellos dos años había aprovechado cada hueco, cada momento libre, cada ocasión en la que Bettum no estaba vigilando, para indagar sobre aquello que le pasaba. Cada libro que caía en sus manos, cada barco que llegaba al astillero… todo era una oportunidad. Por desgracia, no todo siempre iba bien, pero podía contar con el silencio cómplice de Nora y Pimfry para que encubrieran todas aquellas veces en las que algo fallaba._

_Sin embargo, todo aquel ocultamiento, toda aquella frustración estaba cerca de pasar de una vez por todas a la historia. Rido no cabía en sí de gozo mientras se acercaba hacia la horrenda bestia alada que gobernaba la proa del barco con toda la seguridad del mundo y sin vacilar un solo instante. Se veía que estaba disfrutando del momento._

– Ven, te llevaré a la bodega – me dijo Roca.

– No, tranquilo – contesté, con calma.

– ¿No tienes que ir a…?

– Ya me arreglo yo – aseguré. – Gracias.

Volví a coger aire mientras Roca se alejaba. Había hecho aquello miles de veces y, no sé por qué, esta vez parecía completamente diferente. Con cierto temor, o recelo, miré de reojo al guerrero del mascarón de proa y me acerqué lentamente a él mientras dejaba la mente en blanco para poder entender lo que fuera que el _[i]Caledonia[/i]_ tenía que decirme. Me paré justo delante, extendí la mano y la posé sobre él.

– ¿Qué tienes que decirme? – murmuré. – Dime dónde te duele.

En seguida, toda una serie de imágenes bombardearon fugazmente mi mente. Era como una gran tormenta en la que los rayos tenían forma de piratas, marines, monstruos legendarios, islas, libros, dibujos… En un principio todo parecía confuso y poco nítido pero poco a poco todo se fue aclarando y conseguía distinguir rostros, muchos de ellos desconocidos, otros pertenecientes a la historia y otros, los menos, conocidos.

Entonces, todo el ir y venir de imágenes se fundió en una sola escena, tan vívida y real que me parecía estar yo mismo allí, sobre el _[i]Caledonia[/i]_, acompañando a Silver y a Mijok que se dirigían directamente hacia la peor tempestad que un hombre pudiera imaginar. No había nadie más sobre el barco, como si todos los otros Outlaws hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Sentía miedo, angustia. Quería gritar y escapar, pero no era capaz. Tenía que seguir hasta el final y, de pronto…

El vacío.

– Mierda – reaccioné, concentrándome más aún. – No es esto lo que quiero que me cuentes. Vamos…

Lentamente conseguí imponer mi voluntad sobre la del barco y, como si se dejara examinar a regañadientes, logré entender dónde estaban las cicatrices que amenazaban la integridad del barco. Ninguna de ellas era especialmente importante, descontando algunos parches que sería mejor revisar a fondo para evitar cualquier peligro estructural.

Nuevamente, el _[i]Caledonia[/i]_ pudo someter mi concentración y entonces me invadió un profundo sentimiento de soledad, de abandono… de renuncia a todo. Era una profundísima y negrísima tristeza y comprendí que el verdadero mal que acosaba a la carabela no era el que se encontraba en su casco. Ese era un mal menor. La verdadera herida que podía amenazar de verdad al navío se encontraba en su alma.

¿Debía indagar más o debería dejar tranquilo a aquel espíritu atormentado? Yo era un carpintero de barcos, podía curar los desperfectos producidos por mil y una batallas contra viento y marea y por el paso del tiempo pero no estaba seguro de poder enfrentarme a aquel otro mal que sobrevolaba aquella embarcación. Realmente era la primera vez que lo sentía.

– Yo… – murmuré mientras trataba de separarme de aquel mundo de angustia y soledad. – Yo lo sien…

_[i]– Por favor, ayuda a Silver – escuché claramente.[/i]_

Era una voz clara y profunda que se me quedó grabada intensamente en la memoria. Era totalmente nueva para mí y, a la vez, parecía como si la conociera de toda la vida.

– ¿Que lo…? ¿Cómo?

_[i]– Ayúdale – pidió de nuevo. [/i]_

– Pero yo…

La voz no volvió a decir nada, como si se hubiera esfumado para siempre. Intenté volver a contactar con ella, pero fue inútil. Quería saber más. No podía hacer lo que me pedía si no sabía bien qué pasaba… y estaba seguro de que el Capitán de los Outlaws no me lo iba a decir. No por ahora. Estaba claro que tendría que descubrirlo por mí mismo pero no sabía bien cómo debía hacer aquello.

Separé mi mano del mascarón de proa del _[i]Caledonia[/i]_, cargué mi hacha-martillo al hombro y me dirigí hacia la parte principal de la cubierta. Sentado en las escaleras que conducían al puente, estaba Silver mirando al infinito. ¿Cómo debía de actuar ahora? ¿Debía decírselo? No, mejor no. Mejor evitar el tema todo lo que pudiera y no forzar las cosas. Cuando él quisiera contarme algo ya lo haría y, mientras, tendría que conformarme con ir atando yo solo todos los cabos que pudiera.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó, frustrando mis planes de evitar cualquier conversación que pudiera poner en peligro mi tapadera. – ¿Qué te ha dicho?

– ¿Cómo lo has…?

– No estás loco, ¿verdad? – sonrió. – No creo que hablaras solo.

– Ya… Bueno – carraspeé. – Voy a revisar los parches que le pusisteis en las últimas batallas y…

– Ah, bien – asintió. – ¿Nada más?

– Nada más – aseguré.


	20. Emancipación

**Parte de trabajo 20: **_**Emancipación**_

Sin dar más oportunidad de continuar la conversación con Silver, me dirigí a las bodegas donde comencé a revisar los pequeños parches, asegurarlos y sustituir algunas tablas que podrían darnos algún que otro susto en nuestro camino hacia el Grand Line. Afortunadamente para los Outlaws, el _Caledonia_ era un barco de lo más resistente, a pesar de no ser de madera de Adam. Aún así, siempre había alguna mejora que hacer y a ello me dedicaba.

Llevaba un poco más de una hora trabajando cuando escuché un ruido familiar, como un correteo alborotado a través de la cubierta. No había duda, se trataba de los pequeños responsables de algunos de los desperfectos de la bodega. Tendría que encargarme de que no siguieran molestando.

– Ratones… ‒ mascullé, mientras me ponía en marcha en dirección al ruido.

No me costó encontrar la madriguera de los animalitos cerca de la despensa y deshacerme de ella. Sería mejor así. Eran inofensivos, pero sus ansias por robarnos la comida podrían dejar a los Outlaws sin unas provisiones bastante necesarias y dañar nuevamente el casco. A lo largo de mi aprendizaje en el astillero había aprendido lo que pueden llegar a provocar una plaga de ratones en un barco, así que mejor prevenir que curar.

La verdad es que el trabajo en el seno del _Caledonia_ me servía sobre todo para distraerme de lo que me había acontecido antes en la cubierta del barco. Estaba claro que Silver sospechaba algo acerca de mi descubrimiento, pero no sabía aún si era el momento de decírselo o no. Aún necesitaba meditarlo más, pero ahora debía dedicarme al trabajo y dejar las cavilaciones para otro momento.

‒ _Silver se está muriendo_…

Escuchar de nuevo la voz del barco me dio un susto de muerte. Me di la vuelta de repente y logré percibir la escurridiza silueta del Klabautermann del navío entre unos barriles. Parecía que no tenía pensado dejarme otra opción que la de seguir sus indicaciones, aunque sólo fuera por insistencia. Quizás lo mejor sería hablar con él de nuevo y tratar de averiguar más sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

‒ _Silver se está muriendo… _‒ repitió la criatura, lloriqueando.

‒ Sí, sí, eso ya me lo has dicho ‒ murmuré mientras me acercaba, pero la figura de Fletcher apareció delante de mí, obstaculizándome el paso. ‒ ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

‒ Yo… Este… Nada ‒ respondió sobresaltado al oír mi voz. ‒ Sólo vine a ver la bodega…

‒ Ah, vale ‒ respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. ‒ Pero, ¿por qué estas tan asustado? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma…

‒ No, no para nada ‒ negó con nerviosa rapidez. ‒ Es sólo que estaba pensando en otras cosas…

‒ Bueno ‒ sonreí. ‒ Si me permites, quiero examinar esta parte también ‒ le indiqué, señalando con el martillo la zona de los barriles de donde había provenido la voz. ‒ He oído un sonido extraño hace un momento y…

‒ Qué, ¿Tú también lo has escuchado? ‒ me preguntó, con una expresión que iba entre lo nervioso y lo aliviado

‒ ¿El qué? ‒ contesté extrañado.

‒ El llanto, la voz y lo que dijo acerca de Silver ‒ afirmó. ‒ ¿Tú también lo has oído?

‒ Perdón, pero yo me refería al ruido de los ratones ‒ respondí rápidamente y sin pensar. ‒ ¿Sabes? Los barcos siempre están llenos de ellos. Así que si me permites…

‒ Bueno, permitido ‒ replicó

‒ Si lo que has oído acerca de Silver es grave, ‒ añadí, pasando por delante de él y dándole la espalda ‒ te recomiendo que guardes silencio y no se lo comentes a nadie. Yo también he oído algo, pero no debemos revelarlo hasta que estemos seguros de que podemos hacer algo para solucionarlo. Si este barco te ha hablado, ‒ terminé, dejando caer la posibilidad de que así fuera ‒ es porque de alguna manera te has conectado con él. Sea como sea, es una responsabilidad y debes responder como es debido.

El antiguo marine se debió de dar por satisfecho con mis indicaciones y regresó al exterior de la cubierta lenta pero decididamente mientras yo lo miraba meditabundo. ¿Era posible que él también hubiera escuchado al Klabautermann? ¿Había conectado de tal manera con el barco en tan poco tiempo o había alguna otra razón? Valoré por un momento la posibilidad, pero finalmente meneé la cabeza desechando aquella idea y concluí que simplemente debía ser un "efecto colateral" de la manifestación a mí.

Detrás de los barriles no había indicio alguno de cualquier tipo de presencia, cosa que no me sorprendió, así que eché un último vistazo rápido y decidí que no había más trabajo por aquel día. Debía dejar secar una serie de maderas recién barnizadas y unos trabajos hechos con cola antes de terminar las reparaciones, así que sería mejor continuar la mañana siguiente. Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí yo también hacia la cubierta por la que poco antes había subido Fletcher, quien se encontraba hablando con One Piece.

‒ ¿Qué pasaría si Silver muriese? ‒ dijo de pronto.

La cocinera de los Outlaws miró con extrañeza a su nuevo compañero y luego su expresión se tornó entre melancólica, pensativa e indignada, como si detrás de aquellas palabras hubiera una doble o una triple intención. Tardaba en responder y probablemente la respuesta sería más dura para ella de lo que podía ser para él.

‒ Tranquilo, eso no ocurrirá ‒ afirmé con seguridad.

‒ ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ‒ se giró con curiosidad.

‒ Porque no dejaremos que ocurra ‒ sonreí. ‒ Además, hace un día muy bonito como para estar jodiendo con esas preguntitas.

Fletcher captó la indirecta y se levantó en dirección a la borda. Bajó la escalerilla y One Piece le siguió por la mirada mientras subía el camino en dirección a la mansión de Kaya, probablemente a visitar a su venerado antiguo superior.

‒ ¿No has sido un poco duro con él?

‒ Probablemente ‒ asentí. ‒ Pero…

No completé la frase porque tampoco sabía qué más decir. Realmente ella no sabía lo que había pasado en la bodega, así que de nada servían las explicaciones más que para ponerla más nerviosa de lo que parecía haberle puesto la pregunta de Fletcher. Mejor era tratar de dejarlo pasar y no buscar más problemas.

‒ En fin… ‒ suspiré. ‒ He terminado ahí abajo por hoy ‒ anuncié, señalando la entrada de la bodega con la cabeza. ‒ ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

‒ Dime.

‒ He dejado unos listones y unas tablas a secar ‒ expliqué. ‒ ¿Podrías decirle a Roca y a Reyes que tengan cuidado si bajan a por ron?

‒ Lo haré ‒ rió.

‒ Gracias ‒ sonreí.

Crucé de nuevo la pasarela hacia la _Joya de la Corona_ y guardé mis herramientas en el almacén de la bodega. Allí me encontré, casi por sorpresa porque apenas aparecía por el barco que había sido nuestro hogar desde hacía varios meses, a Bettum. Estaba recogiendo sus cosas, posiblemente para trasladarlas al barco de los Sombrero de Paja.

‒ Vaya…

Aquella fue la única palabra que pude articular. La verdad, era consciente de que algún día me separaría de él, pero la realidad suele ser distinta a las cábalas que uno se forma en su cabeza. Al menos sirvió para llamar la atención de mi mentor, que inmediatamente se dio la vuelta con cierta parsimonia y depositó cuidadosamente sus bártulos en su casillero.

‒ ¿Qué estuviste arreglando? ‒ me preguntó, como si nada.

‒ El barco de Silver ‒ respondí, mientras dejaba las cosas en mi armario. ‒ Tenía algunos listones en mal estado y…

‒ ¿Has estado en el _Caledonia_? ‒ reaccionó preocupado.

‒ Tranquilo, no es para tanto ‒ contesté, haciendo como que no sabía a qué se refería. ‒ Es un barco más.

‒ No, no es un barco más ‒ comentó. ‒ Es el _Caledonia_… ¿Tú sabes por lo que ha debido de pasar ese barco? ¿Estás bien?

‒ ¿Tú me ves mal? ‒ sonreí.

‒ Rido…

‒ ¿Qué?

‒ Sabes que no me engañas ‒ aseveró.

‒ Eso es lo que tú te crees ‒ repliqué.

En lugar de responder verbalmente a aquella ligera provocación, Franky se quitó las gafas y se me quedó mirando fijamente y en silencio con una expresión que hacía tiempo que no veía en él. Su gesto risueño y despreocupado había desaparecido y ahora había adoptado una actitud como la de quien es capaz de ver a través de las máscaras que se ponen las personas para protegerse de los demás.

‒ Está bien… ‒ rezongué, antes de comenzar a contarle todo lo que había escuchado en el barco.

La expresión de Bettum se fue tornando cada vez más meditabunda a medida que avanzaba en mi relato, que no dudaba en acompañar de mis impresiones personales acerca del aura de misterio que rodeaba a Silver y de mi sospecha de que él sabía perfectamente lo que me había ocurrido en la cubierta del _Caledonia_.

‒ Vaya… ‒ murmuró.

‒ ¿Y bien? ‒ pregunté.

‒ Y bien… ‒ musitó mientras se incorporaba. ‒ No creo que te pueda ayudar…

El maestro carpintero se levantó, volvió a coger sus herramientas y se dirigió al exterior de la bodega con paso lento pero decidido. Al final, se dio la vuelta y se abalanzó sobre mí en un gran abrazo que casi me destroza varias costillas.

‒ Prométeme que tendrás cuidado ‒ me dijo.

‒ Creo que lo mismo te digo ‒ respondí.

‒ No hagas ninguna locura…

‒ Ídem.

‒ ¡Eh! ¡Que nosotros somos los veteranos! ‒ exclamó, entre indignado y risueño mientras se separaba para dirigirse a la cubierta.

‒ Y los más propensos a hacer locuras ‒ repliqué sonriente.

‒ Una cosa más ‒ añadió cuando se encontraba en la puerta, aunque sin darse la vuelta. ‒ Cuida de la _Joya_.

‒ ¿Acaso lo dudas? ¡Eh, jefe! ‒ le detuve y esta vez sí se giró. ‒ Aún nos veremos antes de que nos separemos, ¿no?

‒ Eso espero, chaval ‒ asintió. ‒ Pero mejor dejar este tipo de cosas para cuando estemos solos.

Me quedé un rato en la bodega, pensativo, mirando para el fondo de mi armario con la puerta sujeta en mi mano derecha. Realmente la despedida del hombre que me había criado iba a ser aún más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Pero él confiaba en mí y eso era estímulo suficiente. Cerré la puerta y yo también salí al exterior.

‒ Mañana llueve fijo ‒ comentó Eratia a mis espaldas.

‒ Pues ten cuidado no te mojes ‒ contesté, disimulando mi estado de ánimo.

‒ Bueno… parece que me he equivocado ‒ rió, cuando comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas.

‒ Sí ‒ le devolví la sonrisa. ‒ Voy a buscar a Estella, ¿sabes dónde está?

‒ Supongo que en la mansión, con Renta.

‒ Bien, hasta luego ‒ me despedí. ‒ Y ten cuidado no te mojes.

Comencé a andar, pero el navegante parecía no hacerme caso. Se había quedado allí plantado, bajo la lluvia que, aunque no muy fuerte ni muy caudalosa, amenazaba con empaparle en los próximos minutos si no se resguardaba pronto. Yo seguí caminando, con un ritmo un poco superior al normal para evitar calarme y coger un constipado.

Como si el agua que cayera del cielo me ayudara a pensar, vinieron a mí de nuevo las palabras que había escuchado en el barco de los Outlaws. La demanda de ayuda, un tanto angustiosa, por parte del _Caledonia_ se presentaba como algo urgente y acuciante a lo que era incapaz de hacer oídos sordos. Estaba claro que por algún motivo se me había encomendado aquella misión. Y por lo poco que conocía del Capitán Silver… no iba a ser moco de pavo. Seguramente nos esperarían más encuentros fascinantes y misteriosos a lo largo de aquella ruta.

Estaba dispuesto a obedecer a aquella petición del barco… Estaba dispuesto a seguir a Silver y de enfrentarme a lo que fuese necesario. De algún modo, después de haberlo perdido todo en Relthar apenas había encontrado más sentido a mi vida que sobrevivir un día tras otro. Quizás esa falta de sentido era la que hacía que una propuesta tan extraña como aquella pareciera tan irrechazable, sobre todo cuando el fantasma de la separación rondaba tan cerca de nosotros.

Sin duda comenzaba una nueva etapa. Una etapa que parecía conducirnos directamente al vacío de lo desconocido y que nos obligaría a tomar muchas decisiones. Y la primera parecía inminente. ¿Qué éramos? Por lo de pronto, nos habíamos unido casi de casualidad, por circunstancias de la vida no muy afortunadas en muchos sentidos. De algún modo, nos habíamos conformado como una tripulación de una forma casual o natural… pero no sabía hasta que punto esos lazos eran tan serios como los de una tripulación de verdad.

Intuía que tenía que seguir a Silver, pero sabía también que mi sitio no estaba a bordo del _Caledonia_, sino con Eratia, Estella y los demás sobre el barco que había pertenecido al Rey de los Piratas y cuyo cuidado Franky me había comentado. Por ahora no parecía que aquello fuera incompatible... pero algún día seguramente llegara a serlo.

Casi llegando a la mansión, conmigo aún sumido en estas cavilaciones, la lluvia comenzó a arreciar. Más o menos a la entrada de la verja dorada que separaba los terrenos frontales de la casa del resto del pueblo me encontré con Estella, que se dirigía apresurada al barco, quizá también para evitar en la medida de lo posible la lluvia.

‒ Hey, hola ‒la saludé.

‒ ¿Ya terminaste en el _Caledonia_?

‒ Al menos por hoy sí ‒ contesté. ‒ ¿Y tú?

‒ Acabo de hacer la última revisión de Renta y te iba a buscar.

‒ Vaya, yo también salía a buscarte para dar un paseo… pero parece que se nos ha chafado el plan…

‒ Sí…

‒ ¿Qué tal está?

‒ ¿Renta? ‒ contestó. ‒ Está bien, supongo que mañana o pasado podremos salir de aquí…

‒ Me alegro…

‒ ¿Qué te parece si vamos dentro? ‒ propuse. ‒ Aquí dentro nos vamos a empapar.

‒ Tienes razón ‒ contestó, estampándome un beso en la mejilla.

‒ ¿A qué ha venido eso? ‒ pregunté extrañado, pero ella ya se dirigía al interior de la mansión.

La seguí aún algo aturdido por la reacción de la doctora y descubrí que en la puerta me esperaba Merry, el mayordomo, con una toalla que me tendió para que me secara. Se lo agradecí al tiempo que la tomaba y comenzaba a secarme los brazos y el pelo y perseguí a Estella hasta el salón.

‒ ¿Qué ha sido eso? ‒ le volví a preguntar.

‒ Un beso… ¿qué tiene de raro? ‒ sonrió, haciéndose la loca.

‒ En fin… ‒ suspiré, dándome por vencido. ‒ Entonces dices que mañana o pasado podremos partir…

‒ Eso espero ‒ confirmó. ‒ Renta se está recuperando a muy buen ritmo. Todo gracias a Kaya…

‒ Silver estará encantado de oír eso…

‒ Hablando de eso…

‒ ¿Sí?

‒ ¿No te parece todo muy raro? ‒ preguntó. ‒ Me refiero… los bichos esos… el trance… los grabados… Hilmar…

‒ Es muy raro ‒ contesté. ‒ Parece que todo lo que rodea a ese hombre es… sobrenatural.

‒ Me pone nerviosa…

‒ Y a mí ‒ sonreí. ‒ Pero por ahora no queda otro remedio. Voy a darme una ducha rápida ‒ anuncié, tratando de rehuir una conversación que probablemente terminaría derivando

‒ Yo iré a entrenar un poco…

‒ ¿Fuera? ‒ inquirí. ‒ Pero si está lloviendo…

‒ Ya no ‒ contestó, mirando a través de la ventana. ‒ Parece que escampa…

‒ Vale… Entonces nos vemos luego.

Tras una reconfortante y relajante ducha, me dirigí de nuevo al salón mientras me secaba el pelo. Allí estaban Seastone y Mei-Lian, que se había tomado un respiro en la vigilancia del barco para venir a visitar a Rentarou.

‒ ¿Quién se ha quedado en el puerto? ‒ pregunté al verla.

‒ Hilmar…

‒ ¡¿Solo?!

‒ Reyes está en el _Caledonia_ ‒ aclaró Seastone, tranquilizadoramente. ‒ Y ese gnomo es capaz de asustar a cualquiera.

‒ Bien ‒ acepté. ‒ Dice Estella que mañana o pasado podremos partir…

‒ Eso nos dijo Renta ‒ contestó Mei.

Aquel momento parecía tan idóneo como cualquier otro para dar rienda suelta a mis pensamientos de aquella tarde. Seguía sin tener las cosas muy claras, pero en algún momento

‒ Pues parece que es momento de tomar una dec…

‒ Hola… ‒ saludó Estella desde la puerta, interrumpiéndome.

‒ ¿Ya estás aquí? ¿Tú no ibas a entrenar? ‒ me giré.

‒ Sí, pero ha vuelto a empezar a llover así que…

‒ ¿Has visto a Eratia? ‒ se interesó Seastone.

‒ No…

‒ Cuando yo salí del barco estaba allí ‒ comenté.

‒ Pero yo me fui después de ti y ya no estaba ‒ puntualizó la cocinera.

‒ Iré a buscarlo ‒ sugirió la doctora.

‒ Tenga, señorita Salgari ‒ intervino la voz de Merry desde la puerta, ofreciéndole un paraguas. ‒ Así no se mojará… más.

‒ Gracias ‒ sonrió ella. ‒ Vengo ahora.

‒ ¿Qué decías, Rido?

‒ ¿Yo? ‒ reaccioné, apartando mi vista de la puerta y volviendo a mirar a mis dos camaradas. ‒ Ah… Que va siendo hora de tomar una decisión.

‒ ¿Una decisión?

‒ Sí, una decisión… ‒ repetí.

‒ Creo que sé a lo que te refieres ‒ terció Seastone. ‒ Si nos vamos a separar de Franky y de Robin…

‒ Ya veo qué es lo que decís ‒ murmuró Mei.

‒ Será mejor esperar a que lleguen estos…

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Estella estaba de vuelta en la mansión y nos dijo que Eratia había ido a darse un baño. Decidimos empezar sin él, que aún tardaría seguramente un rato, así que tomamos asiento en las cómodas butacas de la estancia y yo tomé la palabra.

‒ Tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer ‒ se adelantó Mei-Lian.

‒ Vale… ¿Ahora os importa explicar exactamente a qué os estáis refiriendo? ‒ respondió la médico, que parecía extrañada y preocupada por el tan inusual tono solemne que había adoptado la expresión de la más joven de nuestros compañeros.

‒ Muy sencillo. ¿Qué hacemos a partir de ahora? ‒ contesté yo, con seriedad. ‒ Hasta ahora nos hemos estado uniendo, pero simplemente por necesidad. Nos hemos juntado todos porque no podíamos ir a otro sitio. A mí y a Eratia nos buscan. Estella huyó por las atrocidades que vio en su antiguo… "trabajo". Hilmar… es Hilmar. Seastone está aquí… ‒ iba señalando a cada uno de los presentes a medida que los nombraba, pero al llegar a ella me detuve. Al fin y al cabo no sabía qué había motivado a Seastone a echarse al mar y a unirse a nuestra "tripulación", así que salí como pude ‒ por sus propias razones. Por lo que sé, ‒ concluí ‒ solamente Mei está aquí por su propia voluntad.

‒ Creo que voy pillando tu punto.

‒ Lo que quieres preguntarnos, es si queremos seguir aquí o tomamos caminos distintos, ¿me equivoco? ‒ preguntó la domadora de Kairouseki.

‒ En absoluto.

Todas se quedaron en silencio meditando mis palabras y la proposición que había explicitado la antigua tripulante de los Outlaws.

‒ Yo quiero seguir aquí. Yo… yo… ‒ Mei-Lian rompió el silencio, casi entre lágrimas. ‒ No tengo otro sitio a donde ir.

‒ Es cierto que si en estos momentos quisiera regresar a la Marina aún podría hacerlo ‒ continuó Estella, mirando fijamente a la joven cocinera. ‒ Pero… aquí estoy mucho mejor. ‒ suspiró al fin, volviendo su vista hacia Seastone y luego hacia mí a la vez que sonreía. ‒ Así que yo me quedo.

‒ Esos son exactamente mis sentimientos ‒ añadí yo.

Evité decirles que consideraba que ahora tenía una misión, la de ayudar a Silver y que en algún momento eso podría implicar una separación y el dilema que aquello me planteaba. Todavía no era el momento y además yo no tenía las cosas tan claras como para hacer que los demás se embarcaran conmigo en una aventura que no sabía bien como podía terminar. No, estaba claro que iríamos hasta Xartha, pero más allá no sabía aún que nos esperaba… Realmente tampoco sabía qué me esperaba en aquella maldita isla más que unas personas a las que aún albergaba la esperanza de no tener que volver a ver jamás en mi vida.

Después de mi intervención, casi automáticamente, todas nuestras miradas se giraron hacia la única que quedaba por hablar, Seastone, que, además, era miembro de los Outlaws a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo navegando con Eratia y con nosotros. ¿Qué derecho teníamos para separarla de la que había sido su familia? Sin embargo, su respuesta fue la misma que la de todos nosotros. Ella permanecería en la _Joya_. De algún modo, ahora éramos una verdadera tripulación, no por mera casualidad, sino por decisión propia y eso hizo que, en aquel silencio meditativo en el que asimilábamos aquella elección, nuestras bocas se curvaran en una sonrisa.

‒ Así que solo falta Eratia… ‒ comentó Mei, sin perder el gesto.

‒ Por lo poco que sé de él no dirá que no ‒ afirmó Estella.

‒ Tengo una sugerencia… ‒ terció Seastone, cuya sonrisa había adquirido cierto tono malicioso. ‒ ¿Y si le proponemos ser el capitán?

Por una parte, la propuesta sonó impactante, pero en el fondo sabíamos, al menos así era en mi caso, que era la opción más lógica y la más adecuada. La más natural. En el fondo, siempre lo habíamos considerado como el líder de nuestro grupo y oficializarlo de aquella manera no era más que seguir el curso normal de los acontecimientos. Al parecer, tanto la doctora como la cocinera pensaban como yo, así que pronto nos pusimos de acuerdo.

‒ Sólo hay un problema ‒ comenté.

‒ ¿Cuál?

‒ Él ‒ afirmé. ‒ No va a querer. Ya lo conocéis… Va a empezar a poner excusas y demás…

‒ Sí ‒ suspiró Estella fingiendo exasperación. ‒ Es demasiado humilde.

‒ O sea, que debemos ser más que convincentes, ¿no?

‒ Dejádmelo a mí ‒ se ofreció la antigua Teniente de la Marina.

Avisamos a Merry de que le dijera a Eratia que le esperábamos en el salón. Mientras tanto, la conversación se convirtió en un ir y venir de ensoñaciones fantasiosas acerca de lo que serían nuestras aventuras de entonces en adelante y, finalmente, en una continua propuesta de nombres para nuestra banda… ninguno de los cuales terminó de convencernos. Al fin, tras casi veinte minutos de espera, nuestro navegante y nuevo Capitán, aunque él no lo supiera aún, hizo su entrada en el salón.

‒ ¿Qué estáis tramando? ‒ preguntó, deteniéndose en la puerta y mirándonos con cara de pánico.

‒ Nada grave, hombre ‒ le contesté, tratando de tranquilizarte. ‒ Siéntate.

‒ Vale, vale, ya me siento… A ver…

‒ Verás… hemos estado hablando y… ‒ comenzó Estella.

‒ Miedo me dais…

‒ ¡Y hemos decidido que vamos a formar una tripulación pirata! ‒ le espetó Mei-Lian, saltándose nuestro acuerdo de que sería la médico la que le daría la noticia. ‒ ¡Y que tú serás el Capitán!

Aquella explosión de la joven hizo que, espontáneamente, todos comenzáramos a justificar la decisión formando un barullo indescifrable en el que nos resultaba realmente imposible entendernos y que sólo ayudaba a aumentar la confusión de Eratia.

‒ ¡¡¡¿Pero qué?!!! ‒ gritó él al fin, haciéndose oír por encima de aquel rebumbio y llevándose las manos a la cara. ‒ Vamos a ver… Tiempo muerto ‒ dijo de ahí a un rato. ‒ Volvedme a explicar todo, que me parece que no pillo de que va el asunto. Y, por favor, que me lo explique solo uno.

‒ Es muy sencillo ‒ comenzó Estella, aclarándose la garganta para evitar que Mei volviera a interrumpirla. ‒ Hemos estado discutiendo sobre que queremos hacer con nuestros futuros.

‒ Aja.

‒ Y hemos decidido formar nosotros una tripulación pirata por nuestra cuenta ‒ continuó ella. ‒ Ni Outlaws ni nada por el estilo. Nosotros solos.

‒ Vale, hasta ahí lo sigo.

‒ Y queríamos que tú fueras el capitán de esa tripulación.

‒ Vale, parece que antes si que escuché bien ‒ suspiró, quitándose las gafas y restregándose los ojos como si quisiera abstraerse. ‒ No tengo ningún problema con lo de la nueva tripulación, y formaría parte de ella encantado. ¿Pero por qué tengo que ser yo el Capitán?

‒ Os lo dije ‒ le susurré al oído a Estella. ‒ Vamos a ver… ¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo?

Eratia solo alzó una ceja, intentando ignorar a Mei, que se estaba revolcando en el suelo de la risa.

‒ Si al final Robin va a tener razón ‒ rezongó la doctora. ‒ No creo que lo hayas hecho de forma consciente, pero desde el principio, has empezado a actuar como el responsable del grupo. Decidías las rutas por las que íbamos.

‒ Es que soy el navegante ‒ protestó él. ‒ Casualidades de la vida… eso es lo que hace un navegante.

‒ Aunque normalmente no decías nada, tomaste el mando en momentos de crisis, y fuiste tú, tú, ‒ insistió, señalándole casi amenazadoramente ‒ el que diseñó en un momento las estrategias con las que salvamos varios escollos muy complejos. Además, ‒ sonrió ‒ que tengas una recompensa como la que tienes no es precisamente algo malo en este negocio.

Al final, lo más efectivo no fueron las palabras de la doctora, sino que, casi poniéndose de acuerdo mentalmente, las tres chicas decidieron ponerle ojitos a Eratia. Yo me alejé de una situación tan peligrosa mientras dejaba actuar libremente esa extraña magia que ya les había visto utilizar en más de una ocasión. Y siempre que la utilizaban conseguían lo que querían… por complicado y molesto que fuera.

‒ Vale, pero con una condición ‒ asintió el ya nuevo Capitán, dándose por vencido.

‒ ¡¿Cual?! ‒ respondimos todos al unísono.

‒ Que antes de que decidáis si queréis que yo sea el que mande o no, que escuchéis lo que tengo que deciros. Todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Tras ello, Eratia comenzó a contarnos toda su vida desde su infancia. Nos contó que su madre había sido una científica a sueldo del Gobierno, pero que lo había abandonado por diferencias de criterio y por estar en desacuerdo con los procedimientos. Nos habló de su infancia con Senka y Taanis, de su estancia en la Marina y el comienzo de su vida como pirata. De lo que había pasado en aquellos días, de Xarmentes… y al fin de cómo había llegado a conocernos.

‒ Bien, todos tenemos nuestro pasado ‒ afirmé. ‒ No veo por qué…

‒ Espera… Hay más…

‒ Pues dispara.

‒ Recordáis cuando nos capturaron a Rido y a mí en el _Starsy_, ¿verdad?

‒ Sí ‒ afirmamos todos a la vez, con cierto fastidio.

‒ Recordáis lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

‒ Sí… ‒ repetimos con tono aún más apesadumbrado.

‒ ¿Por qué creéis que fue? ‒ preguntó. ‒ ¿Por qué creéis que me torturaron?

‒ Pues…

‒ Yo estaba convencido de que era por lo de Xarmentes ‒ sugerí. ‒ Y cuando supe que Senka era Bianca… pues…

‒ Ni por lo uno ni por lo otro ‒ rechazó. ‒ Fue por esto ‒ aclaró, abriéndose la camisa y dejándonos ver los tatuajes.

‒ ¿Por los tatuajes?

‒ Sí ‒ confirmó. ‒ Como supongo que ya sabéis, están hechos de Kairouseki… Pues… es el…

‒ Venga, hombre, ¿qué es tan grave? ‒ traté de animarle.

‒ Es el resultado de unos experimentos de la Marina cuando yo era niño ‒ explicó al fin, tras un periodo de duda. ‒ Querían crear guerreros comparables a los gyojin y… por… por eso mi madre renunció a…

Me levanté inmediatamente de la butaca donde me había acomodado y me dirigí a la ventana. Así que había sido por eso… No sabía qué decir. No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Cómo se supone que alguien tendría que…? Hijos de puta. Hijos de la grandísima puta. ¿Con qué derecho…? No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en aquello. Incluso todo lo relacionado a la situación de Silver se había esfumado. Ahora sólo podía llegar a pensar en la crueldad del Gobierno y de la Marina.

‒ Y creo que eso es todo lo importante que debía contaros.

‒ ¿Por qué nos has contado todo esto? ‒ conseguí decir al final.

‒ Muy sencillo ‒ respondió rápidamente, como si lo hubiese estado esperando. ‒ Me estabais pidiendo que fuera vuestro capitán, pero no sabíais gran cosa sobre mí. Algunos ya sabían algo, pero nunca la totalidad. Y además, ¿Cómo podéis confiar en alguien del que no sabéis gran cosa? Y más aún si queréis que sea vuestro… jefe.

‒ ¿Con eso quieres decir que no confías en nosotros? ‒ preguntó Estella con cara de indignación.

‒ Todo lo contrario ‒ sonrió. ‒ ¿O es que te crees que le voy contando mi vida al primero que pasa? Todo lo que os he contado solo se lo podría haber contado a otras tres personas en el mundo. Yo confío en vosotros ‒ sentenció. ‒ Pero lo que quiero con esto (y más si al final me acaba cayendo encima el marrón) es que vosotros confiéis en mí. Nada más ‒ terminó. ‒ Y ahora la pregunta. Tras todo lo que habéis escuchado de mí, ¿aún queréis que sea vuestro capitán?

‒ ¿Es que acaso ha cambiado algo? ‒ le miré, asintiendo, como todos los demás.

‒ Parece que hay mayoría ‒ suspiró. ‒ De acuerdo, vosotros ganáis. Seré vuestro Capitán. Aunque sigo sin considerar que valga para el puesto, que conste en acta ‒ concluyó.

‒ Os lo dije ‒ sonreí.

Con Eratia convencido de lo que iba a pasar, continuaron nuestras disquisiciones acerca de cómo sería nuestro futuro a partir de entonces. La noche ya había caído y poco a poco la gente fue anunciando que se iban a descansar. Yo aún me quedé un rato, meditando, sentado en aquella butaca tan cómoda. ¿Se lo debía contar a Eratia y a los demás? ¿Debía esperar?

‒ Estar aquí sentado no me solucionará nada ‒ decidí tras largos minutos de devanarme los sesos buscando una respuesta.

‒ No ‒ concedió una voz desde la puerta.

‒ ¡Silver! Joder, menudo susto.

‒ Lo siento, Rido ‒ sonrió. ‒ No era mi intención. Es tarde ‒ observó. ‒ ¿Me acompañas hasta el puerto?

‒ Vale…

Caminamos en silencio hasta la salida de la finca de Kaya y su marido. Sobre nosotros pesaba como una sombra lo sucedido a bordo del _Caledonia_ a primera hora de aquella misma tarde. Él sabía que yo sabía algo y yo sabía que él lo sabía. Sólo faltaba que alguien de los dos rompiera el hielo.

‒ Una interesante habilidad la tuya.

‒ ¿A qué te refieres?

‒ Muy útil en tu oficio, supongo ‒ continuó, sin darse por aludido. ‒ ¿Desde cuándo la tienes?

‒ No sé… Desde… ‒ respondí, no merecía la pena hacerse el loco por más rato. ‒ Desde niño… o quizá antes.

‒ Interesante…

Caminábamos lenta y parsimoniosamente por el malecón de Syrup, acercándonos poco a poco al puerto donde estaban amarrados la _Joya de la Corona_ y el _Caledonia_. Traté de llevar la conversación hacia otros derroteros, así que estuve explicándole a Silver nuestra decisión de formar una tripulación independiente. Adorné la explicación lo que pude, evitando entrar, sin embargo, en todo el meollo de la vida de Eratia.

‒ Entonces… ‒ dijo al final, cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el muelle. ‒ ¿No seguiremos juntos esta aventura?

‒ No lo sé… ‒ confesé. ‒ Por un lado…

‒ Lo sé ‒ sonrió, poniendo un pie en la escalerilla. ‒ Es una decisión difícil.

‒ Llegaremos hasta Xartha juntos ‒ aseguré. ‒ Eso sí te lo puedo decir. Más allá…

Comenzamos a andar los dos cada uno hasta nuestro barco, sin decir una palabra más. Llegado arriba, me giré hacia el barco de los Outlaws y vi que Silver también había hecho lo mismo y ahora me observaba desde la cubierta. Quizá había llegado el momento de pedir una explicación… o de darla yo mismo. A lo mejor así llegaba alguna respuesta a las preguntas que me rondaban la cabeza a cada instante.

‒ Tu barco… ‒ comencé.

‒ ¿Sí? ‒ me invitó a continuar con gesto interesado.

‒ Tu barco me dijo que estás en peligro, que te mueres ‒ expliqué. ‒ Por mucho que intentaba preguntarle lo que tenía que reparar, él sólo me pedía que te ayudase.

‒ Así que era eso.

‒ Mira, Silver… ‒ le interrumpí. ‒ Todo a tu alrededor es… de otro mundo. No puedo negar que es… apasionante, pero en cierto modo da miedo ‒ añadí levantando la mano para evitar que respondiera algo. ‒ Tienes una misión. Es como si te hubieran elegido para algo ‒ seguí. ‒ Y yo estoy dispuesto a seguirte si es necesario…

‒ Vaya ‒ contestó, con cara de sorprendido. ‒ Ahora tienes una tri…

‒ Ya desde antes de que fuéramos "oficialmente" una tripulación me debía a ellos ‒ le corté. ‒ Yo pertenezco a la _Joya_; tú, al _Caledonia_. ¿Ves mi dilema? ‒ le pregunté. ‒ Por eso necesito respuestas.

‒ ¿Respuestas?

‒ Ya sabes las preguntas ‒ sonreí. ‒ Espero que algún día…

‒ Algún día, Rido ‒ sonrió. ‒ Algún día. Buenas noches.

‒ Buenas noches…

En lugar de dirigirme a mi camarote, decidí acercarme al mascarón de proa y descansar allí tumbado un rato. Eratia estaba allí, como muchas veces, sentado y sin decir nada, mirando al mar infinito como abstraído del mundo. Me senté a su lado en silencio y me recosté poco a poco sobre los lomos de la sirena que portaba la corona, observando las estrellas.

‒ En buen lío me habéis metido hoy ‒ dijo con una risilla bastante irónica tras un rato.

‒ Ya, bueno, te lo mereces ‒ bromeé.

‒ Sí, claro. Me lo merezco… ‒ respondió. ‒ ¿Qué era eso que hablabas con Silver hace un momento?

‒ ¿Lo escuchaste?

‒ Bueno ‒ se encogió de hombros. ‒ Hablabais de barco a barco y yo estaba aquí, así que…

‒ Tienes razón ‒ suspiré con una media sonrisa. ‒ Y yo que no quería decírselo a nadie por ahora… En fin…

Poco a poco, sin meterme en muchas profundidades, le expliqué de lo que era capaz y lo que había sucedido a primera hora de la tarde. Confesé mis dudas, el dilema en el que me veía y lo que yo interpretaba que era mi misión a partir de entonces. Él escuchaba con atención, aunque tenía la vista dirigida al horizonte, como si no quisiera distraerme con la mirada.

‒ Vaya…

‒ Sí, vaya ‒ asentí.

‒ No te preocupes ‒ se giró. ‒ Por ahora seguiremos con Silver un buen rato…

‒ ¿Seguro?

‒ No veo otra alternativa ‒ se encogió de hombros. ‒ Sólo hay un acceso al Grand Line y debemos ir juntos hasta Whisky Peak, al menos…

‒ Y hasta Xartha…

‒ Bueno, sí, y hasta Xartha ‒ sonrió. ‒ Aunque eso es mucho tiempo de viaje, entre los tiempos de carga de los…

‒ No te preocupes por los tiempos de carga ‒ le detuve. ‒ Sólo te pido que vayamos hasta allí…

‒ ¿Por?

‒ Esa es otra larga historia…

Nos preparamos para zarpar de Syrup con rumbo a la Reverse Mountain dos días después. Los dos barcos estaban ya en plenas condiciones para navegar y la partida de los Sombrero de Paja era también inminente, aunque habían decidido esperar a que Kaya diera a Luz para que Usopp pudiera conocer a su segundo hijo, una niña esta vez. Por el camino y por mediación de Estella, se había unido a nuestra recién formada tripulación, aún sin nombre, el tirador que había llegado acompañando a Brook, Kyo.

‒ Rido… ‒ murmuró Franky.

Intuía que me iba a caer un sermón como el que había recibido en la bodega dos días atrás, pero en lugar de eso lo que presencié fue la llorera más grande que había visto en mi vida. Casi se podía decir que era algo ridículo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta quién era el individuo que estaba protagonizando aquella escenita. Lo peor de todo es que a punto estuvo de contagiarme a mí también. Realmente, decir adiós es de las cosas más duras que existen en esta vida.

‒ Siempre supe que eras un sentimental ‒ reí, mientras lo abrazaba.

‒ Cuídate, chaval ‒ me dijo al oído, entre sollozos y a voz en grito.

‒ Lo mismo digo, viejo.

Poco a poco, uno a uno, nos fuimos despidiendo todos de los Sombrero de Paja y terminado aquel emotivo protocolo soltamos amarras y nos hicimos nuevamente a la mar a través de las aguas del legendario East Blue, cuna de los grandes piratas de la historia. Rentarou se había recuperado bastante bien de sus heridas. Aunque aún debía guardar cierto reposo durante unas jornadas más, podía navegar perfectamente. Fletcher no se separaba de él ni por un instante, a excepción de los momentos en los que por causa de la travesía debía realizar alguna labor en cubierta.

‒ Bien, primero rumbo a Logue y a la Reverse Mountain ‒ dijo Eratia con una esperanzada sonrisa.

‒ Y luego a Xartha ‒ completé, dejando el Eternal Pose que durante tantos años había guardado sobre la mesa de navegación.


	21. Piratas Crown

**Parte de trabajo 21: **_**Piratas Crown**_

Llevábamos ya unos cuantos días de travesía después de zarpar de Syrup, aunque la monotonía en la que vivíamos me impedía decir exactamente cuántos. En nuestro empeño por evitar el caos provocado por Bianca en Serafia, nos hizo desviarnos de la ruta original y, por ello, nos dirigíamos a la Reverse Mountain, la montaña que daba paso al Grand Line, a través de la mítica ciudad de Logue, la ciudad del principio y del fin. No pensábamos hacer ninguna escala, aprovechando la buena cantidad de provisiones que habíamos adquirido en nuestra inesperada visita a la doctora Kaya, así que la travesía sería mucho más rápida de lo habitual, ya que no debíamos parar en ningún otro sitio por el camino.

Las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas en el barco, apenas había trabajo que hacer y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, contaba con tiempo libre suficiente como para leer durante largo rato los libros que había dejado abandonados en las últimas semanas. Echaba de menos los momentos de estudio junto a Robin, pero sabía que podía acudir al profesor White y al _Caledonia_ cuando quisiera, y eso me consolaba a ese respecto.

Lo más llamativo de todo es que había silencio. Mei-Lian no se peleaba más con Rentarou, que ahora viajaba a bordo del barco de Silver, y, sobre todo, faltaban las escandalosas excentricidades de Franky, ahora que había regresado con los Mugiwara en busca de su líder. Tampoco es que pareciera un monasterio como los que retrataban algunos libros, en los que se vivía en un absoluto mutismo, pero la diferencia era notable respecto a la situación anterior.

La calma sólo se veía perturbada por la batalla en la que se habían enzarzado Hilmar y el recién llegado, Kyo, quien había resultado ser también un juglar. Su duelo de canciones, historias y música ambientaba magníficamente nuestras veladas, en esos momentos en los que el sueño comenzaba a vencernos. Y lo mejor de todo, es que su dedicación artística había distraído a Hilmar de sus molestas e histriónicas manías. Sí, la vida estaba resultando bastante tranquila aquellos días.

Menos tranquila era la situación en mi cabeza. Seguía dándole vueltas y vueltas a lo de Silver. No podía evitarlo. La idea se había anclado en mi consciencia y se negaba a abandonarlo. A ello se sumaba el hecho de que un guerrero recién llegado al barco, al _Caledonia_, hubiera visto al espíritu.

– Rido, ¿me acompañas?

La dulce voz de Estella me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Levanté la vista del libro que había estado intentando leer hasta sus ojos verdes y la miré interrogante. Al fin y al cabo estábamos en alta mar y no había muchos lugares a donde ir. Ella mostraba una cierta preocupación por algo, como si hubiera ocurrido algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta mientras me encontraba encerrado en mis cavilaciones. De un salto me puse en pie, me sacudí el pantalón y dejé el libro sobre una repisa. Ya intentaría leer algo más tarde.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Acaba de llamarme One Piece – explicó. – Parece ser que Roca se ha desmayado y no recupera el conocimiento.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Por supuesto, Estella no conocía aún nada de lo que había descubierto unas tardes atrás en Syrup, y aún no creía que fuera el momento de hacerle partícipe de ello, aún cuando Eratia ya lo supiera, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar que lo que acaba de ocurrirle al vigía de los Outlaws tenía algo que ver con lo que Fletcher y yo habíamos presenciado días antes.

– ¡Eratia! – grité, llamando la atención de nuestro flamante capitán, que se encontraba en el interior del castillo de popa, probablemente revisando los últimos cálculos antes de llegar, seguramente esa misma noche, a Logue. – ¡Maniobra de aproximación al _Caledonia_!

– Sabes que se supone que las órdenes las da él, ¿verdad? – me regañó la doctora.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Eratia al llegar hasta nosotros.

– One Piece llamó desde su barco – explicó ella. – Tengo que ir al otro barco.

– Roca se ha desmayado – añadí.

No sé si fue mi tono, mi expresión o qué, pero por cómo me miró supe que había atado cabos de una forma muy parecida a como yo lo había hecho. Nos pidió que lo mantuviéramos informado de la situación y comenzó a dar las órdenes necesarias para que nos pusiéramos a una distancia desde la que pudiéramos abordar cómodamente el navío de los Outlaws.

– ¡Fletcher! – llamé. – ¡La pasarela!

Poco después, toda la tripulación de Silver, a excepción de Miguel y White, se había reunido junto con Estella y conmigo en la cubierta, cerca del palo mayor, en torno al cuerpo inconsciente de Roca. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo mientras la doctora examinaba al grandullón. Yo miraba, sin embargo, a Silver, en cuyo rostro se notaba, sí, la preocupación por su camarada, pero también una cierta dosis de curiosidad.

– Estará bien – dijo la médico al fin, aunque seguía examinando al vigía. – Sólo ha sufrido un colapso.

– ¿Un colapso? – preguntó Fletcher.

– Sí, un colapso – confirmó ella. – Provocado por una fuerte impresión…

– Pero si hace un momento me ha gritado que llamara a Silver – observó As, que no acababa de comprender qué estaba pasando. – Se le veía la mar de bien…

– Entonces… – intervine, sin apartar la mirada del capitán. – ¿Puede ser que haya visto algo?

– ¿El qué? – gruñó Mijok.

– O mejor… – sonrió con cierto misterio Silver. – ¿Qué? Deberíamos preguntarnos – concluyó, atrayendo las miradas de todos y encogiéndose al fin de hombros.

– Capitán… – susurró As, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado tras el último comentario y elevando progresivamente el tono de su voz a medida que hablaba. – Capitán, – repitió, tras un leve carraspeo – creo que es hora de que nos expliques algunas cosas…

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves, As?! – le recriminó, indignada, One Piece tras un incomodísimo instante de silencio. – ¡Pidiéndole explicaciones a Silver…! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

La cocinera rompió a llorar, probablemente a causa de la tensión que se vivía allí, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Ya antes, cuando me había encontrado con Fletcher el día en que ambos habíamos visto al klabautermann, la había visto bastante afectada por la inoportuna locuacidad del antiguo marine. Al verla en ese estado, el joven pirata que había impelido a Silver para que nos explicara lo que ocurría, pareció titubear durante unos segundos, pero su mirada mantuvo la misma decisión que en el primer momento.

– Creo que te has pasado, chico – le aleccionó el segundo de a bordo del _Caledonia_, en su habitual tono desafiante. – Ahora…

– Basta, Mijok – le detuvo el comandante de aquella carabela. – As tiene razón. Es hora de que os explique…

Al fin una explicación, Quizá después de esto podría entender bien lo que estaba ocurriendo y el porqué de aquella aura de misterio que envolvía al viejo lobo de mar. Como yo, todos lo miraban expectantes, en busca de las respuestas por las que muchos habían suspirado desde el día en que habían vuelto a pisar la cubierta del barco en el que se había forjado su vida como piratas.

– Bien, – se levantó Estella, tomándome de la camisa para llevarme con ella – creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Roca está bien, sólo necesita descanso y se repondrá pronto. Además, – añadió – lo que tenga que decirse aquí creo que no nos incumbe.

– Se equivoca, señorita – la corrigió Silver con su acostumbrado tono cargado de galantería. – Todo lo que oiréis aquí os incumbe tanto a ti como a Rido, puesto que así como mi tripulación todos queréis las respuestas necesarias para enfrentarnos a eso… Pero primero llevemos a Roca dentro y vayamos a donde está Renta – indicó. – Esto también le interesa.

Una vez hicimos como Silver había indicado, todos alrededor de la cama del antiguo capitán de la Marina nos preparamos con atención para escuchar de una vez por todas el motivo de que todo lo que sucedía alrededor de Silver adquiriera ese cariz sobrenatural tan inquietante. Todos los Outaws a excepción de Mijok, quien ya conocía la historia, parecían fascinados, ansiosos, nerviosos, como si no se creyeran de verdad lo que estaban a punto de escuchar, y supongo que es así como debía de ver yo, pues esas mismas sensaciones se amontonaban en mi interior.

Silver comenzó así recordando la noche, fatídica para muchos de los allí presentes, en la que él y Mijok se habían separado de sus camaradas y habían sido devorados con el _Caledonia_ por una brutal tormenta. Enseguida asocié aquel episodio con las fugaces y espeluznantes imágenes que el propio barco me había mostrado. Sin embargo, aquella historia no hacía más que empezar.

– Arribamos, no sé cómo, a una isla – prosiguió, después de un cierto tiempo que permitió a los oyentes asimilar un recuerdo tan doloroso y prepararse para lo que viniera a continuación. – No sé cual, ni quiero saberlo. Era… un verdadero infierno – añadió, dejando ver que era ahora él el que trataba de enfrentarse a un recuerdo especialmente amedrentador. –No podéis ni imaginar…

Una mano tranquilizadora de su fiel segundo se posó en su hombro derecho, invitándole a abandonar la descripción de aquel lugar y continuar con la historia.

– Era oscuro, más que en una noche sin luna ni estrellas… – siguió. – Y había algo… un… ser… Me dijo que estabais en peligro, todos vosotros, y que debía entregarle una parte de mí para protegeros…

No hizo falta que dijera que lo había hecho, conociéndole aún lo poco que le conocía todos sabíamos que aquello había ocurrido sin lugar a dudas. Tras la sorprendente noticia, se tendió un gran velo de silencio sobre el camarote. ¿Qué parte de él? ¿Qué era exactamente a lo que había tenido que renunciar para proteger a los Outlaws? ¿Sería eso por lo que el barco había afirmado que Silver se estaba muriendo? Como yo, la expresión de los demás indicaba que esos mismos interrogantes y temores, o unos muy similares, anidaban en el interior de cada uno de los presentes.

– ¿Qué?

Aquel monosílabo brotado de los labios de Fletcher condensó la carga de todas las inquietudes que albergábamos los espectadores de aquella historia, aunque nadie salvo él se había atrevido a expresarlas en voz alta. Mijok le recriminaba con la mirada, como si aquello no debiera preguntarse nunca. Tenía razón. Aunque en cierto modo estaba aliviado de que alguien lo hubiera preguntado, no cansaba de sorprenderme de la poca oportunidad y el poco tacto que el otrora subordinado de Rentarou en la Marina mostraba al hablar.

– Eso me lo guardaré para otro momento – respondió Silver. – Pero lo cierto es que desde entonces todo cambió.

– ¿Todo cambió? – me atreví a preguntar, aunque realmente más que un interrogante era una invitación a continuar con un relato que me tenía totalmente cautivado. – ¿En qué sentido?

No es que no fuera consciente de las grandes implicaciones que aquello tenía para todo el desarrollo de la aventura en la que nos veíamos, voluntariamente o no, envueltos y de la fuerte carga a nivel emocional que tenía para los Outlaws, pero, como siempre me ocurría, me había sumergido tanto en lo que Silver nos estaba contando que necesitaba saber el final, como si fuese uno de los volúmenes de mi biblioteca. Aunque este tenía una decisiva importancia en mi vida.

Nos relató entonces las aventuras que Mijok y él habían vivido desde entonces, unas veces más detalladamente que otras, desde cómo habían ido saliendo de aquel infierno hasta ahora. A medida que avanzaba, Silver se iba relajando y eso ayudaba a que los demás también lo hicieran, aunque ni la duda ni el temor se borraban de su rostro. Muchos habían pasado por muchos de los trances que iban surgiendo en la narración y asentían pensativos, como si estuvieran encontrándole el sentido a muchas otras cosas a la par que se le habían nuevos interrogantes. Estella y yo, que sólo habíamos vivido la escaramuza de Red Village, estábamos fascinados con la historia, aunque en ella podía notarse cómo no se lo acababa de creer.

– Lo más raro es que, de pronto, comprendía perfectamente lenguas y culturas antiguas que nunca había conocido – comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ante aquella afirmación, As puso cara de que más extrañas habían sido las apariciones del kraken o de los damnes, por citar algunos de los episodios que su capitán acababa de relatarnos, pero no llegó a expresar en alto su parecer.

– Así que, en la isla de los kag… donde nos encontramos con el profesor Bauer – intervino el profesor White. – Los… kanagas. Así que eso fue lo que pasó, ¿correcto?

– Sí, profesor, algo así – asintió el que había sido su discípulo. – Es decir, no es que fuera un total ignorante en las culturas antiguas. Tuve un gran maestro – sonrió, inclinándose levemente hacia el anciano. – Pero nunca hasta entonces…

Contó entonces algo de la que había sido su vida anterior a la fundación de los Outlaws y se calló. La historia había terminado. Ahora era el momento de asimilarla y de reaccionar. La primera en romper el meditativo silencio, sólo trastornado por el casi regular sonido de los tragos que Reyes le daba a su inseparable botella de ron, fue One Piece, que había roto nuevamente a llorar. Silver la acogió entre sus brazos, intentando consolarla.

– ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que estabas sufriendo? – acertó a decir entre sollozos.

– Porque no quería preocuparos… ni a ti ni a nadie.

– ¡Pero somos tu tripulación! – protestó. – ¡Tu familia!

– Por eso mismo – trató de calmarla el capitán. – No podía dejar que sufrierais por mi culpa…

– Pero ahora, ahora… – dijo ella, hablando a toda prisa y sorbiéndose los mocos. – ¿Por qué nos has contado ahora todo esto?

– Pues porque…

– Porque se está muriendo – sentenció Fletcher.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar más que con una mirada asesina antes de que el llanto de la cocinera se agravara aún más y Mijok se abalanzara violentamente sobre el ex-marine, levantándolo por la pechera de su camisa y gritándole. Había estado a punto de hacer algo parecido yo mismo. No era la primera vez que le advertía respecto de eso y cada vez me estaba formando una opinión más clara acerca de aquel hombre. Nunca le contaría un secreto, eso seguro.

– Es cierto – se defendió de la sarta de improperios que le había dedicado el espadachín. – Lo oí hace varias noches, en la bodega del barco – confesó, girando su cabeza hacia mí. – Él también lo sabe.

– Joder, te dije que guardaras silencio… – le repliqué, cuando todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

– Basta, Mijok – ordenó tranquilamente Silver a su segundo, que obedeció rápidamente, aunque a regañadientes. – Lo que ha dicho el muchacho es cierto. Me estoy muriendo.

Sólo faltaba eso para que todo el ambiente que había allí se desmoronase por completo. La congoja y la sorpresa se apoderaron de todos y cada uno de los que allí estaban. Cada cual tenía su propio motivo para admirar al capitán o, incluso, de tratarlo como un padre y la ligereza con la que Fletcher había planteado el problema y con que Silver lo había confirmado era casi insultante.

– Sin embargo, no es algo inmediato – repuso. – Ni tampoco una situación que me esté provocando grandes males o dolores – sonrió tranquilizador. – Sólo… Digamos que de alguna manera he visto el momento y el lugar en el que esto se va a producir – comentó. – De todas formas, no puedo revelároslo porque ni yo mismo sé exactamente dónde ni cuándo. Pero lo realmente importante es si estaremos listos para enfrentarnos a aquello hacia lo que vamos.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, apareció Roca, casi tambaleándose. Su aspecto no era muy bueno, había perdido el color y en su gesto todavía se notaba que no estaba plenamente consciente. Estella confirmó este diagnóstico con una mirada desaprobadora.

– ¿Puedes decirnos qué fue lo que viste y te dejó en ese estado, borracho del demonio? – le increpó Mijok.

– Yo… Pues… No lo recuerdo muy bien – contestó, rascándose la cabeza. – Sólo estaba allí cuando de pronto me pareció oír a alguien llorando. Miré por sobre mi hombro y vi una extraña sombra que no paraba de repetir que Silver se moría – explicó. – Me asuste y entonces salto hacia mí y ya no recuerdo más.

Mis ojos casi se salían de las órbitas. Yo poseía aquella extraña habilidad, era capaz de ver y de conversar con los espíritus de los barcos, de cualquier barco prácticamente. Pero, en teoría, ni Fletcher ni Roca compartían mi mismo "poder". ¿Cómo es que podían ver, entonces, el klabautermann? ¿Era posible que el barco hubiera decidido comunicarse con todos para intentar ponerle freno a una situación desesperada?

Meditaba todo esto mientras, de regreso a _La Joya_, fui barajando millares de hipótesis que no me dejaban pensar en otra cosa. Tenía que darle vueltas a aquello. Algún sentido tenía que tener. ¿Por qué algo tan extraño como un klabautermann se había vuelto algo tan jodidamente común? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Seguramente estuviera relacionado con lo que nos había contado Silver, con lo que había ocurrido en aquella isla infernal, con… algo. En todo lo que había aprendido aquella tarde tendría que haber alguna pista, por mísera que fuera.

Me refugié en lo alto del palo mayor, en la cofia del vigilante, y comencé a rumiar toda la información que había llegado a mis oídos. Con la excusa de hacer de vigía durante la noche ahora que faltaba Rentarou, me quedé allí meditando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero por más que lo hacía, no encontraba una razón convincente para que estuviera ocurriendo todo aquello.

– ¡Tierra! – gritó Reyes desde la cofia del _Caledonia_. – ¡Ya llegamos a Logue!

Levanté los ojos. Era cierto. ¿Tan embobado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta? Los ojos del viejo marinero de los Outlaws estaban más hechos a las labores de vigilancia que los míos. Eso también era cierto. Comuniqué la noticia al barco, despertando al personal y nos preparamos para la maniobra de aproximación al puerto.

– Tenemos que comprar provisiones – indicó Mei-Lian.

– Y medicinas – apuntó Estella.

– Hay un problema – señaló Eratia. – En Logue las tiendas sólo abren por la tarde.

– ¿Por la tarde?

– Cosas de piratas…

– En fin, id a estirar las piernas – les dije. – Yo me quedo esta mañana y ya bajaré para ayudar a Estella por la tarde.

Me retiré de nuevo a la cofia y, de allí a un rato, decidí abordar el _Caledonia_ en busca de compañía, dejando nuestro barco en las eficaces manos de Hilmar o, mejor dicho, en sus gritos. Seguro podrían oírlos en Relthar si se diera el caso. Por lo menos, en el otro navío podría descansar de sus historias, que no estaba en disposición de oírlas en aquel momento. Fletcher y los convalecientes Rentarou y Roca se habían quedado guardando el barco de los Outlaws, así que me acerqué al camarote donde descansaba el que hasta hacía poco había sido compañero de navegación.

Por el camino paré, sin embargo, a conversar un poco con el vigía que había sufrido el colapso la tarde anterior. No es que hubiéramos tenido una gran relación hasta entonces, pero en su soledad, y su sobriedad, parecía necesitado de compañía, así que hablamos con total confianza. Por el medio me contó una curiosa historia que había ocurrido esa madrugada con Rentarou.

El antiguo marine había sido de alta ya por la doctora poco después de la conversación con Silver, aunque le había recomendado no salir del barco. Esa misma noche se había levantado y se había enfrentado a una "sombra" o algo parecido. Mi interlocutor tampoco sabía concretar más, porque había estado durmiendo a aquellas horas, pero en su mirada podía adivinarse que estaba pensando en lo mismo que él había visto y que le había conducido a aquella situación.

– ¿Él también? – murmuré por lo bajo.

– ¿Qué dices?

– Nada, nada… Voy a hablar con él – me excusé. – Descansa. Supongo que podré convencer a Estella de que te deje beber un trago esta noche.

Aquello le iluminó la cara y colaboró a que no se sintiera tan mal cuando lo dejé de nuevo solo en aquel camarote y me dirigía al de mi amigo, que estaba con su antiguo subordinado revisando unos libros bastante conocidos para mí que trataban sobre la historia de la piratería. También estaban en mi biblioteca personal de _La Joya_.

– No me rindo – decía Rentarou cuando llegué. – Estoy seguro de que encontraré información sobre él.

– A mí no me engañas – le dije a modo de saludo mientras entraba en el cuarto. – No eres de los que atacan sin motivo alguno, así que estoy seguro de que pasó algo mientras estabas encerrado en la bodega.

– ¡Deja en paz al Capitán Satsuma! – gritó el otro. – ¡¿No ves que se está recuperando?!

– Tranquilos los dos – sentenció el convaleciente. – Ahora… ¿Puedo saber de qué hablas, Rido?

– De lo que ocurrió en la bodega.

– Eso… – suspiró. – No puedo comentar nada. Por un lado, lo prometí, y, por otro, no tengo ni idea de lo que me quiso decir aquel ser.

– ¿Qué ser? – seguí, haciéndome el loco mientras seguía atando cabos en mi mente.

Así que era cierto, Rentarou también lo había visto. Fletcher, Roca, Rentarou, yo… Hasta ahora todos habíamos tenido muy poca relación con Silver. Los tres lo habíamos conocido después de la gran tormenta, pero Satsuma… No, él había sido un Outlaw también antes. Cierto que hasta ahora apenas había vuelto al _Caledonia_ más que por un breve periodo de tiempo, pero… ¿Tendría aquello algún significado? ¿Por qué nosotros y no One Piece, As o Mijok?

– No te lo puedo decir – contestó, sin darse cuenta de que yo ya sabía de qué estábamos hablando. – Así que no hagas más preguntas que no pienso responderlas – se cerró en banda. – Por cierto, ¿cuánto queda para que lleguemos a Xartha?

Seguía atando cabos y por eso no supe captar si había hecho la pregunta conscientemente para provocarme o había sido pronunciada con total inocencia y sin ninguna doble intención, pero lo cierto es que, fuera a propósito o no, aquello me recordó lo irónico y fatal de nuestro próximo destino. Mi mente voló entonces hacia aquella isla, no muy lejos de Water Seven y no pude evitar que la desazón me dominara durante unos segundos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino quería que fuera aquella isla precisamente y no otra?

– No… No lo sé – mentí. – Sólo sé que debemos cruzar la Reverse Mountain.

– ¿Seguro? – presionó.

– Sí… – asentí, adoptando la misma postura cerrada que él. – No me hagas más preguntas sobre eso.

– De acuerdo – sonrió, como si hubiera ganado una batalla. – Creo que será mejor que mantengamos lo que sabemos en secreto. Si no quieres hablar, lo respetaré.

– Lo único que ustedes dos me provocan es que les haga toda clase de preguntas – trató de bromear el que había sido su segundo.

– ¿Sabes, muchacho? – se volvió hacia él Renta. – ¿Sabes a qué lugar me gustaría ir nuevamente?

Comenzaron a recordar viejos tiempos y me fui escapando progresivamente de la conversación. Reí ante una o dos bromas, pero pronto decidí que sería mejor volver al _Caledonia_, no fuera a ser que los demás volvieran y no me encontraran allí. Además, la indiscreción del Outlaw me había recordado el siguiente destino en aquella extraña misión y, debido a cómo lo habíamos conocido, en _La Joya_ estaba ahora el que mejor explicaciones me podía dar acerca de por qué esa isla y no otra.

– ¡Hilmar! – llamé al llegar a cubierta.

El espectro se materializó delante de mí con cara entusiasta, como si hubiera estado buscando por todas partes alguien con quien hablar. De hecho, comenzó a hacerlo rápida y atropelladamente, diciendo sinsentidos y sin interesarse por un momento por si le estaba atendiendo o no. Lo cierto es que durante un momento lo intenté, pero luego lo dejé por imposible.

– Calla… – le pedí. – Tengo algo que preguntarte.

– Oh, el caballero tiene algo que preguntarme. Cuando un servidor intenta ser amable y mantener una conversación con él, el caballero no tiene tiempo para atenderle, pero cuando el caballero tiene algo que preguntarle a Hilmar, entonces se supone que un servidor tiene que aceptar sus deseos y estar totalmente disponible, cuando a lo mejor tiene cosas más importantes que hacer o que cantar y…

– Xartha – le corté, después de descartar, por inútil, el primer impulso de cortarle la cabeza con mi hacha.

– ¿Xartha? – se paró. – Hubo una vez un reino de los gnomos que llevaba ese nombre… Bueno, realmente tenía el nombre de Kathlapplothka, pero los humanos se lo cambiaron cuando tomaron la tierra. Cuenta la leyenda que…

– Al grano – le volví a interrumpir antes de que contara una historia que a lo mejor no venía al grano. – Conozco la isla y su historia – afirmé, aunque seguramente la última parte fuera más mentira que verdad, sobre todo en referencia a la historia gnoma. – ¿Por qué Xartha? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

– ¡Es lo que estaba tratando de explicar! – se quejó. – Pero claro, el caballero no hace caso. Sólo a lo que interesa. Lee y lee y lee y lee… pero no le hace caso a las verdaderas historias, a las que cantamos los grandes juglares. ¡No! ¡Su arrogancia le maldice, barbado dragón ignorante!

Con ese insulto tan retórico, se esfumó, dejando tras de sí un resto de aquella extraña neblina azulada que le seguía a todas partes y que pronto se disipó. Habría que esperar a una próxima ocasión e ir con más tacto.

– Un carácter complicado, ¿verdad?

Me di la vuelta hacia la profunda voz masculina que ya conocía. Se trataba de Kyo, la última incorporación a nuestra tripulación, el bardo y pistolero que había acompañado durante varios años a Brook, el esqueleto gentil de los Sombrero de Paja. Estaba allí plantado, con la espalda y el pie derecho apoyados firmemente contra el palo mayor, como si lo estuviera sujetando para que no se cayera.

No había tratado mucho con él, la verdad, pero me daba la impresión de tener un carácter un tanto hosco y de ser bastante cabezón y entrometido. Siempre podía estar equivocado, pero por lo de pronto todavía no me inspiraba tanta confianza como el resto de los miembros de nuestra tripulación, incluido el histriónico espectro con el que acababa de pelearme por enésima vez.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

– Lo suficiente para haberle visto bufar – contestó lacónicamente. – ¿Entonces vamos a Xartha?

– Sí… – respondí exasperado.

– Mala cosa… – musitó. – Tengo algún asunto pendiente con gente de allí. Ya sabes…

– Deudas de juego – sentencié, recordando una de las actividades principales de la isla.

– Sí…

– Pues ten cuidado – le recomendé, comenzando a caminar hacia la trampilla de la bodega.

– No será para tanto…

– Créeme – me giré. – Lo es.

Me encerré en mi camarote con un libro y me puse a leer tratando de distraer mi cabeza de todo aquello. Pero fue inútil, seguía pensando en Silver, en el _Caledonia_ y en Xartha una y otra y otra vez, así que, para cuando llegaron los demás y Mei-Lian llamó para comer, hacía tiempo que ya había desistido en leer algo.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó Estella cuando terminamos de comer. – Estás… raro. Más pensativo de lo normal.

– Nada – mentí, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Pensaba en lo de ayer…

– ¿En lo de Silver? Bastante increíble, ¿verdad?

– Sí, bueno… – resoplé. – Después de ver lo que vimos…

– También es verdad… Por cierto – se paró. – ¿Qué es eso de un espíritu y no sé qué historias que vio Roca y…?

– Verás… – la interrumpí.

Mientras caminábamos ya hacia la ciudad, le expliqué lo que era un klabautermann, lo de mi habilidad, lo que había ocurrido y compartí con ella mis teorías. Ella escuchaba atentamente, interrumpiéndome cada poco para que le aclarara tal o cual cosa que no lograba entender o apuntando alguna idea que le surgía al hilo de la conversación.

Era relajante compartirlo con alguien, sobre todo con ella. La pelota que se había formando en mi interior se iba disipando poco a poco a medida que iba vomitando todo lo que había ido acumulando en mi interior en forma de angustia, nervios y desconcierto. Realmente, era muy tranquilizador poder desembarazarse de algo tan agobiante y disfrutar de una visita tan especial como era aquella.

En otro tiempo, según se decía, la seguridad de la ciudad era la más alta de todo el East Blue, mayor aún que la que había en muchas islas del Grand Line. Ahora bien, según me había comentado Franky, después de que, allí mismo, Luffy Sombrero de Paja hubiera desafiado al mundo a comienzos de su travesía, Logue Town era un templo de la piratería, el caos hecho vida. Las calles bullían de una actividad no muy recomendable, lo que había obligado a que mucha gente de bien abandonara la isla. Por doquier teníamos que esquivar peleas, robos, mendicidad no siempre honesta… Todo lo que daba mal nombre a la piratería era ley allí…

En la plaza mayor, a donde nos llevaron nuestros pasos, se erguía la que hacía años era una de las más majestuosas plataformas de ejecución de todo el mundo y, sin duda, la más famosa, pues allí había asido ajusticiado Gol D. Roger y, por poco, Monkey D. Luffy, los dos Reyes de los Piratas. El célebre patíbulo era ahora, sin embargo, un altar para los piratas y servía de mástil en el que se izaban cientos, miles quizás, de Jolly Rogers que ondeaban en ella señalando que aquellas bandas habían emprendido desde allí su viaje al Grand Line, quizá para no volver jamás.

– ¿Sabes? – le dije a Estella en un tono un tanto nostálgico. –Me da un poco de pena no tener aún una bandera que colgar aquí…

– Ya, bueno…

– Por no tener no tenemos ni nombre – reí.

– Tampoco es que importe mucho – se encogió de hombros, también sonriente. – ¿Vamos?

Seguimos adelante con nuestro paseo, no sólo turístico, sino también en busca de un lugar donde proveernos de algunos medicamentos, dejando atrás aquella plaza central y dirigiéndonos hacia el otro lado de la isla. Era un alivio poder salir así, abiertamente, en lugar de tener que esconderse en el barco o en las sombras de los callejones o de tener que disfrazarse para poder estirar las piernas en tierra firme. Sin embargo, la ausencia de una autoridad militar firme y eficiente había convertido aquella ciudad en un auténtico vórtice de delincuencia y libertinaje que hacía incómodo el caminar por las calles. Lo único que seguía manteniendo, un poco, el orden eran los pactos tácitos entre algunas bandas que se habían acabado por asentar en la ciudad y la presencia de algún que otro cazarrecompensas que, debido a la abrumadora diferencia numérica, sólo actuaba cuando contaba con el respaldo clandestino de alguna de estas bandas.

– Estos son los cabrones que manchan el nombre de la piratería – comenté indignado, señalando un grupo de piratas que se habían enzarzado en una pelea a muerte frente a una taberna de mala muerte.

– ¿Te recuerdo que nosotros también somos fugitivos?

– Fugitivos, sí – repliqué. – Criminales… puede que también – suspiré. – Pero somos buena gente.

– Ya, ya… – rió. – Te entendí a la primera.

– Serás… – correspondí. – Mira, parece que allí podremos encontrar algo – señalé a lo que parecía una botica.

– Vamos a ver.

La puerta del establecimiento al abrirse hizo sonar una campanilla que avisaba al encargado de que llegaban nuevos clientes. Mientras esperábamos, no pude evitar fijarme en el buen estado de orden y limpieza en el que se encontraba toda la farmacia, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurría al otro lado de la puerta. Pero mi sorpresa se disipó en cuanto vi salir de la rebotica a un gigante, bastante más alto que yo, una cabeza aproximadamente, y más musculado. Los tatuajes que asomaban bajo su bata indicaban una anterior vida surcando los mares a bordo de algún barco pirata. Probablemente aún guardaba algún truco para evitar que el caos reinante en la ciudad se introdujera en los dominios.

Salimos de allí cargados con un par de bolsas repletas de medicamentos, principalmente gasas, hilo quirúrgico y antibióticos, y emprendimos el camino de regreso al barco. El paseo, la conversación y la visita a un lugar que condensaba tanta historia me había distraído de aquellos problemas que se me habían enquistado en la cabeza de los últimos días, así que ahora podía disfrutar plenamente de todo aquello.

– ¿Crees que esto llegará hasta…?

– ¿Hasta Xartha? – se me adelantó. – Hombre… – resopló meditabunda. – En teoría, sin paradas, sin incidentes y nada del estilo… debería llegar.

– Pero nunca se sabe – completé. – Por lo menos esto no caduca.

– Otra cosa es la comida.

– Supongo que Eratia, Mei y Seastone serán conscientes de ello – sonrió. – Si no, vamos a tener que comprar mucho suero. ¡Ah, mira! – se paró frente a un escaparate.

– ¿Qué quieres que mire?

– Acompáñame aquí dentro – me pidió.

– ¿Para qué? Tenemos que irnos…

– Venga… Es sólo un minuto – suplicó y, sin esperar respuesta, entró en la boutique.

"Un minuto" después y con dos vestidos nuevos en una bolsa de cartón, estábamos de nuevo en la calle. Con su promesa de no pararse en ninguna tienda más y la mía de dejarla sola si entraba en otra, reemprendimos la marcha hacia los muelles, con el sol empezando a caer en el horizonte.

– Disculpen mi atrevimiento, señores – nos llamó una voz desde detrás.

Ambos nos giramos hacia la persona que nos había hablado, que resultó ser un mendigo que llevaba una buena parte de la cara cubierta con vendas, como si quisiera ocultar un rostro desfigurado. Por la cinta que vestía sobre los ojos y por sus no muy hábiles movimientos, como si su entorno lo desconcertara, adivinamos que era un ciego. Pedía limosna, así que mi compañera le extendió un billete de mil berries, poniéndoselo ella misma en la mano.

– Es usted muy generosa, señorita – reaccionó al notar el acto del papel moneda. – Pero estaba pensando en otra clase de caridad… Estaba pensando en… ¿Podrían presentarme a sus tres compañeros?

¿Nuestros tres compañeros? ¿Cómo es que este hombre sabía que teníamos más gente en la isla? Recordé que poco antes habíamos estado hablando de Eratia y las chicas, que habían ido a por comida, pero eso había sido antes del largo rato que Estella había pasado eligiendo los dos vestidos a los que ya le había echado el ojo desde la calle. ¿Es que acaso nos había estado siguiendo? ¿Espiando? Inmediatamente, de una forma casi mecánica, dejé caer las bolsas y desabroché las correas del hacha-martillo. Estella también se puso en guardia. El ciego, tranquilamente, como si estuviera viendo todo lo que pasaba, levantó las manos en señal de paz, aunque ninguno de nosotros abandonó nuestra posición alerta.

– Por favor, no lo malinterpreten – se apresuró a decir. – No deseo hacerle ningún mal ni a ustedes ni a sus amigos. Quiero hablar con uno de ellos – explicó. – Escuché que mencionaban el nombre de Eratia.

– ¿Y qué si lo conocemos? – le pregunté con sospecha. – ¿Qué quieres de él?

– Tengo un mensaje para Eratia, el Maestro Navegante – anunció.

– ¿Un mensaje? – respondí. – Bien… Dínoslo a nosotros.

– Me pidieron que se lo entregara directamente al interesado, – se disculpó – así que, si me guiaran hacia su localización actual o donde tuvieran pensado encontrarse con él, tendrían mi eterno agradecimiento.

Acabado de hablar, comenzó a quitar poco a poco las vendas de su cara, dejando paso a un joven moreno, más o menos de mi edad. Lo único de lo que no se deshizo fue la tela que le ocultaba sus ojos, impidiéndole ver. Después de mirarlo un momento, retrocedí unos pasos y le dije a Estella que se me acercara para discutir la cuestión.

– Yo digo que lo mandemos a la mierda – opiné. – Si quiere hablar con el jefe, que lo busque solito.

– ¿Seguro? – cuestionó. – No parece que esté mintiendo…

– Pero nos estuvo siguiendo durante bastante tiempo – razoné. – Si lo que quería era hablar con Eratia, podía habernos parado en cuanto escuchó el nombre…

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– A que nos ha estado espiando – sentencié.

– Somos dos contra uno y él es ciego – argumentó. – Si intenta algo extraño, nos encargamos de él, pero por lo de pronto…

– Caerá sobre tu conciencia – le dije.

– Es mi trabajo – se encogió de hombros, recordando la nueva función como segunda de abordo que le había encomendado Eratia.

– Está bien. Puedes acompañarnos al barco, – informé al mendigo, acercándome a su oído y bajando la voz para que sonara amenazante – pero como intentes algo raro… te irá mal. Somos más que tú – terminé – y más fuertes.

La doctora me indicó con un gesto que ella se quedaría atrás, vigilante y lista para apresar al mendigo en su cárcel cristalina. Yo marchaba delante y, misteriosamente, nuestro "invitado" era capaz de seguirme por entre la multitud sin ningún tipo de problema. ¿Y si realmente todo era una actuación, como las vendas de la cara? Pudiera ser que estuviera viendo a través de la cinta.

– ¡Rido! ¡Estella! – chilló el gnomo a modo de bienvenida. – ¡Por fin llega alguien, me estaba aburriendo!

Otra vez los cambios de humor del fantasma. Seguramente, Kyo, a quien le tocaba quedarse en el barco durante la tarde, tampoco había soportado la dialéctica de Hilmar y había desembarcado para dar un paseo por la ciudad.

– ¿Y este quién es? – preguntó.

Me giré hacia el recién llegado, cuya cara se había vuelto más blanca que los paños de las velas. Seguramente sería porque realmente no era ciego y habría visto que se trataba de un espectro. Una reacción normal, por otra parte. Me retiré un poco y me fijé que en una bolsa que llevaba y que contenía una extrañamente grande cantidad de espadas, lo que no hizo más que acrecentar mis sospechas.

– Dice que tiene un mensaje para Eratia, Hilmar – explicó Estella.

– Disculpe… – balbuceó el recién llegado. – ¿Con quién está hablando?

– Si no trajeras esa cinta podrías verlo – le recriminé. – Es un… ghost – aclaré, tras un ligero momento de duda en el que vencieron mis pocas ganas de enfrentarme al ínclito gnomo. – De un bardo.

– ¿Un ghost? – se extrañó. – ¿Quieres decir que es un fantasma?

– ¡No soy un fantasma! ¡Soy un ghost!

– Joder… – bufé por lo bajo. – Ya estamos. Algo similar a un fantasma – tercié. – No hay razón para que te quedes con esa cinta. Si ya te quitaste la cinta, puedes dejar de hacerte el ciego.

– Esto no es un acto – se defendió, aunque sonriente. – Realmente soy ciego.

– Si quieres puedo hacerte una revisión – se ofreció Estella, ante una mirada desaprobadora por mi parte. – Soy médico después de todo.

– Muy amable de su parte, – contestó agradecido – pero dudo que pueda ayudarme con mi problema. ¿O es que acaso puede recupera ojos que ya no están en sus cuencas?

El cortante silencio que irrumpió a continuación fue roto poco después por el sonido de unos pasos que subían por la pasarela que unía la cubierta con la dársena. Seguramente serían Eratia y los demás. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, el mendigo sacó una daga de algún sitio que no llegamos a ver y se puso en guardia, así que tanto la doctora como yo respondimos en consecuencia. Más bien ella, que inmediatamente conjuró la prisión de cristal para inmovilizar al que había dejado de ser nuestro invitado para ser nuestro rehén.

– ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – preguntó el capitán, entre preocupado y mosqueado.

– Nos encontramos a este tipo en el pueblo y dice que tiene un mensaje para ti – dije. – Al ver que tenía un cuchillo en la mano, Estella lo atrapó.

– Un momento, un momento – habló el prisionero. – Este arma no es mía. Es de una de las señoritas que acababa de subir.

– Mei-Lian – musité por lo bajo.

– ¿Es eso cierto?

– S… sí – admitió la cocinera. – Vi a alguien extraño en el barco y como no os vi cerca ataqué.

– Puesto que se ha resuelto este asunto, ¿podrían soltarme, por favor?

Estella buscó con la mirada a Eratia, que asintió levemente. Entonces, desactivó el conjuro y poco a poco el mendigo fue quedando libre de su cristalina prisión.

– Bueno, me dicen que tienes un mensaje para mí – dijo el navegante. – ¿Es cierto?

– Lo es – confirmó. – Es un mensaje de Senka.

Lo que nos faltaba, un mensaje de una de las cuatro emperatrices… Bueno, mejor dicho, un mensaje de la única emperatriz que seguía en libertad, a juzgar por las últimas noticias, y que daba la curiosidad de que era amiga de Eratia desde la infancia y a quien habíamos intentado evitar con aquel desvío hacia Logue.

– Bueno, ¿cuál es? – le instó ansioso nuestro capitán.

– A cambio de la información, me gustaría pedir un favor – objetó. – Quiero unirme a su tripulación.

Bravo. Había que reconocer que había jugado bien sus cartas. Probablemente había detectado nuestra reacción a la mención del nombre de la Emperatriz Blanca, especialmente la del destinatario del mensaje y había lanzado una oferta que sabía que nos sería difícil de rechazar.

– Siempre he querido viajar por los mares y esta tripulación parece bastante interesante – añadió. – Tiene un aire especial.

Jugaba la carta de la simpatía, la _captatio benevolentiae_ de la que hablaban los clásicos, para ganar nuestra atención y nuestro favor. El chico se veía, al menos, inteligente, o experto en estas lides. Eso sí resultaba interesante.

– Soy hábil con la espada – informó. – Y, además, puedo ayudar a reunir información. Como ven, nadie duda de un ciego.

Bueno, en eso no podía negar que tenía razón. Nos había seguido a Estella y a mí durante, al menos, la tercera parte de nuestro camino por la isla y nosotros no nos habíamos enterado. De su capacidad con una espada… bien podía afirmarse que era un gran coleccionista, pero podría ser un simple farol para ganarse nuestro respeto.

– Esto tendríamos que discutirlo como tripulación – contestó Eratia al cabo de un rato cavilando – y nos falta un miembro.

Casi al instante en que había terminado de hablar, se escucharon unos pasos muy cercanos al barco en el muelle. Me asomé con un par de pasos a la borda y vi que se trataba de nuestro pistolero, Kyo. Cuando subió a cubierta, nos reunimos todos formando un corrillo a una distancia prudencial de los sensibles oídos del aspirante.

– Meter un desconocido en la banda así porque sí no me parece la mejor opción – afirmó el recién llegado, recibiendo a cambio unas miradas un tanto sarcásticas por mi parte y la de Mei.

– No me fío de él – dije al fin. – Pero el mensaje es de Senka, y eso significa algo importante seguro.

– Importante o surrealista – apuntó Eratia. – Pero tienes razón, es Senka…

– Y desde que se fueron Rentarou, Franky y Robin hemos perdido fuerza de ataque – recordó la doctora.

– Eso es cierto – asentí. – Pero… – me volví hacia él. – No… sé... Sí, sería interesante – opiné.

– Tiene un mensaje de Senka – reafirmó el capitán. – A mí eso me basta. ¿Alguien en contra?

Si alguien tenía algo en contra de la incorporación del ciego, bien fuera por miedo, vergüenza o por estar convencido de ello, no levantó la mano. Es cierto que yo aún tenía mis reticencias, pero decidí que era mejor darle un voto de confianza, sin contar con que Estella estaba a favor de admitirlo del mismo modo que habíamos acogido a Kyo. Y esa, aunque no tenía nada de racional, era una razón de muchísimo peso.

– Muy amables por aceptarme a pesar de lo raro de mi presentación – sonrió Seiryu, que así se llamaba. – Y… bueno, como miembro de la tripulación, es mi deber compartir la información que tengo.

Al parecer, nosotros no éramos los únicos que se habían encontrado con los Sombrero de Paja. También Seiryu se había encontrado con el mismísimo Roronoa Zoro y con Nami, la navegante del Rey de los Piratas. Después de eso había continuado su viaje hacia el Grand Line y, en mitad de la travesía hacia Logue, una tormenta le había obligado al mercante que le transportaba a refugiarse en una isla por el camino.

Allí se había encontrado con la tripulación del _Belladona_, huyendo de la revuelta que habían originado en Serafia y refugiados allí por los mismos motivos que los comerciantes que transportaban al espadachín ciego. Llevado por su pasión por la espada había retado al mismísimo Hakurón y había sido derrotado justo delante de la Reina Blanca, de Senka, quien, antes de que el perdedor perdiera la consciencia le había dado el mensaje para Eratia. Una cita: encontrarse con ella en Snowy Valley, una isla al comienzo de Grand Line, en tres semanas.

Había amanecido de nuevo en el barco mercante, con las heridas curadas. Se había dedicado a buscar información acerca de Eratia entre los tripulantes y había descubierto lo más llamativo de su perfil: recompensa, pseudónimo, rumores… y se había puesto a buscarle al entender que estaba en el East Blue.

– Bien… – suspiró Eratia. – Parece que tendremos que tomarnos un pequeño desvío antes de ir a Xartha – me miró. – ¿Algún problema con eso?

– Ya te dije que por eso no te preocuparas – forcé una sonrisa. – Podemos ir en cuanto quieras.

– ¿Dará tiempo a llegar en dieciocho días? – se interesó Kyo.

– Estás en _La Joya de la Corona_, – afirmé orgulloso – el barco del Rey de los Piratas. Cualquier cosa es posible.

– ¿Del Rey de los Piratas? – preguntó, extrañado Seiryu.

– Sí… Es…

– Una larga historia – me cortó Eratia. – Estella, informa a los Outlaws del cambio de rumbo y que ellos decidan si nos siguen o no – ordenó. – Mei, acompaña a nuestro nuevo compañero a un camarote que esté libre.

– Muy amable, pero antes que nada… – habló el espadachín. – Creí entender que no tenían un nombre para la tripulación…

Sí que había estado tiempo siguiéndonos el muy cabrón, más del que yo pensaba, porque aquello lo habíamos comentado en la plaza mayor de Logue y eso había sido casi al principio de nuestra estancia en la isla.

– Sí – reí irónico. – Somos una tripulación sin nombre.

– Hace mucho que no reciben el periódico, ¿verdad?

Miré a Eratia, él a Estella, esta a Mei y la cocinera a Seastone, quien volvió a mirarme a mí. La verdad es que sí, no es que hubiéramos estado recibiendo el diario últimamente, pero tampoco nos habíamos dado mucha cuenta. Eso explicaba la falta de noticias del mundo exterior que teníamos últimamente, pero no tenía mucho sentido que, así, de repente, se hubiera detenido el ritmo de entrega. Bueno, si no lo habíamos notado es porque tampoco lo habíamos echado mucho en falta.

– Verán… Me gusta estar enterado de lo que pasa en el mundo – explicó. – Así que aparte de los rumores que voy escuchando…

– Y de las conversaciones en las que te entrometes – apostillé.

– Suelo pedirle a alguien que me lea el periódico – terminó, sin hacer caso a mi puya. – Ya les han puesto nombre. Debería haber un ejemplar en mi saca – indicó.

Kyo se adelantó a coger el diario de la bolsa de las espadas y lo hojeó. No reveló nada de la información que contenía, ya tendríamos tiempo de leerlo detenidamente más adelante. Fue directamente a una noticia que hablaba de que los causantes de la revuelta en Red Village, tanto los Outlaws como nosotros, a quienes nos consideraban una tripulación independiente, seguíamos desaparecidos

– Nos llaman "Piratas Crown" – leyó.

– No suena mal – sonreí.

– Cierto, no suena mal – asintió el Capitán, igualmente sonriente. – Pero en fin, habrá que mirar qué pasa con el periódico que no es plan de enterarnos los últimos de estas cosas.


	22. Blackout

**Parte de trabajo 22: **_**Blackout**_

– Ya que estás ahí, ¿podrías pasarme esa llave que…? – solicité sin girarme a la persona que acababa de entrar en la bodega en la que estaba trabajando. – Ah, eres tú… – me corregí al volver ligeramente la cabeza y ver al ciego espadachín que se había incorporado recientemente a nuestra tripulación. – Deja, deja, ya voy yo… – me incorporé.

– Toma – sonrió, adelantándose a alcanzarme la herramienta que buscaba.

Lo miré con cierta suspicacia mientras cogía la pieza que necesitaba. ¿No era ciego? ¿Cómo podía haber sabido a qué me refería, dónde estaba el instrumento o donde estaba yo exactamente? Preguntas como esas me las llevaba haciendo desde el mismo momento en que Seiryuu había pisado el barco, y aún seguía sorprendiéndome.

De todas formas, había descartado ya que estuviese fingiendo su incapacidad. Bajo la venda que solía ocultar sus ojos se escondían unas cuencas vacías, muertas, que nos había mostrado la primera vez que unos de nosotros había dudado de su minusvalía. Nos había dicho que se había arrancado los órganos visuales él mismo, pero no cómo ni por qué. No sabía qué había de cierto en aquella historia, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

– Que sea ciego no significa que no pueda ver… – sonrió.

Valoré la posibilidad por un momento de señalar el absurdo que encerraban sus palabras, pero precisamente en su contradicción se encerraba la fuerza de aquella frase. Así que, sin más comentarios, me abstraje de la conversación y volví a poner toda mi atención en el trabajo que tenía entre manos.

Durante el paso de la Reverse Mountain, una semana antes, en la bodega donde Bettum y yo habíamos trabajado en el Dock System, se habían soltado algunas piezas que habían dañado el mecanismo, inutilizando algunas de sus funciones. No le había dicho nada a Eratia, sólo a Estella. Al fin y al cabo, el sistema de muelles no era algo que usásemos habitualmente y los daños no afectarían para nada a la estructura de _La Joya_ ni a la navegación así que no tenía ningún sentido molestar a nuestro Capitán con aquello. Ya bastante tenía con acostumbrarse a su cargo.

– Dime, Carpintero…

– Rido – le corregí en tono amable. – Llámame Rido.

– ¿Hacia dónde os dirigíais ahora?

– Ah… – dudé si responder a la pregunta por enésima vez. – Hacia Xartha. Esa era la idea original pero…

– Pero aparecí yo con el mensaje de Bianca.

– Es una vieja amiga del Jefe. Así que no hay más discusión – establecí mientras apretaba la última tuerca. – Mejor. No tengo ninguna prisa por llegar allí.

– Intuyo que es algo personal…

– Exacto.

– Y que es también una larga historia… – añadió insinuante.

– Dos de dos – lo felicité con un sarcasmo que indicaba suficientemente lo poco dispuesto que estaba a tratar ese tema. – Estás en racha.

Seiryuu captó la incomodidad que me producía hablar de aquella maldita isla y prefirió marcharse tras escuchar mi respuesta en lugar de quedarse a intentar sonsacarme algo. Alegó que iba a tomar algo de aire para que aquella despedida no quedara en algo fastidioso y se fue mientras tarareaba una canción.

Yo también había terminado, pero antes de asomarme a la cubierta, tenía alguna otra cosa que hacer. Recogí los útiles de trabajo y los guardé ordenadamente en su armario. Mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar con una cierta nostalgia a su mueble gemelo, el que había usado Bettum hasta nuestra separación en Syrup. Luego, me aseé para limpiarme la grasa y el polvo del trabajo y salí.

Hacía buen día fuera. El mar estaba en calma y el silencio que rodeaba a nuestro navío sólo se veía roto por el solitario canturreo de algún pájaro. Seastone se encargaba de manejar el timón, pues Eratia debía estar en su camarote controlando la ruta o algo. Kyo se había encaramado a lo alto del mástil oteando el horizonte y, desde allí, amenizaba el viaje con los arpegios de su laúd.

El invidente estaba jugueteando con su bolsa llena de espadas en un rincón de la cubierta mientras Hilmar tonteaba a su alrededor haciendo carantoñas para ver si lograba causar miedo en Seiryuu. Pero él ya se había acostumbrado a la incorporeidad de la voz del gnomo y no mostraba ningún tipo de inquietud, aunque sí parecía sentirse menos seguro en su presencia que cuando se dirigía a alguien a quien pudiera situar en el espacio.

No había rastro de Estella ni de Mei. La benjamina de nuestro grupo estaría, seguramente, en la cocina y la doctora, en la enfermería. Así que encaminé mis pasos hacia allí para charlar un rato con ella y hacerle un poco de compañía.

– Hey, buenos días – saludó al verme.

– Hey.

– ¿Ya terminaste abajo?

– Sí – confirmé, mientras me sentaba sobre la camilla. – Todo listo. No sé si tendré que ir a echarle una mano al _Caledonia_, ahora, pero en principio… listo – expliqué. – ¿Y tú?

– Me falta organizar esto de ahí pero creo que esta tarde… – señaló.

– ¡Eh! ¡Iros preparando! – anunció el tirador a voz en grito. – ¡Repito! ¡Iros preparando para tomar tierra!

– Ya era hora…

– ¿Cómo se llama esta isla?

– Crimson Peak – recordó ella.

Crimson Peak era una isla de verano que recibía su nombre de el enorme picacho de roca rojiza que la dominaba o, mejor dicho, sobre el que se asentaba, pues bastaba una mera observación superficial para darse cuenta de que toda la superficie no era más que la punta de una enorme montaña pelada que se hundía en las profundidades del Grand Line.

Apenas tenía vegetación y su aridez había obligado a sus habitantes a buscarse otras formas de procurarse el alimento. Al parecer, por lo que pudimos descubrir al bajar a la isla, la principal fuente de supervivencia eran la minería y la pesca. Era gente curtida y de aspecto rudo y curtido por siglos y siglos de trabajos en dos de los oficios más duros que conocía el hombre. Algo me decía que era mejor pasar el menor tiempo posible allí.

– ¡Hey, pareja! – llamé a Eratia y a Seastone antes de que, manos entrelazadas, salieran a dar un paseo en solitario por las afueras del poblado.

Ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a su relación. La verdad, era algo que se veía venir desde lejos. Siempre estaban juntos y, al fin y al cabo, la chica había cambiado a los Outlaws por unos novatos tan poco exóticos, comparado con nuestros compañeros de aventuras, como éramos nosotros. Pero de alguna forma, su noviazgo o como quisiéramos llamarle se había formalizado después de nuestra llegada al cementerio de los piratas.

– Dime.

– Este sitio me da mala espina – confesé. – ¿Cuánto tenemos que quedarnos aquí?

– Le pregunté antes al jefe del puerto – contestó Seastone, adelantándose a tomar la palabra. – El tiempo de carga son unas quince horas.

– O sea, que pasaremos la noche aquí – dije, calculando mentalmente la hora de salida. – Saldremos mañana a media mañana… ¿Cuánto queda para llegar a Snowy Valley?

– Ya es la siguiente isla – informó el Capitán, no sin cierto alivio. – Si sigue el buen tiempo de esta última semana… cinco o seis días. Como mucho diez – se encogió de hombros.

– Llegaremos tarde a la cita, entonces – concluí.

– No importa – respondió, fingiendo tranquilidad. – Sólo será por un par de días… Senka seguro que espera – aseguró. – Tendrá un cabreo de narices, pero estará allí.

– Tú mismo… En fin… Voy a… Os dejo solos – me despedí.

Me di la vuelta en dirección al barco con las nuevas provisiones que había adquirido en el puerto. Útiles de repuesto para la carpintería más que nada. De los alimentos se encargaban Mei y Eratia habitualmente y nos habíamos hecho con una buena cantidad de medicinas en nuestro último paso por Logue, así que estábamos bien surtidos de todo.

Nos quedaba toda una velada en la isla, así que decidí ir a buscar a Estella para dar un paseo y, quizás, tomar algo en una cafetería que había visto cerca de la plaza central de la villa en la que habíamos atracado y que en nada se parecía a las típicas tabernas portuarias en las que habitualmente recalábamos. Les tenía envidia a Eratia y a Seastone por haber sido capaces de dar un paso que yo no me atrevía a dar. La verdad es que tampoco estaba seguro de si había algún paso que dar. No era muy bueno interpretando esa clase de señales. Sería la inexperiencia.

– Le toca guardia – comentó Kyo, que bajaba por la pasarela cuando yo subía. – La doctora, digo.

– Vale – contesté, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

– Venga, te invito a un trago – sonrió. – Además, necesito un compañero esta noche.

– ¿Compañero? Mira… – hablé, dispuesto a rechazar su propuesta. – No quiero meterme en ningún lío.

– ¿De qué tienes miedo?

– No es miedo – le corregí. – Pero paso de problemas hoy…

– Créeme – insistió. – Yo tampoco tengo ganas de líos…

– ¿Entonces para qué me quieres?

– Porque beber solo es deprimentes – chistó. – Además… puede que podamos ganar algo de pasta.

– Vale, ¿pretendes ponerte a robar?

– No… amigo mío – me cogió por el hombro, animándome a variar el rumbo hacia el muelle. – Vamos a ganarlo. Punto.

– Ya… – respondí escéptico.

A pesar de mis reticencias me dejé convencer. Fui a dejar lo que había comprado al almacén y luego sucumbí a la necesidad de explicarle a estela a dónde iba. Kyo aún me aguardaba en cubierta, junto a la pasarela que permitía descender a tierra firme.

Fuimos juntos hasta la mugrienta taberna del pueblo. Allí se deban cita los mineros que trabajaban en la excavación que se había horadado en el corazón de la isla y los marineros, pescadores, que vivían de lo que podían extraer de las costas de Crimson Peak. No se mezclaban entre ellos. A un lado los rostros teñidos del hollín de la roca reían entre sí y miraban no sin cierta suspicacia a las caras curtidas por el sol de la costa de los hombres del mar.

Sólo un terreno parecía aceptable para la mezcla y, por así llamarlo, una incruenta batalla entre unos y otros: la mesa del fondo alrededor de la que se amontonaba una masa vociferante que jaleaba a los protagonistas del duelo. Kyo se fue directamente hacia allí, no sin antes decirme que le pidiera una bebida en la barra. Tenía la mirada fija en la mesa, más allá de la gente que le impedía ver lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo.

– Un vaso whisky y otro de ron – le dije al camarero.

– ¿Marineros? – preguntó el camarero, tratando de entablar conversación.

– Comerciantes – respondí, sin mayor indicativo de querer proseguir la charla.

– No tiene pinta de comerciante – rió. – Más bien de… – comenzó a corregirse, pero se paró y se inclinó sobre la barra. – No se preocupe, amigo, personalmente estoy de acuerdo con ustedes… Además, – añadió con una sonrisa satisfecha – son mis mejores clientes. Han elegido una mala ruta…

– ¿Perdón?

– Algo ha pasado en Snowy Valley… – se encogió de hombros. – Tengo una hija allí. Habla con su madre todos los días… Llevamos dos días sin saber nada… Las comunicaciones están cortadas y…

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y dejó el vaso que había estado frotando insistentemente en la estantería. Luego cogió dos vasos bajos, me sirvió las bebidas con el mismo gesto de preocupación con el que había hablado de su hija y que, parecía, le daba rabia adoptar y volvió a inclinarse otra vez sobre la barra.

– Si van por allí, tengan cuidado – dijo. – Aunque puede que sólo sea una tormenta… El tiempo está jodido últimamente.

Asintiendo ligeramente como quien quiere hacer pasar rápidamente la conversación tomé los dos vasos y me acerqué a Kyo, que cogió el suyo sin siquiera levantar la vista de la partida. Estaba examinando cada jugada como si le fuera la vida en ello, y había puesto en ello toda su atención.

– Bueno… – sonrió, después de un trago. – ¿Vamos allá?

– Si insistes…

– Cuidado con el de las gafas de pasta – advirtió. – Se hace el tonto, pero… ¡Caballeros! – exclamó. – ¿Hay sitio en esta mesa para dos turistas de buena voluntad?

Inmediatamente un par de ellos levantaron la vista hacia quien había hablado y no lucían exactamente lo que podrían llamarse gestos de buena voluntad. A una orden del más viejo de los que estaban allí, uno de los mineros por el aspecto, dos hombres se nos acercaron, nos cachearon y volvieron a junto del "líder". Uno de ellos le susurró algo al oído señalándonos y el 7viejo levantó de nuevo su mirada hacia nosotros.

– ¿Piratas? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

– Comerciantes – puntualicé, antes de que Kyo pudiera decir nada.

– Lástima – lamentó él. – Me caen bien los piratas… los que no tienen miedo de decirlo. Pasad, pasad… Acompañadnos...

Nos sentamos a la mesa y nos repartieron cartas para la mano que estaba comenzando mientras nos informaban de las reglas de la casa, las apuestas mínimas y las reglamentarias amenazas y puyas entre ambos bandos. Todo formaba parte de la parafernalia obligada en aquellas ocasiones, y estaba seguro de que ni la mitad de lo que decía podía ser verdad. Pero, como digo, tampoco tenía yo muchas ganas de meterme en líos.

Jugamos durante un rato sin complicaciones, por lo legal. Llegado un momento, cuando ya habían bajado dos vasos más de whisky y de ron, Kyo me hizo un gesto dando a entender que le siguiera el juego. Comenzó a canturrear una canción que hablaba de las aventuras de los Sombrero de Paja y enseguida encandiló a unos cuantos de los espectadores mientras ponía nerviosos a los jugadores. No iba más allá de ello, pero pronto comenzó a hacer gestos, nada más que eso, que cualquiera que los viera podría pensar que eran sospechosos, que estaba haciendo trampas.

– Tranquilos – comenté. – Está medio loco. Si por mi fuera lo hubiéramos tirado por la borda hace semanas – me quejé. – Pero como es el hijo del jefe… tenemos que jodernos. Debe habérsele pasado el efecto de las pastillas.

Kyo me miró y sonrió con la boca bien abierta, refrendando mi veredicto sobre su locura y, sin mirar siquiera las cartas que le correspondían, comenzó a empujar todo su monto hacia el centro de la mesa. Le detuve poniendo una mano sobre su brazo y le miré fijamente.

– ¿Estás seguro?

Dejó de sonreír, levantó sus cartas y las tiró boca abajo hacia el centro de la mesa antes de volver a canturrear. Pronto la tonada se volvió demasiado pegadiza y muchos, entre otros yo, comenzamos a cantar con él. Entonces entendí lo que quería hacer. Bajo la apariencia de locura, lo que había hecho era encontrar la coartada perfecta para comenzar aquella melodía hipnótica, cadenciosa, que acabó distrayendo al resto de los presentes de lo que estaba pasando.

El monto de Kyo y el mío subían, discretamente pero sin cesar de aumentar. Mano a mano aumentábamos nuestras ganancias ante la impotencia del resto de jugadores, que estaban sumidos en el hechizo del canto de nuestro tirador.

– ¡Dile que deje de cantar! – chilló de repente el hombre de las gafas de pasta, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio.

– Eh – tiré de la manga de Kyo. – En serio, tío, calla.

Pero él no cesaba con la música. Es más, ahora miraba hacia el rival con cierto aire provocador, como si antes hubiera pensado parar pero ahora ya no quisiera, sólo porque se lo habían pedido. Esto hizo que el hombre, un marinero de dos metros y bien musculado tirara con rabia sus cartas al centro de la mesa y se levantara con cara de muy pocos amigos.

– Genial – bufé por lo bajo.

Mi compañero dejó inmediatamente su canción y se disculpó. Alegando que aquel incidente le había quitado la gracia a la partida y que, además, prefería llevarme a Kyo a que descansara antes de que fuera a peor y nos metiéramos en algún problema, nada más lejos de nuestras intenciones, recogí mis ganancias y le dije a mi camarada que hiciera lo mismo.

Pero no iba a ser tan fácil. Habíamos recogido nuestros montos, nos habíamos despedido amablemente y habíamos alcanzado ya la puerta del local cuando dos mineros nos cerraron el paso con cara de pocos amigos. Traté de dialogar con ellos, pero eran del género mudo. Parecía que, inevitablemente, aquello terminaría como yo nunca habría querido que terminara. Mientras trataba de hacerles entrar en razón, insistiendo en los argumentos que había esgrimido en la mesa para abandonar la partida, aseguré mi bolsa bajo mi camiseta.

No tardo mucho en volar el primer golpe. Ahora mismo no sabría decir si fui yo, si fue Kyo o uno de ellos el que inició la batalla. Como la mayor parte de las pequeñas guerras que se organizan en una taberna a esas horas de la noche, todo está muy confuso. Nosotros peleábamos por salir de allí, pero los otros nos habían conducido al centro del local, alejándonos de la salida.

De todas formas, pronto la pelea perdió todo su sentido original. Los motivos que nos habían llevado a comenzarla se diluyeron entre las mesas que volaban, las sillas que se rompían en las espaldas de los enemigos y los puños que impactaban en las mandíbulas y los torsos de los combatientes. Y ya no éramos nosotros contra ellos, sino que se había convertido en los marineros contra los mineros y todos contra nosotros. Muy agradable todo.

Una pandilla de hombres de cara tiznada me habían arrinconado contra la barra. Me subí al mostrador y salté por encima de ellos aprovechando un hueco en el centro del local para aterrizar dando una ligera voltereta para amortiguar la caída. En cuanto recuperé el equilibrio lo primero que hice fue propinarle un cabezazo en la nariz a uno de los mineros, derribándolo inconsciente.

Otros dos aparecieron, pero me deshice de ellos con facilidad. Era extraño. Aun estando acostumbrados, seguro, a aquella clase de peleas, tampoco es que fueran unos dotados para el arte del combate tabernario. Mejor. Más posibilidades de salir exitoso pero no dejaba de llamarme la atención aquello.

Casi había alcanzado la puerta cuando alguien me derribó con un barrido de mis piernas y me arrastró de nuevo hacia el centro de la vorágine cogiéndome del pelo. Era el tipo de las gafas de pasta. En cuanto relajó un poco el agarre me levanté y le di un puñetazo aprovechando el impulso, pero él ni se inmutó. Intercambiamos unos cuantos golpes y demostró que él sí que no era un novato en aquellas situaciones.

En uno de los golpes, tropecé con un marinero que había caído al suelo detrás de mí y me trastabillé. Entonces se aprovechó mi rival para, armado con una silla, abalanzarse hacia mí en lo que, previsiblemente, sería el golpe final. Por fortuna, una jarra de cerveza llena impactó certeramente en su cogote. Al otro lado de su trayectoria, Kyo sonreía con satisfacción.

Me saqué de encima el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre de las gafas de pasta y me escabullí entre las piernas de los borrachos luchadores hacia la puerta. No llamé la atención, no sé si porque ya había perdido sentido el pelear contra nosotros o porque el alcohol había nublado del todo sus sentidos. Justo delante de la puerta, esta se abrió, casi golpeándome. Me aparté hacia un lado para seguir manteniendo mi "invisibilidad" y salir del local, manteniendo a salvo el dinero.

– ¡Pelea! – gritó la voz de Roca.

Miré hacia arriba y vi a varios miembros de la tripulación de Silver, que había llegado a la isla con unas horas de retraso con respecto a nosotros. Mihawk, Roca y el viejo Reyes sonreían abiertamente a la vez que comenzaban a "mezclarse con la masa" a base de alaridos y puñetazos. Sonreí y comencé a ponerme en pie.

Pero primero fue un enorme dolor en el pecho como nunca antes había sentido y, después, la oscuridad.


End file.
